Naughty Kiss Love In Seoul
by Hoshipeia
Summary: YUNJAE/BL/ Chapter 6 Update/ Ketika Yunjae dibiarkan tinggal serumah berdua saja, akankah Jaejoong mendapatkan cinta Yunho? Yunho memasak dan dapur meledak kekekekeke
1. Chapter 1

**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul**

**Tittle : Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 1 of ?**

_**Cerita ini terinspirasi atau katakanlah remake Manga/Anime/Dorama kesayangan Itazura na Kiss original Story by : Kaoru Tada Sensei**_

_**Yunjae Version by : Hoshipeia**_

Maaf jika banyak typo dan membosankan, saya sudah berusaha untuk menulisnya dengan baik~ enjoy reading ^^

Summary :

YUNJAE/Shonen- Ai/ Kim Jaejoong pria rupawan yang menaruh hati pada salah satu namja terpintar disekolah Jung Yunho. Suatu hari ia bertekat untuk menyatakan persaanya, namun apa yang ia dapatkan?"Jung Yunho mau kah kau menerima ini?"/ "tidak mau"/"aku benci orang bodoh"/ "jangan mendekatiku"/" Jung Yunho kau jahat/ Maaf penulis baru abal saya ini, para sunbae mohon kritik dan sarannya, RnR please~

….

"Bagaimana ini, aku gugup sekali, apa yang harus aku katakan padanya, hi? Hallo selamat pagi?" Jaejoong terus mondar-mandir tak lupa bibir sexynya komat-kamit mengucapkan mantra.

Pagi sekali Jaejoong berangkat sekolah tanpa sarapan, ia tak sanggup menelan sesuap nasi rasanya terlalu gugup. Jaejoong berusaha keras menyiapkan mentalnya untuk ajang menyatakan cinta pada laki-laki punjaanya Jung Yunho, Pria tampan dan terpintar di Shinki High School. Sudah cukup lama Jaejoong menunggu Yunho tapi—"

"Ah.. lama sekali" Jaejoong terus mondar-mandir didepan gerbang sekolah.

Jaejoong menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri pandang ke arah sisi kanan gerbang sekolah, karena ia tahu rumah Yunho dari arah situ. Hari sudah semakin siang , murid lain pun sudah bayak yang berdatangan. Tapi Yunho belum datang juga.

Merasa yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang dan dirinya menjadi sebuah objek tontonan murid yang lalu lalang. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menunggunya di tempat parkir. Sesampainya ditempat parkir ia menyembulkan kepalanya dari dinding pagar, mencoba mengawasi situasi. Mengedipkan matanya imut sembari meniup-niup poninya.

"Yunho ya.. selamat pagi" sapa salah satu siswa yang merupakan teman Yunho.

"Ah.. itu dia Yunho datang, Jung Yunho dia memang sangat tampan" Jaejoong memperhatikan dua kaum adam yang satunya tampannya melebihi normal dan yang satunya bisa dibilang cukup tampan juga, sepertinya terlihat pintar tak kalah dengan Yunho, dilihat dari ukuran jidat yang lebar.

"ckkkckkkkkckkkk"

"Yoochun, selamat pagi" jawab yunho seadanya.

"Aku masuk kelas dulu ya.. sampai jumpa"

"Sampai jumpa"

"Ah itu dia. Yunho datang…dia menuju kemari Omo! Yunho benar-benar tampan jika dilihat semakin dekat" Jaejoong terus memandang Yunho yang terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan teman sekelasnya yang lain. Jaejoong terlalu sibuk dengan _day dreaming _nya, dimana ia melewati hari-harinya dengan mengawasi Yunho setiap hari dari kejahuan, karena sangat mustahil bagi murid bodoh seperti Jaejoong penghuni abadi kelas F sekelas dengan Jung Yunho pria terjenius satu sekolah bahkan mungkin paling Genius di Korea selatan.

Bahkan semalam suntuk ia membaca setumpuk buku dan browsing di Internet bagaimana membuat surat cinta yang baik dan benar. Jaejoong tidak peduli lagi soal PR atau tugas sekolah asal ia bisa menyelesaikan surat cinta yang ditujukan pada yunho, bisa selesai sebelum pagi tanpa ada kesalahan.

_**Untuk Jung Yunho-sshi**_

"_Perkenalkan namaku Kim Jaejoong dari Kleas F. Aku sudah mengagumimu sejak pertama kali upcara pembukaan saat musim semi dua tahun yang lalu. Mungkin kau tidak mengenalku, karena jarak kelas kita yang cukup jauh, tapi aku sangat mengenalmu, karena aku selalu memperhatikanmu. Saat melihatmu pidato dipodium mewakili teman-teman seangkatan, aku seakan tersihir oleh pesonamu, wajahmu yang tampan, kepintaranmu bahkan keahlianmu dalam olahraga. Kadang aku perpikir rasanya aku ini seperti sasaeng fans yang mengikutimu kemana-mana. Aku menyukaimu semua yang ada padamu. Aku mencintaimu Jung Yunho."_

_**Kim Jaejoong**_

Karena telalu asik dengan dunia imajinasinya yang selalu membuatnya bahagia walau cuma sesaat. Jaejoong pria rupawan ini tidak sadar jika ia kehilangan objek yang sangat ia tunggu dari semalam.

"Astaga! Yunho! Dimana? Kemana perginya, kenapa cepat sekali menghilang, aigooo" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, kemudian memutar tubuhnya mencari-cari keberadaan Jung Yunho. Tapi nihil ia tak menemukannya. "Bagaimana ini? Kemana perginya? Cepat sekali padahal aku sudah menunggunya hingga kutuan, salahmu sendiri Kim Jaejoong " Jaejoong akhirnya menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak berkosentrasi.

Akhirnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat parkir dan melangkahkan kakinya kehalaman sekolah dan Bingoo, ia menemukannya, Jung Yunho sedang berjalan dengan anggunya menuju koridor kelas.

"Bahkan diliat dari belakang pun Yunho terlihat tampan" tekat Jaejoong sudah bulat bahwa ia harus memberikan surat cinta yang sudah susah payah ia tulis semalam. Bohong jika Jaejoong tidak gugup. Sangat yakin jantungnya serasa mau copot sekarang.

"Yunho sshi" Akhirnya Jaejoong memanggil nama Yunho, namun yang dipanggil namanya hanya berbalik menghadap kearah Jaejoong, memandang Jaejoong sebentar tapi kemudian ia membalik badannya lagi dan berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mematung.

"Yaaa! Yunho tunggu!" teriak Jaejoong sembari berlari dan menarik baju Yunho dari belakang

"Apa yang kau lakukan, pria aneh, lepasakan tanganmu dari bajuku" ancam yunho dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Shirooo… tidak sebelum kau menerima ini" Ujar Jaejoong dengan menodongkan amplop berwarna merah muda dan bergambar hati.

"…" yunho hanya diam, merespon pun tidak, ia hanya pergi begitu saja mengabaikan Jaejoong yang masih setia mematung.

"Yunhooooo….. terimalah, tidak kau baca juga tidak masalah, asal kau terima ini otte" Jaejoong masih memaksa, matanya berkedip imut, tak lupa ia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya _kitten eyes_, jurus ini adalah jurus andalannya saat ia meminta sesuatu dari Ummanya, namun apakah berhasil? sayang sekali tidak berhasil untuk meluluhkan Jung Yunho.

Yunho tetap tidak memperdulikannya dan terus berjalan menjauh dari Jaejoong.

Akan tetapi bukan Jaejoong namanya jika menyerah, Jaejoong terus mengejar Yunho dan berhenti didepan Yunho.

"Yunho sshi, terima lah ini" Jaejoong tetap memaksa. Ia menatap Yunho sedikit mendongak karena tinggi Yunho yang melebihi tingginya.

"Tidak mau" Hanya itu yang dikatakan Yunho, dan kemudian Surat itu jatuh terinjak oleh kaki Yunho dan kemudian terbang terbawa angin, tetapi Jaejoong masih sempat memungutnya dan memandang sedih surat cinta pertamanya yang ia buat dengan susah payah. Haruskah berakhir seperti ini, kenapa Yunho begitu kejam padanya.

"Jahat sekali, apa jangan-jangan dia itu tidak normal? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya berkencan dengan wanita maupun laki-laki, lalu apa saja yang dia lakukan selama ini, belajar terus? Apa hidupnya tidak bosan" Jaejoong masih memandang surat cinta pertama yang berakhir diinjak oleh kaki Jung Yunho.

Tanpa Jaejoong sadari, bahwa apa yang ia lakukan pagi ini menjadi _trending topic_, Kim Jaejoong mendadak menjadi terkenal. Memang usaha yang dilakukan Jaejoong saat ini benar-benar nekat, dengan tanpa ia sadari banyak murid yang bergerumbulan menonton aksi Jaejoong. Banyak yang mulai berbisik-bisik menghina ada juga yang salut pada keberaniannya. Kim Jaejoong dari kelas F, kelas yang isinya sekumpulan murid buangan berani menyatakan cinta pada Jung Yunho murid tertampan sekaligus terpintar dan tersegelanya disekolah ini. Bahkan bisa dikatakan jika Jaejoong adalah orang pertama yang berani melakukan hal gila itu pada Jung Yunho.

_**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul Chapter 1 : Love and Shooting star**_

"Joongie! Omo apa yang barusan kau lakukan?" teriak Kim Junsu yang merupakan sahabat Jaejoong.

"Kau menyatakan cinta pada orang seperti Jung Yunho? Jadi dia seleramu, apa kau yakin Joongie?" kali ini Taemin pun ikut berkomentar.

"tunggu ba-bagaimanan kalian tahu" sepertinya otak Jaejoong masih syock dengan apa yang barusan ia alami.

"Aigoo, joongie jelas sekali kami tahu, kau tadi melakukannya didepann gerbang sekolah dan semua orang menontonmu" Taemin pun akhirnya menjelaskan detailnya.

'_lihat dia Jaejoong yang tadi menyatakan cinta pada Yunho dari kelas A_"

'_yang mana_ ?"

'_itu yang tengah, kasihan sekali dia, pria yang tidak tau dimana tempatnya'_

Terdengar beberapa anak yang membicarakannya, tak hanya anak kelas 3, siswa kelas 2 dan kelas 1 pun ikut membicarakannya.

Jaejoong kesal bukan main, ia tidak tahan lagi.

"Yaa! Kalian semua! Diaammmmmmm" malu rasanya jadi bahan candaan oleh semua penghuni sekolah. Jaejoong kemudian berlari menuju kelasnya sampai melupakan Junsu dan Taemin.

"Joongie.. tunggu!"Junsu dan Temin mengejar Jaejoong yang sedikit berlari.

Saat perjalan menuju kelas, Junsu dan Taemin sedikit menasehati Jaejoong agar tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi. Dengan menjitak kepala Jaejoong Junsu berkata "setidaknya kau jangan melakukannya di gerbang sekolah, kau kan bisa mengatakan "bisa kita bicara sebentar jangan terang-terangan seperti itu, akan bagus jika kau diterima, lalu jika kau ditolak, seperti ini lah jadinya. Ingat orang itu adalah Yunho, sangat mustahil sekali ia akan menerima orang sepertimu Joongie" Junsu sebenarnya berasa iba dengan sahabatnya ini.

"Setidaknya aku sudah mencoba, siapa tahu jika dia akan menyukaiku" Jaejoong mengatakannya sembari tersipu malu, bahkan setelah ditolak pun Jaejoong tetap menyukai Yunho dan berharap Yunho juga menyukainya suatu hari nanti.

Taemin pun tertawa girang mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong.

"Joongie, kita ini sedang membahas Yunho, dengar apa kau tahu Jung Yunho? Detailnya" Taemin merengkuh bahu Jaejoong, berusaha untuk menguatkan sahabatnya ini.

Jaejoong hanya diam saja dan hanya berbicara dalam hati

'_tentu saja aku tahu'_

Detailnya, Jung Yunho Siswa paling pintar yang berada di kelas A, yang merupakan kelas terbaik di sekolah. Pada saat Ujian Nasional Yunho mendapatkan nilai tertinggi se Korea Selatan. Rumornya, dia punya IQ 200. Dia jenius dan tampan. Puncaknya lagi, ayahnya adalah pemimpin Jung Corp yang luar biasa itu, cabang perusahaan dimana-mana, perkebunan, hotel, resort dan banyak lagi. Pokoknya Jung itu juga sangat kaya. Jung Yunho dengan IQ 200, Tinggi 186 cm, berat 78 kg. seperti itu lah kira-kira dan dia juga sangat jago berbahasa inggris" Taemin pun menjelaskan panjang lebar dan diikuti anggukan setuju dari Junsu.

"dia juga mendapat julukan _superboy_ dari teman-temannya, selain otaknya yang pintar Yunho juga seorang atlet, dia jago bermain basket, tennis dan lebih kurang ajar lagi dia juga pandai berkelahi, sabuk hitam hapkido" Junsu menambahi penjelasan Taemin sebelumnya.

"Jika memang seperti itu, aku malah semakin mencintainya~ Yunho yaaaa~ yoooossshhaaaa Kita lihat saja, aku akan belajar lebih keras kemudian aku akan sekelas dengan Yunhoku " ujar Jaejoong semangat tanpa ia pikirkan apa yang baru saja ia katakan yang jelas tahun depan saat kelas 3 Jaejoong harus sekelas dengan Yunho.

Sekelas dengan Yunho? Itu mustahil Jaejoong, kecuali benar-benar ada keajaiban, kau tahu kan dimana posisimu. Mendegar apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong, Junsu dan Taemin berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan menatap Jaejoong lekat-lekat. Merasa heran dengan kedua temannya yang tiba-tiba berhenti dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dartikan, yang ada dalam pikiran Jaejoong saat ini , apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Namun sebelum Jaejoong bertanya Junsu lah yang lebih dulu memulai pembicaraan.

" Joongie, kau masih ingat urutan alphabet kan? "

"tentu saja, wae gureu?"

"coba kau mulai hitung berapa rentang huruf A ke huruf F"

"Mwo? Apa kau menghinaku , biarpun aku bodoh tapi untuk sekedar menghitung alphabet sangatlah mudah, baiklah A, B " Jaejoong melakukannya dengan menghitung jarinya " C, D, E F.. ada 6 wae?"

"aigooo.. 6 kan? Itu artinya kau harus bisa menyingkirkan musuh-musuhmu dari kelas B, C, D, E kau mengerti?" Junsu mencoba untuk menyadarkan Jaejoong sekali lagi "Kau itu selalu berada dikelas F bahkan sejak SMP, hanya sebuah keajaiban yang bisa membawamu ke Kelas A, dan itu sangat mustahil Joongie, seperti halnya Salju turun di Negara tropis"

'_tapi aku yakin suatu saat nanti aka nada keajaiban, seperti dihantam bintang jatuh mungkin'_ Jaejoong berbalik dari teman-temannya, menatap surat cintanya lagi dan kemudian memasukkanya kedalam tas.

"ha? Kau bilang apa?" Tanya Junsu dan Taemin bersamaan.

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang kemudian tersenyum "Ah.. bukan apa-apa, aku hanya ingin menyatakan perasaanku sebelum kehidupan SMA ku berakhir, itu saja " Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kesamping memandang langit yang begitu cerah saat itu, sesekali rambut halusnya bergoyang diterpa hembusan angin, yah meskipun bodoh tak bisa dipungkiri Jaejoong adalah pria yang sangat cantik. Ketiga pria remaja tersebut melanjutkan perjalannya menuju kelasnya.

Saat Jaejoong masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya, yaitu kelas F, lagi-lagi ia disambut dengan gossip mengenai dirinya. Junsu berusaha menenangkan teman-teman sekelasnya agar tidak menganggu Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai drama peryantaan cinta tadi pagi. Jaejoong sebenarnya merasa kesal, tau akan hal itu Taemin pun juga ikut ambil bagian dengan menasehati Jaejoong. Bahwa suatu hari nanti Jaejoong akan menemukan Laki-laki normal yang mencintainnya dengan tulus. Dan tak lama kemudian, sepertinya laki-laki yang dibicarakan Taemin muncul dengan meneriakkan nama Jaejoong dari luar.

"Jaejoongieee… !" Choi Siwon laki-laki itu terus meneriakkan nama Jaejoong dengan lantang " Jaejoongie..!" Siwon terus berteriak, dan dengan tergesa-gesa ia berlari ke bangku Jaejoong, mendekati pria rupawan itu sembari memegang tanganya dengan antusias.

"Kim Jaejoong, apa? Apa…. benar kau menyatakan cinta pada si sialan Yunho itu dan kau ditolak?

"Um.. umm. Benar kenapa? Dan Siwon hentikan! Kau terlalu dekat"

"Yunho sialan! Beraninya dia membuatmu sedih, tapi tunggu—"

"Kenapa?"

"Jika kau ditolak bukankah itu bagus, berarti bukannya sudah sangat jelas bahwa pria yang ditakdirkan untukmu adalah aku" Siwon berputar-putar, menari dan terus mengoceh membanggakan dirinya, jika dia lebih baik dari Jung.

"Ne.. Joongie honey" Siwon berlari ketempat Jaejoong lagi dan kemudian menggenggam tangannya dengan erat "Aku Choi Siwon akan mencintamu sampai kapanpun, jadi Joongie kau jangan sedih, dengar kau 100% akan lebih bahagia denganku dibandingkan dengan Jung si kutu buku itu, apa hebatnya dia" Siwon terus saja mengoceh, mengatai Yunho dengan apapun kata-kata jelek yang ada diotaknya saat ini.

"Siwon, lepaskan.. tapi aku akan terus menganggapmu sebagai teman, dan aku bukan milikmu"

"Jaejoongie.." Siwon membelakangi Jaejoong dengan muka sedih.

"Joongie, sudah jangan sedih, lihat jaaaannnnggggg" Siwon meletakkan sekotak makan siang yang cukup besar dimeja Jaejoong.

"Siwon..! apa ini? Makanan?'

"Hmm bukalah.." Jaejoong pun membukannya.

"Takoyakii! Kelihatannya enak?, boleh ku makan?"

"tentu saja, aku sengaja membuatkannya untukmu, aku baru mencoba membuat Takoyaki dan aku ingin kau yang mencobanya pertama kali"

"Gomawo Siwon"

"Cheonma! " Ujar Siwon, menatao Joongie dan mengusap rambutnya "Semoga membuatmu jadi lebih baik Joongie, lupakan kejadian tadi pagi"

"Nyammm nyammm,, ini enak sekali" Jaejoong melahap satu persatu makanan bulat itu.

Melihat Jaejoong menikmati Takoyaki itu, Junsu dan Taemin juga ikut ambil bagian, mereka juga ingin mencicipi makanan khas Jepang itu. Dan benar saja masakan Siwon benar-benar enak. Teman-teman yang lain yang ikut memakan Takoyaki Siwon juga ikut memujinya. Mendapat banyak pujian Siwon semakin yakin bahwa memasak adalah keahliannya.

"kalian dengar, suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi Koki terkenal dan membahagiakanmu Joongie"

"Nee? Apa bahagia apa" Jaejoong tidak menggubris kata-kata Siwon dan terus melahap Takoyaki buatannya.

Setelah melahap habis Takoyaki buatan Siwon, Jaejoong kembali teringat peristiwa tadi pagi dan membuatnya sedih lagi. Namun ia tidak mau membuat teman-temannya khawatir dan mengatakan bahwa ia sudah baik-baik saja sekarang. Ia bepikir bahwa yang dia lakukan memang tidak pada tempatnya. Dia lah yang salah yang tidak mampu berpikir dengan benar. Tetapi tetap saja dia— Jung Yunho lah yang salah. Yunho bahkan tidak mau membaca suratku, jangankan dibaca diterima saja tidak, malah ia menginjaknya dengan sangat kejam. Mungkin apa yang dikatakan Siwon benar bahwa Yunho bukanlah orang yang baik, bodohnya dirinya yang bisa menyukai orang seperti Yunho.

Jaejoong pun menangis, dan itu membuat Junsu dan Taemin mendekat padanya.

"Joongie? Gwenchana?"

"ne.. gwenchana" meskipun Jaejoong cukup sedih ia berusaha untuk tegar "aku sudah tidak apa-apa, aku sudah menyerah dengan Yunho"

"Begitu lebih baik Joongie" kemudian ketiga remaja itu berpelukan dengan erat.

Melihat akan hal itu membuat Siwon tersenyum. Ia pun bergumam.

'_Jung bodoh, bisa-bisanya ia menolak pria sangat cantik seperti dirimu Joongie_'

_Love In seoul_

Ditempat lain, dikelas paling depan. Suasana yang hening dan cukup mencekam. Tak sadar laki-laki tampan yang duduk di bangku ke dua diujung kanan bergumam.

Dengan evil smriknya ia kemudian menolah kearah teman yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Yoochun?"

"iya? Wae?"

"kau tau pria tadi pagi? Yang dengan bodohnya menyatakan cinta padaku?"

"hmm ye- iya.. kenapa kau tiba-tiba membicarakan pria tadi, tumben tidak biasa kau tertarik dengan hal semacam ini" Yoochun pun merasa heran dengan Yunho, ini kali pertama Yunho sedikit peduli dengan hal yang tidak penting.

"Ani.. hanya saja dia cukup menarik sepertinya" Yunho kemudian berbalik menghadap luar candela dan memandang langit yang cukup cerah.

'_dia…. cukup cantik, mata rusa betina itu_'

Melihat tingkah Yunho yang cukup aneh, Yoochun tidak menggubrisnya dan melanjutkan acaranya menggoda gadis-gadis.

Meskipun Jaejoong merupakan laki-laki yang tegar dan ceria, ia mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja dan bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa didepan teman-temannnya akan tetapi Jaejoong tetaplah pria patah hati. Jaejoong sedih jika ia ingat kejadian tadi pagi, kemudian ia mengeluarkan surat cintanya yang tampak kotor karena terinjak dan meghela napas panjang.

"Surat cintaku yang malang, aku kasian sekali padamu, surat cinta yang tak akan terbaca" Jaejoong menghela napas lagi dan memandang sedih surat cintanya, ia duduk termenung sendirian dibangku taman sekolah menikmati senja. Ia sedang menunggu Junsu dan Taemin yang ada urusan dengan guru.

Tak lama Jaejoong menunggu Junsu dan Taemin akhirnya datang, dengan cepat Jaejoong menyimpan surat itu lagi dan akhirnya ketiga remaja tersebut berjalan pulang.

"ah.. Joongie"

"hmm wae Suie?"

"Bagaimana dengan rumahmu? Apa sudah selesai dibangun?"

"Tentu saja, hari minggu besok aku dan umma akan mulai memindahkan barang-barang kerumah baru kami dan akan mulai tinggal disana saat itu juga"

"Jinjja? Aaa chukkae Jaejoongie akhirnya kau dan ummamu bisa menempati rumah kalian sendiri" Taemin pun memberi selemat pada Jaejoong.

"Iya kami ikut senang Joongie, akhirnya kau dan ahjumma Kim tak perlu menyewa rumah lagi, kalau begitu aku dan Taemin akan membantumu beres-beres hari minggu besok, bagaimana Taemin?"

"Tentu saja, kami akan berkunjung hari minggu besok jaejoongie"

"Gomawo yoo, jeogmanl gomawo Junsuie, Taemin aah"

"Neee.." Baik Taemin maupun Junsu kemudian bersama-sama berpelukan dengan Jaejoong.

'_Semoga setelah pindah rumah nanti, keberuntungan akan selalu berpihak pada dirinya dan ummanya_' Jaejoong berdoa dalam hati dengan posisi yang masih berpeukan dan kemudian menatap indahnya senja.

_Love in Seoul Hoshipeia_

Hari minggu datang begitu cepat tanpa Jaejoong sadari. Hari ini ia dan ummanya akan pindah kerumah baru mereka, rumah yang dibangun dari hasil kerja keras ummanya seorang diri. Semenjak ayahnya meninggal saat Jaejoong berumur 10 Tahun. Ibunya Kim Jae Ann bekerja sangat keras untuk membesarkan Jaejoong seorang diri. Kim Jae Ann awalnya bekerja disebuah restoran masakan Tradisional Korea hingga akhirnya ia bisa menjadi Koki yang hebat hingga dan bisa membuka restorannya Sendiri.

"Umma apa sudah sampai? Ini rumah baru kita?"

"Ne Joongie, mulai sekarang kita akan tinggal disini" saat ini mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah mereka. Jaejoong dan Umma Kim mulai menurunkan barang-barang mereka dari dalam mobil. Barang bawaan mereka cukup banyak terutama barang Jaejoong, mengingat Jaejoong senang sekali belanja dan mengumpulkan barang-barang lucu. Seperti stuff hello kitty dan gajah.

"Hati-hati joongie" Umma Kim memperingatkan Jaejoong, saat Jaejoong sedikit oleng membawa sekotak kardus yang cukup berat sepertinya. Kardus yang meyimpang barang pecah belah.

"Aku mengerti umma, Joongie kan laki-laki aigoo"

"Umma tahu kau laki-laki tapi kadang kau terlihat seperti gadis"

"Ummaaa! Sekali lagi umma bilang aku terlihat seperti gadis, aku akan melempar barang-barang ini huuuh"

"Kau ini, Umma kan bercanda Joongie, ayo lanjutkan sebelum hari siang"

"Ne umma"

Saking asiknya Ibu dan anak ini memindahkan barang-barangnya sampai tak menyadari jika segerombol orang datang menuju rumah mereka. Siwon beserta pasukannya ada Junsu dan Taemin juga.

Tanpa diberi perintah Pasukan Siwon sudah siap membantu tanpa menyapa Umma Kim yang terkejut dibuatnya, mungkin yang ada pada otak Umma Kim sekarang adalah siapa anak-anak ini, tapi jika dilihat dari kelakukannya sepertinya mereka semua teman putranya, akan tetapi saat melihat Junsu dan Taemin Umma Kim tentu saja sangat mengenal mereka. Sudah sedari Kecil Jaejoong bersahabat dengan mereka.

Siwon menghampiri Umma Kim dan cepat-cepat memperkenalkan diri. Siwon bahkan mengarapkan ia bisa memanggil Umma Kim dengan sebutan Umma.

"Anyeong Haseo, Choi Siwon Imnida"

"Anyeong…" Umma Kim hanya menjawab seadannya.

"Ahjumma, bolehkah saya memanggil Ahjumma dengan sebutan Umma dan jangan segan meminta bantuan padaku '_umma_' dengan senang hati saya akan membantu"

"Siwon! Jangan memanggil orang tua dengan seenak jambulmu" Junsu berteriak mencibir Siwon

"Maafkan dia Ahjumma Kim"

"Iye.. gwenchana, sebaiknya kita mulai beres-beres supaya selesai lebih cepat, kemudian kita makan siang bersama, Ahjumma akan memasakkan masakan special untuk kalian Pall"

"Gomawo ahjumma Kim"

Setelah beberpa Jam mereka bergotong royong memindahkan barang kedalam rumah, akhirnya pindahan selesai lebih cepat sesuai dengan dugaan Umma Kim. Umma Kim memutuskan untuk megajak semuanya masuk kedalam rumah. Namun ketika semuanya hendak masuk rumah, samar-samar Jaejoong mendengar sesuatu dari langit.

"Ne.. apa kalian mendegar sesuatu?"

"Ha? Apa yang kau dengar Joongie? Tidak ada suara apapapun" Kata Taemin.

"Joongie, mungkin kau sedang berhalusinasi karena lapar"

"Tidak Siwon, aku yakin a.. aku mendegar sesuatu"

"Sudahlah Joongie ayo masuk" ajak Umma Kim.

Tetap saja, Jaejoong masih penasaran dengan suara tersebut, ia kemudian menatap langit dan melihat benda yang bekilauan jatuh dari langit.

"Lihatlah?"

Akhirnya semua orang yang mengikuti Jaejoong menatap langit dan melihat benda berkilauan itu jatuh dari langit. Sangat tidak elitnya ternyata benda tersebut jatuh menimpa rumah keluarga Kim dan dalam sekejap rumah yang baru saja dibangun tersebut hancur berantakan. Sangat tidak masuk diakal tapi itulah kenyatannya.

Umma Kim cukup dibuat Syok dengan kejadian Bintang jatuh yang menghancurkan rumahnya. Rumah yang telah ia bangun dengan kerja kerasnya yang belum sempat ia tinggali hancur dalam sekejab olah bintang jatuh. Aigoo malang sekali.

Melihat Ummanya yang sedih Jaejoong kemudian menghibur Ummanya. Ia mengatakan Umma jangan khawatir suatu hari nanti Jaejoong akan membangun rumah untuk mereka berdua.

Breaking news jam 7 KST menayangkan bahwa siang tadi telah terjadi fenomena yang cukup langka. Sebuah Meteor jatuh dari langit dan menimpa salah satu kediaman warga dan dalam sekejap meteor tersebut menghancurkan rumah itu. Breaking news tersebut menampilkan wawancara Umma Kim di Tv dan menceritakan kronolgis kejadiannya. Umma Kim sambil menangis menceritakan bahwa lubangnya sangat kecil tapi cukup menhancurkan rumahnya. Untungnya mereka semua selamat dari kejadian tersebut, masih dalam keadaan menangis Umma Kim mengatakan banhwa ia dan putranya bingung karena tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi. Menurut berita tersebut meteornya hanya berdiameter 3 cm dan peristiwa rumah runtuh tersebut bukan karena meteor tetapi karena kesalahan dalam proses pembangunanya.

Karena tempat tinggal mereka hancur dengan terpaksa Jaejoong dan Ummanya menginap direstoran mereka untuk sementara waktu, hingga Umma Kim menemukan tempat tinggal yang baru, sederhana saja yang penting nyaman untuk ditinggali. Cukup berat mungkin bagi Jaejoong mengalami peristiwa yang tidak terduga. Pertama ia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Yunho, masih segar dalam ingatannya peristiwa menyedihkan itu, kini ia harus menghadapi masalah lagi. Rumah yang selama ini ia dan ummanya idamkan hancur begitu saja. Rasanya seperti Tuhan sedang mempermainkannya. Walaupun begitu Jaejoong harus tetap kuat.

Jaejoong memang seorang remaja yang berjiwa optimis, menganggap sesuatu yang barusan terjadi mungkin akan mendatangkan keberuntugan lain, mencari kebaikan setiap apa yang telah terjadi. Jaejoong terus saja menganggap bahwa meteor jatuh tersebut sebagai bintang jatuh.

"Joongie, kenapa kau menyebutnya bintang jatuh hmm?" Tanya Umma Kim sembari mengusap rambut Jaejoong dengan sayang.

"ne Umma~ dari pada terus meratapi nasib dengan berpikir bahwa kita adalah korban bukannya lebih baik bahwa rumah kita terkena bintang jatuh Umma, terdengar lebih romatis kan? Tidak kah itu membuat Umma berpikir bahwa sesuatu yang special akan terjadi nanti?"

Umma Kim kemudian tertawa mendengar penuturan putranya yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya dimasa lalu, kegigihan serta sifat Optimisnya diturunkan dari mendiang suaminya.

'_Yeobo.. Joongie kita tumbuh menjadi anak yang luar biasa_' ujar Umma Kim dalam hati.

Saat Ibu dan anak ini menikmati momentnya, telepon restoran berdering kemudian salah satu anak buah Umma Kim mengangkat teleponnya dan mengatakan bahwa restoran hari ini sedang tutup untuk sementara waktu. Park Hye sun nama pegawai tersebut hendak menutup teleponnya akan tetapi penelpon tersebut melarangnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin berbicara dengan pemilik restaurant.

"Maaf Nyonya Kim seseorang bernama Heenim ingin becara dengan anda." Ujar Hye Sun kemudian menyerahkan teleponnya pada Umma Kim.

"Yeobseo, Heenim?"

"_aaaa.. Jae An aaah_,"

"Heenim sudah lama sekali, Omo! Ini benar-benar kau?"

Umma Kim terlihat bersemangat berbicara dengan seseorang yang bernama Heenim membuat Jaejoong bingung. Siapa sebenarnya Heenim, Jaejoong yang belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumya dibuat bingung, ia mengedipkan matanya imut sembari menggembungkan pipinya, sesekali ia memiringkan kepalanya tampak berpikir kenapa Ummanya begitu senang dan antusias.

_== Love In seoul : Love and Shooting star ==_

"Umma~ Joongie berangkat dulu" Jaejoong berteriak dari pintu restaurant sambal menggigit rotinya.

"Aigoo putra umma yang cantik, jangan lupa susunya" Umma Kim memberikan segelas susu pada Jaejoong dan ia langsung meminumnya habis dalam sekejab. Kim Jaejoong ia sangat menyukai Susu.

"Ne Umma aku pergi?"

"Hati-hati Joongie"

Saat perjalanan menuju sekolah banyak orang yang membicarakannya. Kim Jaejoong menjadi sangat terkenal sejak peristiwa ajang menyatakan cintanya yang sangat berani kemarin. Untuk kali ini Kim Jaejoong menjadi sangat terkenal lagi karena gossip yang beredar, pria yang rumahnya runtuh karena meteor. Mendengar Jaejoong menjadi bahan pembicaraan para siswa dalam perjalanan ia hanya pasrah diam biar saja orang-orang mendengarkan hal buruk mengenai dirinya.

"Jaejoongie, selamat pagi" Junsu dan Taemin datang menghampiri Jaejoong dan apa yang dilakukan Junsu dan Taemin saat ini cukup menghiburnya karena ada teman yang bisa ia ajak bicara untuk mengalihkan gossip menyebalkan itu.

"Jaejoongie, hebat sekali ya kau bisa terkenal hanya dalam beberapa hari mengalahkan idol terkenal saja" Taemin berbicara pada Jaejoong sembil melihat orang-orang yang berjalan disekitar mereka yang terlihat sedang membicarakan Jaejoong "lihatlah semua orang membicarkanmu, kau jadi pusat perhatian setiap hari. Bila di SNS mungkin kau sudah masuk dalam _trending topic world wide_ Jaejoongie" Taemin pun tertawa.

"Benar, tidak hanya Korea saja seluruh dunia mungkin bisa saja mengenalmu eu kyang kyang " Junsu pun ikut tetawa khas lumba-lumbanya.

Mendegar Junsu dan Taemin berkata seperti itu membuta Jaejoong sedikit kesal.

"Yaaa! Kalian! Hentikan tidak lucu tahu, jika kalian berkata seperti itu rasanya aku ingin menghilang saja dari dunia ini, atau pergi kesuatu tempat yang tidak ada siapapun. Pergi ke pulau terpencil tak berpenghuni misalnya " Jaejoong terlihat lesu dan kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Joongie ayolah kita sedang bercanda, dengar apapun yang terjadi padamu, kami akan selalu ada untukmu Joongie, sudah jangan sedih lagi nee lihatlah wajah cantikmu jadi jelek" Junsu pun berusaja menenangkan Jaejoong, menepuk bahu Jaejoong dan memberinya semangat.

Hal yang dilakukan Junsu mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari jaejoong dan juga Taemin.

"Joongie, lalu dimana kau tinggal sekarang apa kau sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal?"

Mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Taemin, Jaejoong pun menjawabnya dengan mengatakan bahwa Junsu dan Taemin tidak perlu khawatir, untuk sementara ia dan Ummanya akan tinggal di rumah sahabat Ummanya.

"aku dan umma akan tinggal dirumah seseorang yang bernama Heenim"

"heenim?"

"Umma mengatakan bahwa sahabatanya itu Heenim adalah sahabat Umma sejak masih sekolah dasar"

"Begitu, syukurlah Jaejoongie"

"Benar, orang yang bernama Heenim mengatakan melihat Umma di TV kemudia langsung menelpon ke restaurant kami"

"Jika memang seperti itu, semoga keberuntungan memihak padamu Jaejoongie" Taemin senang apabila Jaejoong sudah lebih baik sekarang.

"Yoossshhhh" Jaejoong sangat bersemangat bahwa kemungkinan terkena bintang jatuh itu satu banding sekian juta. Ia sangat yakin bahwa keberuntungan akan mengenal dirinya nanti.

Ditengah perjalanan Jaejoong menyadari seseorang sedang mengikutinya, sedikit membuat Jaejoong cemas tapi Jaejoong mengabaikannya. Sekilas ia bisa melihat seseorang tersebut mengambil gambarnya akan tetapi Jaejoong juga masih ragu apakah orang itu menguntitnya atau yang lain, mengingat cukup banyak orang yang berjalan disana. Akhirnya Jaejoong tak peduli lagi biarkan saja, kepalanya sudah cukup pusing menghadapi hal yang terjadi apadanya beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Melihat hal tersebut membuat Junsu sedikit curiga dengan kelakukan Jaejoong, tapi tetap tidak berani bertanya.

Saat ketiganya asik bercanda, tiba-tiba sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi digerbang sekolah. Siwon beserta pasukannya sedang mengadakan penggalangan dana untuk korban meteor jatuh Kim Jaejoong.

"apa yang mereka lakukan seperti orang bodoh saja"

"ne.. kau benar Taemin aah"

Junsu dan Taemin tidak habis pikir kenapa mereka tampak bodoh sekali.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya seketika mukanya tampak seperti kepiting rebus saking malunya, dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri Siwon, Akan tetapi Siwon malah semakin menjadi, dengan berteriak menggunakan Toa ia mengatakan Kim Jaejoong yang ada disana, meskipun banyak hal buruk telah terjadi ia tetap melewatinya dengan tegar dan dengan senyum manisnya.

Tapi apa yang dilakuan Siwon malah membuat semua siswa dipagi itu tertawa, membuat Jaejoong sangat malu.

"Siwon! Hentikan sudah cukup, kau membuatku malu" Jaejoong mengingatkan Siwon untuk berhenti melakuykan hal bodoh ini, akan tetapi Sepertinya siwon tetap tidak mau berhenti.

"Kenapa kau harus berhenti Joongie, aku melakukan semua ini untumu"

"aku mengerti tujuanmu, tapi aku malu, a… aku hanya tidak ingin orang-orang terus membicarakanku"

Junsu dan Taemin pun berargumen berdua tanpa memperhatikan Jaejoong yang terus mengomel pada Siwon, bahwa orang-orang akan semakin membicarakan Jaejoong karena Jaejoong ada disana.

Tiba-tiba mereka dibuat terkejut karena seseorang lewat disamping mereka. Jung Yunho. Yah orang yang lewat tersebut adalah Jung Yunho.

Mereka melihat Jung Yunho dengan anggunnya memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Bisakah kalian minggir, kalian semua menghalangi jalan" Yunho memandang mereka dengan kesal.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan terkejut. Siwon yang melihatnya ikut kesal kerena apa yang telah dilakukan Yunho beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Yunho, apa kau lupa dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada Jaejoong? Kau masih berani menyapa kami?" Siwon menatap Yunho dengan penuh amarah, lalu Yunho balas menatapnya.

"Menyapa kalian? Aku tidak bermaksud menyapa kalian , hanya saja kaian menghalangi jalanku"

"Jung Yunno, apa yang kau lakukan ini telah menyakiti Joongie, kau sudah mempermalukannya kemarin lalu ia baru saja ia terkena musibah"

Jaejoong yang melihat adegan ini secara live, cukup membuatnya kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho. Ia ingin sekali menghentikan mereka tapi kata-kata yang ingin ia lontarkan tercekat dalam tenggorokan sehingga Jaejoong diam saja.

"Apa ini karena bintang Jatuh?" Yunho menatap Siwon dengan mata musangnya yang terlihat sangat tajam, bisa mengintimidasi siapapun yang menatapnya.

"cih,, kau jangan terlihat bodoh, apa mungkin sebenarnya kau ini bodoh? Tentu bukan itu maksudku?" dengan keberanian yang mati-matian ia kumpulkan, Siwon balik menatap Yunho "tentu saja kau telah menyakiti Joongie, kau telah menolak Joongie dengan cara yang tidak baik. Karena hal itulah banyak kejadian buruk terjadi pada Jaejoongie, apa kau mengerti haah semua ini salahmu Jung Yunho!" Siwon menatap Yunho dengan sangat kesal, ingin rasanya ia memukul Yunho saat ini juga.

"Araesoooo, begitu maksudmu" tentu saja Yunho mengerti hanya saja ia pura-pura bodoh " Kemungkinan material benda langit dari luar angkasa jatuh mengenai manusia adalah satu banding sepuluh juta" Yunho kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang hanya berdiri diam didepannya. " Insiden dengan kemungkinan satu banding sepuluh juta itu karena ulahku?"

"Ten.. tentu saja Jung Yunho" Siwon mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Yunho barusan.

"Cukup Siwon, kau tambah membuatku malu" Jaejoong berbicara pada Siwon tetapi matanya menatap Yunho dengan marah.

Yunho hanya diam saja balas memandang Jaejoong, sesekali memperlihatkan senyuman remeh pada Jaejoong.

Masih dengan senyum menyebalkanya "Hebat sekali jika memang seperti itu, sayang sekali tetapi aku tidak punya kekuatan sehebat itu" Yunho mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengabil uang 5000 won, bermaksud memasukannya pada kotak yang dipegang pleh yunho, tetapi ia mengulurkannya ke hadapan jaejoong "Lalu bagaimana jika aku menyumbangkan uang ini untukmu, kau tidak akan protes kan?" Yunho pun tersenyum melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho tajam, sungguh Jaejoong benar-benar marah sekarang. Berpikir bahwa apa yang dilakukan Yunho padanya sangat keterlaluan. Siwon juga tampak kesal, ia ingin melakan sesuatu akan tetapi Jaejoong bergerak lebih cepat dari dirinya.

"Kau! Jangan seenaknya memperlakukanku seperti itu!" Jaejoong memegang tangan Yunho erat "dengar aku tidak percaya kenapa bisa aku mengagumi orang sepertimu Jung Yunho"

"Wae? Jadi kau menyesal?"

"Iya! Aku sangat menyesal mengagumi orang sepertimu selama dua tahun!" Jaejoong marah.

"…" Yunho hanya diam menatap Jaejoong dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih marah. Namun ia berbalik dan hendak megambil uang lagi.

"Cukup! Aku tidak butuh uangmu, lebih baik aku mati saja dari pada menerima uang dari orang sepertimu!"

"Benarkah? Apa kau yakin?"

"tentu saja, Karena aku punya teman yang selalu bersamaku, aku punya Junsu dan Taemin juga, juga Siwon dan teman-teman yang lainnya, tidak sepertimu Jung Yunho sialan!" Jaejoong meluap-luap sekarang. Kesal bukan main.

Mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan hal itu membuat Siwon bangga pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong terus saja mengomel bahwa ia tidak butuh bantuan Yunho, ia bersumpah.

"Hmmmm" Yunho menatap Jaejoong kemudian tertwa dan berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih dengan teriakan mautnya.

Jaejoong merebut Toa Siwon dan berteriak "Jangan kau remehkan kami dai Kelas F! jangan remehkan kami hanya karena kami tidak pintar, Jung!"

Yunho terus berjalan, tidak peduli dengan teriakan Jaejoong. Selanjutnya hal mengejutkan pun terjadi, tak perpikir oleh siapapun. Tiba-tiba Jaejoong melepas sepatunya dan dengan indahnya melempar sepatunya pada Yunho.

"buggggg" sepatu Jaejoong mendarat dipunggung kokoh Yunho dengan sangat elit.

Yunho berbalik "Kauuuu! Apa maksdumu! Pria gilaaa! Berani kau padaku pria jelmaan" Yunho berjalan menuju Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Pria jelmaan apa maksudmu?" Jaejoong maju selankah

Jika dilihat dengan seksama, Yunho juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Iya kau pria jelmaan, mana mungkin seorang pria mempunyai wajah cantik seperti itu! Cih"

"Memang, aku memang catik memangnya apa urusanya denganmu, kenapa? Aku bersyukur pada Tuhan" Jaejoong menatapnya dengan nyalang tapi senyum bangga menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

Yunho memungut sepatu Jaejoong dan hendak melemparkan kembali pada Jaejoong, mengetahui hal itu Jaejoong siap-siap memasang tameng tapi tiba-tiba sebelum hal buruk semakin manjadi, Yoochun yang merupakan sahabat Yunho mengahampiri Yunho dan mengajak Yuho pegi dari tempat itu.

Jaejoong masih Tegang, ia masih tidak percaya bahwa ia barusan melakukan hal yang tak pernah terpikir olehnya.

"Jaejoongie, sepertinya mulai hari ini kau akan jadi lebih terkenal lagi. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang mencoba bertengkar dengan Jung Yunho, melemparnya dengan sepatu! Omg Jaejoongie hahahaa" kata Taemin.

Jaejoong baru sadar dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan "Omooo! Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Junsuie? Taemin aah, eottokeee? " Jaejoong hampir menangis, ia lelah dengan semua ini. Semua hal yang terjadi benar-benar melenceng jauh dari dugaan Jaejoong.

_Naughty Kiss love in Seoul : Love and Shooting star_

_ Hoshipeia_

_Pindahan…_

Peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu cukup membuat Jaejoong lelah, namun lama-lama Jaejoong merasa lebih baik dengan berusaha melupakan kejadian hari itu dan menganggapnya sebagai mimpi buruk.

Hari ini Jaejoong Ijin pulang sekolah lebih cepat, karena harus membatu Ummanya pindahan kerumah sahabat Umma Kim, Heenim Ajhumma. Seperti saat ini ia dan Ummanya telah sampai pada kediaman Heenim yang bisa dibilang mewah.

"Umma, apa ini benar rumahnya? Sangat bagus umma" Jaejoong masih mengagumi rumah sahabat ummanya.

"Tentu saja, Suami Heenim adalah seorang pengusaha besar, Heenim juga seorang _designer_ terkenal, tentu saja mereka orang kaya, apa lagi Hankyung yang merupakan suami Heenim adalah pria yang sangat pintar lulusan dari Columbia University.

"Columbia? Kuliah diluar negeri wah pasti Hankyung Ahjusshi orang yang sangat pintar?"

"Begitulah Joongie, bahkan Heenim juga orang yang cukup cerdas dan popular disekolah saat itu"

"Ne.. Umma apa yang tertulis disitu Ju—" Jaejoong berusaha mengeja apa yang tertulis dipagar rumah mewah itu "Jung Fa-Family?" Ia kemudian menatap Ummanya.

"Itu artinya keluarga Jung, Jaejoongie awalnya nama Heenim juga Kim, tapi setelah ia menikah dengan Hankyung namanya otomatis berubah menjadi Jung"

"Jung?" Jaejoong sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang '_kenapa dari seluruh marga di Korea harus marga Jung_' yah meskipun banyak sekali orang korea dengan marga Jung tapi tetap saja hal ini membuat Jaejoong sedikit Khawatir.

"Sudahlah, apa yang kau pikirkan.. "

Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba dihalaman rumah keluarga Jung, dan sambut oleh seorang laki-laki yang bisa dibilang sangat cantik.

"Annaaa!" Omo aku sungguh merindukanmu?"

"Heenim aaah, apa kau tahu aku juga sangat merindukanmu, lihatlah dirimu kau semakin cantik saja sekarang?" Umma Kim memuji laki-laki itu.

Sempat terpikir oleh Jaejoong ia yakin dan lega bahwa orang ini bukanlah Appa Yunho, tentu saja Yunho kan sangat Manly tidak mungkin Appanya seperti ini tapi— bukannya Ummanya tadi memanggilnya Heenim? Lalu berarti orang ini mungkin saja Ummanya? Bukan Appanya? Tapi kan dia laki-laki. Oke memang sekarang sudah banyak laki-laki Mpreg, laki-laki special seperti dirinya.

"Wah.. ini pasti Jaejoongie, aigoo cantik sekali, aku sudah lama ingin punya anak yang manis dan cantik seperti Joongie" Nyonya Jung ini kemudian menghamipri Jaejoong, memeluknya dengan erat.

Jaejoong sangat bersyukur jika Nyonya Jung menyukainya, "Ne.. ahjumma, Joongie juga senang bertemu Ahjumma"

"Mwo? Ahjumma? No no.. kau bisa memanggilku Umma Jung ato Umma Heenim saja, mengerti" Ujar Heenim pada Jaejoong sembari mencubit pipi Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Ah ne, ahjum— maksudku Umma Jung"

"good, ah karena aku hanya punya 2 anak laki-laki yang sedikit susah diatur seperti Appanya"

"Lalu dimana Hanhkyung?" Umma Kim bertanya karena ia tak melihat Tuan Jung siang itu.

"Bekerja, ia selalu seperti itu maafkan aku, dia akan menyambut kalian nanti sepulang kerja"

"Tapi dia tdak keberatan kan?"

"Anna ya~ tentu saja tidak, ia cukup senang karena ada Joongie, dia sangat menyukai Joongie"

"menyukaiku? Tapi kita belum pernah bertemu Umma Jung"

"Benar, tapi dia sudah tahu tentangmu dari ku Jjanggggggggg! Kau benar-benar lebih cantik dari yang ada di Photo" Heechul menunjukkan beberapa photo hasil jepretannya kemarin, selama seminggu ia beralih profesi sebagai paparazi. Heechul adalah nama asli dari Heenim.

"Jadi Umma Jung orang aneh saat itu"

"Joongie, kau ini tidak sopan!"

"Mianhae"

"Sudah-sudah ayo masuk saja, biar pak Lee yang membantu kalian membawa barang kalian masuk" Heenim Umma menuruh Jaejoong dan Ummanya masuk. Didalam rumah mereka kemudian disambut oleh anak bungsu keluarga Jung yang sedang dalam dunianya sendiri.

Putra bungsu keluarga Jung tersebut menoleh saat mendengar seseorang maksudnya beberapa orang memasuki rumahnya, tapi yang dilakukan bocah berusia 9 Tahun itu adalah hanya menatapnya dan kemudian melanjutkan aktivitasnya yaitu bermain game keluaran terbaru sembari memakan cemilan.

"Minnie~ kemari nak, aigoo anak ini tidak sopan sekali ada tamu kau harus memberi salam" tegur Heenim umma ada anak bungsunya.

"Ne Umma" Bocah manis itu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Umma Kim.

"Anyeong Haseo Jung CHangmin imnida, kelas 5 SD"

"Anyeong Changminnie.. Jaejoongie eo" Jaejoong membalas perkenalan Changmin dengan memperkenalkan dirinya, akan tetapi apa yang dilakukan Changmin padanya. Hanya menatamnya dengan wajah datar.

"Changminnie sudah besar ya, dia tumbuh menjadi anak yang pintar dan tampan sekali"

Changmin hanya tersenyum menatap Umma Kim, namun tidak pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong khawatir karena sepertinya Changmin tidak menyukainya. Bocah 9 tahun itu terlihat ramah pada Ummanya tapi tidak pada Jaejoong.

"Cih.. apa yang dia lakukan" Changmin akhirnya pergi meninggalkan mereka dan melajutkan main game diruang tengah.

Mereka berempat berada diruang keluarga, semuanya duduk disofa minus Changmin yang mendelosor dilantai asik bermain game. Sedang yang lain berbincang-bincang dan memakan cemilan. Mereka membicarakan bagaimana pertemanan Umma Kim dan Heenim kalai itu, mulai dari susah sampai senang, mulai dari yang tidak punya apa-apa sampai menjadi sukses seperti sekarang ini. Jaejoong hanya memperhatikan mereka berdua yang sedang reunian.

"Jaejoongie, anggaplah rumah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri, jangan sungkan ayo makan lagi kuenya, Umma menyiapkan semua ini khusus buatmu"

"Gomawo Umma Jung"

"Wae yo Umma?" Jaejoong heran karena Umma Jung terus memandanginya.

"Tidak.. bukan apa-apa hanya saja, rasanya pertemuan kita hari ini seperti takdir" Umma Jung memandang Jaejoong dengan sayang. Mata belonya tak berhenti menatap Jaejoong dengan tajam. Jaejoong sedikit bingung dengan apa yang Umma Jung maksud.

Semua orang asik melanjutkan aktivitas mereka diiringi oleh suara kesal dan teriakan Changmin yang asik bermain game, sesekali Umma Jung menegurnya agar tidak berisik. Bocah genius itu tetapi tidak peduli dan terus berteriak karena kesal. Tanpa mereka sadar pintu rumah keuarga Jung terbuka, seseorang masuk kedalam.

"Aa.. sepertinya Hyungmu sudah pulang Changmin"

Jaejoong bingung, '_Hyung_?' memiringkan kepalanya Nampak berpikir tapi ia tak mempedulikannya lagi dan mengambil kue dimeja. Tapi saat ia menghadap pada seseorang yang Umma Jung panggil dengan sebutan Hyung. Jaejoong seperti melihat hantu. Apa yang ia cemaskan menjadi kenyataan.

"ANDWEEEEEEEE! AAAAAKKKKK!" Jaejoong berteriak sekuat tenaga saat melihat seseorang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya.

Yunho, laki-laki tersebut adaah Jung Yunho. Satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya dalam masalah akhir-akhir ini. Kini berdiri kokoh didepannya. Aww Yunho kini mengenakan kemeja putih dengan bawahan celana skinny jenas berwarna hitam, sangat tampan itu lah yang ada pada pikiran Jaejoong kini. Tapi tak mempedulikan Jaejoong yang menatapnya, Yunho memperkenalkan diri pada Umma Kim.

"Anyeong Haseo Ahjumma, Jung Yunho Imnida, senang bertemu dengan Anda, maafkan saya terlambat meperkenalkan diri" Yunho mengenganggukkan kepalanya dengan sopan.

"Hyung! " melihat kakaknya pulang Changmin langsung menghambur kepelukan Hyungnya "Hyung? Hehehehe" Changmin nyengir menatap Yunho dengan _puppy_ eyesnya. Yunho tahu apa yang dipikirkan adiknya saat ini. "Aigoo Minnie memang tak pernah lupa ya, ini jangan terburu-buru makannya" yunho memberikan Changmin sekantong plastik buah jeruk, Minnie sangat menyukai Jeruk.

Chnagmin kemudian duduk disamping Ummanya, rupanya bocah jenius itu sudah lupa dengan gamenya , cepat-cepat ia membuka kantong plastik kemudian dengan cepat ia memakannya, hah dasar bocah padahal Yunho tadi sudah memperingatkan untuk tidak memakannya buru-buru.

Jaejoong masih menatap Yunho namun Yunho tak memperdulikannya. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disebelah Changmin.

"Bukankah kalian berdua ini sebenarnya satu sekolah, benarkan Yunho? Joongie? " Heechul bersemangat sekali membicarakn soal Yunho dan Jaejoong "Mungkin mereka berdua sudah saling mengenal"

Umma Kim menyenggol Jaejoong yang masih terdiam "Joongie, apa yang kau lakukan cepat beri salam pada Yunho " Jaejoong hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, menatap Ummanya dan menatap Yunho bergantian tak lupa mata rusa betinanya memandang Heechul.

Jaejoong sedang berpikir bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi, ia sangat mengharapkan keajaiban tapi kenapa Yunho? Disisi lain mungkin ia senang bisa tinggal bersama Yunho dalam satu atap, tetapi ingatkanh dengan ucapan Jaejoong beberaap hari yang lalu? Demi apapun ia bersumpah lebih baik ia mati daripada menerima sumbangan dari Yunho tapi sekarang? Ia dan Ummanya harus tinggal dengan keluarga ini, mau ditaruh dimana mukamu Kim Jaejoong yang cantik.

Jika Jaejoong tidak memikirkan Ummanya saat ini, maka pria rupawan itu akan meilih tinggal dijalan atau bisa tidur di stasiun, tapi tidak harus memikirkan Ummanya. Jaejoong tak mau hanya karena keegoisannya sang Umma juga harus menderita.

Jaejoong berdiri didepan Yunho mengamati perawakan Yunho dengan serius, "Tunggu.. Umma saat ini aku sedang berpikir keras, ba-bagaimana mungkin Jung Yunho ini putra dari Heenim Ahjumma, sangat berbeda"

"Ya! Apa yang kau bicarakan, tidak sopan sekali" Umma Kim menjitak kepala Jaejoong.

"Hahahahahaha, kau manis sekali Jaejoong" Heechul pun dibuat perutnya sakit oleh Jaejoong karena pernyataan Jaejoong yang sungguh diluar dugaanya " Tentu saja, kedua putraku memang mirip Appanya, karena itulah terlihat cool dan tampan" Heechul masih dengan tertawanya.

Setelah Umma Jung berhenti tertawa, ruang tengah cukup tenang saat ini, Yunho yang hanya duduk diam saja tanpa memandang Jaejoong sama sekali, sedangkan Jaejoong yang masih asik melahap kue-kue yang ada dimeja. Heechul kini sedang memasak air didapur untuk membuat teh.

Jaejoong dengan doe eyesnya masih menatap Yunho, namun Yunho sama sekali tidak tertarik menatap jaejoong balik, melirik pun tidak.

"Teh untukmu Yunho" Heechul memberikan secangkir teh untuk Yunho , kemudian berjalan menuju Changmin yang masih asik dengan jeruknya "Minnie.. jangan makan terlalu banyak, kau bisa sakit perut" Heechul memperingatkan Changmin sebelum bocah manis itu jatuh sakit "susu untukmu, kau harus menghabiskannya"

"Gomawo umma, aku tidak akan sakit Umma, semua penyakit takut pada Minnie" Changmin langsung meneguk habis susu tersebut.

"Joongie, aku sangat senang jika kau sudah mengenal Yunho, apa jangan-jangan kalian berdua satu kelas" Heechul bertanya dengan antusias.

"Hahahaha… "

"apa yang kau tertawakan? " Yunho melirik Jaejoong dan meminum tehnya "Kelas kami agak jauh umma, tapi baru-baru ini kita berkenalan dengan cara yang tak terpikir olehku, ne Jaejoong sshi?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tertawa pahit "Mungkin iya, benar hahahaha"

"Joongie, kau harus memahami Yunho, dia memang berbeda dari anak yang lainnya bisa dibilang dia adalah anak yang unik, kuharap kau bisa berteman baik dengannya ne Joongie"

"Ne Ahjumma"

"Ya! Kau kenapa memanggilku Ahjumma lagi, kau harus memanggilku Umma Jung, tidak ada penolakan"

"Arasho Um-" Jaejoong menatap Yunho sedikit takut "Umma Jung"

'_berteman dengan orang seperti Yunho, Ya Tuhan kenapa dari banyaknya rumah aku harus tinggal dirumah ini bersama Yunho dan berteman dengannya? Aku sih tidak masalah tapi Yunho? Rasanya tidak mungkin_'

Jaejoong pun hanya senyum-senyum menatap Heechul yang tersenyum setan saat ini. Entahlah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh ibu dua anak tersebut, yah mungkin sekarang atau secepatnya bisa menjadi 3 plus Jaejoong. Yah mungkin Jaejoong bisa menjadi menantunya, Heechul sangat berharap sekali, karena ia telah jatuh cinta pada Jaejoong saat pandangan pertama.

Changmin tiba-tiba berdiri disamping Jaejoong saat ini, menatap Jaejoong dengan senyum evilnya.

"Jaejoong hyung?" Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan puppy eyesnya.

"wae yo Minnie?"

"Aku ingin menyelesaikan tugas sekolahku hari ini, tapi ada salah satu huruf hanja yang tidak bisa kubaca, apa kau bisa membantuku membacanya?"

"araso.. sini coba kulihat"

"Itu.. ini mudah sekali hahahha" Jaejoong sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan kemampuannya, tapi dia tetap optimis dan mencoba untuk membacanya "Ini harusnya dibaca kelinci melompat-lompat"

"Mwoooo! Hahahaha yang benar saja" Changmin tertawa kencang disusul dengan Yunho yang ikut tetawa.

Jaejoong masih bingung memandang Changmin dan Yunho yang kini sedang tertawa bersama, matanya berkedip imut tanganya masih berpose seperti kelinci.

"ternyata kau sungguh bodoh Kim Jaejoong, sebenarnya aku hanya mengetesmu saja"

"benar sepetinya bodohmu itu benar-benar nyata"

"Mwoo! Kalian berdua" Jaejoong dibuat kesal bukan main oleh bocah setan itu, sekarang Yunho malah ikutan mengejeknya. Rasanya ingin pergi—entah kemana pokoknya pergi kesuatu tempat jauh dari dua orang setan ini. Jaejoong kemudian menatap Ummanya ingin meminta bantuan, seenggaknya Ummanya bisa mengatakan sesuatu tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang adalah sang Umma sedang memandangi patung ornament yang ada disebelahnya.

Melihat Jaejoong merasa terpojokkan Heechul jadi tegak tega pada pria cantik ini "Minnie~ kau tidak boleh seperti itu cepat minta maaf"

"Shiro umma! Shiro! Aku tidak suka dia"

"Minnie!"

Changmin pun berlari pergi dari ruang tengah, namun masih sempat ia mengejek Jaejoong sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

Melihat hal yang barusan terjadi Umma Jung , Heechul meminta maaf atas perlakukan Changmin dan memarahi Yunho karena tidak seharusnya Yunho melakukan hal itu pada Jaejoong.

"Mianhae Umma" Yunho menoleh kearah samping. Masih tetawa.

"Joongie maafkan Minnie jangan diambil hati ne, mungkin dia memang malu, sangat jarang sekali dia bertemu dengan orang yang manis dan cantik seperti mu Jaejoongie"

"gwenchana Umma Jung, aku yang salah seharusnya aku bisa membacanya"

"Sudah, sekarang ayo kekamarmu, akan kutunjukkan hasil designku" Heechul mengajak Jaejoong menuju kamar barunya, saat hampir mencapai tanga Heechul berhenti, lalu berbalik dan menatap Yunho.

"wae umma?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu cepat kau bantu Jaejoong memindahkan barang-barangnya keatas"

"Aku?" Yunho menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Iya kau Jung Yunho, mana mungkin umma menyuruh Changmin!"

Saat sampai dilantai dua tepatnya didepan sebuah kamar, Heechul membuka pintu kamar berhisakan papan nama yang tertulis "Kim Jaejoong"

"Umma Jung~ ini semua untuk Joongie?"

"Iya joongie , kau suka?"

"…."

"Jaejoongie?" heechul sedikit heran dengan Jaejoong , karena ia tak merespon, takut jika apa yang ia berikan bisa mengecewakan Jaejoong.

"Umma, gomawo~ ini semua terlalu mewah buat Joongie, ada TV, meja belajar yang bagus, lemari pakaian yang besar beserta isinya dan juga banyak sekali boneka Hello Kitty dan gajah"

"Senangnya, aku sempat cemas jika kau tidak menyukainya, Umma memang sengaja membeli banyak boneka Gajah dan Hello Kitty untukmu Joongie"

"Jinjja? Bagaimana Umma bisa tahu Joongie suka Hello Kitty dan Gajah?"

"Rahasia, sudah yang penting kau senang Joongie"

"sekali lagi Gomawo umma Jung"

Jaejoong memeluk Heechul dengan erat, Jujur ia tak pernah mendapatkan barang-barang yang ia dampakan saat ini, bukannya Umma Kim tak mau membelikannya, jika Jaejoong minta pasti Umma Kim membelikannya untuk dirinya, tapi Jaejoong bukanlah anak yang kurang ajar, ia cukup paham dengan keadaan ummnya yang terus bekerja keras. Sehingga Jaejoong hanya meminta pada Ummanya jika memang benar-benar penting atau Jaejoong bisa menabung dari uang sakunya. Ia senang sekali saat ini. Berharap jika tinggal dirumah ini, ia bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang tinggal disini. Ummanya sendiri, Umma Jung Appa Jung dan juga Yunho ia tak berharap banyak untuk yang satu ini dan jangan lupakan si bocah evil Jung Changmin. Tapi ia tetap bersyukur dengan apa yang telah ia dapatkan saat ini.

"Joongie aku sudah menunggu hari ini sejak lama, kita bedua bisa pergi shopping dan membeli barang-barang cantik, bagaimana kau mau?"

"Nde~ umma, Joongie dengan senang hati akan menemani Umma Jung kemana pun Umma ingin Shopping"

"Joongie aku menyanyangimu, kau benar-benar cantik dan manis senangnya bisa punya putra sepertimu, tidak seperti Yunho yang hanya menghabiskan waktunya ditempat tidur hanya membaca buku"

"Ne Umma jangan khawatir Joongie akan menemani Umma"

Heechul mengenggam tangan Jaejoong erat, "Tentu saja, kau adalah anak Umma mulai sekatang, aku juga sangat berharap jika hal yang kuinginkan bisa terkabul"

"Hal yang Umma inginkan?"

"ah.. lupakan kau juga akan tahu nanti kekekekeke" Lagi-lagi Heechul merencanakan sesuatu.

Yunho masuk kedalam kamar Jaejoong membwa barang-barang milik Jaejoong dan kemudian mengempaskannya ke lantai. Heechul dan Jaejoong menatap Yunho bersamaan.

Yunho menyandarkan dirinya pada daun pintu, laki-laki tampan ini hanya memandangi Jaejoong.

_Hmmm wae yo Jung? Kau mulai tertarik dengan Jaejoong kekekekee_ /plaak abaikan authornya

'_Yah mungkin, dia cukup menarik memang. Cantik, rasanya aku tidak asing dengan rupa laki-laki ini memang, seperti aku bertemu disuatu tempat tapi_—' Yunho berkata dalam hati. Tapi segera ia menepis pikiran aneh ini.

"Kamar ini sebelumnya adalah kamar Changmin, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, karena ulahmu meja belajar serta barang-barang Changmin dipindahkan ke kamarku"

"….." Jaejoong tak menjawab apapun hanya menatap Yunho.

"Karena ulahmu kamarku jadi penuh dan berantakan"

"Yunho!" heechul sedikit meninggikan suaranya pada Yunho, sungguh putranya yang satu ini benar-benar tidak bisa diajak bersenang-senang.

"Umma Jung, gwenchana sepertinya Joongie paham kenapa Changmin begitu membencinya, itu- itu karena aku mengambil kamarnya" Jaejoong merasa tidak enak dengan Changmin.

"No! kau tak perlu kawatir, sudahlah Joogie kau anak Umma juga sekarang, jadi anggaplah rumah ini seperti rumahmu sendiri arachi?"

"Gomawo yo Umma Jung, jeongmal gomawo"

"Yunho, kau bantu Jaejoong!"

"Ha? Kenapa harus aku lagi?"

Mendapatkan protes dari Yunho, Heechul memberi tatapan maut pada Yunho, berani kau membatah Ummamu, begitulah mungkin apa yang dikatakan oleh mata Heechul apabila mata itu bisa bicara. Apa boleh buat setelah Heechul meninggalkan mereka berdua saja, hanya ada Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho memulai pembicaran lebih dulu.

"Umma.. selalu seperti itu, baiklah apa yang perlu kubantu?" Yunho mulai mengangkat salah satu koper serta tas tenteng milik Jaejoong dan hendak membukanya, akan tetapi Jaejoong menahannya.

"tidak perlu aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, singkirkan tanganmu dari barang-barangku Jung" Jaejoong menarik tas yang dipegang oleh yunho saat ini.

Tas yang ditarik oleh Jaejoong kemudian terjatuh, hal itu menyebabkan semua yang ada dalam tas tersebut jatuh berserakan dilantai. Dan surat cinta Jaejoong kala itu terpampang jelas dilantai. Cepat-cepat Jaejoong memungutnya.

"benar, aku tidak punya alasan untuk membantumu, hanya Umma saja tadi yang menyuruhku, jika bukan karena Umma aku tak sudi membantumu Kim!"

Yunho meninggalkan Jaejoong membereskan barang-barangnya sendirian. Sesampainya diambang pintu ia mengatakan sesuatu pada Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kau lakukan dirumahku, kau juga boleh tinggal disini sesuka hatimu, tapi aku peringatkan jangan sekalipun kau menganggu hidupku!" Yunho kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong dikamar itu. Tak lama setelah Yunho pergi muncullah si bocah evil.

"Kim Jaejoong bodoh! weeek…." Changmin menjulurkan lidahnya lalu kabur sebelum Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kakak dan adik sama saja, eottokeee apa aku bisa bertahan dengan semua ini?"

Jaejoong masih terpaku, otaknya masih mencerna dengan apa yang terjadi lalu ia mulai berfikir  
_'Kemungkinan terkena bintang jatuh itu satu banding sepuluh juta. Berapa juta perbandingan seseorang berakhir tinggal di rumah laki-laki yang menolaknya. Apakah ini awal dari sesuatu yang spesial?' quote : Itazura Na kiss love in tokyo._

_Next day._

Pagi harinya Jaejoong sudah bersiap untuk berangkat kesekolah. Sebelum ia turun ke lantai satu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengendap-endap dan menguping dari liuar kamar Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Tidak ada suara apapun"

Setelah ia pastikan tidak mendengar apapun dari kamar tersebut. Jaejoong lega dan segera turun kebawah untuk sarapan dengan masih mengendap-endap. Aku tak habis pikir apa yang dilakukan Pria rupawan ini sebenarnya ^^v

Sarapan pagi dikeluarga Jung. Umma Jung dan Umma Kim sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Appa Jung sedang duduk di ujung mengecek sesuatu pada Phonecell pintarnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong bertemu dengan Tuan Jung pagi ini, dan benar saja Tuan Jung sangat tampan seperti Yunho, Jaejoong yakin ketika masih muda pasti tuan Jung sangat mirip dengan Yunho. Tegas dingin dan arrogant.

Merasa ditatap oleh Jaejoong, tuan Jung kemdian memandang Jaejoong sembari tersenyum.

"Selamat pagi Jaejoongie, maaf baru bisa bertemu denganmu pagi ini, semalam kau sudah tidur saat aku pulang kerumah" Ujar Tuan Jung sembari tersenyum. Berbeda sekali dengan putranya, tuan Jung ternyata sangatlah ramah.

"Selamat pagi tuan Jung, gwenchana Kim Jaejoong imnida" Jaejoong berdiri memperkenalkan diri, ia kemudian membungkukan banadanya.

"Joongie tidak apa, duduklah kau harus sarapan"

"Ne.. tuan Jung"

"Kenapa kau memanggilku tuan Jung, panggil saja Appa seperti kau memanggil chullie dengan sebutan Umma, anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri dan kita ini keluarga"

"ne.. Ap-appa Jung"

"Aigoo.. joongie benar-benar manis, kau sungguh beruntung punya puttra cantik seperti Jaejoongie Jae An"

"Gomawo yo Hankyung ah"

Jaejoong membiakan Ummanya dan Pasangan Jung ini mengobrol entahlah urusan orang dewasa pikirnya. Jaejoong menggigit rotinya, doe eyesnya melihat kearah Yunho yang membaca koran English. Yang Jaejoong lakukan hanya lah makan dengan menatap Yunho, meskipun ia membencinya bukan main kemarin, hari ini ia merasa senang bisa sarapan dengan Yunho dan si bocah evil yang saat ini menatapnya dengan tatapan Innocentnya, sungguh jika diam Changmin terlihat seperti bocah menggemaskan dan sangat manis, tapi jika sudah membuka mulutnya entahlah julukan yang sebelumnya sempat Jaejoong sandangkan padanya lenyap tertelan tartarus.

Setiap hari, mulai hari ini sampai hari yang tidak bisa ditentukan, Jaejoong bisa sarapan dengan Yunho. Yunho dengan cool memakan roti beserta minum teh. Saking terpananya ia menatap Yunho, Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho meminum teh tanpa menyadari jika tehnya masih sangat panas, cherry lipsnya Nampak melepuh, menggoda lebih tepatnya.

"Kau bodoh Kim Jaejoong" Untuk kesekian kalinya Changmin mengenjeknya lagi.

Yunho terlihat melipat koran yang sebelumnya ia baca tadi, dan memutuskan untuk pergi kesekolah duluan, disusul oleh Changmin yang selalu mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Hyungnya.

"Umma , Appa, dan Ahjumma Kim aku berangkat sekolah dulu" Yunho berpamitan pada semuanya dan mengajak Changmin.

"Minnie! Kau tinggal dulu, habiskan susumu?"

"Tapi Umma, aku ingin berangkat bareng Hyung.."

"No! kau duduk lagi habiskan susumu, Umma yang akan mengantarkanmu kesekolah, Hyungmu bisa pergi bersama Jaejoong, ne Jaejoongie?"

"Ha? A-aku?"

"Ya, tunggu apa lagi cepat susul Yunho! Ppali waa!"

"Baiklah" Jaejoong membelah rotinya yang tidak ia olesi dengan selei " Umma, umma habiskan sisanya, aku pegi dulu" Jaejoong berlari menyusul Yunho, namun setengah perjalanan menuju pintu ia berbalik dan berlari lagi menuju ruang makan, hal yang dilakukan Jaejoong menimbulkan rasa heran bagi yang lainnya termasuk Changmin.

"Hoe, kenapa kau kembali bodoh!"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab pertanyaan Changmin dan langsung menyambar susunya, meminumnya hingga habis kemudian pergi begitu saja.

"Aku pergi dulu Umma, Umma Jung, appa Jung! Dan Minnnie Bye bye" dan Jaejoong pun berlari mengejar Yunho yang entah sudah sampai mana sekarang.

Jaejoong keluar dari rumah dan mencari sosok Yunho, namun ia tak menemukannya.

"aish Jung Yunho kenapa cepat sekali mengilang" Jaejoong sedikit berlari untuk mengejar Yunho yang sekarang ini mungkin belum terlalu jauh, mengingat ia hanya berjalan kaki. Saat ia belok ditikungan pertama dengan segera ia menemukan Yunho. Laki-laki mata musang itu berjalan terlalu cepat hingga Jaejoong harus berlari agar bisa mengejarnya.

Saat mereka sudah berjalan secara berjajar, Jaejoong cukup menikmati moment ini. Tetapi… sepertinya tidak untuk namja musang yang sungguh tampan ini.

"Kau?" Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong "Bisakah kau, berjalan menjauh dariku Kim!?"

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin berangkat bareng dengamu?"

Yunho terus berjalan tanpa menoleh pada Jaejoong lagi. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih diam dengan kedipan mata imutnya.

"Aku tidak mau berjalan dengan orang yang berantakan, lihatlah baju dan mukamu penuh dengan remah roti"

"Haa?" Jaejoong menganga, dan segera Ia mengambil cermin hello kitty dari dalam tasnya kemudian merapikan menampilannya, membersihkan wajahnya dan menata rambutnya.

Setelah semuanya sudah rapi, Jaejoong berjalan dengan lucunya mengejar Yunho kembali, akan tetapi sebelum sempat ia mengampiri Yunho. Laki-laki tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"bisa tidak untuk tidak mengikutiku, dan jika memang kau ingin berangkat bersama kesekolah, kau harus berjalan 2 meter dibelakangku?"

"wae yo? Aku kan han—"

"Sudah lakukan saja, aku tidak mau lagi terlibat rumoh tidak berguna disekolah. Aku benci orang bodoh"

"….." Jaejoong hanya diam menatap Yunho dengan kesal, ia mengepalkan tangganya erat.

"Dan satu lagi, kau tidak boleh memberi tahu seiapapun jika kau tinggal bersamaku, seperti yang kukatakan kemarin, kau boleh tinggal tapi jangan sekalipun kau menganggu hidupku" Yunho pun berjalan lagi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sudah berapi-api sekarang. Megepalkan tanganya dengan erat.

"Kau tidak perlu sejahat itu Jung!"

Yunho tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong dan melanjutkan perjalannya.

Jaejoong cukup tersinggung dengan yang dikatakan Yunho barusan. Ia menatap kepergian Yunho dengan penuh dendam.

"awas saja kau Jung, aku akan membalasmu suatu hari nanti" Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya lucu dan menghentakkan kakinya.

'rasanya _aku tak percaya bisa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki seperti itu selama dua tahun! Aku berjanji akan membuatnya merasa bersalah dengan apa yang dia katakan padaku! Lihat saja kau Jung Yunho alien sialan!'_

_**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul Chapter 1 : Love and Shooting star –End—**_

_To be continued to next chappyy ^^_

_Fuuh, im so sorry kalau banyak typo dan banyak susuan kalimat yang kurang tepat.._

_Dan sungguh minta maaf jika tak sebagus versi aslinya ^^ happy reading~ mohon berikan reviewnya untuk perbaikan chapter kedepannya._

_Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan.. *Bowww_

_13 April 2015_

_ Hoshipeia_


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooooooo! Yorobun, saya kembali membawa chapter duah.. karena ada yang minta alurnya dibikin beda, jadilah seperti ini.. semoga kalian semua suka yak~!

Sebelum masuk cerita, ijinkan saya mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada kalian para Reviewer~ saya sangat terharu ada yang menanti fanfic abal ini /criesssss/

**Special thanks to : narayejea, Guest, Yunnie86, Jung Yongki, min, yjnokokoro, jjbum, joongie, Ini nama, Amelia Pelham, 5351, nabratz, wu shui shan, AprilianyArdeta, UMeWookie, RinataJoYunjae Shipper, Jaenna.**

And Special thanks juga buat yang udh Following sm Favourite :3 /Hug/

Terima kasih juga untuk para readers yang lain… silent reader juga, kapan-kapan ayo donkz sumbangkan review kalian neeeee

**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul**

**Tittle : Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul : Bitter and Sweet, Coffee #1**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 2 of ?**

_**Cerita ini terinspirasi atau katakanlah remake Manga/Anime/Dorama kesayangan Itazura na Kiss original Story by : Kaoru Tada Seonsaengnim**_

_**Yunjae Version by : Hoshipeia**_

Seperti biasa Maaf jika banyak typo dan membosankan,

Dozo~ Happy reading… /kiss and Hug/

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong pria rupawan yang menaruh hati pada salah satu namja terpintar disekolah Jung Yunho. Suatu hari ia bertekat untuk menyatakan persaanya, namun apa yang ia dapatkan?

Sudah hampir satu bulan Jaejoong telah melewati hari-harinya seperti biasanya. Bangun pagi dikediaman Jung, sarapan bersama, bertengkar dengan Changmin merebutkan hal yang tak penting. Bahkan setiap paginya ia setia menatap Yunho yang sedang membaca Koran dimeaja makan, yang kemudian ia akan ikut pergi berangkat sekolah bersama Yunho dengan masih berjalan dua meter dibelakang Yunho.

Dalam perjalanannya menuju sekolah ia setia memandang _sexy back_ Yunho. Ia akui Jung Yunho memang segalanya untuk dirinya, tapi hal yang dilakukan Yunho saat itu, saat Yunho mengatai dirinya bodoh membuatnya kesal bukan main dan bermaksud untuk membalasnya dengan membuktikan bahwa Kim Jaejoong tak sebodoh itu. Meskipun memang pada kenyataanya Kim Jaejoong lemah dalam pelajaran bahkan dalam hal apapun juga sih, tapi bukankah rasanya tidak mungkin jika manusia dilahirkan tanpa mempunyai kelebihan satupun. Tuhan tak setega itu kukira.

**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul : Bitter and Sweet, Coffee**

** Hoshipeia**

Pagi itu dikelas F tampak hening banyak para siswa yang mulai bosan dengan pelajaran dikelas, berbeda sekali dengan Kim Jaejoong yang terlihat semangat membolak-balik buku catatannya. Didepan seonsaengnim sedang menulis jadwal ujian semester ini dipapan tulis.

"anak-anak mulai minggu depan akan diadakan Ujian semester pertama, jadi kalian harus belajar dengan giat, kalian pasti bisa, Kelas F semangat. Ingat jangan terlalu sering bermain, kurangi keluar malam gunakan waktu seminggu ini sebaik mungkin arrachi?"

"Ne seonsaengnim.."

Saat seonsaengnim hendak memulai pelajaran hari ini tiba-tiba Jaejoong berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Kim jaejoong, ada apa? Apa kau ingin pergi ke Tolilet? Kau sakit?" Seonsaengnim bertanya pada Jaejoong yang sekarang berdiri.

Sangat berbeda dari biasanya Jaejoong yang biasanya melamun saat pelajaran dikelas ia sangat antusias mengikuti pelajaran sekarang. Ia bertanya mengenai materi untuk ujian Bahasa Inggris nanti.

"Aniyo seonsaengnim.. aku hanya ingin tahu materi yang akan diujikan dalam pelajar Bahasa Inggris" Jaejoong terlihat sedang melihat dan membalik beberapa halaman pada text booksnya "Apa seonsaengnim sudah memutuskannya?" kemudian ia memandang Seonsaengnimnya yang sedikit tidak percaya dengan kelakuan Jaejoong pagi ini, mungkin sepertinya ia memang sakit hari ini.

Masih tak ada respon dari Seonsaengnimnya Jaejoong memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi "seonsaengnim? Seonsaengnim?" materi ujiannya sampai bab berapa 3 atau bab 4?"

"Iyee.. Sampai bab 4 Jaejoong" Seonsaengnim pun menjawabnya. Teman-teman sekelasnya hanya diam mematung masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong barusan. Namun beberapa detik kemudian kelas F menjadi ricuh, semua siswa F tetawa, mereka semua menertawakan Jaejoong.

Seusai pelajaran Jaejoong masih saja sibuk dengan bukunya, ia masih saja membolak-balik bukunya dengan semangat.

"Halaman yang ini, kemudian halaman 42 lalu selanjutnya bagian yang ini" Jaejoong terlihat serius menandai text booknya, menandai semua materi apa saja yang akan keluar dalam ujian nanti. Junsu yang merasa heran dengan tidakan jaejoong kemudian menghamipirinya.

"Joongie apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus belajar lebih keras lagi Suie, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memaafkan Jung Yunho!"

"Yunho lagi? Kau membuat masalah lagi dengannya?" Kali ini Taemin yang bertanya.

"Tidak, aku masih tidak terima dia meremehkanku saat itu, aku betekad untuk belajar keras mulai hari ini. Aku akan mengalahkan Jung Yunho dalam ujian kali ini."

"hmmm begitu" ujar semuanya yang berdiri mengelilingi Jaejoong, ada Junsu Taemin dan Siwon serta pasukannya. Semua yang awalnya menganguk setuju kemudian berhenti. Mereka semua saling pandang. Sementara Jaejoong masih asyik membaca bukunya dengan serius.

"Bwahahahahaha.. kau yakin Jaejoongie?" Siwon tertawa renyah.

Awalnya Siwon tertawa sendirian tapi tak lama kemudian semuanya ikut tertawa. Masih dengan tertawanya dengan memegangi perutnya Junsu bertanya lagi pada jaejoong.

"Kau ingin mengalahkan Jung Yunho? Joongie eu kyang kyang.. apa kau yakin? Kau ini tidak sedang ngelindur kan?"

"Dengar Joongie.. Jung Yunho.. ingat Jung Yunho sangat jauh berada diposisi pertama dan belum ada yang bisa mengalahkannya, kau ini.. apa kau ingat dimana posisimu sekarang hm?" Taemin ikut nimbrung bermaksud untuk membuka pikiran Jaejoong, jika hal yang ingin dilakukan itu sangat mustahil.

"bisa menjadi ranking satu dikelas ini saja sudah bagus, bwahahahaha " kali ini Siwon yang berkata.

"Joongie.. Uri Joongie, kau ini lucu sekali, kau tidak bisa menandinginya, nilai Yunho selalu berada ditingkat nasional" Ujar Taemin, Siwon, Junsu serta yang lainnya juga sependapat dengan Taemin.

Mendegar penuturan teman-temannya, Jaejoong kemudian berpikir, ia mencoba mencari alasan yang lain kalau ia bisa melakukan sesuatu, tak lama kemudian ia memandang Junsu serta yang lain dengan mantap Jaejoong ambil bicara "Aku akan mencoba, setidaknya aku harus bisa mendapatkan nilai baik agar namaku dicatat dalam papan pengumuman. Aku akan menempatkan namaku dikertas yang sama dimana nama Yunho tertulis, itu saja." Jaejoong telah memutuskan apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Junsu tersenyum saat tahu begitu gigihnya tekad Jaejoong untuk menunjukkan pada Yunho bahwa ia bisa melakukan hal yang tidak ia duga, Jaejoong bertekad untuk membuat Yunho mengakui bahwa dirinya tak serendah itu, Junsu kemudian memandang Jaejoong, laki-laki manis ini bertanya lagi pada Jaejoong "Jaejoongie, berarti kau akan berada diperingkat 100 tertinggi?"

Jaejoong menatap Junsu, lalu ia menjawab "Tentu saja, jika aku berusaha aku yakin pasti bisa.."

"Aku tahu Joongie, kau memang pria yang sangat gigih, tapi aku rasa ini sedikit sulit dan sepertinya tidak mungkin, kita ini siswa yang berada dikelas F"

"Benar Joongie, lebih baik kau berhenti saja.. jangan memaksakan dirimu, aku hanya tidak ingin jika kau gagal malah semakin membuatmu terluka, pasti Jung sialan itu akan semakin mengejekmu" Siwon juga berusaha menghentikan aksi nekad Jaejoong ini.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan Siwon, apa aku salah?"

"Sudahlah Joongie" Siwon masih berusaha menghentikan Jaejoong "berhentilah bicara omong kosong, lebih baik kita pergi makan siang bersama" Siwon menarki tangan Jeajoong dan mengajaknya pergi ke Kantin.

"Tidak.. aku sudah niat 100% untuk balas dendam padanya, dan aku ingin semua orang mengakuiku bahwa aku adalah salah satu murid kelas F yang akan mencetak sejarah, namaku Kim Jaejoong akan ada di 100 peringkat tertinggi" Jaejoong mengepalkan tanganya kuat-kuta hingga pencil yang ia pegang pun patah.

"Sudahlah.. Bye.. aku harus segera pulang dan belajar" Jaejoong mengemasi barang-barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih heran dengan tingkah laku Jaejoong.

"Joongie, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengannya, aku mencium sesuatu yang mencurigakan" Junsu masih heran dengan perubahan Jaejoong yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Junsu dan Taemin memutuskan untuk makan siang di caffe Mirotic yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka, tak lama kemudian Siwon serta pasukannya menyusul.

Siwon tampak kesepian tanpa adanya Jaejoong, ia masih heran dengan sikap Jaejoong belakangan ini. Hal tersebut juga dirasakan oleh Junsu yang merasa ada yang kurang tanpa Jaejoong. Pria rupawan itu selalu melakukan hal-hal yang menarik saat mereka berkumpul seperti ini. Biasanya Junsu dan Jaejoong akan menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang sedang ngetrend. Jika kalian semua tahu suara Junsu sangat luar biasa bagus, sayang laki-laki imut itu jarang menunjukkannya didepan yang lain. Meskipun sebenarnya Suara Jaejoong juga tak kalah bagus.

"aaa~ Joongie! Seandainya kau ikut bersama kami, pasti akan lebih menarik lagi, aku tak habis pikir kenapa ia begitu semangatnya masuk peringkat tertinggi" Junsu masih mengeluh, ia menopangkan dagunya ditangan kirinya, tangan kanannya asik memaikan sedotan dan mengaduk-aduk jus jambunya.

"Mungkin ada hal yang tak kita ketahui dirumah barunya, apa kalian sadar semenjak pindah dirumah baru, ia jadi bersikap aneh! Junsu ya~ Taemin apa kalian tahu dimana alamat rumah Jaejoong tinggal sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu Siwon~ ne Junsuie..?"

"Benar,, Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apapun pada kami, ia hanya bilang bahwa ia tinggal dirumah sahabat Umma Kim"

"Mungkin saja ia tinggal didaerah dekat sini, kalian lihatkan Jaejoong bisa berjalan kaki saat kesekolah"

"Hmmm. Tapi aku sangat curiga jika ada hal lain terjadi, sepertinya Jaejoong menyembunyikan seuatu" Siwon terlihat berpikir keras ia membayangkan jika Jaejoong diperlakukan sangat kasar dan kejam dirumah barunya.

"Bagaimana jika Jaejoongie dipaksa menjadi pembantu dirumah itu?" Siwon menunduk sedih, bahkan ia hampir menangis.

Junsu dan Taemin terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Lalu Taemin tertawa. Ia kemudian menepuk bahu Siwon.

"Hal yang seperti itu tidak akan terjadi dijaman sekarang"

"Benar itu tak mungkin Siwon… ini masih siang jangan ngigau" bahkan pasukan Siwon menyetujui jika yang dikatakan Siwon itu tak benar.

Namun tetap saja Siwon masih curiga, ia yakin dengan feelingnya jika ada yang disembunykan oleh Jaejoong. Sesuatu yang wajib diselidiki.

**Love in Seoul : Bitter and Sweet, Coffee**

** Hoshipeia**

Malam harinya makan malam dikeluarga Jung, makan malam bagi kedua keluarga. Tapi Umma Kim tak bisa ikut makan malam karena harus bekerja direstoran. Jung Hankyung serta Heechul sangat senang akhirnya Kim Jae Ann bisa membuka restoran kembali.

"Syukurlah, restoran Ummamu bisa dibuka kembali Joongie"

"Gomawo Umma Jung, Appa Jung semuanya berkat bantuan Keluarga Jung, Joongie sangat berterima kasih"

"Joongie..kami juga sangat senang bisa membantu kalian, iya kan Yeobo.."

"Benar Chullie"

Makan malampun berlangsung dengan tenang. Jaejoong terus saja memuji masakan Umma Jung yang sangat lezat, tak heran jika Changmin terus minta tambah, si bocah evil itu terus makan tanpa henti. Ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan 5 porsi. Jaejoong tak habis pikir kemana perginya semua lemak itu, melihat Badan Changmin masih bagus tak gendut sama sekali. Ia tumbuh dengan baik dengan tinggi dan berat badan Proporsional.

Posisi Jaejoong yang kini berada diseberang Yunho, membuat Jaejoong bisa dengan leluasa memandangi Yunho sambil makan. Untuk kesekian kalinya lagi dan lagi jaejoong terpesona dengan Yunho. Yah dilihat dari segimanapun dan saat melakukan apapun Yunho memang sangatlah Handsome. Akan tetapi saat asyik memandangi Yunho sembari mengunyah makanannya, Jaejoong teringat dengan perkataan Yunho saat perjalanan sekolah, bahwa Jung Yunho sangat membenci orang yang bodoh. Jaejoong seakan teringat dengan tugas yang harus dilakukannya untuk balas dendam pada Yunho yang telah mengatainya.

Jaejoong melahap makannya dengan cepat hingga ia bisa menyelesaikan makannya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, ia meletakkan sumpit dan garbunya "Terima kasih untuk makan malam yang sangat lezat" Jaejoong kemudian berpamitan pada semuanya.

"Joongie kenapa cepat sekali makannya , kau tak ingin tambah lagi honey~"

"Tidak umma, aku harus kembali kekamar, Joongie harus belajar, sebentar lagi ujian" Jaejoong pun akhirnya undur diri.

"Aigoo uri Joongie dia sangat rajin ne.."

"Benar chullie.."

"Dia hanya mencari muka saja Umma" Changmin berkomentar, tangannya ia ulurkan untuk mengambil ikan milik Appanya.

"plaak"

"Aww Umma appo" Changmin kesal karena ummanya tiba-tiba menampar tangannya "wae yo Umma!" Changmin pun kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu pada Joongie hyung, dan itu punya Appa makan punyamu sendiri Minnie!"

"aniyoo, punya Minnie habis umma.." melaslah Changmin, ia memohon dengan sangat memohon seperti anak anjing tapi sepertinya tak ada yang bisa membantah kata Heechul.

Hankyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pertengkaran Istri dan anak bungsunya. Begitu juga dengan Yunho , ia hanya diam melanjutkan makannya sama sekali tak peduli dengan kericuhan yang terjadi.

"Terima kasih makan malamnya, Umma, Appa, Minnie aku duluan" Yunho berdiri dan merapikan tempat duduknya kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya. Karena tidak ada yang hal yang bisa dilakukan, Yunho memutuskan untuk pergi tidur.

Changmin yang melihat Hyungnya undur diri segera menyusulnya, ia tak peduli lagi dengan Umma yang terus mengoceh.

"Hyung tunggu!" Ia berlari menyusul Hyungnya tak lupa ia menyambar daging Appanya, ia memakannya sambil berlari, tak peduli dengan Ummanya yang terus mengomel.

"Jung Changmin! Omo! Astaga anak itu dimana sopan santunnya" Heechul memegangi kepalanya, ia tak habis pikir kenapa Changmin begitu bandel.

"Sudahlah Chullie, biarkan saja toh yang memakannya kan Changmin bukan kucing"

"Yeobo, kau selalu memanjakannya, setidaknya ia bisa memintannya baik-baik padamu, aku tak mendidiknya untuk menjadi anak yang kurang ajar pada orang tuanya, aku hanya ingin Changmin sedikit lebih lembut, lagi pula kau selalu memberikan makananmu untuk Changmin, bagaiman jika kau kekurangan gizi hmm?"

Melihat heechul yang terus mengoceh Hankyung pun berdiri dan menghampirinya. Memegang dagu Heechul dan kemudian menciumnya.

"Mmpph aahhh~~"

Heechul terus melumat bibir istrinya. Ciuman yang awalnya hanya bertujuan agar Heechul diam, kini berubah menjadi ciuman panas. Hankyung lalu menggendong Heechul bridal style.

"Yeoboo..? ini masih sore, aku harus merapikan dapur dulu"

"Tidak.. aku menginginkanmu sekarang, aku butuh energy Chullie"

"Aigoo.. bayi besar!"

Mereka berdua pun tersenyum dan segera mungkin ia melampiaskan hasrat masing-masing. Sepertinya Tuan Jung dan Nyonya Jung akan menghabiskan malam yang panjang. /aku bisa membayangkan tapi bingung menuliskannya, fisrt time nulis FF rate M/

Sementara itu dirungan 4x5 meter seorang namja cantik tengah menyibukkan diri dengan membaca berbagai macam pelajaran sekolah, mulai dari matematika, Bahasa inggris, Bahasa jepang, IPS , dan IPA. Sang namja cantik ini terlihat sangat focus, sesekali ia mempoutkan bibirnya, menggembungkan pipinya dan tak jarang ia memiringkan kepalanya saat berpikir keras. Lalu memainkan rambut halusnya.

Sudah berapa kali ia gonta-ganti buku untuk dibaca, hingga ia memutuskan untuk belajar pelajaran matematika. Jaejoong terus membolak-balik buku Matematika level Easy II, baris demi baris kalimat dan rumus ia pahami.

"Hmm sepertinya begini Rumus persamaan lingkaran (_x__2__ \+ y__2__ \+ Ax __ By + C = 0)_" Jaejoong sangat yakin jika dia paham dengan rumus-rumus yang tertulis dalam buku tersebut. Akan tetapi setelah ia membolak-balik beberapa halaman ia kemudian menjatuhkan bukunya. Rupa ayunya tampak frustasi.

"Aku tidak tahu apapun yang ada dibuku, bahkan aku bingung dengan apa yang tidak kuketahui" ia kemudian menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja, lalu bangun lagi dan beralih mengambil buku Bahasa Inggris.

"Baiklah.. , belajar Bahasa Inggris, Bahasa Inggris" Ia kemudian tersenyum dan membuka buku Bahasa Inggris namun seketika senyumannya menghilang, wajahnya berubah menjadi bingung, ia menggembungkan pipinya, kemudian ia menghela napas panjang.

"Mwoo? Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengartikan satu pun kata" ia terus memandangi bukunya "Jangankan diartikan baca saja aku tidak bisa, bagaimana ini!" ia tampak kesal dan kemudian mengambil kamus Korea-English English-Korea yang tebalnya bisa untuk membunuh maling.

"Jaejoongie.. astaga seharusnya kau mendengarkan saat Seonsaengnim mengajar" Ia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dengan menjitak kepalanya sendiri. Ia kemudian meletakkan bukunya dengan lemah. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mengambil buku itu kembali dan mulai membacanya, selanjutnya ia mengambil kamus untuk mengartikan kata yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Is.. '_Is_'.. mana '_Is_'.. is artinya..?" ia mengoceh sendiri dan mencoba mencari arti dari kata _Is_ *-_- "Ini dia ketemu, '_Is'_ artinya '_adalah_' " Jaejoong pun terlihat senang. OMG Kim Jaejoong.

Waktu terus berjalan tanpa Jaejoong sadari. Sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan dia masih mempelajari Bahasa inggris, bahkan ia belum selesai mengartikan satu paragraph. Tapi ia sudah menguap dan lelah.

"Omona! Jika seperti ini aku butuh 100 Tahun untuk bisa berada di 100 peringkat tertinggi sekolah" kemudian ia melanjutkan belajarnya meskipun sudah sangat mengantuk sekarang. Namun kemudian ia menjatuhkan kepalanya dimeja belajarnya lagi, saat ia mulai menutup matanya hendak tidur, tiba-tiba ia terbangun kembali saat menyadari perutnya berbunyi, lapar tengah malam.

"kenapa musti lapar dijam segini" Jaejoong sebenarnya sudah sangat lelah, tapi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Rumah sudah terlihat sangat sepi malam itu. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya ia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju dapur, bermaksud untuk tidak menimbulkan suara. Kemudian ia menghentikan langkahnya saat ia berjalan sekitar dua langkah melewati Kamar HoMin. Ia masih berdiri mematung tapi tak lama kemudian ia mundur lagi dua langkah, kini ia berdiri tepat didepan pintu kamar Homin. Pria rupawan itu menempelkan telinganya di pintu.

Masih dalam posisi menempelkan telingannya dipintu, Jaejoong memang penasaran apa yang sedang Jung bersaudara lakukan jam segini apa sudah tidur apa belum. Masih hening tak ada suara apapun.

"Hmm sepertinya mereka sudah tidur" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, menyetujui argument dirinya. Namun ia menguping lagi "Benar sep—"

"HYUUUNNNGGGG! HAISSHH Hyung!"

Seketika Jaejoong terjungkal saking kagetnya, ia mendengar suara lengkingan yang bisa dibilang sangat keras sekali, lalu ia secara otomatis memasang kuda-kuda. Ia berpikir jika ada penyusup yang masuk rumah. Masih dalam keadaan memasang kuda-kuda pertahanan ia kemudian berpikir, mencerna teriakan yang baru saja ia dengar tadi.

"tunggu? Hyung?" Jaejoong menghela napas lega "Untung saja, ternyata hanya suara Minnie, aku pikir apa tadi" Jaejoong menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal sembari cengengesan, ia tak habis pikir apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan. Tadi hening tanpa suara sekarang tiba-tiba Changmin berteriak kesetanan.

"Suara Minnie benar-benar keras, Omo kasian sekali telingaku" Jaejoong melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju lantai satu sembari mengusap telinganya.

Sesampainya dilantai satu, Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju dapur, membuka lemari es. Pandangan matanya ia edarkan mencari bahan yang bisa ia buat menjadi makanan ringan. Akhirnya setelah mengumpulan beberapa bahan makanan ia memutuskan untuk membuat Sandwich dan Kopi.

Meskipun Jaejoong bodoh dan ceroboh tapi tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, Jaejoong punya keahlian lain, Pria cantik nan rupawan itu sangat pandai membuat Kue , roti dan cemilan serta jenisnya. Bahkan Ummanya sendiri tidak tahu jika Jaejoong bisa membuat Kue. Entahlah mungkin Jaejoong masih kurang percaya diri.

Dengan cekatan ia menyusun dan mengolah bahan mentah menjadi Sandwich yang sepertinya sangat lezat. Jaejoong yang awalnya ingin membuat untuk dirinya sendiri akhirnya membuat lebih untuk satu orang. Ia memutuskan membuat Sandwich untuk Yunho dan Changmin, mengingat mereka belum juga pergi tidur. Ia yakin bahwa Changmin beserta Yunho belum tidur sekarang.

Saat mulai menyeduh air untuk membuat kopi tiba-tiba ia mendengar seseorang membuka pintu dan masuk kerumah. Jaejoong takut, ia sebenarnya ingin berteriak, tapi mengingat bahwa dirinya adalah laki-laki maka ia harus berani. Jaejoong kemudian mengendap-edap menuju depan. Tak lupa ia membawa sapu sebagai pertahanan jika seseorang tesebut tiba-tiba menyerangnya.

"Hyaaa! Siapa kau? ciaaatttttt" Jaejoong hendak memukul orang tersebut.

"Joongie apa yang kau lakukan ini Umma Joongie!" Jaejoong mengayunkan sapu tersebut tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang datang, dan ternyata orang mencurigakan tersebut adalah Ummanya sendiri.

"Omo! Umma, mianhae umma"

"Kau ini.. hampir saja kau memukul Umma Joongie"

"Mianhae Umma, Jeongmal Mianhae.."

"Gwenchana, lalu apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini, kau tak tidur?"

"Ani Umma, tadi Joongie haus umma, lalu Joongie pergi kedapur untuk membuat minum hehehehe"

"Begitu, baiklah jika sudah cepat tidur ne.. besok kau harus sekolah, Umma sangat lelah.. Umma istirahat dulu ne sweety.." Umma Kim pun tersenyum pada jaejoong, menempuk kepala putranya, dan mencubit hidung mancungnya dengan sayang sebelum menghilang dari dapur.

"fuuh.. hampir saja"

Jaejoong pun melanjutkan pekerjaan yang sebelumnya sempat tertunda. Setelah kopi dan Sandwich siap. Ia menatanya di piring dan meletakkannya di nampan. Dua porsi Sandwich dan secangkir kopi serta satu cangkir teh hangat. Ia kemudian membawanya ke kamar Homin.

"Yunho ya~ boleh aku masuk?" Jaejoong menunggu jawaban dari Yunho , tapi nihil tak ada jawaban.

"Apa mereka berdua sudah tidur, jika sudah sayang sekali padahal aku sudah berusaha keras membuat Sandwich yang enak" Jaejoong terlihat sedih dan hendak berbabalik. Tapi ia mendengar suara teriakan Changmin lagi.

"Mwo? Masih bangun tapi kenapa tak mejawabnya" Sekali lagi ia memanggil nama Yunho "Yunho!"

"Masuklah.. " kali ini ada jawaban.

Jaejoong membuka pintu dengan tangan kiri dengan sedikit kesusahan karena ia membawa nampan. Saat pintu terbuka, Jaejoong tak langsung masuk. Ia malah menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Matanya memicing melihat sebenarnya apa yang Jung bersuadara lakukan. Dan eng ing eng… Mereka berdua sedang focus bermain Game star war dengan setumpuk jeruk didepan mereka masing-masing.

Ada kurang lebih 10 jeruk didepan Yunho dan sekiranya ada jeruk yang jumlahnya lebih banyak lagi dari punya Yunho mungkin ada 30 jeruk didepan Changmin. Dan dibelakang mereka ada sekarung buah jeruk. Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya, heran. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang taruhan Game dan Jeruklah yang menjadi taruhannya. Aigooo~! Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bang! _Game over yes_, kali ini aku yang menang Hyung! Hahahaha" banggalah Changmin.

" Arasho! Lihat saja nanti Minnie, Hyung akan membalasmu!"

"Ha? Kau yakin Hyung? Setahuku meskipun kau jenius tapi kan tapi kan kau payah soal permainan hahahaha"

Mendengar Changmin berbicara demikian tiba-tiba membuat Jaejoong tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mwo yaaa~! Jung Changmin! Kita lihat saja nanti"

Baiklah.. kita mulai lagi level berikutnya"

Kemudian mereka berdua menyadari bahwa ada orang lain didalam kamar mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong yang masih berdiri.

"Itu.. aku membuatkan Sandwich untukmu dan Changmin" Jaejoong menyerahkan nampan berisi Sandwich dan dua cangkir minuman.

"Sandwich? Benarkah? Kau membawakan makanan untukku? Omo food~~~~! Food~~ kemarilah~!" Changmin seketika berdiri dan mengambil Sandwich itu. Melihat tingkah laku Changmin membuat Jaejoong tersenyum, aww Jung Changmin memang sangat manis ne.

"Kau yang mebuatnya sendiri? " Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang masih berdiri, tanganya masih memegang stick game.

"Ne Yunho.. cobalah aku tadi sudah sangat berusaha untuk membuatnya seenak mungkin dan—"

"selamat makan.."

Changmin sudah makan sandwich itu lebih dulu, Jaejoong gugup sekali bagaimana jika Sandwichnya tak enak. Tapi ia kemudian lega setelah si bocah evil itu tak berkomentar apapun. Yunho kemudian ikut mengambil sepotong Sandwich setelah ia tahu Changmin tak mengatakan apapun itu artinya Sandwich buatan Jaejoong tak seburuk yang ia pikirkan.

Saat Yunho memakannya ia terlihat cukup menikmati. Hal itu membuat jaejoong lebih gugup lagi. Kira-kira apa yang akan dikatan Yunho mengenai Sandwichnya. Tapi sepertinya Yunho enggan berkomentar apapun hanya memakannya dalam diam. Sebenarnya Jaejoong sedikit kecewa karena ia berharap Yunho mengomentari makanan buatanya.

"Baiklah.. aku pergi dulu, maaf menganggu kalian main game" karena Jaejoong tak mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamar Homin, sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat berharap jika saja ia bisa makan bersama dalam kamar ini tapi hmmm sepertinya mereka berdua akan melanjutkan ke level berikutnya.

Dengan langkah berat Jaejoong hendak kembali kedapur untuk mengambil Sandwichnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja suara Changmin membuatnya terkejut.

"Jaejoong Noona! Lumayan, Sandwichmu cukup enak, lain kali buatkan untukku lagi!"

"Tentu Minnie.. tapi mwoooo? Noona? Yaa!" Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang ia rasakan saat ini senang sekalipun sedikit kecewa "Minnie kenapa kau memanggilku Noona?"

"Wae? Karena Umma selalu memarahiku jika aku memanggilmu Kim Jaejoong pabo!"

"Tapi kenapa Noona, aku ini laki-laki Minnie..!"

"Kau keberatan.. aigoo wajah cantikmu itu tak pantas jika kau dipanggil Hyung! Terlalu manly untukmu."

"hhhh, ya sudahlah terserahmu saja, aku tak akan menang jika berdebat dengamu Minnie"

"Itu kau mengerti, sekarang pergilah aku dan Hyung mau main game lagi, Gowamo Sandwichnya"

Jaejoong kemudian benar-benar keluar dari kamar Homin, sebelum ia menutup pintu ia sempat menatap Yunho. Terlihat Yunho tak peduli dengannya, seketika membuat jaejoong sedih lagi.

"Baiklah.. Oyasumi.." Jaejoong pun kemudian benar-benar menghilang dari balik pintu kamar Homin.

Setelah memastikan Jaejoong pergi, Yunho kemudian berguman pelan.

"Sandwich dan Kopinya cukup enak" Yunho berkata demikian setelah ia meneguk kopi buatan Jaejoong. Sweet and bitternya pas sekali.

"Mwo? Hyung apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"aniyooo.. sudah lanjutkan gamenya atau kau akan kalah dariku!"

"No.. tidak mungkin, aku ini master game Hyung"

"hahahahahhaha"

**Love in Seoul : Bitter and Sweet, Coffee**

** Hoshipeia**

Sementara itu, Jaejoong didapur sudah siap membawa Sandwich dan Kopi kekamarnya, akan tetapi mengingat ia lelah dan bosan berada dikamar, maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk menyantap Sandwich diruang tengah.

Meletakkan sepiring Sandwich serta kopi dimeja, ia lalu mendudukkan bokong sexynya disofa, sesekali meregangkan tanganya, kemudian ia lanjutkan dengan menikmati Sandwich buatannya sendiri yang ternyata sangat enak dan pas dilidahnya, pantas saja tadi si bocah evil itu tak protes mengenai makanan buatannya dan malah minta dibuatkan lagi lain kali.

Jaejoong mengunyah Sandwich itu dengan pelan. Karena gigitannya terlalu besar mebuat pipinya mengembung lucu bibirnya tampak mengerucut. Lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya pada rumah milik keluarga Jung. Jaejoong baru menyadari jika semua perabotan yang ada dirumah ini semuanya mahal dan mewah mulai dari furniture serta barang-barang lainnya ada juga barang-barang antic, pasti barang antic tersebut sangat langka.

Tak heran.

"Aku dan Umma sangat bersyukur bisa diterima dikeluarga ini, keluarga Jung bukanlah keluarga biasa tapi keluarga yang terpandang, tapi dengan senang hati mau menerima orang seperti kami" Jaejoong kemudian hanya diam saja dan melamum seperti biasanya. Lalu menyeruput kopinya.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, beberapa detik kemudian pandangannya berhenti pada beberapa album yang tersusun rapi dirak buku dekat dengan sofa. Jujur jika sebenarnya ia sangat tertarik pada album tersebut tapi bagaimana jika dirinya tak sopan. Setelah perang batin dengan pikirannya. Ia memutuskan untuk membukannya sekarang, Penasaran.

Saat membukannya dihalaman pertama ia disuguhi foto pernikahan Heechul dan Hankyung, mereka berdua terlihat sangat serasi, Cantik dan juga tampan. Berikutnya ia melihat foto bayi laki-laki yang sangat cute. Jaejoong sempat berpikir bayi ini Yunho atau Changmin hampir tak bisa membedakan. Namun setelah ia menyadari mata musang itu, sudah sangat dipastikan bahwa bayi itu adalah Yunho. Halaman demi halaman selajutnya ia melihat banyak sekali foto Yunho mulai dari bayi sampai remaja ada juga foto-foto changmin. Dihalaman terkahir Jaejoong melihat Foto keluarga Jung yang terlihat sangat bahagia. Foto itu sama dengan foto yang dipajang didinding ruang tamu. Hanya ada satu kata untuk menggambarkannya. Bahagia yah kata itulah yang bisa Jaejoong ucapkan saat ini.

Melihat hal itu, membuat Jaejoong sedih. Ia iri dengan Yunho, jujur saja. Yunho dia tampan, pandai , semua orang mengaguminya. Dia punya Appa dan Umma yang begitu sayang padanya juga Dongsaeng yang sangat manis. Berbeda sekali dengan dirinya. Meskipun Jaejoong bahagia bersama Ummanya, dan sudah dijamin jika Ummanya sangat menyayangi dirinya, tetap saja Jaejoong merasa sedih. Ia tak punya foto kenangan bersama Appanya, jangankan kenangan, dengan wajah Appanya saja ia sudah samar-samar ingat. Ia punya sebenarnya Foto bersama Ummanya saat ia masuk SMA tapi entahlah sekarang ada dimana, tertimbun reruntuhan mungkin.

Saking asiknya memandangi foto tersebut , Kim Jaejoong namja rupawan itu tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Sosok tersebut mendekatkan dirinya ketelinga Jaejoong kemudian berbisik.

"Jaejoongie.. apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jaejoong kaget ia kemudian menolehkan kepalanya, mengikuti sumber suara tersebut tapi seketika ia berteriak.

"AAAAAACCKKKKKK! SI-SIAPA KAU?" mukanya terlihat pucat dan tegang sekarang.

"Joongie, tenanglah ini Umma.. hahahaha"

"Umma Jung? Jung Heechul? Heenim?"

"Iya benar semua Joongie"

"Apa yang Umma lakukan dengan baju putih-putih dan bedak setebal itu eoh?"

"Mwo? Bedak? Aigoo Joongie ini masker bukan bedak!"

"Masker?"

"Yes, masker wajah agar kulit jadi halus"

"tunggu.. Kau tak tahu? Kau tak pernah memakainya Joongie?" Heechul pun mengambil duduk disebelah Jaejoong.

"ani Umma, Joongie tak sempat memakainya hahaha" jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Mwo? Jeongmal? Lalu bagaimana?" heechul kemudian memegang pipi Jaejoong, lalu megelusnya "Omo! Kau tak pernah pakai masker tapi kulitmu bisa sebagus ini Joongie?" masih mengelus pipi Jaejoong.

"nde Umma, tapi kulit Joongie tak secantik punya Umma Joongie.."

"aigoo.. ini sangat cantik Joongie" heechul kemudian mengamati benda yang sedang Jaejoong letakkan dipangkuannya lalu ia berkata "ne Joongie apa kau ingin tahu sesuatu?"

"Sesuatu apa Umma?" Jaejoong menatap Heechul, sedikit memimicingkan matanya.

"sesuatu yang rasahasia, kemarikan telingamu.."

"psstttt pssssstttt"

"Mwooo? Yunho berpak—"

"ssstttt jangan keras-keras, tunggu disini ne, Umma pergi membilas muka dulu dan mengambil almbunya kekekeke" Heechul kemudian berlari kelantai dua, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

"kekekeke, Jung Yunho hahahaha lihatlah aku punya kartu As mu" Jaejoong kemudian merebahkan kepalanya disandaran kursi, sesekali ia meniup-niup poninya, berguling kenanan dan kekiri.

"Jjaanggg.. ini dia" Heechul kemudian memperlihatkan foto-foto Yunho dengan pakaian gadis sewaktu masih kurang lebih umur 3-4 Tahunan.

"aigooo.. Neomu Kyopta..! ini benar-benar Yunho Umma?" Jaejoong memastikan sekali lagi apakah gadis manis ini benar-benar Jung Yunho yang arrogant.

"Ne.. itu Yunho, saat itu aku sangat bersemangat ingin punya anak perempuan, selain itu aku juga suka sekali mendesign baju perempuan, mendadani anak perempuan. Jadi akhirnya Yunholah yang jadi korban kekekeke, soalnya saat itu Minnie belum lahir, jika dipikir-pikir mungkin Minnie akan lebih manis lagi jika didandani perempuan kekekeke"

"Aigooooo…. Umma,, Yunho juga cukup manis"Jaejoong hanya tersenyum memandangi foto Yunho.

"Joongie kau bisa jaga rahasiakan? Kau harus merahasiakan ini pada siapapun, apa lagi Changmin.. Bocah itu tak tahu sama sekali"

"Nde Umma, Joongie berjanji"

"Baiklah sebagai hadiah tutup mulut Umma akan memberimu satu"

"Jeongmal? Gomawo Umma"

"Ndeeeee.. ini simpanlah"

"Ndeee Umma ya Gomawo" Jaejoong pun memeluk Umma Jung.

_Love In Seoul : Bitter and Sweet Coffee_

_ Hoshipeia_

Tibalah Jaejoong dikamarnya setelah ia berbincang-bincang cukup lama dengan Heechul. Menceritakan apa saja yang dilakukan Yunho saat masih kecil. Melihat Jaejoong sangat antusias membicarakan Yunho dan memuji Yunho, membuat Heechul semakin yakin dengan apa yang dipikirannya.

Kali ini Jaejoong memandangi Foto Kecil Yunho yang berpakaian seperti seorang putri. Gaun putih yang sangat bagus serta pita warna merah.

"kekekekkekkeke.. Aigooo manisnya Jung Yunho" Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur sesekali berguling kekanan dan kekiri sembari tertawa.

Kemudian Jaejoong teringat sesuatu, jika Umma Jung merahasiakannya, itu berarti foto ini memang sangat rahasia. Jaejoong sedang merencakan sesuatu sekarang. Lalu ia tersenyum evil.

"Lihat saja Jung!"

Pria rupawan itu bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajarnya. Menyalakan laptop lalu scanner. Yah Jaejoong sedang menscanner foto tersebut lalu menyimpannya dalam laptopnya. Ia simpan dalam sebuah Folder "xxxxx" tak lupa ia membubuhkan Password. Setelah semuanya beres ia kemudian memutuskan pergi tidur.

Esok paginya Keluarga Jung menikmati sarapan seperti biasanya, namun minus Umma Kim karena ia sedang istirahat akibat kerja semalamam. Beda dari hari sebelumnya, Jaejoong yang biasanya bangun telat kini ia sudah duduk manis dimeja makan.

"kekekekeke, ckckckckc" Jaejoong cekikikan saat melihat Yunho yang baru bergabung dengan mereka.

"Selam- pfftttttt Selamat Pagi~ hahahaha" namja cantik ini masih menahan tawa, ia mengucapkan selamat pagi pun dengan gaya yang aneh.

Melihat tingkah laku Jaejoong seperti orang sinting, Yunho menatap Jaejoong heran "Kau ini kenapa? Apa yang kau tertawakan? Apa masih waras otakmu?" Yunho mengatakannya dengan kesal, karena jika dilihat Jaejoong terus saja tertawa saat melihat dirinya.

Jaejoong tak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, ia hanya diam saja memasang wajah serius dan meminum tehnya, namun tak lama kemudian ia tetawa lagi.

Yunho tak lagi menggubris Jaejoong, ia kemudian duduk dikursinya dan seperti biasanya, makan sambil membaca koran.

Appa Jung dan Umma Jung terus mengawasi Jaejoong dari awal Jaejoong ikut bergabung dengan mereka, Pria cantik ini terus saja tertawa. Appa Jung mengerutkan dahinya, sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak ini.

"Jaejoongie…"

"Nde Appa.."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau tetawakan?"

"Benar Joongie, Umma perhatikan kau dari tadi tertawa?"

"Aniyo Umma, Joongie memang hanya ingin tertawa, hitung-hitung senam wajah."

"Joengmal?"

"nde Umma.." Jaejoong senang bisa mencari alasan yang tepat, meskipun ia berbohong tapi tak apa demi kebaikan, lagi pula tidak sopan jika ia mengaku menertawakan Yunho yang memakai rok saat masih kecil.

"Aku tidak percaya, sepertinya Jaejoong Noona jadi gila karena kebanyakan belajar.." si bocah evil itu berkomentar kali ini, seketika ia memberi _death glare_ untuk Jaejoong, rasanya sangat risih melihat Jaejoong terus cekikikan tak jelas.

"Omo! Kau panggil Joongie apa barusan Minnie?"

"Noona Umma, wae?" apa Umma keberatan, umma selalu memarahiku jika Minnie memanggilnya Kim Jaejoong, jadi aku rasa lebih baik jika kupanggil Noona" Changmin lalu mengambil dua potong roti dan segelas Susu Jumbo, melahap Rotinya dengan lahap.

"Kenapa Noona? Joongie kan laki-laki Minnie.."

"Aigoo Umma yaaa, apa Umma tak lihat wajahnya cantik seperti wanita akan sangat aneh jika dipanggil Hyung, terlalu bagus jika dipanggil Hyung"

Mendengar perkataan Changmin, Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum. Otaknya masih asyik membayangkan Yunho versi gadis, jadi ia tak berkomentar apapaun dengan ocehan Changmin. Bahkan saat ini Jaejoong membayangkan Jung Yunho yang sekarang memakai Rok, lalu memakai pernak-pernik perempuan seperti apa kira-kira ya.

"Hahahhahahhaa.. omo omo perutku sakit hahah sudah tidak kuat"

"wae yo Joongie, kau sebenarnya kenapa nak?' Heechul semakin khawatir karena Jaejoong tak berhenti tertawa.

"Umma! Sudahlah percaya dengan Minnie.. Jaejoong Noona gila Umma!" Changmin hanya bisa menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Umurnya memang sudah remaja tapi kadang tingkahnya lebih kekanakan dari Changmin.

"huushhh kau ini!"

Namun kali ini Jaejoong tak menjawabnya dan ia benar-benar berhenti tertawa saat ini. Jaejoong seketika berhenti terawa saat melihat tatapan heran dilajutkan tatapan membunuh dari mata musang milik Yunho.

Untuk hari ini kalii pertama, Kim Jaejoong tidak berangkat sekolah dengan berjalan 2 meter dibelakang Yunho, melainkan Jaejoonglah yang berada didepan , kira-kira 20 meter didepan Yunho.

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berangkat lebih dulu dari Yunho, dengan alasan bahwa ia akan belajar dulu dikelas sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Yunho sebenarnya terus mengamati Jaejoong yang jauh berada didepannya, ia bisa melihat namja cantik itu berjalan dengan riangnya, sesekali ia menari dan bersenandung ria, dan tahukah kau suara dia cukup indah. Tunggu .. bagaimana Yunho bisa mendengarnya,? Meskipun telah disebutkan jika Yunho berjalan 20 meter dibelakang Jaejoong tapi tanpa sadar Yunho kadang bisa berjalan 5 meter dibelakang Jaejoong tanpa namja cantik itu sadari.

Dan tanpa Yunho sadari, Yunho tersenyum sendiri saat melihat tingkah unik Jaejoong. Jung Yunho juga tak tahu alasannya mengapa ia tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong bertingkah konyol.. tertarik eoh? Aigoooo kawaiii .

_At School library_

Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya siswa kelas F yang menginjakkan kakinya di perpustakaan pagi itu. Jaejoong kali ini sangat serius untuk belajar mata pelajaran sejarah Korea. Ia terus saja mengoceh, menghafal materi yang menurutnya akan keluar saat ujian nanti.

Ditempat lain, tepatnya dikelas F. Junsu dan Taemin mencari sosok Jaejoong , tak biasanya Jaejoong belum berangkat jam segini. Namun tak lama kemudian _Phonecell_ milik Junsu bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk, dan benar ternyata dari Jaejoong. Pesan itu mengatakan jika Jaejoong ada diperpustakaan sekarang. Menyusullah mereka keperpustakaan, Junsu Taemin serta Siwon.

Tiba diperpusatakaan, mereka bisa melihat Jaejoong yang belajar dengan serius, ia bahkan tak peduli dengan Junsu dan Taemin yang menyapanya. Siwon kemudian ikut nimbrung, ia duduk dikursi seberang Jaejoong, lalu mengibaskan tanganya didepan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terlalu focus belajar sehingga tak sadar jika teman-temannya datang.

"Jaejoongie.. sebenarnya dimana kau tinggal?" Siwon bertanya pada Jaejoong, akan tetapi Jaejoong tetap sama sekali tak berniat menjawab dan terus menghafal materi tentang kerajaan Joseon.

Siwon mulai berpikir, ternyata memang benar ada yang tidak beres, hingga ia semakin mencurigai Jaejoong.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil nama Jaejoong dari arah pintu perpustakaan. Jaejoong yang mengenali suara itu seketika berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan segera berbalik mengikuti dari mana datangnya suara itu tadi. Seseorang yang memanggil namanya, Jung Yunho mencarinya.

Seisi perpustakaan terpaku melihat Yunho berdiri didepan pintu, Siswa paling tamoan sekaligus terpintar datang keperpustakaan pagi-pagi begini, bukannya untuk belajar tetapi sedang mencari Kim Jaejoong, pria yang ditolaknya.

"JUNG YUNHOOOOO!" semua orang berteriak menyerukan nama Yunho. Namun Yunho tetap tak peduli dengan yang lain, ia hanya focus dengan menatap Jaejoong sekarang.

Siwon yang melihat yunho didepan pintu, emosi lalu datang menghampirinya "Mau apa kau kemari? Menemui Jaejoongie ku?" Siwon terlihat ingin menghajar Yunho tapi kemudian Junsu dan Taemin menahannya.

Yunho Masih dengan gayanya yang arrogant berkata "Kim Jaejoong, bisa kau ikut bersamaku dan bawa tasmu" Jaejoong heran, kenapa tiba-tiba mennyuruhnya mengikuti Yunho.

Semua orang yang disana bingung, termasuk Junsu , taemin beserta Siwon dan teamnya. Kenapa mereka berdua? Mau pergi kemana.

"Tunggu.. tunggu sebenatr, jangan-jangan si sialan Yunho itu berubah pikiran dan sekarang ia mau menerima cinta Jaejoong.. andweee! Tidak boleh kubiarkan" siwon pun kemudian ikut keluar mengejar Jaejoong dan Yunho diikuti yang lainnya juga.

Yunho saat ini menggiring Jaejoong ketempat yang cukup sepi, lebih tepatnya disebelah ruang olahraga. Siwon serta yang lainnya mengintip dari kejahuan.

"Yunho, kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Kau salah mengambil kaos olahraga, dan bekal makan siang kita juga tertukar, Umma salah memasukkanya"

"He? Benarkah? Jadi ini punyamu?' Jaejoong memeperlihatkan Kaos olahraganya.

"benar, dan ini punyamu.. mana mungkin pakaian ini maut ditubuhku, ukurannya lebih kecil seperti perempuan"

"Mwo? Haish Jung~ sini berikan padaku, dan ini bajumu juga bekalmu dan asal kau tahu saja ya, aku jug atak sudi memakai baju yang kebesaran, tubuhmu saja yang terlalu besar seperti beruang "

"Mwo? Kau~!" Yunho menggeram kesal hendak menampar Jaejoong tapi— tentu saja ia urungkan niatnya "Sudah, lihat teman-temanmu yang suka sekali membuat keributan itu mengikuti kita. Dan aku tak mau jika ada keributan, benar-benat merepotkan, kaos olahraga kita bisa tertukar karena kita berada disekolah yang sama, lagi pula kau tak teliti" Yunho lalu berbalik meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menahan rasa kesalnya, ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat "Bisa saja kan Jung, masih bagus jika kau memakai seragamku, akan lebih menarik lagi jika seragamu tertukar dengan teman wanita sekelasmu lalu kau memakainnya hahaha"

Yunho heran, ia memicingkan matanya kemudian menatap Jaejoong "Apa maksdumu? Untuk apa aku memakai seragam milik perempuam, jika tertukar tentu saja aku akan mengembalikannya bukan malah memakainya, tidak penting sama sekali".

Jaejoong semakin kesal, ia tak peduli dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho "Kau pikir aku tak tahu Jung, lihatlah" Ia menunjukkan Foto semasa kecil Yunho yang didandani perempuan.

Yunho memelototkan matanya hingga mau copot "Dari mana kau mendapatkan foto itu Kim?" Jaejoong hanya tersenyum, lalu Yunho mencoba merebut foto tersebut dari Jaejoong, tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong menyimpannya disaku kemejanya.

Yunho semakin kesal, merasa telah dipermainkan Namja Kim ini sekarang, bukan Jung Yunho namanya jika ia menyerah. Dia tetap bersikeras berebut Foto tersebut dari Jaejoong.

"Kau pikir aku takut dengamu" Yunho semakin memajukan langkahnya hingga Jaejoong terpojok didinding. Melihat gerak-gerik Yunho yang semakin mencurigakan ia kemudian menyilangkan tanganya didepan dadanya sendiri. Tapi Yunho malah memegang kedua tangan Jaejoong dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya berusaha mengambil Foto tersebut dengan paksa di saku seragam milik Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sangat terkejut dibuatnya "Yaa! Jung Apa yang kau lakukan aaah~~ lepaskan.. aaaahhh" Jaejoong mengeliat-liat karena geli, karena terus saja Yunho mencoba mencari-cari Saku Jaejoong yang tersembunyi diblazer sekolahnya.

Jika dilihat dari kejauahan, dua remaja ini seperti sedang ewwww Yunho seperti sedang mau merape Jaejoong. Siwon serta yang lainnya yang tadinya mengintip, rasanya seperti kebakaran jenggot melihat adegan tersebut terutama Siwon. Begitu pula beberapa Siswa yang kebetulan lewat, memandangi mereka dengan heran.

"JUNG YUNHOOOOO BIADAP! LEPASKAN JOONGIE!" mendengar teriakan Siwon yang berapi-api sekarang, Yunho kemudian menghentikan aksinya. Ia juga sadar jika beberapa orang menatap heran dan berbisik-bisik sedang membicarakan dirinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya diam saja, menatap Yunho dengan tampang innocent.

Siwon dengan amarahnya mengahampiri Yunho "Ya! Jung apa yang kau lakuan hah?" Siwon berdiri dihadapan Yunho sekarang.

"bukan urusanmu" Yunho bahkan tak memperdulikan namja Choi itu, ia malah menatap Jaejoong dan kemudian menariknya.

Jaejoong kaget, kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga saja ia selamat setelah ini. Semoga Tuhan melindunginya, ia tahu sekarang Yunho terlihat sangat kesal.

"Yunho! Kita mau kemana? Aakkkk sakit kau menarikku terlalu kencang"

Tapi Yunho tak memperdulikan pertanyaan namja cantik tersebut, ia terus saja menarik lengan Jaejoong. Namja musang itu berjalan terlalu cepat hingga Jaejoong sedikit kewalahan mengimbanginya.

Hal yang dilakukan Yunho saat ini menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan bagi semua murid yang melihatnya.

'_Bukannya itu Yunho? Kenapa dia menggandeng Kim Jaejoong_'

'_wah jangan-jangan mereka jadian_'

'_Waah benar, jika memang benar akan jadi berita hot besok'_

Oke sekarang mungkin bukanlah Jaejoong yang menimbulkan gossip tapi Jung Yunho, aigooooo! Meskipun jaejoong tetaplah terlibat dalam kasus ini (?)

Sekarang, setelah berjalan cukup jauh mereka berdua tiba disebuah rungan yang tak terlalu besar juga tidak kecil. Ternyata Yunho membawa Jaejoong keruang Klub Basket. Dengan kasar Yunho membuka pintu rungan itu.

Ruangan yang mulanya rame dengan candaan anggota klub basket yang sedang beraktivitas didalam. Seketika mendadak menjadi hening. Semua anggota menatap Kapten mereka yang terlihat sedang menggandeng seorang namja yang super cantik, Namja yang kemarin sempat menggebohkan seisi sekolah bahkan sampai sekarang. Anggota klub Basket hanya menatap mereka berdua tanpa bersuara sedikit pun dengan pose yang sangat lucu.

"Kalian! Bisa kalian keluar sebentar!" perintah Yunho pada seluruh anggota Klub.

"tapi kapeten kit—" protes salah satu anak buah Yunho.

"Ini perintah" Yunho menegaskan sekali lagi

"baik kapten" kemudian semua anggota Klub Basket berbondong-bondong keluar. Tapi tak lama setelah mereka semua keluar. Yoochun yang merupakan wakil Kapten sekaligus sahabat baik Yunho malah masuk kedalam.

"Yunho? Apa yang kau lakukan kenapa kau mengusir mereka, dan wowwww" Yoochun menyadari ada orang lain disana selain Yunho, kemudian ia tertawa "Omo! Yun, kau membawa pria cantik ini kemari hahahahaha, mau kau apakan dia?" Yoochun cekikikan memandang Jaejoong yang terlihat ketakutan, Jaejoong yang tangannya masih dgandeng oleh Yunho tanpa Yunho sadari.

"Kau juga Yoochun, bisa kau tinggalkan kami, aku dan dia punya urusan penting" Yunho hanya melirik Yoochun yang tak hentinya memandangi Jaejoong.

"Kim Jaejoong kwaaahhhhh.. dia cukup cantik Yun," Yoochun memicingkan matanya, mengamati Jaejoong dari atas sampe bawah.

Merasa ditatap Yoochun seperti itu membuat Jaejoong refleks bersembunyi dibelakang Yunho.

"Park Yoochun!"

"Astaga, baiklah-baiklah aku keluar sekarang.. aku tak percaya kau mengusirku juga" Yoochun pun keluar dari ruang Klub Basket dengan lemas, kemudian menutup pintunya. Ia kemudian berpapasan dengan anggota Klub basket yang penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukan sang kapten. Mereka semua ditambah Yoochun memutuskan untuk menguping dari balik pintu.

Sementara itu didalam ruangan. Jaejoong takut-takut memulai pembicaraan terlebih dulu.

"Itu.. Yunho?"

"APA?" Yunho mendelik kesal pada Jaejoong.

"Yaaaa! Namja sialan, kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah, seharusnya aku yang marah sekarang Jung Yunho, kau menarikku seenaknya dan membawaku ketempat seperti ini?" Jaejoong sangat kesal, karena Yunho bersikap seenaknya sendiri.

Tanpa adanya Jawaban dari Yunho, tanpa Jaejoong duga, namja musang itu tiba-tiba menarik Jaejoong dan sedikit menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong pada tembok dekat loker para anggota klub basket.

"yunho! Kau mau apa?"

"menurutmu? Apa yang akan kulakukan ditempat seperti ini berdua saja hmmm" Yunho kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong, sekarang jarak diantara mereka berdua hanya sekitar 10 Centimeter, wajah jaejoong dengan wajah Yunho, bahkan Yunho bisa merasakan hembusan napas Jaejoong. Lalu Yunho mengunci Jaejoong diantara kedua tangannya, tak akan membiarkan Jaejoong lepas darinya saat ini.

Karena diperlakukan seperti ini membuat Jaejoong gugup tak karuan, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang bagaimana tidak.. sedekat ini dengan pria yang ia sukai. Saking gugupnya muka Jaejoong terlihat merona. Aww pasti sangat cantik. Kini Yunho menyadari jika wajah Jaejoong sangatlah halus, mata besarnya yang indah, bibir semerah cherry yang sangat menggoda.

Untuk mengalihkan kegugupannya, Jaejoong menolehkan mukannya kesamping kanan, namun tiba-tiba Yunho memegang dagunya, menarikknya dan membuatnya berhadapan dengan namja musang itu sekarang.

"Yunhoooo!" karena takut menatap mata musang itu, Jaejoong kemudian mentup matanya erat-erat.

Yunho menatap bibir Jaejoong dan tanpa sadar namja musang itu malah mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Jarak bibir Yunho dengan bibir jaejoong kini hanya 5 centimeter saja dan tiba-tiba…

_**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul Chapter 2 : Bitter and Sweet, Coffee – Tbc next part**_

Fiuuhhhhhh~ gimana gimana? ini alurnya aku bikin beda, ada sih yang asli.. hnngggg maksudku yang sama persis dengan versi aslinya, tapi tiba-tiba pas ngetik ditengah jalan dapat ide ini.. saya ketiklah akhirnya..

Chappy dua panjang bgt jadi aku cut dsini biar kalian gk bosan readers..

Tak nyangka responnya bagus, sempat terpikir olehku kalau FF ini bakal kgk ada yg baca cz remake.. takut udh pada eneg smpe mutah sama cerita ini..

Jaa~ see u next part yeah..

#Menghilang..

Eh eh iya.. jangan lupa review lagi yah readers.. pleaseeeeee biar semangat update, aslinya udh lama ini chapter seselai diketik tapi nunggu review sampe 20 dululah minimal.. dan ternyata sampe hari ini Cuma sampe 20 reviewer saja, ya sudahlah #sedih T_T /pelukChangmin/

Madiun, April 18th, 2015


	3. Chapter 3

Special thanks to my Reviewer : **arayena, Jaenna, RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper, AprilianyArdeta, ruixi1, LittlePanda9, jjbum, fangirl kolot,min, yjnokokoro, , Jung Yongki**

And Special thanks juga buat yang udh Following sm Favourite :3 /Hug/

Terima kasih juga untuk para readers yang lain… silent reader juga, kapan-kapan ayo donkz sumbangkan review kalian neeeee

As usually, forgive me fr typos, maaf jika membosankan..

Dozo~ Happy reading… /kiss and Hug/

**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul**

**Tittle : Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul : Bitter and Sweet, Coffee #2**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 2 of ?**

_**Cerita ini terinspirasi atau katakanlah remake Manga/Anime/Dorama kesayangan Itazura na Kiss original Story by : Kaoru Tada Sensei**_

_**Yunjae Version by : Hoshipeia**_

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong pria rupawan yang menaruh hati pada salah satu namja terpintar disekolah Jung Yunho. Suatu hari ia bertekad untuk menyatakan persaanya, namun apa yang ia dapatkan?

Yunho menatap bibir Jaejoong dan tanpa sadar namja musang itu malah mendekatkan dirinya dengan Jaejoong. Jarak bibir Yunho dengan bibir jaejoong kini hanya 5 centimeter saja dan tiba-tiba Yunho tersenyum melihat wajah gugup Jaejoong. Namja musang tersebut kemudian menjauh darinya, ia lalu menyandarkan dirinya pada loker anggota Klub Basket, memandang Jaejoong yang masih saja memejamkan matanya. Yunho pun tersenyum, Kim Jaejoong lucu sekali aigoo.. namja cantik itu memejamkan matanya erat, ia terlihat mengerutkan dahinya dan bibirnya bergerak-gerak lucu.

Yunho kemudian mengambil bola basket yang menggelinding didekat kakinya "sampai kapan kau akan menutup matamu?" Yunho lalu mendrible bola itu.

Jaejoong membuka matanya sebelah memastikan Yunho tidak lagi didekatnya, setelah ia tahu bahwa Yunho tak ada didepannya lagi Jaejoong kemudian membuka kedua matanya "Yunho yaaa! Kau mempermainkanku haiissshhhh" ia menghentakkan kakinya, kesal sekali dengan Yunho.

"menurutmu apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau pikir aku mau meciumu eoh?" Yunho tertawa keras "Dengar Kim! Demi Changmin sampai benci makanan pun itu jelas tidak mungkin"

"haish….!" Jaejoong kesal, bukan.. bukan itu yang ia pikirkan melainkan bisa saja tadi, bagaimana jika Yunho membunuhnya? Atau menganiayanya… yah meskipun terlintas sedikit sih, Yunho yang menciumnya.

"Kim.. aku katakan sekali lagi, bisa kau kembalikan foto itu?" Yunho terlihat focus mendribel bola, lalu melemparkan bola tersebut pada keranjang bola yang berada diseberang kursi.

"Mwo? Memberikan ini?" Jaejoong mengambil foto tersebut dan memandanginya lagi "Gadis ini sangat manis, sayang sekali jika kuberikan padamu, aku ingin menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan" Namja rupawan tersebut pura-pura sedih.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"wae yooooo! Aku tidak menyangka hanya gara-gara foto ini, hahahaha baru pertama kalinya aku melihatmu seperti ini Yunho, hnnggggg" Ia menggigit jempolnya "Jadi ini kelemahanmu Jung! Baiklah!

"Kau, berusaha mengancamku?"

"….." Jaejoong hanya diam sembari menatap Yunho, otak lemotnya mulai lagi. "Ani.. siapa yang mengancammu, aku hanya ingin bernegosiasi saja"

"Bernegosiasi? Dengan orang sepertimu? Apa yang perlu dinegosiasikan?"

"Ada.. jadi kau tidak tertarik, ya sudah tunggu saja sampai seluruh dunia tahu bahwa Jung yunho pernah dibesarkan sebagai perempuan"

"Kau! " Yunho dengan wajah kesal ia mendekati Jaejoong, bersumpah demi apapun ia ingin menghajar rupa ayu Jaejoong saat ini, tapi tentu saya ia urungkan. Ummanya akan memecatnya jika ia sampai melakukan hal itu, karena ia persist ahu jika Ummanya terlalu sayang dengan namja kitten ini. Lalu ia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar "Katakan.. apa maumu?"

"Itu., Yunho ya~ bisa kau membantuku belajar selama seminggu penuh, Jebbal Yunho yaa~" Kim jaejoong yang mulannya terlihat sedikit menyebalkan, entah kenapa saat memelas seperti ini, ia terlihat sangat imut seperti kucing yang minta Ikan.

Yunho membelakkan matanya, ia sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jaejoong sekarang "Aku?"

Jaejoong mengangguk dan tersenyum "Nde Kau! Tentu saja kau, memangnya ada nama Yunho lain disini?"

"Kim!" Yunho tampak kesal.

"Wae? Kau hanya perlu mengajariku selama waktu yang ditentukan, hingga aku bisa masuk peringkat 100 tertinggi, aku akan mengembalikan ini padamu otte? Yunho yaaa~ jebbal!"

"Ck.. mengajarimu?" Yunho memicingkan matanya, ia tampak pesimis dengan apa yang direncakan Jaejoong, "apa kau akan berhasil? Rasanya tidak mungkin. _The most important thing is ability to tell apart the impossible and the possible—"Philip Chesterfield_

"Apa Phi-Phil apa Phi?" Jaejoong bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

"Penting kau ketahui apa yang bisa dan apa yang tidak bisa kau lakukan. Hanya akan buang-buang waktu untuk menantang hal yang mustahil. Mustahil untuk membantu orang bodoh sepetimu bisa masuk diperingkat 100 tertinggi!"

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruang Klub hendak membukanya.

"Mau kemana kau?"

"Kemana?" Jaejoong membalik badanya "Tentu saja aku mau menggandakan foto ini sebanyak mungkin dan menyebarkannya " Ia tersenyum sembari memandangi foto tersebut lalu dengan memainkan kukunya Jaejoong berkata "Lalu Bbanng! Seluruh dunia akan tahu"

"Berani kau melangkahkan kakimu sejengkal pun dari rungan ini ku pastikan kau akan menyesal Kim!" Ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong lagi "Baiklah karena menyangkut harga diriku, aku akan membantumu " Yunho tersenyum dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya dibibir Jaejoong "Dan kau harus berjanji untuk tutup mulut mengenai foto itu " ia menarik jari telunjukknya dari bibir Jaejoong kemudian memandangnya, merasa ada sesuatu yang menempel pada jari telunjuknya pasca menyentuh bibir kenyal Jajoong, Yunho kemudian mengusapkan jari telunjukknya pada pakaian Jaejoong dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih mematung.

Sebelum yunho membuka pintu tiba-tiba Jaejoong berteriak.

"Yunho! Kau jadi akan mengajariku? Benarkan.. yayyyy gomawo wo Yunho ya.." Jaejoong kemudian berlari kearah Yunho dan tanpa sadar ia memeluk lengan yunho. Melihat hal itu Yunho hanya memandang lengannya yang masih dipeluk erat dengan Yunho.

Sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan, Jaejoong sontak melepaskan pelukannya pada lengan Yunho.

"Mianhae Yunho!" Jaejoong terus tersenyum bahagia.

"Aku akan membantumu belajar sampai hari ujian tiba mulai malam ini"

"Gureu! Baiklah baiklah.. aku akan membuat cemilan untuk menemani belajar" Jaejoong bersemangat sekali. Sampai ia ia berteriak kesenangan.

Sedangkan diluar ruangan yang tak terlalu besar tersebut, segerombol orang sedang menguping dipimpin oleh Yoochun yang sedari tadi terus menempelkan kupingnya. Tak jarang rupa tampannya mempertontonkan muka dorky, kadang mengerutkan dahinya, melongo dan tak jarang juga ia memasang wajah yang entahlah aku bingun mendefinisikannya. Pokoknya bayangkan muka dorky Yoochun.

Hal sama juga dilakukan oleh semua anggota yang lain, yang sangat penasaran ada apa gerangan Kapten mereka menculik seorang pria cantik yang pernah ditolaknya. Entahlah hanya mereka yang tahu lah..

Kembali ke Ruang Klub Basket dimana sang tokoh Utama berada.

"Kau harus tahu, jika siswa yang menduduki peringkat 100 tertinggi adalah hampir 50% dari siswa kelas A, 30% dari kelas B dan 10% dari kelas C, 10% lagi adalah sisaya bisa dari kelas sisanya, kau tahu betapa sulitnya siswa kelas F sepertimu bisa masuk ke posisi itu"

Jaejoong tampak berpikir keras, ia tahu apa yang harus ia hadapi tapi ia sudah memantapkan niatnya akan melakukannya "Aku tahu, dan aku yakin jika aku bisa melakukannya, aku akan berusaha"

Yunho kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih diam ditempat.

Yunho yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu klub membuat Yoochun dan yang lainnya tadi menguping jatuh terjembab, jadilah mereka semua bertumpukkan seperti gunung dimana Yoochunlah yang berada dipaling bawah. Kasian sekali muka tampannya terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan disini?" Yunho terlihat tak peduli dan pergi begitu saja. Kemudian disusul jaejoong yang terus saja tersenyum hingga ia tak sadar jika ada seseorang yang membutuhkan uluran tangannya.

_**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul : Bitter and Sweet, Coffee**_

Hoshipeia

Jaejoong kembali ke kelasnya yang langsung disambut dengan Siwon Team, Junsu dan Taemin.

"Joongie ya! Kau baik-baik saja kan? Yunho sialan itu tak menyakitimu kan?" Siwon sangat khawatir sekali.

"Nde.. gwenchana"

"Jaejoongie, sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan dengan Yunho tadi?"

Namun Jaejoong hanya tersenyum "Bukan apa-apa, tidak ada yang special" Jaejoong kemudian berjalan kebangkunya "Aku harus belajar, waktu yang sedikit ini tak boleh disia-siakan"

Mendengar Jaejoong mengatajan itu, membuat Junsu memcingkan matanya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan sahabat sekaligus seseorang yang dianggap Hyungnya sendiri oleh Junsu, pasti benar ada yang Jaejoong sembunyikan.

Hari ini Jaejoong berserta siswa yang lainnya telah melewati hari yang cukup panjang dengan belajar dikelas, seperti surga rasanya saat mendengar bel Jam pulang sekolah berbunyi.

"aaaaa.. lelahnya, harus cepat pulang" Junsu meregangkan tangannya kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang masih menatapnya seperti anak anjing.

"wae yo Joongie?"

"ani.. kau pergi bekerja setelah ini?"

"Ndee, Joongie, bisa kau pergi denganku setelah ini?"

"Bisa saja, tapi bukannya kau harus bekerja?"

"Tidak masalah , restoran tempatku bekerja mulai beroperasi jam 4, kita masih punya waktu satu jam"

"Baiklah…"

Kemudian mereka berdua kemudian pergi ketempat Junsu bekerja. Mereka mengambil tempat duduk dengan view jalan yang berada diseberang mereka.

"Jadi Junsu yaa.. kenapa kau mengajakku kemari? Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?' Tanya Jaejoong yang tangannya asik memainkan sedotan saat ini.

"Joongie, kau harus jujur padaku.. kau menyembunyikan Sesuatu kan?'

"Mwo? Tidak ada..!" Jaejoong tersenyum kikuk.

"Hyung.. kau tak bisa membohongiku, kau bisa saja membohongi Taemin dan yang lainnya, tapi tidak denganku Joongie Hyung, kau pikir sudah berapa lama aku mengenalmu?"

"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau ketahui Junsu yaa~?"

"Mengenai kau dengan Yunho, sepertinya ada yang aneh, setiap pagi aku melihatmu.. Kau berjalan dibelakang Yunho disaat waktu yang bersamaan, dilain hari sebaliknya Yunho yang berjalan dibelakangmu dengan jarak yang cukup jauh sih memang, tapi dalam waktu yang yang sama juga. Itu membuatku curiga, puncaknya lagi tadi kau bertukar Kaos olahraga, jadi mana mungkin jika kau tak dekat dengan Yunho pakaian olahraga kalian bisa tertukar? Mungkinkah kau dan dia mengunjungi tukang laundry yang sama?'

"Itu.. ya mungkin hanya kebetukan pakaian kami tertukar Suie~"

"ani.. kau bilang mungkin.. aku tak percaya" Junsu membuang sedotan yang ada diminumannya dengan kesal, karena susah sekali digunakan untuk meyedot, airnya tak bisa ia nikmati kemudian meminumnya hanya sekali teguk.

Jaejoong tampak gelisah dan mengedarkan padangannya kepenjuru rungan, memastikan tak seorang pun yang ia kenal atau mengenali dirinya. Setelah memastikan semuanya aman kemudian ia meyuruh Junsu mendekat padanya. Jaejoong membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga Junsu.

"ppssssttttttt pssstttts"

"MWOOOOOO? KAU DAN JUNG YUNHOOO!"

"sssssttthhhhh sssttthhhhh Ya! Suie!" Jaejoong panic ia menyuruh Junsu untuk tak berteriak.

"Mianhae.. aku kaget sekali, bagaimana bisa?"

"tentu saja bisa, Ummaku adalah sahabat baik Ummanya Yunho, saat itu aku juga tidak tahu tapi seperti inilah akhirnya, aku harus tinggal serumah dengan Yunho"

"Wah kau pasti bahagia sekali Joongie Hyung… eu kyang kyang, jangan-jangan hubungan kalian diluar dugaanku kekkeke"

"Mwo? Itu tidak benar Suie… Yunho dia terus bersikap dingin padaku, meskipun kami tinggal serumah tetap saja tak ada kemajuan hhhh" Jaejoong mengoceh sembari menopang dagunya ditangannya, lalu kemudian pandangannya mengedar pada seberang jalan, ia melihat segerombolan anak-anak SD yang terlihat sedang merebutkan sesuatu.

Junsu masih terus saja mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang mungkin Yunho dan Jaejoong lakukan, namun Jaejoong tak peduli, pandangan matanya focus dengan seorang anak yang sepertinya ia mengenalnya.

Jaejoong terus memicingkan matanya memperjelas penglihatannya, tak lama kemudian ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berteriak.

"Chanhgmin!"

"Mwo? Siapa Changmin?' Junsu bingung dengan kelakuan Jaejoong.

"Mian, Junsu.. aku harus pergi Changmin dia dalam bahaya".

Jaejoong kemudian berlari dari tempat itu, ia melangkah kakinya dengan cepat ketempat dimana Changmin berada. Disusul Junsu dibelakangnya, sungguh Junsu sangat penasaran.

Diseberang jalan, Jung Changmin terlihat sedang berteriak pada segerombol anak seusianya. Matanya hampir menangis, karena benda kesayangannya direbut oleh teman-teman yang iri padanya kemudian membuangnya kesaluran pembuangan air.

Changmin sangat marah, ia ingin sekali menghajar bocah-bocah itu tapi sayang ia kalah jumlah. Posisi Changmin terpojok saat ini, terlihat salah satu anak laki-laki dengan badan yang sangat besar hendak memukulnya.

Changmin memejamkan matanya erat. Siap menerima pukulan namun bukan pukulan yang dirasakannya, namun bau wangi vanilla sesorang yang kini memeluknya, melindunginya dari amukan bocah itu tadi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan! Pergi dari Minnie!" Jaejoong berteriak nyalang, pipinya tampak membiru da nada sedikit luka karena menerima pukulan dari bocah itu tadi.

Junsu juga ambil bagian memarahi anak-anak tersebut, akhinya anak-anak nakal itu pergi.

Masih dengan posisi Jaejoong yang memeluk Changmin. Ia menghela napas lega.

"Gomawo suie.."

"Nde.. kau baik-baik saja? Lalu anak itu?"

"Gwenchana" Jaejoong kemduian melepas pelukannya pada Changmin "Minnie gwenchana?"

Changmin kini memandang Jaejoong, ia terlihat malu sekarang "Gwenchana, Joongie noona.. tapi—" ia kemudian memandang saluran pembuangan air didekatnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku harus mengambilnya, PSP satu-satunya hadiah dari Hyung noona, ne Jaejoong noona" Changmin pun menangis saat ini.

Yah bagaimanapun evilnya Changmin ia tetapkan seorang anak-anak.

"aku harus mengambilnya" sebelum Jaejoong menjawabnya Chnagmin telah lebih dulu melepas sepetunya dan mencari mainannya.

Tanpa takut, malu ataupun jijik Changmin terus saja mengorek lumpur yang ada disaluran pembuangan air, ia tak peduli lagi dengan bau, ia juga tak peduli jika PSP mati dan tak berfungsi lagi, pokoknya ketemu. Itu saja. Melihat Changmin yang begitu semangat ia tak tega membiarkan seorang bocah berusia 9 Tahun melakukannya sendiri.

Jaejoong memutuskan ikut membantu, Junsu dengan sangat menyesal ia tak bisa membantu karena ia harus bekerja.

Selama satu jam penuh mereka mencarinya akhirnya PSP Changmin bisa ditemukan, meskipun keadaannya cukup mengenaskan, tapi PSP tersebut tetaplah benda berharga bagi Changmin.

Kini muka mereka berdua penuh dengan lumpur, karena selama sejam penuh bergulat dengan air yang kotor dan lumpur.

"Bwahahahahahahahaha lihat mukamu Joongie noona, terlihat seperti badut jelek sekali hahahahah"

"mwoooo? Awas kau ya liat sendiri mukamu, kau tak kalah jelek Minnie.."

"Ani. Aku tak mungkin jelek, aku Shim Changmin yang tampan, semua orang juga tahu"

"Mwo yaa.. tapi tidak untuk sekarang Minnie!"

Mereka berdia saling memandang dan kemudian tertwa bersama.

JaeMin akhirnya memutuskan pulang kerumah karena hari sudah sore dan sebentar lagi gelap, Umma Jung pasti sangat khawatir. Berjalan pulang melawan cahaya senja. Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar Changmin mendengkur nyaman digendogannya. Ia sangat bahagia bisa merasakan beginikah rasanya punya adik. Sesekali ia mendengar Changmin mengoceh dalam tidurnya.

"Food~ nyam nyam.. mashita Food datanglah pada Mininie"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengarnya "Minnie ya~ apa yang kau impikan hm? Sedang makan eoh? Cute.. uri Minnie"

"Joongie Noona Gomawo." Jaejoong kemudian menghentikan langkahnya, ia menoleh pada Changmin yang tertidur lelap "Cheonma Minnie.." Ia membenarkan posisi tidur Changmin yang hampir melorot dan melanjutkan perjalanan pulang.

…..

Sesampainya Jaejoong dirumah disambut dengan muka panic Umma Jung, melihat anak bungsunya tertidur nayaman digendongan Jaejoong, serta melihat keadaan Jaejoong yang sangat berantakan begitu juga changmin.

"aigoo apa yang terjadi Joongie..?"

"Tidak ada Umma, hanya ada gangguan sedikit."

Jaejoong kemudian menceritakan kronologis kejadianya diruang makan. Setelah Jaejoong dan Changmin mebersihkan diri tentunya.

….

Malam ini seperti malam biasanya di rumah keluarga Jung, semuanya sedang menyantap makan malam. Umma Jung terus menginterogasi Changmin bagaimana ia bisa berkelehai tadi. Appa Jung makan dengan diam. Sedangkan Jaejoong kini menatap Yunho dan mulai berpikir setelah ini ia akan belajar bersama Yunho malam ini dan hanya berdua saja. Jaejoong sangat bahagia rasanya ia deg-degan tak karuan.

Dia sudah memikirkan akan membuat cemilan apa, setelah makan malam ia memutuskan untuk mulai memasak.

"umma..!" Yunho tiba-tiba memanggil Ummanya.

"wae yo Yun?"

"Bisakah Umma membuatkan cemilan untukku dan Jaejoong juga? Aku akan belajar bersama Jaejoong"

"Mwo? Kau belajar Yun? Tumben sekali.."

"Nde Umma"

"Umaaa yaaaaa! Ini tak adil"

"Kenapa Minnie apa yang tak adil baby?"

"Umma juga harus membuatkan untukku juga 5 Porsi okeee!"

"Aratha.. aratha. Umma akan memasaak setelah ini"

_**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul : Bitter and Sweet, Coffee**_

Hoshipeia

Mereka berdua tidak belajar dikamar Jaejoong melainkan berada diruang tengah. Jaejoong sudah siap dengan setumpuk bukunya serta alat tulisnya dan sepiring cemilan. Yunho menyusulnya dengan membawa sekotak obat P3K. Jaejoong heran dan mengerutkan dahinya. Mengedip-edipkann matanya memandang Yunho lalu ia bertanya.

"Yunho? Kenapa kau membawa kotak P3K? kenapa bukan buku?"

"Aku tak perlu buku,cukup memakai bukumu saja" Yunho membuka kotak obat tersebut, mengambil Alkohol, kapas serta plester.

"Lalu buat apa semua itu Jung?"

"Diamlah, kemarikan mukamu.."

"Nee?" Jaejoong tak mengerti maksud Yunho, ia hanya melongo memandang Yunho.

"Gunakan otakmu, mau sampai kapan mukamu bonyok seperti itu" Yunho menyentil dahi Jaejoong lalu menarik dagunya, kemudian ia mengusapkan alkohol pada pipi Jaejoong yang terluka, namja cantik itu tak sempat mengobatinya meskipun tadi Umma Jung khawatir dan mau mengobatinya namun Umma Jung terlalu sibuk mengurusi anak bungsunya yang setan. Ia hanya membersihkannya dan mengompres luka lebamnya saja tapi tidak untuk lukannya.

Posisinya ia duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho dengan jarak yang dekat, tangan Yunho ada didagu Jaejoong untuk mempermudahkannya mengobati Jaejoong, bahkan Jaejoong bisa mencium bahu maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho, Kim Jaejoong rasanya ingin pingsan tak kuat dengan pesona Yunho yang bangsat tampannya.

Yunho lalu menempelkan plester bermotif beruang pada luka Jaejoong.

"sudah., selanjutnya kita mulai belajar, terima kasih kau sudah menolong Changmin tadi"

"Nde…." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalnya. Masih dengan posisi menatap Yunho.

"wae?"

"Ani.. aku hanya merasa aku bisa melihat bayanganku dimatamu" Jaejoong pun tersenyum malu.

"Berhenti nglindur Kim.." Ia menjitak kepala Jaejoong kemudian "Lalu kita harus mulai dari mana? Apa yang tak kau pahami?" Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya pada sandaran Kursi.

"Tidak tahu.."

"ha? Kau bahkan tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana? Jangan-jangan kau juga tak tahu apa yang tak kau pahami Kim?"

"Nde.."

"Jinjjaaa?" Yunho menghela napas panjang "baiklah.. kita mulai dari matematika, kau ambil buku matematika"

Menerima perintah Yunho, Jaejoong mencari buku matematika diantara tumpukan buku yang ada didepannya. Melihat Jaejoong yang sibuk mencari bukunya tapi tak ketemu juga membuat Yunho tak sabar lagi, lalu ia menyambar buku ditumpukan paling bawah dengan tidak menyebabkan tumpukan buku yang ada diatasnya ambruk.

Namja musang itu mulai membuka dan membolak-balik buku "Jadi apa saja materi yang bakal diujikan?"

"Sama seperti punyamu kan?'

"Tapi aku tak tahu apa materinya.."

Jaejoong mencari buku catatannya lalu membukannya "Materinya sampai halaman 50 Yun.."

"Hmmmm" lalu ia mulai menandai beberapa rumus dan materi yang menurutnya penting dan akan keluar dalam ujiannya nanti.

Yunho mengambil duduk disamping Jaejoong "Pencil?"

"Ini.." Jaejoong memberi Yunho pencil bergambar hello kitty.

Yunho menerima Pencil tersebut dan kemudian memandanginya "ck.. aku tak percaya ini, kau benar-benar ya.. semaniak itu dengan hello kitty.."

"wae yoo..?"

"ani.." Yunho kemudian melingkari dan menandai rumus-rumus dengan serius.

Jaejoong memadang raut serius Yunho, hingga ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya "Yunho-ya.. bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"karena ini poin penting, ada banyak soal yang kemungkinan akan keluar dan peluangnya menggunakan rumus-rumus ini sangat besar"

Jaejoong hanya mendengarkan, diam memperhatikan Yunho "Lalu bagaimana biasanya kau belajar?" ia akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Aku tak perlu belajar, dan tak pernah belajar" Yunho menjawabya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku Jaejoong "Aku bisa langsung ingat semua yang kulihat dan kudengar"

"Jinjaaa? Waaaa daebak!"

Yunho tak peduli dengan Jaejoong yang memujinya "Coba kau kerjakan ini.." ia lalu memberi Jaejoong satu soal matematika.

Jaejoong menerima soal tersebut dan mulai mengerjakannya dengan semangat. Yunho hanya diam memperhatikan Jaejoong, tapi namja cantik itu tak juga mengerjakannya. Ia hanya menghela napas panjang dan mengetukkan pencil yang ia pegang pada meja. Melihat hal itu Jaejoong kemudian memandang Yunho takut-takut.

"hehehe sebentar Yunho ya.. aku sedang berpikir sekarang" kemudian menatap soal itu lagi dan mulai mengerjakan lagi, tapi semakin ia menatapnya justru malah membuatnya semakin bingung. Jaejoong tak mengerti sama sekali. Lalu ia menghela napas panjang, menatap Yunho dan mengalihkan pandagannya dari Yunho.

"Aigoooo" Yunho tampak memijit kepalanya "aku heran denganmu, sebenarnya apa saja yang kau lakukan dikelas?"

Jaejoong hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran, apa sih yang ada di otakmu? Soal itu sangat mudah, bahkan ada contohnya dibuku, aigooo Kim!" Yunho lalu membanting buku itu dengan kasar.

"Mianhe…" Jaejoong akhirnya berusaha mengerjakan lagi, meskipun ia tahu ia tak mungkin bisa menyelesaikannya.

Sementara itu dikamar HoMin. Changmin tampak kesal karena Jaejoong telah menyandra hyungnya hingga ia tak bisa bermain game dengannya. Changmin padahal sudah sangat bersemangat mengalahkan hyungnya kali ini. Disisi lain Heechul dan Hankyung sedang bersantai dikamar mereka, dimana Heechul sedang merebahkan dirinya didada Hankyung sekarang sembari memainkan kancing piyama suaminya.

"Chullie,, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Yunho? Kenapa Yunho tiba-tiba belajar dengan orang lain. Apa yang membuatnya berubah menjadi anak yang bisa bersosialisai sekarang?" Hankyung mengusap rambut istrinya dengan sayang.

Heechul hanya tersenyum "bisa saja Joongie mempunyai kemampuan lebih dari yang kita perkirakan. Dalam waktu yang singkat Joongie sudah bisa merubah Yunho yang talkless dan arrogant, aku sangat menyukai Joongie yeobo"

"Benar.. ini adalah perubahan baik bagi Yunho, sepertinya memang Joongie bisa memberi pengaruh baik untuk Yunho, dia juga anak yang sangat manis ne.."

"Benar.." Heechul pengecup singkat bibir suaminya.

Kembali keruang tengah.

Jaejoong masih sibuk menyelesaikan soal tersebut dengan susah payah. Ia kadang memainkan poninya, tapi kadang kali ia juga dibikin kesal karena poni rambutnya cukup menghalanginya. Sampai akhirnya menguncir poninya keatas seperti buah apel. Cute nyaaaa .

Tiba-tiba Yunho berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri, namja apel (?) tersebut bingung dengan tingkah Yunho, apa ia akan ditinggal pergi begitu saja. Jahatnya.

"Yun kau mau kemana?"

"Ada yang perlu kulakukan, sudah kerjakan saja soalnya, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi"

"Tik.. tok.. tik.. tok.." hanya terdengar suara jam dinding diruang tengah. Horror! Jaejoong merasa seperti ada sosok yang menatapnya dibelakang, sesuatu yang cukup terlihat mengerikan dan ternyata…

"Baaaannngggggg!" Changmin mengagetinya dengan memeluk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Minnieeee!" Jaejoong kemudian berbalik menghadap Changmin yang kini nyengir dengan tampang innocentnya.

"bwahahahahaha lihatlahh mukamu Jae noona.. kekekekekekke" Changmin terus saja tertawa kini ia masih menempel pada Jaejoong.

"Minnie, kenapa kau turun? Kau ingin sesuatu..?" Jaejoong kini memgeang tangan Changmin yang masih mengalung dilehernya, Changmin kini ada dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Nde.. Minnie lapar noona.. hehehhe Minnie mau kedapur cari makanan, tapi aku mencium ada makanan disini, jadi aku kesini"

"Aigoo baby Minnie.. ambillah.." Jaejoong memberi Changmin cemilan yang ada dipiring.

"jinjja? Untukku semua?"

"Ne ambillah"

"Assaaaa…" Changmin menyambar piring tersebut dan berlari kembali kekamarnya.

Tak lama kemudian Yunho kembali dengan membawa beberapa lembar kertas. Ia kemudian menujukkanya pada Jaejoong "Kau harus mengikuti jadwal yang kubuat, kau harus membawa buku dan membacanya terus, bahkan saat makan, dikamar mandi dan mandi"

"haaa? Terus melakukannya?" ia lalu menatap Yunho

"Apa?"

"Kau iblis Jung!" Jaejoong akhirnya mengambil kertas itu.

"Terserah kau.., sekarang ini bahkan seharusnya kita tak punya waktu untuk mengobrol. Akan kupastikan kau menghapal semua rumus Kim!"

"Haaa? Sekarang juga? Yunhoo yaaaa~! Apa tak bisa dilanjutkan besok pagi aku lelah sekali sekarang.., lihatlah bahkan ini hampir tengah malam"

"Tidak ada penolakan"

Sekarang ini, Jaejoong terus membaca semua rumus dan menghapalnya terus menerus, ia juga membuat catatan kecil. Yunho hanya diam membaca buku sesekali ia meminum kopinya agar tak ngantuk.

Hampir 2-3 Jam Jaejoong masih meghafal, namun lama-lama Yunho tak lagi mendengar ocehan Jaejoong, karena sebelumnya Jaejoong menghafal dengan nyaring. Yunho mengintip Jaejoong dari balik bukunya. Ia bisa melihat Jaejoong yang menempelkan keningnya dimeja, ia bahkan masih memegang pencil dan buku, terdengar dengkuran halus.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Iroena!" Yunho mencoba membangunkan Jaejoong yang terlihat tidur kelelahan dengan menyenggol pahanya menggunakan kaki.. tapi tatap no respon. Ia akhirnya menggerakkan tubuh Jaejoong, namun yang terjadi adalah Posisi Jaejoong menjadi duduk dengan masih memejamkan matanya, namja cantik itu menegakkan kepalanya namun oleng, dengan cepat Yunho menahannya, kini kepalanya berada dilengan Yunho. Yunho hanya diam memandangnya.

"haisshhhh.. kau merepotkan Jaejoong!" Yunho kemudian mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan merebahkannya disofa, ia lalu memandangi Jaejoong yang terlelap. Sangat cantik. Itulah yang dipikirkan Yunho sekarang.

Jung Yunho tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangannya pada kening Jaejoong, menyibakkan beberapa helai rambut yang lepas dari kucirnya, dan daaaaan mengusap pipinya dengan ibu jarinya. Tanpa sadar Yunho lagi-lagi melakukan hal yang sudah sangat jelas bertentangan antara tubuh dan logikanya sekarang. Sadar akan apa yang sedang ia lakukan, akhirnya ia langsung menarik kembali tangannya dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terlelap diruang tamu.

….

Esok paginya Jaejoong sudah bangun pagi, sarapan sembari menghapal bahkan saat tiba disekolah pun, ia mengabaikan teman-temannya. Semuanya dibuat heran kecuali Junsu. Karena Junsu satu-satunya orang yang tahu sesuatu.

Taemin dan Siwon menatap Jaejoong yang terlihat sangat serius hari demi hari Jaejoong terus melakukannya, belajar tak kenal tempat dan waktu hingga akhirnya satu persatu ia sudah melakukannya sesuai dengan jadwal yang telah dibuat oleh Yunho. Bahkan ia rela tak makan siang dan lebih memilih belajar di perpustakaan. Siwon team, Taemin dan Junsu mengikuti Jaejoong dan mengintip apa saja yang telah Jaejoong lakukan selama ini.

Saat dirumah pun Yunho terus mengawasi Jaejoong belajar, tapi tidak diruang tengah melainkan dikamar Jaejoong, karena sewaktu-waktu jika Jaejoong tertidur, akan lebih mudah bagi Yunho untuk merebahkan Jaejoong diranjangnya.

Saat sarapan pun Jaejoong terus belajar, hal itu membuat Ummanya tersenyum karena Jaejoong sangat giat belajar sekarang.

Dalam perjalan sekolah dengan posisi Jaejoong yang masih berjalan 2 meter dibelakang Yunho. Yunho menuntun Jaejoong dengan mengucapkan beberapa kosakata Bahasa inggris dan meminta Jaejoong menterjemahkannya begitu juga sebaliknya. Seperti sekarang ini.

"Apa inggrisnya berjalan?"

"Walking.."

"Langit?"

"sky.."

"Berdiri.."

"Standing"

"Jauh.."

"Far.."

"Aku disini.."

"He?"

"aku disini….!"

"Im here.."

Begitu juga seterusnya.

Hari demi hari Jaejoong lalui dengan belajar hingga saat ini ia belajar bahasa inggris diperpustakaan selama makan siang, Jaejoong sangat senang karena ia sudah paham dengan semua materinnya. Ia lalu meregangkan tubuhnya dan berdiri, berjalan menuju rak buku dan mencari buku Philip Chesterfield, Jaejoong membuka buku itu kemudian membacanya.

D-1 Exam

Malam harinya, mereka berdua telah siap belajar berdua dikamar Jaejoong lagi. Yunho memberikan lembaran soal pada Jaejoong dan menyuruhnya untuk kagum dengan dirinya yang bisa menjawab soalnya.

"Omooo! Yunho lihatlah, aku bahkan bisa mengerjakan soal yang sulit"

"Jangan banyak bicara, kau kerjakan saja, masih banyak soal yang harus dikerjakan"

"Arashoooo!" Jaejoong kemudian terus mengerjakan soal demi soal, ia mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut dengan senyum yang terus mengembang diwajahnya. Saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00 PM, dan mereka masih saja asik mengerjalan soal demi soal sampai jam menunjukkan pukul 01.00 A.M Yunho mengajari Jaejoong bagaimana bisa menyeselesaikan soal matematika dan fisika dengan mudah, ia juga membagi tips-tipsnya untuk Jaejoong, tips tersebut akan sangat membantu dalam keadaan terdesak.

Hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul 2.00 A.M Jaejoong masih saja mengerjakan beberapa soal tambahan dan jjang! Ia berhasil menyelesaikannya semua, ia menguap dan meregangkan tangannya.

"Yun aku sud—"

Jaejoong ingin melapor pada tutornya jika ia sudah selesai, namun sang tutor nampaknya sudah tertidur lelap, ia menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantalan, dan yang membuat Jaejoong tertawa saat ini adalah hahaha muka terlelap Yunho.

"Yunho sangat tampan saat tertidur, ia seperti malaikat, polosnya~" Jaejoong menususk-nusuk pipi Yunho dengan jarinya lalu ia tertawa lagi saat melihat Yunho tidur dengan membuka mulutnya.

"Hahahahahaha! Lucu sekali Jung, ternyata kau punya kebiasaan lucu ya.."

Namun tak lama kemudian terdengar lah dengkuran namja cantik itu, ia ikut terlelap disebarang Yunho, posisi mereka berdua saat ini berhadapan. Kamar yang awalnya hanya terdengar satu dengkuran, kini terdengar dua dengkuran, mereka berdua terlelap bersama.

Heechul sangat penasaran sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan putra sulungnya dengan Jaejoong, pelan-pelan ia membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dan "Omo! Aigooo manisnya.." Ia menutup pintu kamar Jaejoong dan berlari kekamarnya.

Changmin merasa ada seseorang yang berlari didepan kamarnya kemudian ia membuka pintu lalu ia melihat Ummanya yang berlari kekamar Jaejoong dengan kamera ditangannya sembari tersenyum kesetanan.

"Jprettt!"

"Jepret!"

Ia memfoto Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur lelap. Melihat akan hal itu Changmin hanya bisa menghelengkan kepalanya atas kelakukan sang Umma saat ini.

"Umma!"

"sstttthhhhh, diam kau Minnie nanti mereka bangun, dan kau kemari"

Lalu mereka berdua memposisikan diri untuk foto bareng dengan Yunjae sebagai backgroundnya.

"Oho! Nice shoot!" Heechul bangga dengan hasil bidikannya, lalu menarik Changmin keluar membiarkan pasangan Yunjae tertudur lelap dan berselancar di alam mimpinya.

…..

Esok paginya Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya lalu menguap. Ia melihat tidak ada Jaejoong disana, melainkan hanya dirinya sendiri.

"Hooaaamm, aku tertidur dikamar Jaejoong hoaaammm, kenapa dia tak membangunkanku" Merentangkan tangannya, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada foto dimeja nakas samping tempat tidur. Foto anak kecil gembul yang sangat lucu dan beberapa foto bayi. Ia berdiri lalu mengahampiri foto tersebut kemudian mengambilnya. Yunho menatap foto tersebut dengan sayang, gemas sekali dengan foto bocah gembul tersebut.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" ia tersenyum lagi, cekikikan ketika sedang melihat foto anak itu yang sedang tertidur lelap diayunan dan ada foto anak kecil— yang ia ketahui bahwa bocah itu adalah Jaejoong bocah tersebut sedang bergaya seperti sedang melakukan push up. Sangat yakin jika dilihat dari matanya, mata itu hanya Jaejoong yang punya, bukan bentuknya tapi sorotan matanya yang begitu indah.

Ketika sadar bahwa ia berada dikamar orang lain dan ia sangat ingat bahwa saat malam itu ia memberi Jaejoong berlembar-lembar soal, maka namja jangkung memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja belajar tempat ia dan namja cantik tersebut menghabiskan malam yang cukup panjang.

Melihat hasil Tes privat darinya yang telah Jaejoong kerjakan, meneliti _one by one_ dan kemudian ia tersenyum saat— Jaejoong tak hanya menjawab tapi menggambar ekspresi dirinya dilembar jawaban, membuat Yunho tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya, Kim Jaejoong namja yang kadar kecantikannya melebihi rata-rata sungguh sangat manis dan lucu.

Jaejoong telah mengerjakannya dengan baik, meskipun masih ada beberapa yang salah disoal bagian akhir, yah mungkin ia sudah lelah saat itu, ia hanya salah hitung.

Setelah Yunho selesai mengecek semuanya, namja musang yang super tampan itu turun kelantai satu, saat itu masih subuh, waktu menujukkan pukul 5.00, tak heran belum ada yang bangun, bahkan Changmin masih tertidur lelap sembari mengigau makan buah jeruk.

Tiba di dapur Yunho disambut oleh Jaejoong yang sedang bersenandung ria. Ia menyanyikan beberapa bait lagu, "_Dan hanbeon mannar su ittdamyeon geudae nar barabor su ittdamyeon"_ tangan cantiknya dengan cekatan sedang menyeduh kopi "_Saranghandan heunhan marjocha yijeggeot marhaji mothettneunde neor sarang_—" ia seketika menghentikan nyanyiannya ketika ia menyelesaikan kopinya dan ia juga merasa ada seseorang yang menatapnya, menolehkan kepalanya dan ia disambut oleh Yunho yang berdiri diambang pintu sembari menguap dan menggaruk kepalanya.

"Yunho ya~ selamat pagi.." Jaejoong tersenyum sembari menuang kopi ke dalam cangkir "Aku membuat kopi, apa kau mau?"

Yunho berjalan ke counter dan duduk dikursi counter, ia tak menjawab hanya mengangguk singkat, sepertinya namja tampan itu masih mengumpulkan nyawanya yang entah masih nyangsang dimana.

Jaejoong dengan dengan dua cangkir ditangannya menghampiri Yunho lalu menghidangkan kopi untuk Yunho, kemudian ia menyusul duduk di kursi counter yang berada disebelah Yunho. Mereka berdua menikmati kopi dalam diam, cara meminum kopi mereka juga sangat kontras. Yunho meminum kopi dengan memegang cangkir menggunakan satu tangan, tangan kanannya sedangkan Jaejoong meminum dengan memegang cangkir dengan kedua tangannya.

Meskipun tanpa adanya percakapan, Jaejoong sangat senang sekarang. Menikmati kopi dipagi hari dengan Yunho, ditemani cahaya matahari yang mengintip malu-malu melalui ventilasi.

Jung Yunho, namja yang ketampannya diatas rata-rata ini sangat focus menikmati kopi buatan Jaejoong, ia suka, suka sekali kopi buatan Jaejoong, namun Gengsinya yang terlalu tinggi ia tak mau mengatakannya terang-terangan didepan Jaejoong. Akan tetapi sayangnya tanpa ia sadari ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang sedikit Jaejoong mendengarnya.

"Seperti malam itu, Kopi buatannya sangat enak, Manis dan pahitnya pas" Yunho mengucapkan dengan sangat pelan.

"Nde? Yunho apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

Yunho melirik Jaejoong "Ani.."

"tapi…" Jaejoong hendak melanjutkannya namun tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja.

'sial! Apa yang kukatakan tadi'

_**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul : Bitter and Sweet, Coffee**_

Hoshipeia

Pagi itu, Appa Jung dan Changmin sudah berangkat terlebih dulu, disusul dengan Heechul yang hendak berangkat ke butiknya. Jaejoong bersiap akan berangkat kesekolah namun Heechul menghentikannya.

"Joongie honey.. tunggu sebentar"

Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Heechul "Ne Umma…"

"Ambil lah.." Heechul memberikan Amplop pada Jaejoong.

Namja cantik itu kemudian akan membuka amplop itu namun Heechul mencegahnya. "No honey, no..! jangan dibuka sekarang, ini adalah jimat keberuntunganmu, jadi kau harus membukannya setelah ujian usai dan bisa masuk ke 100 peringkat tertinggi"

"Oh,, arasho Umma, Joongie akan menyimpannya, Kamsahamnida Umma"

Yunho baru saja datang, mengabaikan Ummanya lalu siap-siap memakai sepatunya berkata "Jangan berlebihan ini hanyalah ujian semester" dan Yunho pun berangkat.

Dua namja cantik tersebut tetapi tak peduli dengan Yunho, Jaejoong kemudian berangkat ke sekolah disusul Heechul dibelakangnya.

Di perjalanan sekolah Jaejoong yang masih diposisi dua meter dibelakang Yunho berjalan sembari membaca buku dan menghafal beberapa rumus, Yunho berjalan seperti biasa. Berjalan dalam diam tanpa suara hingga tiba-tiba Jaejoong menabrak Yunho punggung Yunho. Karena Yunho berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Aissh Jung! Kenapa kau berhenti tiba-tiba?" Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho sambil mengambil bukunya yang jatuh dan menata rambutnya yang berantakan.

Yunho tak menjawab ia hanya mengumamkan nama Yoochun, yang Jaejoong tahu bahwa orang bernama Yoochun adalah sahabat Yunho. Melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba berlari keseberang jalan menuju ke sebuah bar.

Jaejoong kemudian mengikuti Yunho, Ia tak mau terjadi apa-apa dengan Yunho. Setelah mereka dekat dengan tempat tujuan, Jaejoong sadar jika ia mengenal Bar tersebut, bar dimana Junsu bekerja pada malam hari. Perasaan Jaejoong berubah jadi tak enak sekarang.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berlari ke arah Yoochun yang kini terlihat sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh kurang lebih sekitar 5 orang namja urakan. Yunho yang tak tega dengan keadaan sahabatnya kemudian ambil bagian dengan menghajar mereka semua dengan keahlian Hapkidonya, sementara itu Jaejoong menghampiri Junsu yang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Junsu…! Kau baik-baik saja?" Junsu duduk dengen memegangi lututnya, ia sangat ketakutan saat ini, Jaejoong juga melihat Jas sekolah Junsu yang sobek dan berantakan, sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi, itulah salah satu pertanyaan yang bersarang diotak Jaejoong saat ini.

"Suie yaa.. gwenchana?"

Junsu tetap tak menjawab dan terus berguman "Andwee.. andwee jangan mendekat! Andweee!" Junsu terus berteriak, mungkin saat ini ia sedang syok dengan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

"Junsuie.. tenanglah ini aku Jaejoong.." Jaejoong menangkup pipi chubby Junsu dan menenangkannya, namja cantik itu memeluk Junsu dengan erat "Gwenchana.. ada Yoochun dan Yunho yang melindungimu dan aku disini Suie.. gwenchana…" Jaejoong menepuk bahu Junsu dengan pelan. Memenangkan namja imut tersebut.

Meskipun Yoochun terlihat terluka parah, namun ia berusaha membantu Yunho melawan preman tersebut, ia tak mau membuat Yunho menghajar mereka seorang diri. Pukulan telak ia layangkan pada salah satu preman yang ia pikir adalah bosnya dan sekali tendangan namja tersebut ambruk begutu pula dengan Yoochun.

"Jaejoong.. kau tolong Yoochun, aku masih punya pekerjaan lain" Yunho lalu membabi buta semuanya dan setelah semua tumbang ia mengikat mereka dan menelpon polisi. Fuuh cukup menyita tenaga juga.

Melihat Yoochun yang terluka parah dan tak sadarkan diri membuat Junsu mendekati Yoochun.

"Ireona.. Gwenchana Yoochunnie..? Yaaa!" Junsu terlihat menangis dan mengguncang tubuh Yoochun.

Jaejoong hanya diam saja melhat adegan YooSu yang sangat mengharukan. Ia sekaligus heran.. bagaimana mereka berdua bisa sedekat ini, namja cantik tersebut lalu menatap Yunho meminta penjelasan, namun hanya gelengan kepala Yunho yang ia dapatkan.

"Sebaiknya kita menelpon ambulan, agar Yoochun bisa diobati kerumah sakit" Yunho kemudian mengecek jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.15 dan sialnya mereka terlmabat 15 menit.

"Kita harus segera ke sekolah, kita semua sudah terlambat"

"Ani.. aku akan mengikuti ujian susulan, aku harus menemani Yoochun, dia sudah menolongku.. Gomawo Yunho, Joongie Kka! Sebaiknya kalian segera ke sekolah, maafkan aku, gara-gara aku kalian jadi terkena imbasnya" Junsu merasa bersalah, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menanguis

Jaejoong tak membiarkan Junsu merasa bersalah, ia tahu Junsu dia— namja yang kuat dan tegar "Bicara apa kau Suie , sudahlahh jangan menangis semua baik-baik saja.. aku dan Yunho senang bisa menolongmu, ne Yunho?"

"Ne?" Yunho terlihat tak peduli namun Jaejoong memberi death glarenya pada Yunho.

"Ah yeee.., gwenchana Junsu" Yunho pun tersenyum kaku. "Baiklah kau temani Yoochun, aku dan Jaejoong akan ke sekolah sekaligus memberi tahu Seonsaengnim bahwa kau dan Yoochun izin, Ayo Jaejoong.."

"Nde.."

Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong, lagi ia menggandeng tangan Jaejoong sembari berlari kencang, benar-benar tak punya waktu sekarang, 45 menit waktu ujian tersisa. Lagi Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah tangannya digandeng oleh Yunho serta berlari mengimbangi lari Yunho, dari belakang Jaejoong bisa melihat siluet Yunho yang berlari didepannya, dengan tangan Yunho yang mengenggam tangan Jaejoong erat.

Bagaikan adegan Slow motion. Kim Jaejoong sekali lagi terpesona dengan namja musang ini. Lagi Jaejoong menyatakan cintanya tanpa Yunho ketahui.

'_Jung Yunho sanranghae.._'

_**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul : Bitter and Sweet, Coffee—END**_

Hoshipeia

Hallloooooooowwww…. Gomennasai . telat up date, lama update yah.. soalnya sibuk like crazy kemrin tuh.. dan dan tak punya inet, si inet tinggal kuota midnight T_T

Eottokeee? Bosan yah, aneh yah? Alurnya semakin melenceng yah, emang aku bikin senagaja gini kan katanya biar beda.. biarpun sebagian besar tetap sama sih.. kekeke namanya juga saduran..

And fr everyone yang tak bisa membayangkan Yunjae.. pergi gk usah baca! *bercanda kok bercanda..

Tak apa guys santai saja, tergantung imajinasi kalian, yang bisa ngebayangin Yunjae saya sangat berterima kasih yang tidak bisa ya.. itu hak kalian kok, but makasih banget udh mau baca dan review #criess

And forgive me,, maaf ya aku pakai Siwon sebagai Kin-chan soalnya bingung mau pake chara siapa.. im so sorry~ T_T

Yang Tanya apakah bakalan sm?

Tentu saja inti cerintanya sama, tapi biar gk dibilang repost saya bubuhkan beberapa scene yang beda.. bisa dibaca dr chapter 2 udh ada yg beda.. /hug/

and ada berapa chapter?

Maaf guys tak tahu saya, mungkin 16 ato bisa lebih, tergantung otak gila author abal ini, rencana malah mau tak lanjut sampai after wedding juga.. terus terus ada deh pokoknya, kalau pengen tahu baca donkz.. yang jelas special buat kalian semua readersku.. ku persembahkan yg terbaik buat kalian… /chuuuu/

ASAP Update #SayaUsahakan

With love.. sankyuu everyone.. see u next chappy~ jangan lupa review lagi yak~~! #BIGThanks

**Note : Insert song : DBSK – White Lies #Jaejoong singing scene**

**Happy Tohoshinki10thAnniversary… one soul, one belief, one proud Always keep the faith**

April, 27th 2015


	4. Chapter 4

**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul**

**Tittle : Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul : Best/bad Moment Ever**

**Rating : T**

**Chapter : 3 of ?**

_**Itazura na Kiss original Story by : Kaoru Tada Sensei**_

_**Yunjae Version by : Hoshipeia**_

_Note : Inti ceritanya sama, namun untuk penyesuaian character Yunjae, saya ubah dibeberapa bagian. Saya juga menambahkan beberapa scene yang berbeda. Saya benar-benar minta maaf jika di chapter ini, alur cenderung sama dengan yang asli.. sorry T_T im kinda busy jadi otak ku gk bisa mikir buat ide cerita guys, im so sorryyyyyyyyy! Jangan pukulin saya yess ^^_

**Special thanks to : ruixi1, Jaenna, Youleebitha, RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper, narayejea, DaniHwang, wu shui han, ca, yjnokokoro, Jung Yongki, AprilianyArdeta, Shizuka Jung, momo chan**_._

Thank you so much to everyone who favourited, following this fanfic and big thanks to silent reader ^^. If there are some typos pls forgive me. And this one is kinda late update I know~ pls Enjoy guys ^^ dozo :3

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong pria rupawan yang menaruh hati pada salah satu namja terpintar disekolah Jung Yunho. Suatu hari ia bertekad untuk menyatakan persaanya, namun apa yang ia dapatkan?

….

Setelah berlari cukup jauh, mereka berdua kini tiba di sekolah dalam waktu 10 menit saja. Meskipun di gerbang sekolah sempat terjadi perdebatan dengan security namun berkat Yunho, keduannya bisa masuk ke sekolah.

"Hah.. kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sangat terengah, benar saja ia harus mengimbangi lari Yunho yang bisa dibilang sangat kencang. Yeah seperti The Flash ^^v

"Gwenchana Yunho"

Napas mereka masih tersengal-sengal, peluh terlihat membanjiri tubuh mereka berdua. Keringat sexy mengaliri melipis Yunho hingga ia terlihat sangat Hot.

Tapi mungkin bukan Yunho yang satu-satunya terlihat Hot, tapi ini terjadi juga pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong dengan keringat mengalir di pelipisnya dan sebagian rambutnya basah, serta wajahnya merona pasca terpapar mentari pagi. Namja rupawan itu justru terlihat sangat sexy.

"Sebaiknya kita segera ke kelas, atau kita tidak ikut ujian sama sekali"

"Andwe! Kau haru ikut Yunho, aku tidak masalah jika tidak ikut, tidak ada harapan, waktu yang tersisa tinggal sedikit, apa yang bisa kukerjakan?" Jaejoong mengelap keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya, ia juga kesusahan mengatur napasnya

"Bicara apa kau! Tidak.. justru kau yang harus ikut. Apa kau akan membiarkan perjuanganku mengajarimu sia-sia, perlu kau ketahui mengajari orang sepertimu tidaklah mudah"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab, hanya menatap Yunho dengan raut merasa bersalah. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani menatap Namja tampan yang ada didepannya.

"Sudahlah..kita harus masuk sekarang." Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong lagi, karena jika tidak bisa saja namja cantik ini benar-benar tidak ikut ujian.

Awalnya mereka berdua tidak diijinkan masuk karena sudah telambat 30 menit, dan sekarang waktu yang tersisa tinggal 30 menit lagi, tapi atas perjuangan Yunho di ruang kepala sekolah, ia dan Jaejoong bisa mengikuti ujian.

Tidak tahu ancaman apa yang Yunho gunakan.

"Gomawo yo Yunho ya.." Ia menbungkukkan badannya tanda terima kasih yang umum dilakukan oleh masyarakat korea.

"Sudahlah jangan buang waktu lagi, kka! Segera lah ke kelasmu"

"Hmm aku mengerti… Yunho mianhae aku menyusahkanmu."

"Benar, kau selalu menyusahkanku, kka pergilah. dan semoga beruntung."

"umm" Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian ia berlari ke kelasnya yang terletak dilantai dua.

Tidak masalah bagi Yunho yang genius untuk mengerjakan soal dalam waktu 30 menit, tapi bagaimana dengan Jaejoong. Ia terus memandangi Jaejoong hingga namja cantik itu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Jaejoong… semoga kau berhasil, good luck" Yunho bergumam sendiri dan kemudian ia berbalik, berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai yang sama.

Jaejoong berdiri didepan pintu kelas, lalu membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk dalam kelasnya. Ia disambut dengan pemandangan yang menakjubkan, bagaimana tidak jika yang ia lihat sekarang adalah raut cemas semua teman-temannya. Bahkan saat Jaejoong datang terlambat tidak ada satupun temannya yang tertarik untuk menatapnya. Junsu dan Taemin juga tidak peduli padanya, terlalu focus menghitung.

Seonsaengnim mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk dibangkunya setelah terjadi sedikit perdebatan, tapi saat Jaejoong mengatakan jika Kepala sekolah lah yang mengijinkannya untuk mengikuti Ujian, Seonsaengnim kemudian menerimanya. Ia tidak boleh sedikitpun menyia-yiakan waktu yang kini tinggal 30 menit berjalan. Ia berjalan menuju bangkunya, menarik kursi dan duduk, membuka soal ujian serta mengisi biodata pada lembar jawabannya.

Meneliti soal satu persatu secara berurutan, ia tampak berpikir serius sekarang dengan menggigit ujung pencil hello kittynya. Pandangannya mengedar pada penjuru kelas, mengamati sudah sejauh mana teman-temannya mengerjakan ujian. Dalam otaknya saat ini ia berpikir jika teman-temannya sudah hampir selesai mengerjakan semua soal ujian, namun ia kemudian tersenyum lega saat tahu jika ia berada dikelas F dan ia tahu persis bagaimana kondisi akademik teman-temannya.

Saat membca soal pertama, Jaejoong tahu persisi soal ini, bagaimana harus mengerjakannya dan Formula apa yang ia pakai. Mungkin dalam otaknya saat ini banyak sekali peluang Formula yang bisa digunakan namun yang manakah yang tepat ia masih berusaha keras untuk mengingatnya. Namun ia berpikir kembali, jika ia mengerjakannya dengan menggunakan formula akan membutuhkan waktu 2 menit baginya untuk menyelesaikan satu soal, dan ia sekarang harus melawan 25 soal.

"Aku harus menggunakan trik yang diajarkan Yunho" Jaejoong bergumam pelan dan mulai mengerjaka soal demi soal.

Bersyukurkan jika Jung Yunho manusia arrogant itu mau berbagi tips dengan orang seperti Jaejoong. Hari ini Yunho lah dewa penyelamat Jaejoong, namja musang itu pertama menyelamtakan Junsu dan Yoochun, lalu meloloskan dirinya untuk bisa mengikuti ujian meskipun sudah sangat terlambat. Lalu yang terpenting adalah menyelamatkan Jaejoong dari soal yang mengerikan. Ia sadar soal yang ia kerjakan tergolong soal yang sulit.

…..

"Sial, soal macam apa itu! Aku bahkan tidak satu pun aku bisa meyelsaikannya" Siwon sangat kesal, kenapa soal itu begitu sulit "Joongie, kau terlihat bahagia? Apa yang terjadi?" Siwon mengusir seseorang yang duduk didepan Jaejoong dan mengambil alih tempat duduknya "Joongie?" Siwon mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Jaejoong.

"Ne..? ani, tidak apa-apa" Jaejoong membereskan barang-barangnya saat ia tahu jika setelah ujian hari ini berakhir, ia akan segera pulang dan mengunjungi Junsu, sahabat baiknya itu mengirim pesan jika ia berada dirumah sekarang.

Taemin datang mengahampirinya "Joongie kau tahu keman Junsu? Kenapa sibebek itu tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Tadi ada gangguan sedikit, seseorang menyerang Junsu tadi pagi tepat didepan tempat kerjanya dan Yoochun menolongnaya, tapi namja Park itu terluka parah hingga harus dirawat kerumah sakit"

"Mwo? Tapi Junsu? Bagaimana dengannya, apa dia baik?"

"Suie, dia baik-baik saja, mungkin saat ini ia istirahat dirumah, ada Juno Hyung yang memaninya, bye… aku harus segera pulang"

Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih bingung dengan tngkahnya.

Ujian hari pertama Jaejoong bisa melewati dengan baik tapi ia masih punya 4 hari ujian yang harus ia hadapi.

Jaejoong santai berjalan pulang melalui jalan yang berbeda karena ia harus mempair kerumah Junsu. Berjalan dibawah matahari terik siang ini, angit lebut satu-satunya penyejuk bagi panas yang cukup menggairahkan. Ia memgirim pesan pada Junsu, jika ia akan mengunjunginya sore nanti, ia mengotak-atik phonecell pintarnya hingga ia tidak sadar jika ada seseorang yang berada didepannya lalu ia menabrak orang itu "Josonghamnida..aku tidak mel— Yunho!" Jaejoong meneriakkan nama Yunho setelah tahu siapa orang yang ia tabrak.

"Perhatikan jalanmu Kim!"

"Kau mau kemana? Bukankah ini bukan jalan pulang?"

"Pertanyaan yang sama untukmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Suie"

Yunho tidak menjawab ia hanya pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu mengejarnya.

"Yunho terima kasih"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hari ini" Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho, tapi namja jangkung itu hanya meliriknya "Aku akan kerumah sakit menjenguk Yoochun, saat kau tiba dirumah nanti, bisakah kau memberitahu Umma"

"Aku ikut"

"Bukannya kau akan kerumah Junsu?"

"Tentu, aku akan kerumah Junsu terlebih dahulu, kemudian menyusulmu kerumah sakit, aku akan menghubungi orang rumah" Jaejoong merogoh sakunya dan mencari benda elektronik itu lalu mengoperasikannya dengan cukup lincah

Akhirnya mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menjenguk Yoochun dirumah sakit, keadaan Yoochun sudah sedikt membaik. Kemudian hari demi hari pun terlewati, hingga hari ini adalah hari terkahir ujian semester. Tak satu pun hari Junsu tidak datang menjengukanya, karena pasti namja manis itu merasa punya hutang budi pada Yoochun. Karena lukanya cukup parah Yoochun harus dirawat dirumah sakit selama seminggu penuh, hingga mengaharuskan namja jidat itu mengikuti ujian susulan, beruntung sekolah mngijinkan.

Jika hari itu Yunho adalah dewa penyelamat Jaejoong, beda dengan Junsu meskipun Yunho sedikit membantu tapi Yoochunlah otrang yang menyelamatkannya untuk pertama kalinya, tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, jika Yoochun tak menolongnya saat itu.

Setelah melewati hari yang cukup panjang. Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho serta siswa Toho high school telah melewati masa ujian semesternya dengan baik. Terutama Jaejoong, katrena namja cantik itu bisa mengerjakan semua soal denga baik. Hari ini tiba saatnya bagi semua siswa untuk menikmati liburan pasca ujian semester usai, meskipun dikatakan hanya libur akhir pekan, menikmati hari santai tanpa adanya tanggungan belajar, setidaknya mereka bisa menghirup udara segar walau hanya sebentar.

Senyum mengembang menghiasi rupa laki-laki manis ini yang berjalan dengan menggerakan jari-jarinya lincah di perangkat pintar miliknya. Ia terus tersenyum yang mana senyumnya membuat Jaejoong memicingkan matanya, ia tahu ada yan tidak beres dengan sahabatnya ini. Disisi lain Taemin asik sendiri berdebat dengan team Siwon.

"Suie.. apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"He? Apa?" Junsu memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan innocentnya "Apa yang terjadi Sesuatu?" ia balik bertanya pada Jaejoong, jujur saja karena ia memang tidak paham dengan apa yang Jaejoong maksud.

"Kulihat akhir-akhir ini kau selalu sibuk dengan phonecell milikmu dan kau juga tersenyum saat kau membaca pesan yang masuk"

"Ani… aku hanya sedang membaca cerita lucu saja"

Jaejoong tidak yakin dengan jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari Junsu, tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi. Mungkin Junsu hanya belum ingin memberitahunya, ia tahu betul sifat Junsu, lama-lama namja bebek itu akan mengoceh padanya jika terjadi sesuatu.

Love In Seoul

Hoshipeia

Siwon sangat senang jika Jaejoong sudah kembali seperti semula tidak menjadi namja aneh seperti kemarin sebelum dan saat ujian. Siwon hanya merasa Jaejoong yang ia kenal bukanlah Jaejoong. Tapi hari ini ia sangat senang bahwa Kim Jaejoongnya yang cantik sudah kembali seperti semula

Siswa kelas F menutuskan untuk bersenang-senang setelah ujian, makan bersama di café yang telah mereka pesan untuk perayaaan. Sebenarnya Junsu tidak ingin ikut karena ada yang perlu ia lakukan, namun Taemin terus mendesaknya agar ikut begitu pula Jaejoong juga terus memaksanya. Akhirnya namja imut itu pun mau bergabung.

"Jaejoongie!" Siwon kemudian memeluk Jaejoong secara tiba-tiba, membuat Jaejoong sedikit oleng, namun Jaejoong juga tidak menghindarinya dan membalas pelukan Siwon, karena Jaejoong pikir saat ini adalah sebuah pelukan persahabatan, selanjutnya mereka semua baik Junsu dan Taemin juga berpelukan bersama "Jaejoongie, akhir-akhir ini kau bersikap aneh dan kita jarang sekali bersama aku dan kami semua tidak akan melepaskanmu kali ini Joongie" Siwon dan Taemin menatap Jaejoong dan tertawa bersama.

Junsu kemudian memotong acara tawa mereka berdua dengan mengatakan "Lalu kita semua akan pergi kemana?"

"Jangan khawatir serahkan saja padaku Junsu! Kalian semua ikuti aku" Siwon kali ini, ialah yang menjadi ketuannya. Dan semua siswa F berlari mengikuti Siwon..

Yunho bersama dengan teman sekelasnya melihat Jaejoong berjalan bersama, dengan tangan Siwon yang merangkul pundaknya, Jaejoong terlihat sangat senang. Yunho hanya bisa menatapnya dengan diam, namun bisa dilihat dari raut mukanya tampak tak menunjukkan rasa suka, ditambah lagi salah satu temannya yang bejalan disampingnya malah menambahkan api padanya meskipun hanya sedikit.

"Yunho bukannya itu pria cantik yang menyatakan cintanya padamu waktu itu yang dengan bodohnya, dan sekarang kau lihat sepertinya dia sudah punya pacar"

"Benar Yunho, sepertinya dia laki-laki sampah seperti yang lainnya, tidak dapat satu ia menggait yang lain dasar bitch" perempuan bedak tebal ini terus mengoceh tentang jeleknya Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho ingin muntah, jelas perbedaan mereka sangatlah jauh, jika dibandingkan dengan Jaejoong perempuan ini tidak ada apa-apanya.

"Apa yang kau katakana? Bitch? Kau katakan pria itu Bitch? Sebaiknya kau mengaca sebelum mulut busukmu itu berbicara agashi" Yunho menatap nyalang salah satu teman peremuan sekelasnya ini, dan mengajak teman-teman yang lainnya pergi mengikuti kemana namja cantik itu pergi. Meskipun Yunho mengatakan dengan alasan café terdekat dekat sekolah hanyalah café yang kelas F pesan saat ini. Akan tetapi ada yang beda dengan Yunho, namja arrogant yang biasanya seperti ini. Meskipun tidak akan ketahuan jika yang datang hanya 5 anak dari kelas A termasuk Yunho. Sebenarnya teman-temannya curiga dengan Yunho, pasalnya selama ini Yunho menolak jika teman-temannya mengajaknya nongkrong di café seusai ujian. Tapi sudahlah mereka tidak terlalu memusingkan soal Yunho.

Yunho duduk tepat dibelakang Jaejoong tanpa yang lain sadari, keadaan Café cukup rame siang itu, ditambah jumlah siswa kelas F yang cukup banyak dan menggunakan seragam yang sama. Hingga agak sulit untuk mengenali seseorang. Karena jumlah kelas A hanya lima orang dan beruntung Yunho yang memiliki bentuk muka yang kecil, tidak ada yang mengenalinya. Berbeda sekali dengan Jaejoong, saat Yunho masuk ia langsung mengenali rambut coklatnya, bentuk mukanya yang besar hingga mudah sekali diingat dan ditemukan serta yang paling mudah dikenali adalah doe eyesnya yang sangat mempesona, jernih bak berlian. Kim Jaejoong secara fisik benar-benar sempuna.

"Ne Jaejoongie, apa kau masih saja mengejar Jung Yunho itu?" Tanya salah satu siswa kelas F.

"Molla. aku sangat menyukainnya " Jaejoong memainkan garpu dan mengaduk-aduk minumannya "Dia satu-satunya namja yang pernah kucintai, tapi sampai sekarang ini dia sama sekali tidak peduli padaku" ia memotong kue dan memakannya lalu menunduk sedih "aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan setelah ini, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa kehidupanku di SMA dengan membuat kenangan sebanyak mungkin" Jaejoong tersenyum tapi ia tetap saja namja rupawan itu terlihat sedih "Kehidupan SMA ku benar-benar tanpa cinta"

"aniyoo kau bilang apa Joongie, dengar kami semua mencintaimu" Taemin berusaha menghibur Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu tidak bersedih lagi.

"Benar,bukannya kau yang bilang kita ini tidak hanya teman, tapi juga keluarga"

"Gomawo Suie, Taemin dan semuanya"

Jaejoong memeluk Taemin dan Junsu secara bersamaan, Siwon yang melihatnya berlari mengahambur kearah mereka, dan seperti bisanya ia menggombali Jaejoong dengan kata-kata manisnya. Jaejoong tidak lagi bersedih, ia menikmati moment ini bersama teman-temannya, ia begerak lincah, bernyayi dengan gembira bersama Junsu. Lalu ia makan Sosis dengan bumbu balado segunung. Jaejoong tersenyum gembira saat ini, melupakan semua hal tentang cintanya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Yunho.

Tidak tahukah jika seseorang yang dibicarakan Jaejoong selama hampir 6o menit ini tengah duduk dibelakangnya, mendengarkan semua ocehan Jaejoong tentang dirinya. Membuat orang yang bersangkutan tersenyum tipis. Yunho terus saja mendengarkan apa yang Jaejoong katakan, apa yang Jaejoong lakukan Ia tahu semuanya. Hingga secara tidak sengaja karena Jaejoong bergerak terlalu lincah, tertawa riang menepuk tangannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, karena terlalu berlebihan hingga kepalanya menatap kelapa seseorang yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Appo…" Jaejoong mengelus kepalanya, Ia lalu menoleh kebelakang hendak meminya maaf "Jeongmal mianhe.. " Jaejoong berdiri kemudian menatap orang yang duduk dibelakangnya sama sekali tidak bergerak maupun membalik badannya, menolehkan kepalanya pun tidak.

Tapi Jaejoong tidak begitu bodoh dengan siluet orang yang ia sukai, ia tahu sekali bagaimana fisik Yunho, Jaejoong bukanlah orang lain melainkan seseorang yang tinggal bersama dengan Yunho, jadi dia tahu persis seperti apa bentuk fisik Yunho, dan yang jelas bau Yunho. Ia menutup mulutnya dan berdiri mematung. Namun sebelum Jaejoong membuka mulutnya untuk menyebut nama Yunho, Siwon terlebih dulu meneriakkan nama Yunho.

"Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini?"

Sendiri,, iya Jung Yunho sendirian disini, karena ke 4 temannya telah undur diri lebih dulu.

Ia tak menjawab hanya diam, lalu berdiri membalikkan badanya dan menatap Jaejoong.

"aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang, apa tidak boleh" Yunho mengambil tasnya lalu pergi begitu saja, tapi ketika tiba diambang pintu, tangannya sudah siap membuka pintu tersebut namun ia menghentikan pergerakkanya "Sebaiknya kau juga pulang, sudah terlalu malam"

Meskipun tidak menyebut nama, namun Jaejoong tahu, kepada siapa kalimat perintah itu ditujukan. Jaejoong kemudian mengambil tasnya, kemudian pergi meyusul Yunho.

"Yorobun, hari ini sangat menyenangkan, tapi aku harus pulang" Jaejoong berpamitan lalu ia menghilang dibalik pintu café, menyisakan seisi café yang dibuat bingung dengan kedua tokoh utama yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi topic terhangat disekolah.

"Kau lihat apa yang terjadi, sepertinya benar ada yang tidak beres dengan mereka. Jung Yunho sialan, awas kau!" Siwon sangat berapi-api sekarang.

"Junsu, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kau tahu sesuatu?"

"ani.." Junsu mengambil sepotong kue dan memakannya "tanyakan saja pada orang yang bersangkutan, aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya, sampai jumpa aku juga harus pergi" bahkan Junsu pun ikut pergi meninggalkan mereka dengan memunculkan satu pertanyaan lagi

"Oke.. dan sekarang namja bebek itu juga bersikap aneh sekarang"

"Molla.. aku lelah sebaikanya kita pulang, otakku sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk berpikir" Siwon megacak rambutnya dan keluar dari café begitu saja, diikuti oleh siswa yang lainnya.

Malam ini benar-benar menjadi malam yang rumit bagi sebagian orang, tapi menjadi malam yang Indah untuk namja cantik ini. Berjalan dalam diam bersama Yunho. Kali ini Jaejoong berjalan disamping Yunho tanpa adanya penolakan dari Yunho atau mendapatkan protes dari namja musang itu untuk berjalan dibelakangnya dengan jarak 2 meter, tidak kali ini Jaejoong tak mendapatkannya.

Yunho hanya diam, begitu juga Jaejoong. Perjalanan pulang ditemani cahaya rembulan yang indah serta angin sejuk yang menerpa tubuh dua namja ini, angina sejuk yang menenangkan jiwa.

Dan tanpa kalian sadari Jung Yunho juga mersakan bahagia kali ini, apa yang membuatnya bahagia? Mungkin namja yang berjalan disampingnya sekarang ini. Ia untuk kesekian kalinya, menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Pertama kalinya Yunho merasakan perasaan yang meluap hingga memenuhi hatinya, yang sayangnya Ia tidak cukup pintar untuk menyadari perasaan yang ia rasakan, hingga menganggapnya sesutu yang bukanlah istimewa.

_Love In Seoul_

_Hoshipeia_

Bagi Yunho hari ini adalah hari yang paling ia tunggu sepanjang hidupnya, hari pengumuman ujian. Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan mendapatkan rahasia tentang dirinya yang berada di namja cantik itu. Untuk pertama kalinya bagi seorang Jung Yunho melihat papan pengumuman dalam sepanjang sejarah hidupnya, meneliti satu persatu nama yang tertera dalam daftar. Lalu ia tersenyum saat menemukan nama seseorang yang ia cari. Ia mengamati sekitar koridor sekolah ataupun daerah sekitar papan pengumuman, namun nihil, ia tidak menemukan namja cantik yang akhir-akhir ini mempengaruhi siklus hidupnya.

Disisi lain, sang namja rupawan dengan doe eyesnya yang begitu mempesona terlihat bahagia karena seperti biasanya ia bisa melihat nama Yunho di urutan pertama dengan skor sempurna. Nilai 900 adalah skor tertinggi dan pria yang ia cintai itu bisa meraihnya. Senyum mengembang di rupa ayunya yang tak tertandingi. Ia kemudian meninggalkan tempat tersebut tanpa melihat namanya apakah masuk daftar atau tidak, Jaejoong melupakan targetnya, melupakan tujuannya bahwa ia punya misi untuk masuk serratus tertinggi. Sepertinya otaknya benar-benar dipenuhi dengan Yunho hingga ia melupakan diriinya sendiri.

Yang menjadi hal yang paling disayangkan adalah Yunho telah menghilang dari tempat tersebut saat Jaejoong datang, hingga sang tokoh utama yang terjebak dalam hubungan yang belum jelas arahnya ini belum bisa bertemu dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Yunho, kau berhasil, aku sangat senang" kemudian Jaejoong berjalan di koridor melewati kelas demi kelas, naik tangga dan menuju kelasnya, sembari tersenyum cerah. Jung Yunho sungguh sempurna untuk ia miliki.

Berbincang-bincang dengan teman sekelasnya adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini, mendengar Junsu yang cerewet dengan suara lumba-lumbanya, sifat Junsu yang humoris membuat semua orang merasa terhibur, Taemin yang sesekali berkomentar ataupun Siwon yang terus saja menggodanya dan tanpa punya rasa bosan menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong. Hingga salah satu dari teman mereka membuyarkan semua hal yang saat ini terjadi.

"Kalian pasti tidak percaya ini, Jung Yunho untuk kedua kalinya datang ia—" salah satu siswa dengan rambut cepat tersebut tampak ngos-ngosan "ia datang ke kelas ini! Dia menuju kemari"

"Mwoo?" semua anak yang saat itu berada dikelas terkejut dan kemudian semua mata tertuju pada Jaejoong.

"Kau membuat masalah lagi Joongie?" Taemin bertanya dengan terus memandang Jaejoong intens.

Sang namja cantik hanya diam menggelangkan kepalanya.

"Kim Jaejoong!" Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya ia tahu siapa gerangan orang yang memanggil namanya "Wae yo? Aku tidak punya masalah lagi dengan mu Yunho.. hei hei tunggu" Jaejoong berusaha menghentikan Yunho, saat Yunho berjalan cukup keras menghampiri dirinnya.

"Ikut aku sebentar." Kemudian Yunho menatap semua anak yang menatapnya dengan tatapan dingin, berjalan dengan tampannya, tangannya ia masukkan dalam saku celananya, membuat semua orang terpesona padanya.

"Ada apa lagi.." Jaejoong terlihat bingung namun tetap mengikuti kemana namja musang tersebut akan membawanya, sembari mengingat kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat— yang sepertinya ia tidak melakukan kesalahan, setidaknya itu menurutnya.

"Papan pengumuman? Kenapa kau membawaku kemari Yunho?" Jaejoong bertanya kepada Yunho kenapa mereka tiba-tba berhenti didepan papan pengumuman.

Yunho menghela napas cukup panjang, ia kemuidan menoleh pada Jaejoong, lalu menatapnya. Mengulurkan tangannya pada Jaejoong.

"Wae yoo? " Jaejoong bingung, Yunho sama sekalii tidak mengucapkan kata apapun, hanya tubuhnya yang begerak, namun Jaejoong sama sekali tidak begitu paham dengan yang namanya bahasa tubuh, tapi akhirnya ia mengerti maksud Yunho "Aaa.. selamat-selamat seperti biasanya kau masuk peringkat pertama Yunho yaa" Jaejoong berjabat tangan dengan Yunho.

Tapi Yunho menampik tangannya "Bukan itu maksudku Kim, berikan foto itu.. aku telah berhasil mebuatmu masuk peringkat serratus tertinggi, ingat perjanjian kita kala itu"

"Mwo? Aku ma-masuk peringkat 100 tertinggi?" Jaejoong menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Benarkah? Kau tidak bercanda?"

"buat apa aku bercanda mengenai hal bodoh seperti ini" Yunho kemudian menyeret Jaejoong menuju papan yang paling ujung, ia menggebrakkan tanganya dipapan itu, tepat diatas nama seseorang tertulis disana "Lihat!"

Jaejoong mengikuti arah tangan Yunho dan ia— Ya Tuhan ia bisa melihat namanya dipapan pengumuman.

98\. Kim Jaejoong.

"Omo Omo Yunho yaaa~! Aku berhasil aku berhasil Yunho!" Jaejoong berteriak gembira memeluk lengan Yunho dan terus mengguncang lengan Yunho dengan kekuatan cukup supernya.

"Yaa! Yaa! Apa yang kau lakukan hentkan Kim..! aku tidak mau ada orang yang melihat kita disini"

Seketika Jaejoong melepaskan tanganya dari Yunho dan melihat area sekitar mereka, dan untung saja tidak ada orang.

"Tidak ada yang melihat"

"Ya.. beruntung tidak ada yang melihatnya, jika ada orang yang melihatnya kupastikan aku tak segan-segan menganiayamu" Yunho merapikan lengan bajunya yang sempat kusut akibat ulah Jaejoong.

"Mwo? Tapi tadi kau yang menyuruhku mengikutimu Jung!" Jaejoong kesal, tapi ia juga sedih sekarang, kenapa Yunho begitu dingin padanya, kadang ia terihat peduli tapi kadang ia akan bersikap dingin padanya.

"Karena ini berhubungan denganku"

"Arasho" Jaejoong menunduk sedih.

"Berikan padaku, foto itu"

"Ne~" Jaejoong merogoh saku kemejanya dan ia menemukan apa yang ia cari lalu memberikannya pada Yunho.

"Benar-benar merepotkan" Yunho menyimpan foto tersebut ditempat yang cukup aman.

"Gomawo yo Yunho ya~ Jeongmal gomawo berkat kau aku bisa meraih peringkat 98"

Namun Yunho tak memperdulikannya, dan hendak meninggalkan Jaejoong, tapi Jaejoong memanggilnya "Yunho ya~ Penting untuk mengetahui apa yang kau bisa dan yang tidak bisa. Jika kau mempunyai kekuatan pikiran dan keku—" Jaejoong tampak memikirkan kata selanjutnya.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dan menyambung kalimat Jaejoong yang sempat terputus tadi "apa maksudmu ketekunan?"

Jaejoong terlihat bingung dengan apa yang Yunho katakan, namun Yunho cukuplah mengerti bagaimana Kim Jaejoong ini.

"Jika kau punya kekuatan pikiran dan ketekunan, kau akan sukses diakhir, itu kutipan Philip Chesterfiled"

"Hahahaha iya begitu maksud ku Yunho ya~ ternyata kau ingat semua kutipan Chesterfield"

Yunho tersenyum tipis "tentu saja aku tahu Kim, itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang sulit untuk diingat, bahkan Changmin pun mengentahuinya" Yunho lalu berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Namun belum sampai ia benar-benar meninggalkan Jaejoong, namja musang tersebut membalik badanya menghadap Jaejoong, dan dengan sangat tega ia berkata "Mulai sekarang urusan kita selesai.. jangan pernah menganggu hidupku lagi Kim" Namja musang itu kemudian meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terlihat sedih, namja cantik itu sangat sedih kali ini, tidak tahu kenapa yang jelas rasanya menyakitkan saat Yunho mengatakan yang seperti itu padanya. Ia hanya bisa menatap punggung namja yang ia cintai, namja yang akan terus ia cintai. Yah mungkin untuk saat ini tapi sepertinya namja yang akan dicintai Jaejoong selamanya, siapa yang tahu.

"Jangan sedih Joongie.. kau telah berhasil meraih targetmu, setidaknya kau bisa membuktikan pada Jung sialan itu kalau kau tidaklah sebodoh itu" Jaejoong berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, dan dengan senyum lebar ia berlari ke kelasnya, hendak mengumumkan kabar gembira ini, karena ia sangat yakin tidak ada satu pun siswa kelas F yang peduli dengan yang namanya papan pengumuman hasil ujian, karena mereka sadar namanya tak akan pernah tertulis disana. Namun beda kali ini, terutama bagi namja cantik ini, untuk pertama kalinya ia telah mengubah pandangn orang-orang mengenai kelas F. Jaejoong akan membuat Semua siswa kelas F berhamburan ke papan pengumuman untuk melihat namanya tertulis disana.

Semoga hal-hal baik terus berpihak pada Namja cantik ini. Yah semoga.

Jaejoong membuka pintu kelasnya, kemudian masuk dan berdiri didepan "Dengarkan aku semuanya, aku Kim Jaejoong telah berhasil mengubah sejarah kelas yang sebagian orang menganggap bahwa kelas F adalah kelas buangan, dann sangat mustahil sekali apabila salah satu siswa dari kelas bisa meraih 100 peringkat tertinggi, namun hari ini aku berhasil membuktikannya, jika pandangn orang mengenai kelas F itu salah"

"Apa? Hei Joongie apa yang kau lakukan didepan sana?" Siwon berteriak pada Jaejoong.

Namun jaejoong sama sekali tidak memperdulikan Siwon dan terus berbicara "Aku Kim Jaejoong telah berhasil mengubah sejarah, kalian tahu aku berhasil menduduki 100 peringkat tertinggi disekolah ini pada urutan 98" Ujar Jaejoong dengan bangganya, kemudian ia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang langsung dikerubungi oleh teman-temannya.

"Benar Jaejoongie, kau melakukannya? Jinjja?" Junsu memberondong Jaejoong dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Benarkah? Ayo kita lihat teman-teman, sepertinya akan menarik jika Jaejoong benar-benar bisa meraih peringat 100 tertinggi maka kelas F bukanlah kelas buangan lagi aniya?"

"Benar aku lah yang melakukannya"

Semua Siswa pun berlari menuju papan pengumuman, menyisakan Jaejoong sendirian dikelas.

"Semangat sekali aigoo" Jaejoong menghela napas pendek, lalu ia ingat bahwa Umma Jung memberinya sebuah jimat dalam amplop yang terus tersimpan manis di tas sekolahnya. Ia membuka tasnya dan mencari kertas segi empat tersebut. Ia menemukannya dan kemudian membukannya.

"Apa isinya?" Jaejoong mengambil lembaran kertas yang bisa disebut Foto "Apa ini? Fo-fo- fotoku dengan Yunho?" ia lalu memeriksa semua foto tersebut dan semuanya memang foto dirinya dan Yunho yang sedang tertidur bersama di meja belajar Jaejoong.

"Umma.. bagaimana bisa" Ia masih menatap foto-foto itu lagi, kemudian tersenyum "aku akan menyimpannya, benar-benar jimat yang luar biasa" ia langsung menyimpan foto-foto itu ketika teman-temannya kembali lagi ke kelas mereka dengan suara gaduh.

"Jaejoongie.. bagaimanan bisa? Katakana apa rahasiamu?" Taemin berlari menghampiri Jaejoong dan mendekap tangan namja cantik itu erat.

"Tidak ada Taemin aah" ia melepas tangannya dari genggaman Taemin, saat ia melihat selembar foto ada yang tertinggal diatas meja dan buru-buru memasukkan foto itu ke dalam loker bangkunya dengan asal, sebelum Taemin menyadarinya.

'Kim Jaejoong kau daebak!" Seru semua teman-temannya. Jaejoong pun hanya bisa tersenyum gembira.

_Love In Seoul_

_Hoshipeia_

Jaejoong, Taemin dan Junsu saat ini sedang dalam perjalanan pulang sekolah, dan Kim Jaejoong masih menjadi trending topic lagi di Toho High School untuk kesekiann kalianya. Tapi untuk kali ini bukanlah Topic atau pun gossip miring mengenai dirinya, melainkan topic terhangat mengenai Kim Jaejoong si cantik yang super keren, yang pertama kali mencetak sejarah dari Kelas F bisa mendapat peringkat 98, yang artinya berada di tingal 100 tertinggi saat ujian akhir.

Jaejoong yang mendengar pun merasa bangga dan gembira, begitu pula dengan Junsu dan Taemin. Saat mereka mendengar para siswa pria memuji Jaejoong.

"Kau lihat, itu dia Kim Jaejoong, ternyata ia si cantik yang pintar ya."

"benar si cantik terpntar dalam sejarah kelas F, kenapa aku jadi tertarik dengannya ya, dia manis dan cantik"

Lagi, Jaejoong tak bisa lagi membendung rasa bahagianya.

"Akhirnya orang-orang membicarakan hal yang bagus mengenai dirimu Joongie" Junsu kemudian memeluk Jaejoong. Taemin pun menangkup pipi Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya "Dan kami sangat bangga padamu Joongie sweety, kau berhasil menunjukkannya bahwa kau bisa melakukannya"

"Umm" benar gomawo Suie, Taemin ah.." dan mereka bertiga pun kembali malanjutkan perjalanan pulang dengan senyum bahagia.

Siang itu sangat disayangkan jika Junsu dan Taemin tidak mempunyai waktu untuk bersantai, karena Junsu harus membantu Ummanya serta Taemin yang mempunyai tugas harus menjaga adik laki-lakinya. Padahal hati Jaejoong sedang berbunga-bunga sekarang, ia kemudian memutuskan untuk membeli kentang goreng dan makan ice cream sendirian dikedai langganannya. Ia sudah memantapkan dirinya untuk menginjakkan kakinya di café Purple Line yang berada di tikungan pertama setelah ia berjalan lurus dari sini melewati toko Pakaian dan toko roti. Sesampainya didepan café, pria rupawan itu akan membuka pintu, namun seseorang ah bukan seorang anak kecil memeluk kakinya dari belakang.

Jaejoong melihat sosok yang memeluk kakinya tersebut, Jung Changmin yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah SD lengkap dngan tas rancel warnan putih kesayangannya serta mainan Iron man dan PSP ditangannya, Jaejoong sedikit heran dengan bocah ini, ke sekolah membawa mainan? Apa gurunya tidak memarahinya? tapi kemuidan Jaejoong tersenyum lembut pada bocah manis tersebut"Aigoo Changminnie.. apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidak pulang eoh?"

"Ani.. Minnie lapar, dan Minnie melihat Joongie noona masuk café lalu, Jung Changmin berniat memalak Joongie noona, angkat tangan"Changmin pura-pura menodongkan pistol-pistolan menggunakan jarinya "Cepat traktir Jung Changmin semua makanan yang ia inginkan sekarang palli" celoteh Changmin, yang membuat Jaejoong tersenyum geli. Changmin, bocah menggemaskan itu mendongak menatap Jaejoong dengan cengiran lucunya, Jaejoong lalu mengusap rambut coklat Changmin yang sedikit cruel "Omo! Baiklah, saya akan mengabulkan keinginanmu, tolong ampuni saya" Jaejoong mengikuti permainan Changmin dan pura-pura memelas pada Changmin "Baiklah, kau ingin apa? Mau makan ice cream bersamaku, kentang goreng, sosis atau apa hmm?"

"Semuanya"

"hahaha Changmin adalah Changmin ne"

"Hmm.. cepat belikan noona, atau aku akan memusuhimu selamanya"

"Baiklah baiklah, kau boleh membeli apapun yang kau inginkan sekarang, ayo masuk"

"Yoshaaa" Changmin berlari kearah tempat duduk dengan view dekat candela yang berada dipaling ujung, Jung Changmin memang mirip Hyungnya yang tidak terlalu suka keramaian, makanya ia memilih tempat yang tidak terlalu banyak orang.

Mereka makan dalam diam, Changmin terus memakan makanan apapaun yang ada didepannya sembari berceloteh mengenai teman-teman bandelnya yang ada disekolah, mengenai dirinya yang tidak ada tandingannya, yah Changmin cenderung memuji dirinya sendiri. Jaejoong hanya diam mendegarkan sembari memankan ice creamnya. Walaupun ini hanyalah moment biasa bagi sebagaian orang, berbeda bagi Jaejoong, ia sangat sennag dan menikmati moment ini. Membayangkan duduk bercengkrama dengan dongsaeng manisnya. Ia pun tersenyum memandangi Jung Changmin yang begitu manis.

Setelah makan di café selama satu Jam, namja Kim dan bocah Jung itu memutuskan untuk pulang. Jaejoong pulang dengan menggandeg tangan Changmin dengan tujuan bocah itu tidak lepas darinya, meskipun mendapat protes dari Changmin namun Jaejoong tidak peduli. Berjalan di trotoar melewati banyak sekali kedai makanan yang membuat Changmin merengek minta dibelikan, Jaejoong benar-benar heran dengan bocah monster makanan ini, aigoo.

"Noona, belikan Minnie sosis bakar itu"

"Minnie dengar kau tadi sud—"

Jaejoong akhirnya membelikannya karena tidak kuat dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya.

Disuatu sisi, berada di sudut pandang yang bebeda, sekumpulan namja sedang menikmati momentnya menyantap bulgoghi yang dijual dikedai pinggir jalan, merasa mengenali seseorang yang sangat ia kagumi, ia menghentikan makannya dan terus mengamati pria ruapawan yang sepertinya ia mengenalinya, atau sangat mengenalinnya. Siwon melihat Jaejoong sedang membeli Sosis bakar dan ia sepertinya sendirian. Siwon tidak peduli lagi dan bermaksud menghampiri Jaejoong disusul dengan CS nya, akan tetapi ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia melihat ada orang lain bersama Jaejoong saat ini, yaitu bocah yang kira-kira berusia 8-9 Tahun.

"Hyung, kenapa berhenti?"

"Tunggu, sebaiknya kita buntuti saja Jaejoong, dengan begini kita bisa tahu dimana ia tinggal dan siapa sebenarnya bocah itu'

"Arasho" mereka, Siwon dan CS pun memutuskan untuk membuntuti Jaejoong.

Perjalan pulang namja cantik dan bocah manis kita ini berlangsung dengan tenang, Jaejoong dengan hummingannya melantunkan beberapa bait lagu serta Changmin yang terus memakan Sosisnya hingga ia belepotan Saos, yang membuat Jaejoong sesekali menggertu kesal karena harus mengusapi rupa Changmin manisnya menjadi belepotan dan tak jarang Jaejoong memperingatkan Changmin untuk memakan sosisnya dengan hati-hati.

Tapi lagi-lagi tidak memperdulikannya, hingga membuat Jaejoong harus membersihkan muka Changmin dari Saos itu mau ataupun tidak mau. Ketika asik membersihkan Sao situ Jaejoong dibuat terkejut saa tiba-tiba Changmin berlari berhambur ke kerumunan orang yang berjalan didepannya.

"Minnie mau kemana? Aish dasar anak bandel" Jaejoong berlari menyusul Changmin, dan Siwon CS masih membntutinya.

Changmin melihat hyungnya kluar dari toko buku dan ia menghampirinya, benar dugaan Changmin bahwa namja musang yang memiliki bentuk wajahh yang kecil seperti alien tersebut adalah Jung Yunho hyungnya.

"Hyung.. " Changmin berlari kearah Yunho.

"Minnie, apa yang kau lakukan semdirian disini, jangan keluyura " Yunho mencubit hidung Changmin. Lalu mengusap rambutnya dengan sayang.

"Hyung, aku bertemu Joongie noona kekeke dan aku mengerjainnya, aku meninggalkan dia sendirian, pasti panic mencariku sekarang hahaha"

"kau ini"

"biar saja rasakan.." tapi Changmin salah menduga ketika Jaejoong berhasil menemukannya, ternyata namja cantik itu berhasil mengejar Changmin.

"Minnie, aigoo kenapa tiba-tiba berlari eoh, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diin— Yunho!"

Baik Yunho maupun Changmin hanya menatap Jaejoong datar. Changmin dengan terus mengunyah sedang Yunho hanya menatap Jaeoong dalam diam "Kita pulang"

"Arasho hyung" Yunho dan Changmin melangkahkan kakinya namun tidak untuk namja Kim tersebut, ia masih diam berdiri sambil bengong.

Yunho berbalik "apa yang kau lakukan? Ajakan itu berlaku untukmu juga"

"Ne? ah yee arasho"

Dan mereka akhirnya pulang bersama, Yunjae berjalan bersama, dengan Changminn berada diantara mereka. Sesekali Changmin menggoda Jaejoong dengan menyuapi Sosisnya namun ia menarik kembali Sosisnya ketika Jaejoong akan memakannya. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong kesal tapi mengundang tawa untuk Changmin maupun Yunho kemudian Jaejoong pun ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

Siwon yang melihatnya hanya berdiri diam mematung tidak bergerak sama sekali, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengedipkan matanya. Tapi ia masih tetap bernapas yang jelas.

"Jaejoongie dan Jung sialan itu, bagaimanan bisa mereka pulang bersama, tidak mungkin ini bocah itu jangan bilang dia anak mereka omo kepalaku— katakan bahwa ini tidak mungkin"

"Hyung.. Siwon hyung kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hyung tidak mungkin itu anak mereka, yang benar saja memang kapan Jaejoong mengandung?'

"Menuturmu? Aku melihat Jaejoongie ku bersama Yunho sialan itu dan aku baik-baik saja? Itu tidak mungkin bodoh!" Siwon bergegas mengikuti Yunjaemin sebelum ia kehilangan jejak. Dengan pikiran bahwa yang ia pikirkan saat ini agar tidak menjadi kenyataan dan ia berharap semua ini hanyalah mimpi.

Jalan demi jalan, melewati trotoar hingga sudah berapa kali mereka melewati belokan tapi tetap saja tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda Yunjaemin akan berpisah. Siwon menjadi sangat khawatir.

"Kenapa mereka terus bersama, tak bisakan Jung dan bocah itu menjauh dari Jaejoongieku" Siwon masih mengikutinya, ia bahkan berkeringat dingin sekarang.

"Hyung kau bahkan cemburu dengan anak kecil?"

"Diam kau bodoh!" Siwon menempeleng salah satu temannya.

Saat melewati belokan yang terletak di ujung toko bunga, Yunjaemin tampak berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup mewah dan yang membuat Siwon CS kaget adalah mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam rumah yang sama, dan saat salah satu teman dari Siwon melihat papan nama yang ada dipagar rumah mewah itu bertuliskan "JUNG FAMILY" mereka semua dibuat kaget untuk kesekian kalinya, dengan kesimpulan Jaejoong tinggal serumah dengan Yunho, apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah menikah? Lagi-lagi hanya bisa menduga.

"Lihat Hyung, jadi Jaejoong tinggal bersama Yunho"

"Andwe! itu tidak mungkin, tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi"

"Sudah jelas ini bisa saja terjadi, semenjak kejadian meteor jatuh itu, kau lihat hal-hal kecil bahkan terjadi diantara Yunho dan Jaejoong, dan sudah jelas rumah ini adalah rumah Yunho, sudah sangat jelas kan disana tertulis "Jung Family""

"Bisa saja itu Jung lain, bahkan di Korea banyak sekali Jung-Jung yang laian diluar sana" ujar salah satu teman Siwon yang lain.

"Tidak.. aku tetap tidak percaya Lee Hyosik"

"Hyung! Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala, ya sudah terserah kau saja"

Siwon terus saja menyangkal kalau itu tidak mungkin, Jaejoong serumah dengan Yunho, ia tidak bisa menerimanya, namun yang membuat mereka akhirnya percaya adalah Yunho keluar dari rumahnya untuk mengambil beberapa brosur dan surat yang berada di Mail Box dan kebetulan sekali berpapasan dengan Siwon Cs yang masih bertdebat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Yunho terlihat memeriksa kotak surat dan mengambil beberpa surat atau pun dokumen-dokumen penting milik Appanya yang ada disana. /anggap saja masih musim surat-surat yak.

"Yunho? Jung Yunho apa kau tinggal disini?"

"Iya, ini rumahku, apa kalian mau masuk? Silahkan masuk, tidak baik bertengkar didepan rumah orang, sebaiknya kalian masuk jika ingin membicarakan sesuatu"

"A.. ye tidak terima kasih kami akan segera pulang, kebetulan tadi lewat dan tidak sengaja melihatmu, iya ya begitu benar kan teman-teman"

Mereka bertiga hendak pergi dari rumah Yunho dengan tingkah aneh, Yunho pun juga kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tanpa peduli lagi dengan orang-orang aneh tadi.

Setelah Yunho hilang dari pandangan mereka, Siwon berbalik dan menatap rumah itu lagi "Jaejoongie, tidak mungkin andweeeee!" dan Siwon pun pingsan.

"Omo omo, Siwon hyung Ireona! Kau baik-baik saja"

"Tentu saja tidak bodoh, dia pingsan. Sebaiknya kita bawa ke apartmentnya"

_Love In Seoul_

_Hoshipeia_

Malam itu di kediaman Jung yang cukup ramai dengan suara Changmin yang heboh menggoda Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik ini berlarian dengan bocah evil itu terus mengejarnya, tawa riang membahana membuat semua penghuni rumah itu tertawa riang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jaemin. Kecuali Yunho namja musang itu sedang bersemedi di kamarnya tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, hanya bengong memandangi sebuah foto yang sudah usang dan boneka beruang berukuran kecil yang juga terlihat kusut. Who knows apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku pulang."

"Selamat datang Jae Ann, kau pulang cepat hari ini" Heechul menyambut Jae Ann yang baru saja pulang, Appa Jung juga memberikan welcomenya untuk Jae Ann "terima kasih, Restoran sangat ramai dan semuanya terjual habis, jadi aku memutuskan untuk pulang"

Jaejoong berhenti bercanda dengan Changmin, membiarkan Changmin meneriakkan namanya, tidak terima jika ia diabaikan begitu saja, namun bocah manis itu berhenti ketika ia tahu siapa yang datang, Changmin kemudian memberi salam pada Ahjumma Kim.

Jaejoong berjalan menuju counter dapur dan menuang segelas Jus jeruk kemudian memberikannya pada ummanya.

"Thanks sweetheart"Umma Kim menerima Jus itu, meminumnya kemudian mencium pipi merona Jaejoong.

"Nde umma, umma sudah makan?"

"Sudah Joongie.."

"Umma bogoshipo, sudah lama aku tidak melihat Umma saat malam hari, bahkan siang hari Joongie harus sekolah dan Umma istirahat"

"Aigoo putra umma, kenapa jadi manja sweetheart"

Jaejoong tak menjawab hanya memeluk ummanya dengan erat. Reunian Umma and Son ini mebuat Hankyung dan Heechul terharu melihat kedekatan Jaejoong dengan Ummanya.

"Aigoo, yeobo sangat manis Jaejoongie hiks"

"sstthhh Chullie sweety uljima, kenapa kau menangis sayang~"

"Ani, terharu saja"

Jung Changmin yang tak begitu memperhatikan sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kembali disibukkan dengan Game Nintendonya. Yah abaikan Jung Changmin yang sedang lahap memakan potongan cake strawberry yang tidak tahu dari mana ia mengambil Cake itu.

_Love In Seoul_

_Hoshipeia_

…..

Paginya Jaejoong yang sedang asik menggambar chibi Changmin memakan buah jeruk kesukaanya, dikagetkan dengan seseorang yang sudah meneriakkan namanya dari kejahuan. Namja kuda itu masuk ke dalam kelas dan terus meneriakkan nama Jaejoong seperti orang kesurupan gendruwo. Ia mendekati Jaejoong dan memegang bahu Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Jaejoongie, katakan sejujurnya" Siwon menarik napas pelan "Kau tinggal dirumah Jung Yunho kan? Rumah sahabat Umma mu yang kau tinggali itu adalah rumah Jung sialan itu kan?"

Semua teman sekelas terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Siwon. Begitu pula Jaejoong ia tekejut sekarang dan menatap Junsu yang kini duduk didepannya, meminta penjelasan apakah namja manis itu yang mengatakannya, namun hanya gelengan pelan dari Junsu yang ia dapatkan.

"Apa yang kau katakan Siwon, bukan.. tentu saja bukan, bagaimana mungkin aku tinggal dirumah Yunho"

"Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalaku kalau, kalau kau masuk ke dalam rumahnya bersamanya dan bocah SD itu"

"Mwo? Bukan.. itu buk- buk-an rumah Yunho, hahaha itu- tidak mungkin iya benar" Jaejoong terlihat sibuk dengan mencari alasan, ia pura-pura mencari sesuatu di loker bangkunya dan mengeluarkan setumpuk buku.

Ia semakin panic dengan mencoba mencari alasan, ia bahkan bicara tidak jelas, hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa semua mata sekarang ini bukanlah tertuju padanya, melainkan selembar foto yang kini dengan apiknya nangkring diatas Textbooks Bahasa inggris.

Taemin mengambil foto tersebut "Lalu apa ini Joongie? Jelaskan pada kami?"

"Mwo? Bagaimana bisa itu, aku bahkan itu itu" Jaejoong tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sekarang ini, sudah, ia kehilangan akal.

Junsu merebut foto itu dan memperlihatkannya pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Itu adalah fotomu dan Yunho, Jaejoongie, kau tampak bahagia tertidur di meja belajar berdua saja, ini sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa kalian tinggal bersama" kata taemin.

"Aku tidak percaya kau sedekat ini dengan Yunho" ujar Junsu.

Siswa yang lain masih merebutkan foto tersebut, berpindah dari tangan ke tangan lain.

"benar foto ini jelas-jelas Jaejoong dan Yunho berada diruangan yang sama"

Jaejoong bingung, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang, apa yang musti ia katakan. Ia bingung, takut menyeret Yunho ke masalah yang rumit dan Yunho akan membencinya. Namun Jaejoong telah memutuskan untuk mejelaskannya, dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Sedangkan Siwon terus saja menangis, sembari memandangi foto tersebut. Tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan yang cukup ramai.

"Aku minta maaf teman-teman, bukan maksudku untuk membohongi kalian, aku terpaksa melakukannya, karena Yunho memintaku untuk tidak mengatakan apapun pada siapapun"

"Gwenchana Jaejoongie, aku mengerti"

"Gomawo Suie" Junsu pun memeluk Jaejoong yang terlihat akan menangis.

"Jadi benar kau tinggal dengan Jung Yunho?" Tanya Taemin sekali lagi.

Jaejoong mengangguk pelang "Nee, tapi kau mohon pada kalian jangan membocorkan ini pada siapapun arachi? Jeball~!" Jaejoong memohon dengan setulus hatinya.

"Baiklah Jaejoong"

Siwon menangis semakin menjadi, saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar tinggal dirumah Yunho. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang selain menangis, oke tidak ada. Hanya itu satu-satunya yang bisa Siwon lakukan.

"Tapi bukannya ini menarik aniyaa? Jaejoong kau menyukai Yunho bukan? Apa jangan-jangan hubungan kalian benar-benar diluar pemikiran kami, bisa saja kan? Atau jangan-jangan kalian sudah menikah diam-diam. Bisa saja, itu salah satu alasan kenapa kalian menutupinya, karena sebenarnya kalian adalah pasangan yang sudah menikah namun kalian masih tercatat sebagai seorang siswa, so akan sangat bermasalah jika yang lain tahu" cerocos Taemin yang malah membuat Siwon semakin menangis histeris.

"Yaa! Taemin jangan ngelindur, andwe! Tidak mungkin Jaejoongie ku Andweeeeeee!" Siwon pun kembali menangis, yang tidak ditanggapi oleh yang lain.

Jaejoong berusaha menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi, tidak ada yang ia tutupi dengan mengatakan yang sebenarnya "Sebentar" Jaejoong menarik napas dalam "Begini, Umma ku Kim Jae Ann adalah sahabat Umma Yunho, Jung Heechul. Karena umma Yunho tahu rumah kami hancur, sementara waktu sampai kami menemukan rumah baru, aku dan Umma memutuskan untuk tinggal dirumah keluarga Jung, karena Umma Yunno meminta kami untuk tingga dirumahnya, begitu"

"Hmm.. jadi itu artinya yang membantumu di ujian akhir adalah Yunho?" Taemin bertanya pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Aaa.. pantas saja" semuanya akhirnya tahu, itulah kenapa Jaejoong bisa masuk peringkat 98, ternyata ada Yunho dibalik ini semua.

"Daebak, Jung Yunho _really super genius_ aniya? Dia bisa mengubah Jaejoong yang super payah ini, aku salut padanya"

"Eu kyang kyang, tentu saja mana mungkin Joongie bisa melakukannya sendiri, itu sangat mustahil"

"Yaa! Kalian" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Aww gemas.

Namun belum lama, mereka semua mengetahui insiden foto Yunjae, mereka dibuat kaget oleh teriakan Junsu.

"Oh Tidak, Joongie kau dalam masalah besar" Ujar Junsu sembari menscroll phone cellnya "Lihat ini, kau pasti tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa fotomu dan Yunho yang sama persis dengan yang kau pegang bisa muncul dihalaman berita website sekolah, dan semua orang mengentahuinya sekearang"

"Coba lihat coba lihat" kali ini mereka semua mengerubungi Junsu.

"benar, ini fotomu sama persis dengan yang ada difoto itu"

"Omo apa ini judulnya, '_New Hot Couple Yunjae Love' _apa ini jelek sekali, siapa yang memberi judul news yang menggelikan"

"Apa? bagaimana bisa? Tamat riwayatmu Kim Jaejoong" Jaejoong berbiacara sendiri

Belum sempat ia mengatakan sesuatu, seseorang sedang berjalan tergesa-gesa masuk kelas F dan kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong, bahkan Jaejoong masih dalam keadaan setengah syok dengan memegang foto tersebut. Yunho membawa Jaejoong ke koridor sekolah, berhenti didepan monitor dengan ukuran sangat besar, diaman semua siswa berkumpulan dan bergossip ria. Jaejoong sangat terkejut saat ia meliahat fotonya terpampang jelas di website sekolah, bahkan ada yang dipapan pengumuman.

Namja cantik itu berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu "Bukan aku, bukan itu, bukan aku yang melakukannya Yunho percayalah"

"Ha? Bukan kau? Lalu siapa?" Yunho kemudian memandang foto yang Jaejoong pegang saat ini "bukan kau? " ia merebut foto tersebut dari tangan Jaejoong "lalu ini apa?" ia memperlihatkannya tepat didepan muka Jaejoong dengan marah.

"Yunho, tapi bukan aku percayalah, aku memang punya foto itu tapi aku bersumah bukan aku yang melakukan ini semua, Yunho~" Jaejoong bahkan sangat memohon dan menarik lengan baju Yunho. Namun Yunho menghempaskan tangan Jaejoong dengan cukup kasar "jangan menyentuhku Kim!"

"Yunho ya~!"

Yunho tidak peduli dengan Jaejoong, dan pergi begitu saja. Di tempat yang berbeda ketiga wanita remaja yang sama sekali tidak cantik, atau katakanlah cantiknya adalah cantik buatan ini tengah tersenyum bahagia. Namun apakah mereka sadar jika seseorang namja tampan sedang mengamatinya dan ia tengah tersenyum evil sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu tentu saja.

Sepulang sekolah Jaejoong bahkan menunggu didepan kelas Yunho. Ia masih bertekad untuk mejelaskan semuanya dan mencoba meminta maaf. Saat melihat Yunho keluar, ia bahkan berusaha menyapa Yunho, setelah Jaejoong memastikan keadaan aman tentu saja.

"Yunho ya, dengarkan aku jebbal"

Yunho hanya diam memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan kesal sekaligus jengah "Sejak kau menulis surat, dan menyatakan cinta padaku saat itu. Jujur saja itu cukup mengangguku, meskipun aku sedikit terbiasa, namun apa yang terjadi hari ini adalah puncaknya, dan aku lelah. Mungkin kau tidak peduli dengan rumor murahan itu, tapi aku sangat peduli karena itu benar-benar mengangguku, membuat hidupku kacau" Yunho melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan Jaejoong, lalu ia menolehkan kepalanya "Jangan merusak hidupku lagi Kim, aku tidak suka, aku bahkan tidak ingin melihatmu" kemudian Yunho pun menghilang dibalik tembok kelas. Yunho tidak habis kenapa ia bisa semarah ini pada namja Kim itu, ia pun mengusap mukannya kasar lalu menendang tempat sampah tak berdosa didepannya.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi denganku, kenapa aku jadi sekesal ini padanya"

Kim Jaejoong, ia terlihat sangat sedih, menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya sedikit bergetar pertanda ia menangis, tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya cukup deras, tapi ia juga tersenyum lalu bergumam "kenapa aku harus menangis, ne,, kenapa air mataku tidak mau berhenti mengalir dan kenapa? Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak dan sakit, Appa eottoke? " Jaejoong menangis dengan menatap langit yang cukup cerah kala itu.

"Mianhae.. Jeongmal Mianhe"

Kenapa Jaejoong meminta maaf atas tuduhan yang tidak ia lakukan, kenapa harus dirinya. Aigoo kurasa tidak perlu kau lakukan itu Jaejoong. Biarkan saja si Jung sialan itu.

**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul : Best/bad Moment Ever—End**

**~Hoshipeia~**

Jeng jeng! #KibasinRambut how how? Aneh kan yah? Jujur saya gak puas dengan chapter ini, dunno why #rolling~

Typing fast, otak juga lagi buntu.. awalnya hampir tak hapus trs gk ku post chapter ini, sapa tahu nemu ide lain, tapi udah mentok kyk gini jadinya, gk banyak yang bisa kuubah, dnt worry next chappy saya jamin beda, udh bikin point2nya tapi g tau bisa update kapan~ T^T

So aku minta maaf guys, kalau kalian kecewa. Jeongmal mianhae~~

mau bales review disini…

momo chan, Welcome~ makasih banget udh mau review, iya ini yang Japanese versionnya, aku gk liat malah yang korea kekekeke.

Dear Shizuka Jung, thanks a lot sarannya, sangat membatu and ini udah aku kasih JJ sedihnya, rencanan emang mo aku kasih scene JJ sedih nah tepatnya dichappy ini, chapter sebelumnya emang belum pas aja timingnya, chappy depan juga bakal ada banyak, Yunjae moment apa lagi kekekekeke..

Udah gt ajah, yang lain thanks banget udah mo review jangan kapok baca FF ini yak, jebbal!

Again.. Review pls xD terserah mo review apah, apapun curhat juga boleh.. sama aku minta saran soal bahasaku donk? Aku nulis model gini aneh gk sih, atau ada yang musti diperbaiki? Tolong yah… hehehehehe

See yuuuuhhhh *BigThanks kiss and Hug.

Anyone do u miss JJ? I miss him so badly T-T

6 May 2015


	5. Chapter 5

**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul**

**Tittle : Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul : First Kiss?**

**Rating : T +**

**Chapter : 4 of ?**

_**Itazura na Kiss original Story by : Kaoru Tada Sensei**_

_**Yunjae Version by : Hoshipeia**_

Hellow, im back ^^ maaf telat lagi.. soalnya real life emang gk bisa ditinggal, aku update gk lagi nunggu review kok, Cuma emang baru sempet aja.. ^^ udah gk peduli lagi soal banyaknya review, asal ada yang mau baca fanfic jelek ini aja udah syukur :D

And maaf baget yah, chapter sebelumnya mengecewakan, aku sendiri juga kecewa, gk puas dengan hasilnya, dan sekali lagi saya minta maaf jika banyak errors, typing fast and no edit, baca lagi pun kagak, salahku sih asal post aja, so Jeongmal Mianhe #bow

Soal Junsu di chappy sebelumnya, maaf kan akuuuu itu- itu – ituu saya lupa mianhae #gigitKaosChangmin

Rasanya mau tak hapus aja T_T tapi, sayang juga T^T

Anyone, biar kita lebih deket lagi.. panggil aku May aja ya~ senang bisa kenal/chat/talking sama kalian, dan gpp kok review semau kalian, aku gk bakal down atau tersinggung malah seneng iya, asal yang membangun yah reviewnya bukan menghina ~

**Special thanks to : All Reviewer ^^v nyehehehe**

Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favourited, following this fanfic and big thanks to silent reader ^^. If there are some typos pls forgive me. And this one is kinda late update I know~ pls Enjoy guys ^^ dozo :3

**So happy reading, semoga suka..**

_**Love ya~**_

…

Malam itu Jaejoong dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah setelah kejadian yang tidak ia duga di sekolah tadi. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia terus menangis bahkan sekarang air matanya mengalir cukup deras. Jaejoong berjalan gontai, dengan langkah pelan, memikirkan kemarahan Yunho. Otaknya _blue screen (?)_ tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, bagaimana membuat Yunho percaya padanya, bahwa ini semua bukan ia yang melakukannya.

Jaejoong berpikir bahwa Yunho sudah menolaknya, bertingkah dingin padanya dan ia berpikir semua akan baik-baik saja mendapatkan perlakukan dingin dari Yunho. Namun kenyataannya yang ia rasakan tidaklah seperti itu.

"_Kenapa aku terus menangis, dan sesak sekali rasanya, kenapa sesakit ini, bukannya kau sudah biasa mendapatkan perlakukan seperti itu Joongie, ayolah jangan menangis, bukankah Umma selalu bilang laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng_" Jaejoong mengusap air matanya yang terus mengalir, mata indahnya terlihat sembab dan memerah.

Jaejoong terus menangis dalam perjalanan. Ia tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan dan memandang langit malam yang begitu cerah "Aku, meskipun Yunho bersikap dingin padaku, aku tetap saja menyukainya, karena pada dasarnya Yunho adalah pria yang baik, dia adalah pria luar biasa yang telah Tuhan ciptakan untuk seseorang yang beruntung mendapatkannya, dan kuharap itu diriku" Jaejoong kemudian melangkahkan kakinya, melanjutkan perjalanan tapi bukan perjalanan pulang melainkan ia ingin mampir kesuatu tempat, salah satu tempat favoritnya saat ia sedih.

Namja cantik itu terlihat memasuki Minimarket dan memebli sekantong Ice cream. Yah ia akan memakan Ice cream untuk mengusir sedihnya, di stasiun.

Setelah sampai di statiun, ia mendudukkan bokongnya disalah satu bangku tunggu penumpang. Memakan ice creamnya dalam diam. Ia sering melakukannya ketika ia sedang bad mood. Baginya menghabiskan waktu sendirian di stasiun cukup menyenangkan. Bagi pria cantik ini, kau akan merasa sendirian, karena kau tidak kenal dengan siapapun, tapi kau juga tidak akan sendirian, karena kau bersama banyak orang disana.

Jaejoong hanya diam, melamun, sembari memakan ice cream demi ice cream, tanpa peduli dengan orang-orang yang memandanginya.

"_Semua akan baik-baik saja_" gumamnya.

**Naughty Kiss Love In Seoul #4 : First Kiss?**

**Yunjae by Hoshipeia**

"_Yoboseo Yuchun ah, wae yo?'_

"_Yun, aku sudah menemukan siapa pelakunya, orang yang menyebarkan rumor murahan itu"_

"_Jeongmal? Nugu?"_

"_Ketiga Yeoja, itu.. mereka yang menulis beritanya"_

"_Lalu dari mana mereka mendapatkan foto itu?"_

"_Dari SNS ummamu, Instagram, Ummamu mengunggah fotomu di IG miliknya"_

"_Mwo? Umma?"_

"_Iya Ummamu, coba kau chek IG Umma mu Yunho"_

"_ye, gomawo Yuchun ah.."_

"_Cheonma, aku tutup dulu"_

"_Bye— tut tut tu_t"

"Haish bocah sialan" Yunho melempar Phoncellnya, yang kemudian ditangkap oleh Changmin, ia kemudian mengambil laptopnya, lalu menyalakannya. Ia telurusi satu persatu IG Ummanya, dan JJeng benar saja, terpampang jelas foto dirinya dan Jaejoong dimana Foto tersebut sama persis dengan Foto yang dimiliki Jaejoong.

Yunho kemudian mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia semakin menyesali dirinya semenjak ia tahu bahwa yang membuat berita menggelikan itu adalah 3 yeoja genit teman sekelasnya, mereka mendapatkan image tersebut dengan mengunduh dari Instagram Ummanya.

"Apa yang akan kukatakan padanya, Jaejoong~" Yunho bergumam pelan, menyandarkan dirinya pada kursi belajarnya, lalu memutar-mutar kursi tersebut hingga Changmin dibuat pusing melihat kelakukan Hyungnya.

"Hyung~ bisakah kau berhenti, kau membuatku pusing aish jinjaa!" Changmin melemparinya dengan boneka jerapah yang kebetulan ada didekatnya, namun Jung Yunho kali ini tidak merespon dengan apapun yang Changmin katakan, dan terus saja berputar-putar sembari berpikir.

"Aigoo, sepertinya Yunho hyung sudah terjangkit virus gilanya Jaejoong noona" dan Changmin kembali melakukan aktivitasnya.

Kedua namja Jung itu tengah disibukkan dengan dunianya masing-masing, Yunho yang terlihat sedang focus membaca— tidak tahu buku apa yang ia baca, bahkan membacanya sambil terbalik. Changmin, oh ayolah jangan tanya tentu saja, bocah manis itu sedang kencan dengan kekasihnya tentu saja, Food.

Tiba-tiba keduanya dikagetkan dengan geprakkan pintu kamar Homin, yang membuat Yunho dan Changmin super kaget hingga terjengkal dari posisi duduknya.

"BRAAAAKKKKK" terlihat Umma Jung, tengah menatap putra sulungnya dengan nyalang.

"Jung Fucking Yunho!" Umma Jung, atau katakanlah Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Yunho yang diam memandang heran Ummanya.

"Umma wae gureu.. awcchhh Umma awcchh Umma ya, apa yang Umma lakukan, appo Umma lepaskan telingaku" Heechul benar-benar menyiksa telinga Yunho saat ini, ia dengan sangat geram menjewer telinga Yunho hingga memerah seperti tomat. Sedangkan namja musang itu belum tahu apa sebenarnya kesalahannya.

"No.. Umma tidak akan melepaskanmu, sebelum kau menjawab pertanyaan Umma"

"Baik, baik Umma aww, memangnya apa yang terjadi"

Heechul semakin keras menjewer Yunho, sedangkan Yunho berusaha meminta bantuan Changmin, namun malang sekali nasib Jung sulung tersebut, Changmin hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan innocent dan terlihat sama sekali tidak punya belas kasihan pada Hyungnya, dasar bocah setan.

"Kau.! Kau apakan Jaejoong, hingga ia belum pulang selarut ini? Hmm? Anak nakal, Umma tahu kau memang terlihat tidak peduli padanya, tapi tidak bisakah kau tidak menyakitinya"

"Mwo? Jaejoong belum pulang? Dan aku tidak menyakitinya Umma~" Yunho mencoba melepas tangan ummanya dari telinganya yang malang namun sial sekali ia tidak berhasil, Ummanya yang cantik itu tak bisa dianggap enteng rupanya.

"Iya, dia belum juga pulang, apa yang sudah kau lakukan eoh? Jawab jujur Yunho!"

"Ani, aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun Umma ya~"

"Umma tidak percaya, kau lupa eoh? Insting umma sangatlah tajam Jung!" akhirnya Heechul melepas jewerannya, karena ia tetap tidak tega melihat putra sulungya yang luar biasa tampan ini kesakitan "Lalu apa yang terjadi, kenapa Joongie sweety tidak juga pulang, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu? bagaimana jika diculik dan diperkosa, lalu dibunuh, omo omo apa yang harus kulakukan, apa yang akan kukatakan pada Jae Ann, hiks, semua ini salahmu Yunho," cerocos Heechul, ia bahkan mulai menganiaya Yunho dengan memukuli kepalanya.

"Aigoo, Umma itu tidak mungkin, Jaejoong bagaimanapun juga ia tetaplah laki-laki, pasti dia bisa menjaga diri, yah meskipun dengan menampilannya yang seperti itu, aku tetap tidak yakin ia bisa" Yunho menggigit jempolnya nampak berpikir.

"Bodoh, itu kau tahu, coba kau pikir Jaejoong sangatlah cantik, dia juga sexy coba kau pikir siapa yang tidak tergoda pada kencantikannya" Heechul terus mengoceh sembari mondar mandir dikamar Homin, namun ia kemudian menghentikan acara mondar mandirnya dan menatap Yunho "Kalian berdua satu sekolah, tidak bisakah kau mengajak Jaejoong pulang bersamamu?"

Yunho hanya diam menatap Ummanya, ia sedikit bersalah dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Jaejoong sepulang sekolah tadi. Yunho bahkan tidak berani menatap Ummanya, dan hal itu membuat Heechul semakin curiga pasti terjadi sesuatu dengan mereka berdua.

"Kau! " Heechul melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Yunho "tatap umma, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Yunho hanya diam, masih tidak berani menatap Ummanya. Hal tersebut membuat Heechul yakin dengan apa yang dipikirkannya sekarang.

"Kau putraku, dan aku sangat mengenalmu Yunho, katakan!"

"ara ara, aku katakan, Aku memarahi Jaejoong sepulang sekolah akibat foto— Foto Yunjae yang telah Umma unggah di Instagram milik Umma, dan aku menuduh Jaejoong yang telah melakukannya menyebarkan gossip murahan, mengenai aku dan dia. bahkan aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin melihat dirinya lagi Umma, aku juga bilang padanya jika aku membencinya, Umma puas" lalu Yunho mengacak bahkan menjambak rambutnya dengan kasar.

"MWOOO YA! JUNG YUNHO" Heechul menganiaya Putra sulungnya kembali dengan menjitaki kepalanya dengan sadis.

"Umma stop stop, ampun Umma, Appo"

Changmin yang melihat Hyungnya dianiaya oleh Ummanya , ia jadi sedikit iba "Umma, lebih baik biar Yunho Hyung saja yang mencari Jae Noona" celoteh Changmin sembari bermain game.

Heechul menghentkan amukannya, menatap Changmin dan Yunho secara bergantian "Bagus, ide bagus Minnie, kau..! cepat cari Jaejoong sampai ketemu atau kau juga tidak boleh pulang"

Heechul lalu pergi dari kamar Homin, dengan senyum cerah di rupa ayunya.

"Gomawo Minnie ya~ kau menyelamatkanku, Umma benar-benar mengerikan jika ini menyangkut Jaejoong " Yunho mengambil Jaket merah yang ada dicentelan baju, lalu memakainya. Changmin hanya cengengesan tidak jelas dengan PSP ditanganya, ia bahkan tidak peduli dengan hyungnya. Sebenarnya tujuan Changmin hanyalah agar Ummanya yang cerewet keluar dari kamarnya, karena cukup menganggu konsentrasinya bermain game.

Saat Yunho melangkahkan kakinya hendak membuka pintu, Changmin tiba-tibab berkata "Bawa Jae Noona segera Hyung, aku tidak yakin ia bisa menjaga diri" Changmin menatap Hyungnya, lalu tersenyum evil.

"Aku tahu, hyung pergi dulu Minnie."

"Nee. Bye" Changmin pun menatap kepergian Hyungnya dengan senyum lembut.

…..

.

.

.

Di stasiun, sang namja cantik mulai terlihat lelah, ia bahkan mengantuk sekarang. Stasiun pun sudah mulai sepi dan Jaejoonglah satu-satunya manusia disana. Ia mulai menguap tapi belum ada tanda-tanda ia ingin pulang. Ia melamun sendirian dalam kesunyian. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia bangkit dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju minimarket terdekat membeli 5 bungkus Ice cream, karena Ice cream yang ia beli tadi sudah ludes termakan olehnya. Tak lama berada di minimarket Jaejoong lalu keluar setelah mendapatkan ice cream yang ia inginkan dan membawa dirinya ke tempat semula berada yaitu Stasiun.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, seorang namja musang tengah sangat berusaha mencari sosok cantik bak malaikat tersebut, disetiap sudut kota Seoul, bahkan Yunho sampai dikejar oleh anjing saat mencari Jaejoong di daerah pemukiman. Yunho juga telah menghubungi Junsu dan Taemin yang merupakan teman baik Jaejoong, mungkin sekarang Taemin dan Junsu juga tengah panic mencari sahabatnya, termasuk Siwon. Siwon hampir pingsan saat Junsu mengabarinya soal hilangnya Jaejoong.

Yunho lelah berjalan, ia tidak tahu lagi harus mencari Jaejoong dimana. Berjalan gontai kearah mesin minuman dan membeli segelas air mineral, meneguknya sampai habis hingga tak tersisa "Jaejoong, kemana lagi aku harus mencarimu" melempar botol minuman ketempat sampah, lalu duduk disalah satu bangku taman, ia menghela napas panjang dan menutup matanya. Berpikir.

Hampir 15 menit Yunho mengistirahatkan fisiknya dan hanyut dalam pikirannya. Namja musang tersebut tiba-tiba berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki, lalu berlari menuju ke suatu tempat. Tempat dimana mungkin Jaejoong ada disana. Ia sebenarnya juga tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini, kemana lagi ia harus mencari Jaejoong. Tapi Yunho juga sangat yakin dengan instingnya jika namja cantik itu ada ditempat itu. Salah satu tempat yang mungkin Jaejoong akan kunjungi jika ia sedang sedih, Stasiun.. iya benar, Yunho 90% yakin jika Jaejoong sedang berada di stasiun, melamun seperti orang bodoh karena Yunho benar-benar ingat sesuatu. Suatu hal yang hanya dirinya dan orang itu yang tahu.

Yunho mengambil telepon pintarnya dan mengotak-atiknya. Mengamati satu persatu tempat yang harus ia kunjungi demi menemukan Jaejoong. Berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, tapi tetap ia tak menemukan sosok Jaejoong.

Dengan kesal ia menendang kaleng yang tak berdosa didepannya "Sial kemana lagi harus mencarinya, disini tidak ada, disana tidak ada" Yunho mengusap keringatnya yang mengalir deras dipelipisnya "Apa mungkin ia pergi ke tempat itu" memandangi layar canggih phonecellnya, lalu menggelangkan kepalanya pelan " No no.. tidak mungkin, tempat itu terlalu jauh dari Seoul"

Namun setelah ia menimbang-nimbang kembali dan memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan, Yunho akhirnya dengan senyum bahagia, ia berlari ketempat satu-satunya yang pasti Jaejoong berada disana. Statiun terdekat dari Toho High School. Sekali lagi dengan penuh percaya diri dan keyakinannya yang meluap, Jaejoong pasti ke Satiun _Seongdong-gu_, karena Stasiun tersebut letaknya cukup dekat dan juga aktivitasnya cukup padat.

Setelah menempuh jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh, dengan berlari yang mana membuat Yunho berkeringat cukup banyak serta napasnya pun terlihat ngos-ngosan, ia berhasil menginjakkan kaki ditempat tujuannya.

"Hah..hah" mengelap keringat dan mengatur napasnya agar stabil seperti semula. Mata musangnya meneliti setiap sudut tempat itu dan akhirnya ia menemukan sosok yang ia cari, karena dialah satu-satunya manusia yang tersisa di statiun ini. Sosok cantik itu duduk manis dengan cantiknya, menikmati Ice cream _Gookjini Bar _yang membuat Yunho tercengang.

"Apa yang dia lakukan, makan ice cream? Malam-malan begini?" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tanda bahwa ia sangat heran dengan kelakukan pria rupawan tersebut dan berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong, melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Jaejoong, hingga namja cantik itu kaget atas perlakukan Yunho.

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, menatap Yunho yang kemudian berjalan ke bangku yang ia duduki dan duduk disampingnya Mengetuk dahi Jaejoong dengan tangannya, yang kemudian mendapat protesan dari sosok cantik itu.

"Appo~"

"Hukumanmu, karena kau pulang telat, Umma bahkan seperti orang gila menghawatirkanmu dan memaksaku untuk mencarimu" Yunho menjitak kepala Jaejoong lagi "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan sendirian disini bodoh!"

"Tidak ada, hanya menenangkan diri saja, wae yo~"

"ditempat seperti ini? Apa bagusnya statiun eoh?"

"Bagiku Statiun tempat yang menyenangkan, merasakan kesendirian dan keramaian secara bersamaan" Jaejoong menyobek bungkus Ice cream, lalu mengeluarkan Ice cream dai bungkusnya kemudian mengulurkan ice cream tersebut pada Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengerutkan dahinya, ia heran dengan apa yang Jaejoong lakukan, namun akhirnya ia mengerti maksud Jaejoong, bahwa namja menggemaskan yang duduk disampingnya ini tengah memberikan Ice cream itu untuknya, namun ketika Yunho hendak mengambil Ice cream yang kini masih berada di tangan Jaejoong, tanpa ia duga Jaejoong menarik tangannya kembali lalu memakan sendiri ice cream itu.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa membuka Ice cream yang lain, disini masih tersisa 3" ujar Jaejoong sembari menikmati Ice cream kesukannya.

"Kim, kau.. ! tidak mau kau makan saja semuanya, aku doakan kau membeku ditempat"

Yunho hanya diam saja memandangi Jaejoong yang tengah menyantap ice creamnya, sudah berapa kali namja musang itu menelan ludah, bukan karena ia menginginkan Ice cream yang dimakan oleh Jaejoong, melainkan ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat cara Jaejoong memakan Ice creamnya, oh my god, tidak bisakah ia tidak menjilati ice cream Gookjini Bar batangannya dengan Erotis seperti itu, memikirkannya saja membuat Yunho panas dingin, Aigoo Kim Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong asik menikmati Ice creamnya sendiri denga tenang, karena menurutnya ia memakan ice cream dengan biasa saja. Oh kurasa tidak biasa, mengingat cara makan Ice cream yang err menjilatinya dengan ekspresi yang— stop lah.

Namja musang itu tidak tahan lagi, ia juga sudah sangat lelah setelah berlarian kesana kemari, ia hanya ingin segera menyeret namja cantik ini pulang, atau Ummanya yang cantik itu akan membunuhnya.

"Jaejoong, sudah malam sebaiknya kita pulang"

"Shiro" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mwo? Kau harus pulang, mau tidak mau, kau harus pulang, kupastikan aku membawamu pulang"

"Tidak mau, karena kau tidak ingin melihatku lagi, kau juga membenciku jadi selama disini aku memikirkan kemana selanjutnya aku akan pulang"

"Kemana? Tentu saja pulang kerumahku, Umma mu akan khawatir jika beliau pulang dan tak menemukan puranya dirumah, Ummaku juga sangat meghawatirkanmu, Bahkan Changmin pun memintaku membawamu pulang."

"Changmin?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho, dan Yunho juga balik menatapnya, membuat Jaejoong salah tingkah dan berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, kemana saj asal tidak pada Yunho.

"Pulang.."

"Shiro, aku masih mau disini, kalau kau ingin pulang, pulang saja sendiri"

"Kim Jaejoong!"

"Jung Yunho! Asal kau tahu, aku sedang kesal, karena kau! kau bahkan sebenarnya tidak peduli denganku, kau datang kemari bukan karena kau ingin, tapi Umma Jung yang menyuruhmu dan aku tidak mau, karena aku pikir sekarang adalah bahwa Jung Yunho membenciku" Jaejoong tampak ingin menangis lagi, terlihat matanya sudah berkaca-kaca sekarang "Saat kau mengatakan bahwa kau membenciku, itu membuatku sakit sekaligus berasa bersalah, karena aku pikir. Aku benar-benar telah mengacaukan hidupmu"

"Baiklah, baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan pulang sendiri dan meninggalkanmu sendirian disini, berdoa saja tidak ada laki-laki hidung belang yang memperkosamu Kim" Yunho lalu berdiri, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian, benar-benar menginggalkannya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap kepergian Yunho, air mata mulai mengalir dipipi mulusnya "Yunho ya~ kau benar-benar membenciku rupannya, kau tidak peduli padaku," ia mengusap air matanya dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya. Tubuhnya tampak bergetar ia menangis.

Sedangkann Yunho kini sudah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih 1 Km, tapi ia tampak resah. Beberapa kali ia hampir menabrak tiang listrik karena tidak focus. Mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar, lalu membalik badanya dengan cepat dan berlari kembali ke statiun, karena hati kecilnya tidak tega meninggalkan Jaejoong dalam keadaan seperti itu. Memikirkan hal-hal buruk terjadi pada namja cantik itu membuatnya ingin menghajar dirinya sendiri, tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya begitu kejam. "aku harus cepat, khawasan itu mengerikan jika malam hari, bagaiman jika dia benar-benar diganggu laki-laki hidung belang? No!" Yunho berlari semakin cepat ke stasiun.

Sesampainnya di Statiun, ia melihat Jaejoong tengah membenamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan tanpa peringatakan apapun, ia menarik tubuh Jaejoong lalu memanggulnya, tak lupa menyambar tas sekolah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kaget dan terkejut, ia berteriak sembari memejamkan matanya "Andweee, ahjusshi lepaskan aku, tidak mau! Tolong jangan culik aku, aku tidak punya uang" Jaejoong terus meronta dan memukuli punggung Yunho.

"Yunhooooo! Aku takut Yunho! Tolong, Umma! Siapa saja Tolong aku, lepaskan!" ia terus berteruak kencang, hingga memuat telinga Yunho sakit.

"Jaejoong, tenanglah! Apa yang kau lakukan, hentikan pukulanmu! Ini aku Yunho!" Yunho lalu mengubah posisi mengendongnya, kini ia tidak memanggul Jaejoong, melainkan menggendong Jaejoong bridal style.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap Yunho dengan tatapan innocentnya, ia juga mengerutkan dahinya.

"Karena jika aku tidak memaksamu seperti ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan tejadi denganku dan dengamu juga, diluar sana sangat berbahaya, sekarang diam saja, jangan protes kita pulang"

"Mianhae.. karena kau tiba-tiba memanggulku tanpa peringatan, jadi kupikir aku sedang diculik, seperti yang ada di tv"

"Kebanyakan menonton sinetron" Yunho sedikit membenahi gendongannya, menyamankan posisinya dan juga sedikit mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu tidak jatuh.

"Yunho ya~ Mianhae soal foto itu, aku—"

"Gwenchana, ku pikir aku salah paham"

"salam paham apa"

"Kita bicarakan saja nanti dirumah, sekarang kau diam saja"

"Yunho~?"

"Hmm"

"Kau yakin akan menggendongku terus sampai rumah? Apa aku tidak berat?" Jaejoong menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Yunho, ia sangat nyaman berda di gendoangan Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho juga tidak protes, biarkan sajalah Jaejoong seperti ini padanya.

"Tentu saja berat bodoh, aigoo makanya diam saja, semakin kau mengoceh, kau tambah semakin berat dan coba kulihat mukamu jelek sekali habis menangis, sudah berapa lama kau menangis Kim, cengeng sekali"

"Mwo? Aku menangis itu salahmu!"

Yunho menghela napas panjang "yah.. mungkin"

Dan mereka pun melanjtkan perjalanan, dengan Jaejoong yang masih berada digendongan Yunho.

"yunho ya~"

"Apa lagi, diam saja!"

"Turunkan aku. Kau terlihat lelah, aku akan berjalan sendiri"

"No!, aku tidak mau kau tiba-tiba kabur dan kembali ketemat bodoh itu lagi"

"tidak akan, aku janji. Aku akan pulang, turunkan aku ne.."

Yunho berpikir, apakah Jaejoong bisa dipercaya. Tapi mengingat tubuhnya lelah karena menggendong Jaejoong yang cukup berat, akhirnya ia menurunka namja cantik itu.

"Gomawo.." Jaejoong berjalan disamping Yunho, ia juga tersenyum bahagia, karena itu artinya secara tidak langsung sebenarnya Yunho peduli padanya.

Yunho tiba-tiba meraih tangan Jaejoong dan menggenggamnya lalu memasukan tanganya serta tangan Jaejoong yang ia genggam kesaku jaketnya yang ini dipakai oleh Jaejoong, yang sedikit kebesaran ditubuh cantik Jaejoong.

"Yunho~ itu tanganku"

"Tidak ada protes, karena aku hanya berjaga-jaga kalau kau kabur"

"Nde" dan pipi Jaejoong pun merona.

Jaejoong sangat berharap, jika waktu berjalan sangat lambat agar ia bisa menikmati moment ini lebih lama. Namja cantik itu tak berhenti tersenyum. Yunho hanya diam saja, tapi dalam hati kecilnya, sejujurnya ia juga senang, bersama Jaejoong seperti ini, hanya saja ia belum peka dengan perasaannya terhadap namja cantik ini.

…

.

.

.

.

Yunjae akhirnya tiba dirumah dengan posisi yang sudah berbeda, tak ada gandengan tangan ataupun tangan Yunho yang menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, tapi Yunho dengan tampang arrogant seperti biasa serta Jaejoong yang masih tersenyum.

Rupannya sebelum masuk rumah, Yunho telah memebiarkan tangan Jaejoong bebas, dengan alasan mereka sudah sampai rumah.

Mereka berdua disambut oleh Umma Kim, Appa Jung, Heechul dengan wajah leganya seperti ia telah mendapatkan puterinya kembali yang habis diculik, juga Changmin yang kini menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan lugunya serta cengiran lucu.

"Omo Joongie, kemana saja kau Sweetheart"

"Mianhae Umma, Umma Jung, Appa dan juga Minnie, Joogie tadi hanya mencari udara segara sebentar"

"Gwenchana, yang penting kau sudah pulang sekarang, sebaiknya kalian berdua segera mandi dan istirahat, Jooongie apa kau sudah makan?"

"Joongie sudah kenyang Umma, Joongie ingin istirhat saja"

"Baiklah~ selamat malam Joongie dan kau juga Yunho"

"nde umma, Ahjumma Kim, Appa aku istirhat dulu, aku juga akan menghibungi Junsu dan Taemin bahwa Jaejoong sudah ditemukan" Ujar Yunho, Jaejoong hanya tersenyum.

Lalu Jaejoong naik ke kamarnya, begitu juga Yunho. Yunjae memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum tidur. Yang mana Yunho lah yang mandi terlebih dulu. Mau tidak mau Jaejoong harus menunggu Yunho selesai mandi, baru ia bisa memakai kamar mandi.

Jaejoong menunggu Yunho mandi dikamarnya, ia duduk dikursi belajarnya. Jaejoong membuka laci dan menyimpan Foto yang ia ambil dari tasnya, foto yang membuat beberapa potong hidupnya hari ini menjadi sedikit kacau. Ia lalu menyimpannya dalam laci tersebut bersama surat cintanya untuk Yunho yang masih tersimpan disana.

Pria rupawan itu terseyum kecut dan mulai membuka surat itu "_Surat cinta pertama yang aku buat dalam hidupku, surat yang tidak akan pernah dibaca. Surat cinta untuk seseorang yang sangat aku cintai, bahkan aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Yunho padaku" _Jaejoong memandangi surat itu dengan senyum tipis. Ia lalu membiarkan surat itu terbuka di meja belajarnya sedangkan Jaejoong berjalan ketempat tidurnya merebahkan diri dikasurnya yang empuk. Tapi tak lama kemudina ia bangun karena merasa haus, dan berjalan menuju dapur, memutuskan untuk menggambul minuman. Karena lelah menunggu Yunho mandi terlalu lama.

Setibanya didapur ia mengambil minuman secara asal langsung meneguknya hingga setengah. Namja cantik itu berjalan menuju balkon rumah keluarga Jung, menikmati minumannya dengan santai sembari menikmati angin malam yang sejuk. Namun seketika Jaejoong merasakan pusing dikepalanya, dan seolah-olah apa yang lihat sekarang ini berputar semua.

Tak sadarkah Kim Jaejoong bahwa yang ia minum itu adalah sebotol Soju ukuran jumbo? Itulah kenapa ia pusing, effek soju.

Dikamar mandi, Yunho rupanya telah selesai mandi ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan berjalan menuju kamar Jaejoong, mengetuknya pelan "Jaejoong. Aku sudah selesai, kau bisa pergi mandi" Yunho mengerutkan dahinya karena tidak ada jawaban, ia lantas membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dan rupanya kosong, tapi meskipun tidak ada jaejoong didalamnya ia tetap masuk ke dalam kamar namja cantik itu karena ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah kertas yang nangkring dengan apiknya di meja belajar Jaejoong.

Yunho penasaran, lalu mengambil kertas itu yang ternyata adalah surat cinta waktu itu. Yunho kemudian menbacanya.

"_Kepada Jung Yunho tercinta. Namaku Kim Jaejoong. Aku adalah siswa dari kelas F, aku yakin kau tidak mengenaliku tapi aku sangat mengenalmu Yunho. Sejak kau berpidato saat upacara pembukaan 2 tahun yang lalu, aku telah mengagumi kecerdasan dan ketampannanmu. Pertama kali aku melihatmu aku merasa seperti terkena bintang jatuh, rasanya bahagia sekali seperti terbang tinggi di angkasa menembus cakrawala. Aku mulai mempunyai perasaan special terhadapmu Yunho. Saranghae Jung Yunho_"

Yunho hanya diam saja, ekspretionless. Ia kemudian mengedarkan padangannya ke kamar Jaejoong lalu bergumam "kemana perginya bocah itu" Yunho lalu keluar dari kamar Jaejoong, berjalan menuju kamarnya, saat ia berdiri didepan kamarnya hendak membuka pintu, ia mendengar suara seseorang yang tengah bernyanyi dengan asal, ia tahu itu suara Jaejoong. Yunho kemudian mengikuti arah suara itu dan bang! Ia menemukan Jaejoong di balkon rumahnya sedang bernyanyi dengan keadaan mabuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Kau mabuk Jaejoong" Yunho merebut botol Soju yang kini ditangan jaejoong.

"Ne.. ani ya hik " Jaejoong cegukan "aku tidak mabuk, hanya pusing"

Yunho lantas, menyentil kepala Jaejoong "dasar, seharusnya kau membacanya dulu sebelum meminumnya, aigoo Kim"

"Jung Yunho brengsek, wae yoooo! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku, kau jahat, kau bilang kau benci padaku, tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbuat baik, wae? Jangan membutaku bingung Jung, sialan!"

Yunho kaget sekali, pasalnya tanpa aba-aba Jaejoong tiba-tiba memukulnya dengan pukulan cukup keras, namja cantik itu terus memukuli dadanya dengan brutal, membuat Yunho meringis kesakitan.

"Yunho, kau jahat hiks " Jaejoong masih memukul dada Yunho tapi tidak sekeras semula, ia bahkan menangis, Kristal bening mengalir dipipinya yang merona akibat mabuk.

"Jae, hentikan, oke oke maafkan aku, itu semua memang salahku, tidak seharusnya aku menuduhmu tanpa bukti yang jelas, aku minta maaf, so sebaiknya kau kembali kekemaramu, kau mabuk berat Jae"

"Ne, itu salahmu, hiks Yunho ya~ aku takut" Jaejoong tiba-tiba menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Yunho dan memeluk Yunho "Aku takut kau membenciku, jangan membenciku Yunho, jebbal, aku janji tidak akan melibatkanmu dengan hal-hal bodoh meskipun aku sendiri tidak yakin" Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada Yunho, namun Yunho masih diam saja tak membalas pelukannya.

"Kumohon jangan membenciku Yun"

Yunho tidak tahan lagi, ia lantas menarik Jaejoong menjauh dari dadanya ia memandangi namja rupawan itu, oh Tuhan Yunho benar-benar tidak yakin bisa bertahan jika dihidangkan Jaejoong yang seperti ini.

Kulit pucat, pipi merona, mata sayu, bibir plum merah menggoda. Bahkan kulit Jaejoong terlihat bersinar terpapar cahaya lambu dari luar, oh God. Sudah cukup Yunho benar-benar hanya bisa menelan ludah.

"Asal kau tau, aku tidak membencimu Jaejoong, aku hanya kesal " ia menarik dagu Jaejoong dan tiba-tiba Yunho mencium Jaejoong dengan lembut, yah lembut awalnya lembut namun berubah menjadi ciuman yang cukup panas.

"Ahh.. mmmpphhhh.. aahhhh" Apalagi dengan cukup berani, Yunho mulai melesatkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong, menyapu rongga mulut Jaejoong, mengabsen giginya satu-persatu. Menarik tengkuk Jaejoong dan semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya pasrah saja mendapatkan perlakukan seperti ini karena pada dasarnya ia mungkin tidak sadar dengan apa yang telah Yunho lakukan padanya. Yunho mencuri First Kissnya diam-diam, apa ya istilahnya, mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan seperti kata pepatah.

"Mmmppphhhh aahhh" Yunho semakin gila memakan bibir Jaejoong dengan lahapnya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia melepaskan tautannya pada bibir Jaejoong, otaknya cukup sadar bahwa sang partner Kiss nya juga membutuhkan oksigen.

Yunho memandangi Jaejoong yang kini tengah mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa, begitu pula dirinya. Saat memandangi Jaejoong yang terengah dengan muka yang memerah, bibir cherrynya terlihat bengkak, mata sayu bahkan saat ini Jaejoong menumpukan kedua tangannya pada dada bidang Yunho dan terus mencoba menstabilkan napasnya.

Tapi hal yang tidak bisa dihindari oleh Jaejoong adalah ketika Yunho menarik pinggang jaejoong lebih merepat pada dirinya, Yunho menunduk untuk mencium Jaejoong lagi, bertekad untuk tidak menahan hasratnya, rupanya ia telah benar-benar hilang kendali, tidak tahan lagi dengan bibir Jaejoong, bibir cherry yang rasanya begitu manis, Yunho mungkin telah kecanduan dengan bibir plum itu.

"Fuck you Kim Jaejoong, Fuck!" melumat bibir bawah Jaejoong, ia juga menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong, serta menjilati bibir atasnya dilanjutkan dengan menyematkan kecupan lembut di leher Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong.." ia menggumamkan nama Jaejoong disela-sela ciumannya tapi kemudian ia berhenti setelah ia tahu bahwa jaejoong kini ambruk di dadanya, memeluknya erat, dan namja cantik itu rupanya tertidur.

Yunho hanya bisa memandangi Peaceful face Jaejoong dengan lembut, lalu ia mengangat tubuh Jaejoong dan membawanya ke kamarnya, kekamar Jaejoong tentunya.

Tanpa diketahui oleh siapapun, sang Jung bungsu kini bersembunyi dibalik vas bunga yang cukup besar yang berada didekat tangga, terlihat jelas mukanya nampak memerah seperti cabe setelah melihat Yunjae Kiss scene secara live. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum evil. Sebenarnya Jung bungsu itu hanya lapar dan ingin mencari makanan di dapur tapi ia malah di hindangkan Sesutu yang sangat mengejutkannya. *aku juga mau lihat donkz Yunjae kiss scene live kekeke

Didalam kamar Jaejoong, Yunho merebahkan Jaejoong di kasurnya, menyelimutinya lalu ia tersenyum saat mendengar Jaejoong mendengkur halus, ia mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap pipi merona Jaejoong. Tapi seketika ia menarik tanganya kembali sembari menggeleng pelan.

"Oh Tuhan, tidak! apa yang telah kulakukan tadi" Yunho mengusap mukanya dengan kasar, saat ia ingat kelakukannya barusan, mencuri ciuman Jaejoong. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar Jaejoong sembari mengacak rambutnya dan merancau tidak jelas.

"kuharap besok Jaejoong tidak ingat apapun"

Sesampainya didalam kamar, namja ,using itu merebahkan tubuhnya dan mutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut dari kaki sampai kepalanya. Membuat Changmin yang pura-pura tidur diranjangnya terkekeh geli.

….

.

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Jaejoong terbangun dengan pusing dikepalanya, serta perasaan aneh. Pasalnya yang ia ingat dikepalanya saat ini bahwa semalam ia bermimpi tentang Yunho.

"Omo! Bagaimana bisa, aku bermimpi soal Yunho" Jaejoong menyentuh bibirya lalu tersenyum "mimpi yunho men-menciumku, omo" Jaejoong kemudian berguling-guling tak jelas dikasurnya. "tapi rasanya kenapa seperti benar-benar terjadi, aaah molla! Aku tidak ingat apapun, molla!"

Jaejoong terlihat memijat kepalanya, ia habis mabuk. Ia ingat bahwa ia salah minum semalam. Tapi tidak ingat apa yang sbenearnya terjadi setelah ia minum. Entahlah ia tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya. Lalu ia kemudian memutuskan pergi mandi, karena untuk sekarang ini ia sudah sangat terlambat.

Jaejoong tiba di ruang makan dengan tergesa-gesa sembari mengancingkan blazer seragamnya dan mengucapkan selamat pagi pada semuanya. Ia sempat melirik Yunho yang ia pikir bertingkah beda dari biasanya, ia membaca koran dengan membentangkan korannya didepan wajahnya, ia bahkan menyantap sarapannya dengan posisi yang sama.

Aneh. Itulah yang terpikir oleh Jaejoong.

Umma Kim, mencubit hidung mancung Jaejoong, lalu mengeluh "Joongie, kau selalu bangun kesiangan, kenapa tidak membantu Umma Jung di pagi hari"

"Ann ah, gwenchana.. lagi pula kau sudah cukup membantu"

"Benar, tidak apa Jae Ann " Ujar appa Jung yang kini tengah menikmati kopinya "sebaiknya kau sarapan Joongie, nanti kau terlambat "

"Ne Ahjus- Appa" Jaejoong memberikan morning smile terbaiknya.

Jaejoong duduk kemudian mengambil rotinya. Ia tersenyum saat makan, ia memandang Yunho yang masih saja membaca koran, sungguh dipagi hari ia ingin melihat wajah tampan Yunho, tapi sayangnya ada yang aneh dengan Yunho, namja musang itu terus saja menutupi wajahnya dengan koran, membuat Jaejoong kesal, apa sih sebenarnya yang ia baca.

Tak tahukah, jika yang terjadi saat ini adalah Yunho benar-benar tidak ingin melihat Jaejoong untuk saat ini. Karena ia akan ingat dengan kejadian semalam, yang membuatnya malu setengah hidup dan menjadi seseorang yang berdosa atas perlakukannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia melipat korannya setelah memastikan bahwa Jaejoong tidak ingat apapun, melihat tingkahnya yang tak berubah seperti biasanya, lalu melanjutkan sarapannya.

Namun tanpa ada orang yang menyadari jika seseorang mengetahui apa yang telah ia lakukan, seseorang yang kini senyum-senyum evil.

Jaejoong melamun kembali, tapi tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia lamunkan, soal mimpi ciumannya mungkin. Tapi lalu lamunanya diganggu oleh Ummanya, meminta Jaejoong untuk pulang lebih awal "Joongie kau bisa pulang lebih cepat kan sweety?"

"Ne Umma, tapi ada apa?"

"Keluarga Jung sudah sangat baik dengan kita, jadi Umma bermaksud membuatkan makan malam yang special untuk keluarga ini, nah bisa kau membantu Umma, untuk menunjukkan rasa terima kasih"

"Arasho umma, Joongie bisa"

"Jae Ann, tidak perlu, kita ikhlas membantu kalian" Ujar Hankyung.

"Tapi hanya ini yang bisa kami lakukan, jadi kami akan melakukannya"

Heechul dan Hankyung hanya tersenyum.

"Ahjumma, memasak makalan lezat untuk kami? Apa banyak?" Jung bungsu itu tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung.

"Ne, Minnie Ahjumma akan memasak yang banyak untukmu"

"Gomawo, Food aaaah..datanglah pada Minnie~ aku juga akan pulang cepat hari ini" Ujar Changmin dengan senyum bahagia diwajah manisnya.

"Apa lagi Jae Ann, adalah cheft yang hebat pasti akan sangat lezat" Heechul memuji sahabatnya itu.

Lalu semuanya tersenyum, Yunho juga setuju dengan hal itu.

Yunho lalu permisi untuk berangkat kesekolah sementara Jaejoong asik memandangi Yunho.

"Tampan, my Yunho~ yaaa" ia bergumam pelan. Umma Jung tiba-tiba berbisik "Joongie, kau juga harus berangkat, palli susul Yunho"

"Umm" dengan cepat Jaejoong menghabiskan sarapannya dengan melahap semua rotinya hingga pipinya menggembung imut.

Yunho berada di depan pintu dan sedang memakai sepatunya, ia lalu melirik Jaejoong yang kini berdiri disampingnya yang juga akan memakai sepatunya. Yunho lalu berdiri dan memandangi Jaejoong yang kini masih dalam posisi berdiri "Yunho, wae yo?"

Namja musang tersebut tidak menjawab melainkan mendekati Jaejoong dengan jarak yang cukup dekat, membuat Jaejoong sedikit menjauhkan badannya tanpa menggerakkan kakinya. Tapi justru Yunho malah semakin dekat, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya ke rambut Jaejoong, mengambil sesuatu dari rambut halus itu dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaejoong, membersihkan pakaian Jaejoong dari remah roti.

"Kau ini bisa tidak makan dengan pelan, banyak remah roti bertebaran di tubuhmu" Yunho kemudian menyeringai, membuka pintu lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sementara Jaejoong, setelah ia sadar dengan perkataan Yunho barusan, ia langsung mebersihkan mukannya dan menata rambutnya, ia juga memastikan tidak ada remah roti yang berserakan disana. Kemudian namja cantik itu memakai sepatunya dengan cepat dan berlari mengejar Yunho.

….

.

.

.

.

Siang itu di Toho High school cukup ramai sama halnya dengan sekolah lainnya. Semua murid tengah bercengkrama dikantin atau dimana saja sembari menyantap makan siang mereka dengan nyaman. Akan tetapi beda dengan Jaejoong. Namja cantik tersebut tengah dikerubungi oleh 3 siswa perempuan berbedak tebal.

"Heee.. jadi kau yang tinggal bersama Yunho kita" Ujar salah satu siswa perempuan yang bernama Jesicha (Mian, pinjem nama).

"Tidak tahu malu, bahkan saat dia menyatakan cinta pada Yunho, ia ditolak dan ia juga bilang bahwa ia lebih baik mati daripada menerima bantuan dari Yunho" kini Sunny yang berbicara (Pinjem lagi)

"Benar-benar tidak tahu malu"

Mereka bertiga terus saja mengejek Jaejoong dengan mulutnya, membuat seseorang yang kini tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan mematikan dari mata musangnya. Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya guna mengusir cecunguk-cecunguk itu tapi kemudian ia urungkan niatnya setelah ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh namja cantik itu.

"Tapi aku rasa sekarang bukan lagi masalah, melihat Yunho juga tidak keberatan" ujar Jaejoong sembari menyantap makan siangnya "Jika kalian ada masalah mengenai hal ini, kau hanya bilang saja pada Yunho, memintanya agar mengusirku"

Yunho tersenyum geli mendengarkan apa yang Jaejoong katakan barusan. Dan itu tidak mungkin Jaejoong,, pasalnya bahkan ketiga Yeoja itu tak pernah berani bicara dengan Yunho, karena setelah peristiwa foto itu tentunya. Apa yang telah dilakukan Yunho kepada ketiga Yeoja itu, telah membuatnya jera.

Apa yang sebenarnya Yunho lakukan pada mereka? Tidak tahu, biarlah menjadi rahasia neeh ^^

"Kau—" belum sempat yeoja itu mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi, Siwon dan CS datang menghampirinya dan mengusir ketiga Yeoja itu.

Siwon dan yang lainnya, mereka berusaha melindungi Jaejoong dengan mengusir ketiga Yeoja tersebut. Tidak hanya karena Yeoja itu, melainkan dari ancaman atau bahaya apapun, Siwon CS akan melindunginya.

Hingga Jaejoong selesai makan siang. Mereka terus saja membuntuti Jaejoong, siap siaga menjaga namja cantik itu.

"Siwon, sudahlah tidak apa-apa, justru kau dan yang lainnya membuatku tidak nyaman"

"Ani, kau harus kulindungi, apa lagi dari si Jung brengsek itu, karena dia kan kau menghilang semalam"

"aniyo.. itu bukan salahnya, aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar"

"Sudahlah aku akan tetap melindungim dari si Jung"

Siwon Cs terus siap siaga dengan memasang kuda-kuda dan tameng, bahkan saat ada siswa yang lewat mirip dengan Yunho, mereka seolah akan memukul siswa tersebut, yang membuat semua orang menyingkir dari mereka.

"Sudahlah, jangan khawatir Siwon.. aku akan baik-baik saja, lagi pula saat disekolah kita juga jarang bertemu kan, Yunho tidak akan menyakitiku"

Tapi tetap saja Siwon keras kepala.

Yunho dan Yoochun berjalan menaiki tangga dan melihat Siwon CS serta Jaejoong. Yoochun sangat mengenali Jaejoong."Woho! Yun, bukankah itu Jaejoong, aku tak menyangkan jika namja cantik itu tinggal serumah denganmu, hmm kau benar-benar beruntung"

"Mwo? Beruntung katamu? Sial iya.."

"Wae? Sial kenapa hmm? Kau tak kuat imanmu hahahah"

Deg, apa yang dikatakan Yoochun barusan membuat Yunho sedikit eer.. merasa bahwa ucapan Yoochun adalah benar, dan membuat Yunho bertingkah sedikit aneh.

"Yunho~~ Jung Yunho" Yoochun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan muka Yunho, tapi Yunho tetap bengong "Aigoo Yun!"

"Ah, wae gureu?"

"Kau melamun? Kau? Seorang Jung Yunho! Ada apa gerangan, OMO!" Yoochun mengcover mulutnya dengan tangannya "Jangan bilang kau sudah melakukan hal yang macam-macam Yunho!"

Yunho memukul jidat lebar Yoochun "berhenti bicara yang bukan-bukan, sudah lupakan, aku sedang tidak ingin membahas hal bodoh ini"

…

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, entah bagaimana ceritanya Siwon CS, Junsu dan Temin kini berada di pekarangan keluarga Jung, sedang menjalankan misi mengintip kegiatan apa yang Yunho dan Jaejoong lakukan dimalam hari. Dan benar mereka bisa melihat Jaejoong, Yunho dan keluarga yang lainnya kini tengah menikmati makan malam.

"aww Minnie cutie" Junsu berbicara melenceng dari topic.

"Huushhh Junsu ya~ jangan berisik"

"Eu kyang kyang mianhe…"

"YAA!" ucap bebarengan.

"Arasho" Junsu pun diam.

Makan malam di kediaman Jung, keluarga Jung dan Kim tampak mewah malam itu, yang mana membuat Changmin gembira, banyak sekali makanan lezat yang begitu menggoda. Dimeja terdapat berbagai makanan khas korea yang dimasak oleh Umma Kim, ada _Yangyeom Tongdak, Bulgogi, MaeChuRiAl Jangjorim, Manduguk, Dubu Buchim._

Selain itu, tak lama kemudian Jaejoong juga menghidangkan hasil masakannya, yang membuat semua orang tercengang. Kim Jaejoong yang ceroboh ternyata pandai memasak, meskipun yang ia masak bukan makanan Khas korea, melainkan Italy. Jujur saja Jaejoong memang tidak begitu ahli soal masakan korea, ia lebih cenderung menguasai masakan western. Itu pun ia pelajar tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

"Aku tak percaya Joongie bisa memasak, kenapa selama ini kau tak mencoba untuk measak sweety "Mata Heechul terlihat bersinar menatap masakan Jaejoong yang terlihat waw.

"Jangan dilihat dari penampilannya Umma, siapa tahu itu tidak enak" Ujar Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Aish, kau.. coba dulu baru berkomentar"

Jaejoong berhasil mengidangkan 5 masakan Italy, diantaranya ada _Risotto seafood, Prosciutto , Shrimp fra Diavolo , Chicken Parmigiana_ dan _Tiramisu _yang berhasil ia masak dengan susah payah, ia ini pertama kalinya memasak untuk banyak orang, biasanya ia akan memasak untuk memakanya sendiri, jadi ia sangat gugup sekali. Apakah masakannya akan enak? Apa Yunho akan menyukainya. Sungguh Jaejoong sangat penasaran.

Changmin dengan sangat bersemangat mulai memakan masakan Jaejoong dan Bbam! Ia berteriak.

"Umma! Aku jadi ingin menangis, masakan Jae noona sangat lezat" itulah kata yang diucapkan bocah manis itu ketika ia mulai memakan _Chicken Parmigiana_.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya pun tersenyum. Tapi ia dibuat gugup lagi ketika Yunho mencoba mencicipi masaknnya yang lainnya yaitu _Shrimp fra Diavolo_. Yunho terlihat menikmatinya, tapi seketika mukannya memerah dan segera mengambil air mineral, meneguknya hingga habis.

"Jaejoong! Apa yang kau masak, kenapa pedas sekali"

"Itu, haahaha memang sangat pedas, karena bumbu Sausnya dikenal sebagai Divolo, makanan itu adalah udang sebagai bahan utamanya yang dimasak dengan pasta dan saus dengan merica dan bawang putih. Saus pedasnya yang dikenal dengan sebutan Divolo yang berarti "Iblis" ehehehe" Jaejoong menerangkannya dengan sangat baik. – tumben yah Jaejoong pinter ^^. Dan semua pun mengangguk mengerti, lalu mulai menyantap hidangan mewah itu. Umma Kim dan Jaejoong pun ikut bergabung.

Di luar rumah, sebagian kecil dari seluruh jumlah siswa kelas F yang mempunyai misi di kediaman Jung ini, dibuat ngiler oleh masakan mewah yang mereka lihat. Apa lagi Siwon ia tampak iri dan tidak terima mereka semua memakan masakan Jaejoong.

"Andwee, tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku juga ingin mencobannya, masakan Jaejoongie" Siwon beranjak dari tempatnya dan berlari kearah pintu. Namun Junsu dengan sangat tegas menarik kerah seragamnya, "kita sudah sampai sejauh ini, kau jangan mengacaukannya Siwon" kemudian Siwon pun diam.

Diruang makan semuanya sangat senang, bisa menyantap masakan Umma Kim yang tak kalah lezat dan menyantap masakan Jaejoong yang luar biasa. Semuanya memuji Jaejoong kecuali Jung Yunho.

Namja musang itu hanya makan dalam diam, ekspresinya datar. Changmin bertanya pada Yunho, bagaimana pendapatnya tentang masakan Jaejoong, tapi sayangnya Yunho menjawab dengan sangat tidak sesuai harapan Jaejoong.

"Hyung, enak sekali masakan Jae noona, bagaimana menurutmu huaaahhh aku tidak menyangka"

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa" Yunho kembali memakan makanan itu dengan tenang.

Mendengar hal itu Jaejoong sedikit kecewa, tapi sudahlah. Percuma saja Yunho memang seperti itu.

'sial Kim Jaejoong, dia aaartghhhhh bibirnya begitu manis, masakannya luar biasa enak, aku jadi ingin menagis saking enaknya' ia jadi membayangkan yang bukan, membuat Yunho menghelangkan kepalanya keras.

"Yunho, wae? Apa terasa pedas lagi?"

"Ah, aniyo Appa, gwenchana, aku hanya ingat sesuatu"

Heechul tersenyum senang,ketika semuanya menyukai masakan Jaejoong, apa lagi Changmin yang meminta untuk Jaejoong membuatkan makanan lezat untuknya setiap saat.

"Tenang Minnie ya, keinginanmu akan segera terwujud, karena Jaejoong akan menikah dengan salah satu anggota keluarga kita"

Semuanya berhenti makan dan menatap Heechul secara bersamaan, termasuk Appa Jung, Umma Kim, Yunho maupun Changmin. Jaejoong juga kaget dengan apa yang dikatakan Umma Jung barusan.

"Mwo? Menikah dengan siapa Umma?" Changmin tidak begitu mengerti.

"Tentu saja Yunho, mana mungkin kau Minnie.. di keluarga kita yang seumuran dengan Jaejoong adalah Yunho"

"MWO? Ternyata Siwon bisa mendengarnya dan ia sangat kaget, tidak hanya itu Taemin, dan CS nya Siwon juga sangat terkejut, Junsu? Iya hanya tersenyum.

Jaejoong hanya diam saja saking terkehutnya, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum senang. Sedangkan Yunho menatap Ummanya.

"Umma! Bisakah Umma berhenti bertidak konyol, dan biarkan aku sendiri yang memutuskan hidupku"

"Benar Umma, Umma tidak boleh memutuskannya begitu saja, tanpa adanya pembicaraan" Jaejoong ikut berpendapat meskipun hatinya sangat senang.

"Tidak! Aku adalah Umma Yunho, aku sangat mengerti seperti apa Yunho dan kurasa Jaejoong adalah salah satu orang yang tepat, dan dialah satu-satunya orang yang cocok bersanding dengan Yunho, Jaejoong adalah type ideal Yunho"

"Benarkah Umma Jung?" Jaejoong akhirnya tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiaraan.

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar.. aku tidak mau dengan Jaejoong, pasti hidupku akan penuh dengan masalah, lagi pula selain itu aku masih belum mengerti soal pernikahan dan semacamnya, soal perasaan aku juga tidak tahu" Yunho menyanggahnya kalau itu tidak benar dan ia belum siap.

Jaejoong patah hati untuk kedua kalinya, tapi ia juga tidak mau kalah "Mworago? Aku juga tidak mau menikah dengan orang sepertimu Jung!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong pun saling melancarkan death glare mereka masing-masing.

Siwon yang menyaksikannya secara live dan mendengar Jaejoong mengatakan itu pada Yunho, membuat dirinya senang dan setuju dengan Jaejoong.

"Yunho, dia pikir dia siapa keeh" Siwon terkekeh geli.

Yunho menyeringai, lalu menggoda Jaejoong "Hmm.. begitu rupanya, kau yakin?" aku pikir kau telah mengirim surat cinta untukku" Yunho meneguk tehnya dan menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan liciknya.

Semua orang terkejut, apa lagi Umma Kim, ia sama sekali tidak tahu jika Jaejoong melakukannya " Joongie apa benar, kapan kau menulisnya? Aigoo Joongie"

Yunho tak lagi peduli dengan yang lainnya dan mulai membacakan isi surat cinta yang ditulis dengan lantang. Hal itu membuat Jaejoong kesal, dengan keberaniannya namja cantik itu melayangkan pukulannya pada Yunho, namun sayangnya Yunho bisa menahan tangan Jaejoong dengan sigap.

"Wae Kim? Apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Memukulku? Hah yang benar saja, itu percuma Kim!"

"Kau, kenapa kau seperti itu? Seharusnya kau tidak membaca semunya dengan lantang, apa lagi yang lain juga mendengarkannya, kau benar-benar tidak memikirkan perasaanku"

Yunho hanya diam saja dan melepas tangan Jaejoong yang sebelumnya ia tahan. Lalu kembali menatap Jaejoong, namja cantik itu juga balas menatapnya.

Heechul yang menyaksikan pertengkaran Yunjae ini semakin tersenyum gembira.

"Aigoo~ bahkan sebelum menikah saja, kalian sudah seperti pasangan suami istri" ujar Heechul yang ini asik tersenyum.

"Umma!" Yunjae protes secara bersamaan.

"OMO! Bahkan kalian sangat kompak!"

"Umma! Ya!"

"Lagi, aigoo kalian benar-benar sudah seperti pasangan suami istri saja, aww kyeopta!"

"berhenti menirukanku Kim!"

"Mwo? Siapa? Enak saja kau yang menirukanku Jung!"

"Kau!"

"Kau! Jung Yunho sialan!"

"Mworago! Sialan? Kau yang sialan"

Appa Jung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Umma Kim hanya pasrah saja melihat kelakuan Putranya dan putra sahabatnya, perempuan paru baya itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Changmin hmm dia asik makan tentunya.

Yang satu-satunya sangat bahagia adalah Jung Heechul. Ia lalu menggebrak meja makan "Stop, kalau kalian tidak berhenti juga, besok kalian akan Umma nikahkan saja!"

Yunjae seketika menatap Umma Jung secara bersamaan, keduanya hanya diam saja, loading, Yunho maupun Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya, saling menatap bergantian lalu menatap Ummanya lagi.

"TIDAK!"

_**To be continued…. ^^v**_

Well, I thinks enough, sampai disini dulu chapter ini guys.. see you next chappy.. dnt forget to review..

Semoga ini chapter kg aneh kyak chapter kemarin T_T

I love you ^^

And happy birthday to me~

May, 12th 2015


	6. Chapter 6

**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul**

**Tittle : Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul : Summer Vacation**

**Rating : T +**

**Chapter : 5 of ?**

**Special thanks to : chickenbear, momo chan, yjnokokoro, joongie *(waah aku di review JJ ini kkk~), Guest, jibum, Shizuka Jung, min, RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper, ruixi1, Jaenna**

Thank you so much to everyone who favourited, following this fanfic and big thanks to silent reader ^^. If there are some typos pls forgive me. And this one is kinda late update I know~ pls Enjoy guys ^^ dozo :3

Bales review aaah :3

Minna, arigatou udah ucapin happy birthday I love uuuuh~

Yang nagih Rate M bentar yah, nunggu guru saya keke, aku gk isa bikin adegan M suka mimisan hahaha..

Buat Chickenbear : iya ini aku lebih ke Japanese version, cz rada g ngeh sm KHJ sih LOL opps *mian, sm hmmm yah ak ambil dr manga dikit, tp aku ngikutin otak saya yg jelas, thanks udh baca n Reviewnya muakasiiiih banget :3

Summary :

Kim Jaejoong pria rupawan yang menaruh hati pada salah satu namja terpintar disekolah Jung Yunho. Suatu hari ia bertekad untuk menyatakan persaanya, namun apa yang ia dapatkan?

_**Itazura na Kiss original Story by : Kaoru Tada Sensei**_

_**Yunjae Version by : Hoshipeia**_

Appa Jung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, Umma Kim hanya pasrah saja melihat kelakuan Putranya dan putra sahabatnya, perempuan paru baya itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Changmin hmm dia asik makan tentunya.

Yang satu-satunya sangat bahagia adalah Jung Heechul. Ia lalu menggebrak meja makan "Stop, kalau kalian tidak berhenti juga, besok kalian akan Umma nikahkan saja!"

Yunjae seketika menatap Umma Jung secara bersamaan, keduanya hanya diam saja, loading, Yunho maupun Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya, saling menatap bergantian lalu menatap Ummanya lagi.

"TIDAK!"

Terdengar teriakan dari luar rumah mereka, memperlihatkan Siwon dan yang lainnya kini berdiri didepan candela kaca rumah. Siwon terus berteriak, kalau ia sangat keberatan jika Yunho menikah dengan Jaejoong.

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Umma Jung.

"Umma tunggu! kurasa aku mengenal mereka, mereka teman-temanku dari kelas F Umma" Jaejoong kemudian berlari menuju pintu dan membukannya lalu mulai bertanya kepada teman-temannya "Apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan dirumah orang lain malam-malam begini?"

"Mian Joongie, kami terpaksa mengikuti keinginan Siwon, dia yang memaksa ingin tahu apa yang kalian lakukan dimalam hari" Taemin meminta maaf dan menjelaskan tujuan mereka kemari.

Akan tetapi saat Jaejoong dan Taemin berbincang, Siwon malah menerobos masuk kerumah, ia berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang kini tengah makan dengan enaknya.

"Aku cukup tahu, Yunho memang pintar dan genius, tapi dia tetaplah laki-laki yang punya nafsu dan keinginan seperti yang lainnya, apa lagi dengan Jaejoong aku tidak yakin ia tidak tergoda dengan namja super cantik seperti Jaejoong lagi pula" Namja kuda itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam "Bisa saja suatu saat nanti ia berubah pikiran, mungkin untuk sekarang ia tidak menyukai atau mungkin membenci Jaejoong tapi tidak tahu kan apa yang akan terjadi nanti" masih menatap Yunho dengan kesal "ia bisa saja menjadi binatang buas kapanpun , lihatlah Jaejoong sangatlah menggemaskan" Siwon semakin kesal, karena Yunho tidak menanggapinya dan terus melahap makanannya.

Sementara itu, Jaejoong panic saat Siwon tiba-tiba mengacau dan berbicara ngawur di meja makan sedangkan Changmin, bocah imut itu tengah menatap Siwon dengan kesal, karena mengganggu kencannya dengan sang kekasih. Appa Jung dan Umma Jung hanya menatap siswa sekolah itu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ige mwoya~ Noona dia siapa?"

"mereka, teman sekelasku, mianhe~"

"heh.. pantas saja, sekumpulan orang bodoh" Changmin melanjutkan mengunyah sang kekasihnya, sesekali dengan decakan kesal yang ia tujukan pada Siwon.

"Dengar, aku mencintai Jaejoong dan tak ada seorang pun yang boleh merebutnya dariku, asal kalian tahu saja, jangan seenaknya memutuskan soal pernikahan, karena aku tidak akan tinggal diam" Siwon sedikit berteriak pada anggota keluarga Jung, yang kemudian mendapatkan tatapan tak percaya dari yang lainnya.

Melihat Siwon melakukan hal bodoh membuat Jaejoong kesal, dan berjalan menghampiri namja lumayan tampan tersebut.

"Plaaak!" Jaejoong memukul kepala Siwon "apa yang kau lakukan Siwon, tidak sopan! Kau membuatku malu"

"Joongie ya~ mianhae, tapi sungguh aku tidak rela jika kau menikah dengannya" Siwon menatap Jaejoong dengan puppy eyesnya, sama sekali tidak cocok untuk seorang Choi Siwon.

Tapi tak lama kemudian Siwon menyadari kesalahan apa yang telah ia perbuat, akhirnya meminta maaf pada Umma Jung, Appa jung, Umma Kim dan yang lainnya. Kemudian ia memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya juga memberi salam dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Ahh~ Uri Joongie sweety sangat popular, Yunho berhati-hatilah kau punya saingan"

"Ha? Apa yang Umma bicarakan aku tidak mengerti"

"Kau jangan berlagak bodoh, dia itu sainganmu, siapa namanya tadi Siwon? Umma sarankan kau harus lebih baik dari dia Yunho! Biar kulihat dia lumayan juga"

"Umma!"

"Tidak ada penolakan, kau harus mempertahankan Jaejoong kita"

Siwon menatap Umma Jung dengan tatapan dingin, tapi Umma jung tak juga memperdulikannya, sedangkan Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya atas kelakukan Ummanya yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan.

"sudahlah, lebih baik lupakan kejadian ini, masalah pernikahan atau semacamnya, kita serahkan semua keputusannya pada pihak yang terkait yaitu Jaejoong, dimana dialah yang menjadi tokoh utama yang tengah diperebutkan" ujar Appa Jung dengan bijaksana "Sebaiknya kalian semua ikut bergabung, makan malam bersama" Appa Jung mempersilahkan "duduklah nak, kalian pasti belum makan" ujarnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Aah Appa idaman.

"Andweeee! Appa! Tidak boleh!" Changmin tiba-tiba berteriak histeris, ia tidak rela jika harus berbagi kekasihnya.

"wae yo Minnie ya~"

"Appa, makananku~ Andwe Appa ya.."

"Gwenchana Minnie Ahjumma akan memasak untukmu lagi otte, jadi tidak apa-apa ne.."

"Arasho.." Changmin pun berusaha melerakannya, meskipun dalam hati ia sangat tidak rela, tapi ya sudahlah demi menjaga nama baik keluarga.

"Good boy Minnie ya.. manisnya Jung Changmin" Junsu berjalan menghampiri Changmin dan mencubit pipi gembulnya dengan gemas.

"Aww appo.. siapa kau?"

"Naega? Junsu imnida"

Changmin hanya menatap Junsu dengan cemberut, seenak butt bebeknya ia mencubit pipinya.

"Kau jangan seenaknya mencubitku, bisa mengurangi ketampananku, iishhh singkirkan tanganmu dariku kka!" bentak Changmin dengan kesal.

Disisi lain Junsu sangat mengagumi Changmin yang manis, karena Changmin terus ditatap oleh Junsu tak lupa dengan tawa lumba-lumbanya akhirnya membuat ia tertawa dan mereka pun menjadi akur. Changmin bukannya tidak mau berteman, hanya saja ia tak menyukai seseorang menyentuhnya, apa lagi menyentuh wajahnya, Big no! ia benci skinship.

Taemin dan Siwon CS tengah menikmati santapan makan malam keluarga Jung yang tampak mewah. Tapi ditengah-tengah acara makannya, Siwon mengatakan sesuatu pada Yunho "dengar Jung, kau jangan macam-macam dengan Jaejoong, jangan berani kau menyentuhnya apalagi melakukan pernikahan" Siwon menatap Yunho, lagi Siwon memperingatkan Yunho, rupanya Siwon serius dengan ucapannya, merasa tak ditanggapi oleh siapapun akhirnya Siwon diam dan lalu lahap memakan masakan Jaejoong dimana ia mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Changmin.

Tapi ia masih sangat kesal, karena Yunho terlihat santai saja. Rasanya tidak adil jika hanya dirinya yang merasa cemas "Jung? Kenapa kau diam saja! Katakan sesuatu!"

Karena Yunho tidak tahan lagi dengan ocehan Siwon yang begitu menyebalkan, akhirnya namja tampan tersebut membuka mulutnya, ia menjawab dengan tenang pertanyaan Siwon "Tapi aku tidak mengerti, apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan, kalimat itu membuatku semakin bingung, apa maksudmu 'untuk tidak menyentuh Jaejoong', kurasa aku tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi Jaejoong sepertinya lebih tertarik padaku"

Jaejoong pun sangat terkejut mendengar Yunho berkata seperti itu, sebenarnya apa maksud Yunho, ia bingung, ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan situasi yang tengah terjadi sekarang, membuat Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya yang malah membuatnya semakin cute menggemaskan.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu Yunho, bicaralah dengan jelas!" Siwon kesal, karena menurutnya Yunho hanya berbelit-belit saja, kenapa tidak langsung pada pointnya. Seharusnya Yunho sadar jika orang seperti Siwon bukanlah orang genius seperti dirinya.

"aa~ Mianhae, aku baru ingat bahwa pasti otakmu tidak mampu untuk memahami kata-kataku" Yunho mengambil secangkir teh dan meminumnya "Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana perasaan orang lain, begitu pula kau juga tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan, bahkan diriku sendiri juga tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Jaejoong, apa aku sekarang membencinya atau mulai tertarik padanya, hmmm bisa saja suatu hari nanti perasaanku terhadapnya berubah"

Mendengar Yunho berkata seperti itu, seketika membuat Jaejoong bungkam, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Ia sebenarnya tidak mengerti tapi disisi lain ia merasa senang. Seorang Jung Yunho berkata demikian, itu artinya bisa saja suatu hari nanti Yunho menyukai dirinya.

Jaejoong tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Namja cantik itu masih punya harapan untuk mendapatkan cinta namja musang super tampan itu. Tapi tidak untuk Siwon, namja kuda itu tampak kesal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Joongie katakan sesuatu?"

"Ha? Apa?" Jaejoong hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya imut, ia sendiri tidak tahu musti bagaimana.

Sementara itu Yunho, ia melanjutkan sederet kalimat yang kini bersarang di otaknya "Asal kau tahu, bahkan Jaejoong jauh lebih menyukai diriku, dari pada—memandang Siwon dengan evil smrik— Kau!" lalu Yunho pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang hanya diam saja. Ludes sudah, ia ingin protes tapi entahlah kata-kata yang ingin ia lontarkan kini bersarang ditenggorakannya tak mau keluar.

Setelah kajadian tadi, Appa Jung dengan bijaksana meredam sedikit percecokan yang telah terjadi, hingga suasana kembali lebih baik lagi dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil. Semuanya tertawa gembira minus Jaejoong yang kini entah tidak tahu otaknya sedang jalan-jalan kemana, namja cantik itu kini asik sendiri dengan lamunannya.

….

.

.

.

.

Esok harinya disekolah, semua tengah menikmati makan siang bersama di kantin. Junsu hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas sembari menyedot Jus jeruknya, membuat yang lainnya— Jaejoong dan Taemin kini menatapnya heran.

Merasa ditatap kedua temannya, namja bebek itu balas menatapnya seolah-olah berkata 'Wae yoo?" dengan tatapan imut Junsu.

"Suie ya~ ada apa denganmu, akhir-akhir ini kau sering tersenyum sendiri, apa kau jatuh cinta?" Karena sangat penasaran akhirnya Jaejoong bertanya.

"An- aniyo.."

Sembari memicingkan matanya Taemin juga ikut bertanya "Kau yakin? Kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu kan bebek?"

"Ap- itu hanya- tidak ada aahhh Yunho!" Junsu berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya saat ia menemukan Yunho memasuki kantin sekolah, namja bebek itu tidak ingin diberondong banyak pertanyaan dari kedua sahabatnya ini, untuk sekarang ia benar-benar belum siap untuk menceritakannya. Ia hanya ingin memastikan dulu bagaimana perasaan namja itu sebenarnya. Apakah hanya permainannya saja ataukah ia sebenarnya serius dengannya? Untuk saat ini Junsu belum tahu.

"Yunho ya~" Jaejoong hanya bisa menyapa Yunho dari jauh, tanpa diketahui oleh namja musang itu.

Sedangkan Yunho, kini tengah menikmati makan siang bersama sahabatnya si jidat lebar, Park Yuchun. Dua namja tampan tersebut cukup membuat Yeoja yang kini berada dikantin seperti orang kesetanan. Berteriak tak jelas, membuat Junsu dan Jaejoong kesal, tunggu kenapa Junsu juga? Yah karena tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara si jidat sama si bebek. Hmmm molla.

Melihat kedua sahabatnya kini tengah kesal, Taemin mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana agar tidak suram "sudahlah, jangan cemberut, sebentar lagi kan liburan musim panas, apa kalian tidak ingin menghabiskan liburan terakhit musim panas SMA dengan kenangan yang tak terlupakan?"

"Kenangan tidak terupakan, tentu saja" Jaejoong menjentikkan jarinya, ia sangat bersemangat " aku akan membuat kenangan indah dengan Yunho"

"Ha? Apa kau yakin Joongie bagaimana kau mengajaknya? Aku tidak yakin Yunho mau" Cibir Taemin.

"Itu dia, aku tidak tahu " Jaejoong sedih, ia kini hanya bisa menatap punggung kokoh Yunho "Jika aku mengajaknya liburan sudah pasti, dia akan menolak dengan banyak alasan, aku jadi berpikir apakah Yunho itu normal, kenapa ia tidak hidup seperti manusia pada umumnya" Jaejoong kemudian menghela napas panjang.

"Eu kyang kyang~ Joongie ya itu berarti kau jatuh cinta dengan namja yang tidak normal eoh?" tawa Junsu pun meledak, ia tertawa hingga perutnya sakit.

"Ya bebek! Kau membuat Joongie sedih" Taemin menjitak kepala Junsu lalu ia mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong "gwenchana Jaejoongie, setidaknya kau tinggal bersama Yunho, tentu kau bisa menghabiskan liburan musim panasmu dengannya"

"Tapi bagaimana? Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Joongie kau kan bisa memasak untuk Yunho setiap hari, kau kan pandai memasak? Bagaimana?"

Jaejoong kini tersenyum menatap Junsu dan Taemin "benar memasak, sudah kuputuskan aku akan memnghabiskan liburan musim panas SMA ku dengan memasak, Yoshaa Joongie fighting!"

Dan ketiganya pun tersenyum senang.

_**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul #5 : Summer Vacation**_

_**Hoshipeia**_

Jaejoong dengan susah payah menenteng semua barang-barangnya yang perlu ia bawa Camping ke pantai, yah pantai. Namja cantik itu tengah sangat kewalahan karena begitu banyaknya barang yang wajib ia bawa saat camping. Bahkan bukan seperti orang pergi camping tapi pindah rumah. Ada 3 koper, tas ransel yang kini tersemat manis di punggugnya ditambah lagi satu tas gunung. Aigoo benar-benar seperti mau pindah rumah.

Umma Jung hanya bisa menatap heran namja cantik calon menantunya itu, ia berpikir hendak pergi kemana sebenarnya namja rupawan itu. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa Jaejoong akan pergi meninggalkan kediaman Jung.

"Joongie, kau mau kemana sweety?" Umma Jung menghampiri Jaejoong dan mencoba membantu Jaejoong.

"Ke pantai Umma, Joongie akan pergi ke pantai dengan teman-teman Joongie, itu- menghabiskan liburan musim panas kami, kali ini liburan musim panas terakhir SMA ku Umma" Jaejoong menatap Umma Jung dengan doe eyesnya yang begitu mempesona "Aku tidak ingin melewatkannya"

"Benarkah? Aaa chamkaman kebetulan sekali Changmin dan Yunho juga akan ke pantai, gureu Pantai mana yang ingin kau kunjungi sweety?" tanya Umma Jung dengan senyum mengerikannya, membuat Changmin yang kini tengah sarapan, santai saja tak berkomentar apapun, tapi tidak dengan Yunho, ia sedikit terlihat kesal dengan kenyatannya.

"Jinnja? Changminnie? Yunho juga? Lalu kemana mereka pergi Umma?"

"Hmm sepertiya Pantai Eurwangni satu-satunya pantai yang dekat dengan Seoul" dan Heechul pun semakin tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah? Itu artinya kita akan pergi ke pantai yang sama, Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba mereka ingin ke pantai Umma?" Jaejoong sangat penasaran, kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini, masalahnya ia sangat ingat betul bahwa Yunho ingin menghabiskan liburannya bermain game, tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ke pantai? Pantai yang sama dengan dirinya pula.

Beberapa hari sebelumnya Jaejoong bertanya pada Yunho, kemana ia akan menghabiskan liburan musim panasnya? Dan Yunho menjawab bahwa ia akan menghabiskan waktu dengan battle game bersama Changmin, dan Changmin juga sangat bersemangat akan hal itu. Akan tetapi pada kenyatannya Umma Jung mengatakan bahwa mereka ingin pergi ke pantai.

"Karena Minnie tiba-tiba ingin berlibur seperti teman-temannya jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke pantai, aku terlalu sibuk hingga tidak bisa menemaninya, Appa juga sedang ada pekerjaan diluar kota" Heechul menghampiri Jaejoong dan mengelus surainya dengan sayang "Joongie, kau tahu bahwa Changmin masih sangat kecil, tidak mungkin ia pergi sendiri, lalu aku mengutus Yunho untuk menemani Minnie" Umma Jung tersenyum pada Jaejoong sembari menyentil hidung perosotannya (?).

Changmin dan Yunho yang mendengar Ummanya berbicara demikian, hanya bisa memutar matanya bosan. Dan kedua putra Jung itu menghela napas panjang bersama.

Changmin berjalan hendak mengambil Tasnya yang kini berada disamping Ummanya "Itu tidak benar, Umm— mmmmphhhh Um- mmphhhhhh"

"Ya! Apa yang kau katakan Minnie ya, apa yang tidak benar, ini sangat benar sekali demi sebuah impian" Umma Jung tersenyum kikuk sembari membekab mulut Changmin yang akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Jaejoong hanya bsia mengerutkan dahinya, pertanda ia heran. Namun keheranannya sirna sudah setelah melihat Yunho berdiri, berjalan menuju dirinya dan kini berdiri didepannya.

"Ayo kita berangkat" Yunho meraih satu koper Jaejoong, dan mengambil alih Tas gunung yang sebelumya dibawa oleh Jaejoong dengan sedikit kesusahan.

"Yunho, tidak apa-apa biar aku saja melakukannya"

"Kau diam saja, aku yang akan membawanya, aku tidak mau mendengar Umma mengoceh"

"Arasho, tapi aku tidak mau—"

Yunho menoleh pada Jaejoong, memberikan death glarenya, membuat Jaejoong yang akan protes, hanya bisa berditi mematung menatap Yunho dengan tatapan imutnya.

"ada apa dengannya, aaigghh aigoo manusia es" gerutu Jaejoong sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

'ck.. tatapan macam apa itu? Ck haish jinjja' Yunho menggerutu sendiri, melihat tatapan imut Jaejoong dan wajah polos tanpa dosanya. Jika terus seperti ini mungkin Ego seorang Jung Yunho akan runtuh seketika oleh keimutan dan super polos Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah dengan Yunho yang kini terlihat sedikit kesusahan guna membantunya, meskipun Jaejoong juga sangat yakin jika Yunho bisa mengatasi ini semua dengan mudah, tapi tetap saja ia merasa tidak enak pada namja sangat tampan itu, ia hanya diam saja mengikuti Yunho, sesekali diselingi pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil, ketika Jaejoong membantu Yunho dan ia malah terjatuh, tersandung kakinya sendiri sehingga Yunho memarahi Jaejoong, dan Yunho akan menjitak kepala Jaejoong setiap namja cantik itu melakukan kesalahan. Tapi bagi Yunho, namja rupawan itu memberikan hiburan tersendiri untuknya, saat pria rupawan itu berusaha memasukkan koper berukuran Jumbo kedalam mobil, Yunho tertawa renyah saat melihat Jaejoong dengan pose lucunya, Jaejoong tak jarang untuk tidak mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya ingin mengemutnya.

Yunho hanya diam saja sembari tersenyum saat melihat Jaejoong kesusahan, ia hanya tertawa-tertawa kecil, beberapa menit kemudian Yunho membiarkan Jaejoong bekerja sendiri, ia sengaja melakukannya, namja ganteng itu menyandarkan dirinya pada pagar rumahnya sambil terus memandangi namja cantik tersebut.

Sementara itu dalam kondisi yang tengah Jaejoong lalui, ia sebenarnya sangat mengharapkan bantuan Yunho, tapi saat Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan tatapan memelas, namja musang itu malah mengalihkan perhatiannya, ia juga menatap pada Changmin, berharap bocah menggemaskan itu mau membantunya, dan benar saja harapan Jaejoong tidak sia-sia, meskipun awalnya Changmin mengomel namum bocah menggemaskan itu akhirnya membantu Jaejoong dengan sebuah syarat tentunya. Cukup berikan Jung Changmin seporsi ice cream dan makanan yang ia inginkan, dia dengan senang hati akan membantu.

"Jung-Sialan-Yunho!" Heechul dengan langkah lebar-lebar berjalan menuju anak sulungnya dengan tatapan kesal "Demi apa kau lihat, Jaejoong tengah kesusahan mengangkat barang-barangnya "

"Umma ya~ bukan seperti itu, aku sungguh ingin membantunya juga, hanya saja aku sedang istirahat Umma, aww Umma aww Appo, kenapa Umma suka sekali menjewerku Umma ya!"

Jeweran sadis dilayangkan pada telinga malang Yunho "dan kau lihat, apa kau tidak malu dengan adik kecilmu yang saat ini malah membantunya, sedangkan kau? Apa yang kau lakukan eoh, dasar bocah setan"

"arasho, arasho Umma, aku akan membantu mereka! Umma ya! sekarang tolong lepaskan telingaku Umma, aww sakit sekali"

"Kau bantu mereka, palli! Atau Umma akan membiarkanmu tak punya daun telinga Jung!" Ujar Heechul tak lupa sedikit menendang bokong Yunho dengan kesal.

Adegan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah dimana Yunho dengan sangat gentle membantu Jaejoong. Kemudian setelah semua barang berhasil dipindahkan kebagasi mobil, Yunho menawarkan Jaejoong sebuan tumpangan, namun sayangnya Jaejoong menolaknya, karena namja cantik itu telah membuat janji dengan teman-temanya jika mereka akan menaiki kereta.

"Kau yakin tidak ikut bersama kami?" Yunho sedikit memicingkan matanya, karena ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa Jaejoong menginginkannya.

"Yakin, aku sudah berjanji dengan Suie dan Temin"

Si cantik tetap saja bersikeras bahwa ia tidak mau, dan Yunho sebenarnya juga membiarkan hal itu karena namja manly itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak peduli. Tapi dengan yakin, yunho berpikir Ummanya akan membunuhnya jika saja ia tidak mengajak atau bahkan memaksa Jaejoong ikut bersamanya.

"dengar Kim, meskipun kau tidak mau, tapi aku ingin kau tetap ikut bersamaku"

"tapi aku mersa tdak enak dengan yang lain" Jaejoong memainkan jari telunjuknya, ia menunduk "meskipun aku juga sangat ingin" gumam Jaejoong hampir tidak terdengar oleh siapapun.

"mwo? Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Aniyoo~" kini pipi Jaejoong merona, karena sempat-sempatnya ia membayangkan hal yang bukan-bukan.

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya "kau tinggal hubungi mereka, maka mereka akan mengerti, tapi jika kau tetap tidak mau ya sudah aku akan berangkat. Minnie kajja!"

"Ne Hyung"

"Baiklah, berangkat saja sana." Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, ia sedikit kesal. Jaejoong sempat mengharapkan bahwa Yunho akan terus memaksanya ikut, tapi apa yang terjadi, dia akhirnya tidak peduli dengannya.

'dia selalu bilang jika Umma akan membunuhnya, takut pada Umma eoh? Tchhh apakah semua kebaikanmu padaku itu karena Umma'

Setelah berpamitan dengan Umma Jung, Yunajemin kemudian berangkat. Yunho dan Changmin sudah siap didalam mobil, sedangkan Jaejoong siap berangkat ke statiun Yeungdoungpo, tempat dimana ia membuat Janji dengan yang lainnya.

Sepertinya liburan musim panas terindah mereka segera dimulai, Jaejoong sangat senang akan hal itu. Musim panas yang akan menjadi moment yang tidak akan bisa dilupan oleh Jaejoong nantinya, nyehehehe. Tentu saja karena Yunho terlibat didalamnya.

Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho dan Changmin menaiki mobil mereka, kenapa mereka naik mobil sendiri, karena tentu saja meskipun Yunho masih seorang pelajar dia sudah memiliki SIM jadi tenang saja, lagi pula Changmin tidak mau mengendarai kendaraan Umum. So beginilah jadinya. Homin kini bersiap berangkat tetapi ketika Yunho sudah siap memacu mobilnya terdengar teriakan namja super cantik itu.

"Yunho tunggu!" Jaejoong berlari menju mobil Homin.

"Wae? Kau berubah pikiran?"

"Yunho ya~ aku sangat benci mengakui ini, tapi bisa- bi-bisakah aku menumpang?"

Yunho tersenyum setan, sesuai dugannya Jaejoong pria rupawan itu pasti akan ikut "Masuklah"

"Gomawo" Jaejoong kemudian duduk dikursi belakang.

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba menumpang pada kami Noona? Bukankah kau sudah janji dengan teman-teman bodohmu itu?" tanya Changmin.

"Mereka meninggalkanku" Jaejoong ngambek, ia kecewa dengan yang lainnya "tega sekali Suie~! Awas kau bebek!" kesal, bibir cherrynya telah mengerucut sempurna.

"Mwo? Hahahahahaha"

"Minnie~ jangan tertawa, mereka bilang akan segera ketinggalan kereta, jadi mereka berangkat dulu, untung saja, aku masih punya tumpangan ehehehe" cengir Jaejoong.

"Hmmm.. sepertinya hubungan pertemanan kalian sangat akrab" Yunho tersenyum mengejek pada Jaejoong.

"…" Jaejoong hanya diam saja menundukkan kepalanya, ia malu sekali sekarang.

Dirumah, Umma Jung sangat senang, ia yakin rencananya kali ini mendekatkan putra sulungnya dengan Jaejoong akan berhasil, ia sangat berterima kasih pada Changmin karena mau diajak kerja sama, dan juga ia juga sangat berterima kasih kepada Tuhan karena telah diberi kesempatan untuk menguping pembicaraan telepon Jaejoong semalam

**NK-LIS : Summer Vacation**

Beberapa hari sebelum keberangkatan.

Malam itu, ketika Umma Jung merasa tenggorokannya mengalami kekeringan, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil air minum di dapur. Tapi samar-samar ia mendengar Jaejoong tengah menerima telepom dari seseorang— mungkin saja Junsu atau Taemin. Awalnya Heechul tidak peduli dengan pembicaraan itu, dan pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong. Tetapi ia berbalik saat mendengar kata pantai.

"Mwo? Suie jadi kita akan pergi ke pantai lusa ini?

"Wae~ kenapa tiba-tiba ke pantai Suie"

"aah arasho~ aku akan ikut"

"Joongie akan pergi ke pantai? Aku harus merencakan sesuatu agar Yunho juga pergi. Kekekekeke menantuku yang cantik, kau harus menjadi menantuku Joongie, aku bersumpah pada seluruh dewa tak akan kubiarkan kau dimiliki oleh orang lain selain untuk Yunhoku, mana ada namja atau yeoja yang cocok dengannya, kaulah satu-satunya Kim Jaejoong" Heechul pun tersenyum evil dan kini ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Homin. Tak lama kemudian munculah ibu dua anak itu tengah menyeret putra bungsunya, lalu menyandera sang putra bungsu dikamarnya.

"Umma waegureu? Kenapa Umma menculikku? Apa Umma mau kulaporkan pada polisi?"

Heechul menyentil dahi Changmin "menculik apa, ini dirumahmu sendiri, aish dasar anak ini aigoo, dengarkan Umma Minnie"

"wae?" tanya changmin sembari mengusap dahinya "Umma mau apa?"

"Begini, kau harus liburan ke pantai musim panas ini, lusa kau harus berangkat"

"Mwo? Shiro, pantai panas sekali, Minnie tidak mau, lagi pula aku akan menghabiskan liburan musim panasku dengan Battle game bersama Hyung" Changmin menatap Ummanya dengan kesal, ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan bersiap membuka pintu tapi—

"Kau yakin?"

Changmin menoleh pada ummanya dan kini mata bambinya focus pada beberapa lembar kertas yang kini berada ditangan sang Umma.

"Kau tidak mau ini, ya sudah.. Umma akan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun, hah Voucer makan sepuasnya di café purple line, Voucher Game, bahkan Umma juga sudah berencana membelikanmu PS yang baru, PSP, Nintendo atau semua game yang kau inginkan, ah iya ada juga Voucher makan ice cream sepuasnya, yah Kyu pasti akan sangat senang menerima ini, sauang sekali uri Minnie tidak mau ne.." Heechul tersenyum bahagia ketika putra bungsunya menghambur pada dirinya dan memeluk kakinya erat.

Mata bambinya menatap Heechul dengan tatapan berbinar "baiklah Umma, Umma ingin Minnie melakukan apa?" cengir Changmin.

"good boy"

Heechul dan Changmin selanjutnya menyusun rencana mereka dan Changmin sangat menyetujuinya.

**NK-LIS : Summer Vacation**

Perjalanan menuju pantai kira-kira menempuh waktu 3 Jam dari Seoul dan Jaejoong sedikit merasa bosan dengan keadaan, pasalnya ia sedikit terabaikan berada di kursi penumpang. Ia sesekali ikut tersenyum mendengar pertengkaran adik kakak yang kini duduk didepannya. Changmin yang terus saja mengunyah cemilan bekal mereka, dan Yunho akan memarahi Changmin jika Changmin terus makan, karena bocah itu akan merengek jika makanan mereka habis, dan Yunho tidak mau itu. Jaejoong sangat senang melihat Yunho begitu sayang dengan Changmin.

"krauk krauk"

"Minnie ya, simpan cemilanmu untuk nanti"

"Shiro krauk krauk nyam"

"ck, aigoo, Hyung tidak akan membelikan untukmu lagi jika cemilanmu habis"

"Nyam krauk krauk tidak masalah, Min akan beli sendiri krauk krauk"

Changmin tidak peduli, ia terus saja makan. Sesekali Jaejoong memandangi Yunho dari belakang, Yunho sangat tampan hari ini, Jaejoongie aku rasa kau selalu bilang jika Yunho sangat tampan, tapi memang benar hari ini terlihat super tampan dengan pakaian Baseballnya. Dan jika diamatai dengan seksama. Pakaian Jung bersaudara itu adalah kembar. Kenapa Jaejoong baru menyadarinya. Sangat cocok sekali dengan mereka, baik Yunho maupun Changmin terlihat sangat pas, begitu tampan. Jika di nilai Kaos oke, celana oke, topi oke, body oke tampang sangat oke.

Yunho dan Changmin dengan seragam baseball milik pemain fav mereka, LG-Twins yang mana Changmin sangat menyukai team ini. Lengkap dengan Topinya, Yunho dengan nomor punggung 5 tak lupa dengan nama Yunho tertulis tepat diatas angka lima,ia juga memakai topinya dengan dibalik hingga membuat Yunho terlihat sangat Hot pagi ini. Changmin juga sama hanya ukuran milik Changmin jauh lebih kecil, bedanya hanya pada ukuran, nama serta nomor punggungnya, milik Changmin tertuliskan angka 2. Cara memakai topinya pun juga sama seperti Yunho, membuat Jaejoong jatuh hati juga pada Changmin, sayang Changmin terlalu kecil untuknya. Namja cantik itu berani taruhan jika Changmin akan tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang super tampan dan manis nantinya.

Menampilan yang simple tapi juga sangat elok dilihat.

Tapi Jaejoong juga tidak kalah mempesona, namja cantik itu berpakain sedikit manly hari ini. Seperti biasanya, sepatu boot, kaos longgar berwarna putih, lalu kemeja berbahan tipis dengan motif _plaid_ kotak berwarna merah cerah sebagai luarannya. Meskipun ia berpenampilan manly seorang Kim Jaejoong tetaplah cantik mempesona, mungkin dia adalah putra dewi Approdhite sang dewi kecantikan, mungkin saja. Tak lupa earphone bertengger apik ditelinganya. Jaejoong sangat suka mendengarkan music saat dalam perjalanan.

Dua jam perjalanan telah terlewati, Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya jika mereka telah menempuh hampir setengah perjalanan, karena terus melamun sembari mendengarkan music. Ia tidak sadar jika Yunho telah menepikan mobilnya dan rupanya mobil yang mereka tumpangi kini berhenti.

Yunho menoleh kearah backseat "Jaejoong bisa kau turun sekarang?"

"Mwo? Kau menyuruhku turun ditengah jalan? Yunho ya~ ini ditengah jalan tol, set—"

"kka! Turun lah, tanganku sudah tidak kuat"

"Arasho, setidaknya jika kau mau menurunkanku, tunggulah sampai melewati jalan Tol, Nappeun" Jaejoong terus mengomel sembari keluar dari mobil yang mereka tumpangi.

Tapi tiba-tiba Yunho membuka pintu mobil disamping Changmin, ia lalu menatap Jaejoong sembari tangannya kini memegangi kepala Changmin.

"bisa kau memangku Changmin, dia tertidur lelap" mencoba membenahi posisi tidur Changmin "tanganku sudah sangat pegal memegangi kepalanya agar tidak terbentur, anak ini selalu bergerak saat tidur"

"Oh, kau menyuruhku memangku Changmin, arasho" Jaejoong salah tingkah, rupanya ia sudah berpikir yang bukan-bukan.

Yunho sementara mengangkat tubuh Changmin, agar Jaejoong bisa duduk ditempat Changmin semula, setelah memastikan Jaejoong duduk dengan nyaman, Yunho kemudian memberikan Changmin pada Jaejoong agar namja cantik itu bisa memangkunya.

Namja musang itu tahu jika Jaejoong sangat menyayangi Changmin, terlihat jelas saat sesekali Yunho melirik Changmin yang tampak begitu nyaman berada dipangkuan Jaejoong, yang mana membuat Yunho sedikit hmmmm iri mungkin. Yunho juga sangat senang entah dia menyadari atau tidak, tampak ia tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar Jaejoong ikut menyanyikan lagu yang kini ia dengar.

Perjalanan liburan musin panas yang begitu menggairahkan dan terlihat romantis. Yunho , Jaejoong dan Changmin. Jika orang lain yang melihat mereka pasti akan berpikir bahwa mereka bertiga adalah sekumpulan keluarga kecil yang bahagia.

Mobil yang awalnya hanya terdengar satu dengkuran bocah lecil yang menggemaskan kini bertambah lagi satu dengkuran dari namja cantik yang duduk disamping sang kepala keluarga (?), dua dengkuran halus yang saling bersahutan. Keduanya tertidur damai bak malaikat.

Yunho untuk kesekian kalinya tersenyum lembut, ia akui bahwa hatinya kini meluap bahagia, hanya dengan melihat mereka berdua mendengkur dalam lelap.

Jung Yunho tidak bisakah kau akui saja, bahwa sebenarnya kau jatuh cinta dengan namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong, kenapa? Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala dan egois eoh?

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setelah melewati perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan kini Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin tiba dipantai tujuan mereka dengan selamat. Changmin awalnya sangat kesal karena dibangunkan oleh Yunho dari mimpi indahnya, sama halnya dengan Jaejoong.

"ya kalian berdua, cepat turun kita sudah sampai"

"sebentar lagi hyung, Min masih ngantuk" gumam Changmin sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong.

"Jaejoong!"

"hnngghhh wae? Masih ngantuk hnngghhhh" Sama halnya dengan Changmin, Jaejoong juga mempererat pelukannya pada bocah menggemaskan itu sesekali ia melenguh dalam tidurnya membuat Yunho sedikit tidak nyaman "Enngggghhh~"

"Ya! Terserah!" Yunho kemudian keluar dan membanting pintu mobil, membuat dua anak manusia yang tertinggal didalamnya kaget, saking paniknya mereka berdua langsung keluar dengan menampilan yang cukup berantakan.

Changmin sih biasa saja, keliahtan cute, tapi Jaejoong ? sleepy Jaejoong terlihat sangat sexy, mata merah dengan rambutan sedikit awutan, membuat orang-orang yang kini melihatnya memberikan tatapan err lapar pada Jaejoong, membuat Yunho reflek menarik Jaejoong yang kini masih kelihatan mengantuk.

"rapikan menampilanmu"

"He?" Jaejoong hanya melongo "aah arasho" kemudian namja cantik berjalan ke arah kaca spion mobil dan ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jari-jarinya lalu memastikan bahwa menampilannya sudah jauh lebih baik.

"Joongieeeeee, kau sudah sampai, aigoo lama sekali" teriak Siwon "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Siwon menghujani Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodohnya, membuat Junsu dan Taemin memutar matanya bosan.

"Jung sialan itu tidak menyakitimu kan? Omo omo kenapa kau kelihatan berantakan Joongie dan matamu memerah"

Jaejoong tidak peduli dengan Siwon, ia sibuk berpelukan dengan Junsu dan Taemin. Sedangkan Yunho dan Changmin, tidak peduli dengan apa yang tengah terjadi, mereka mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya yang ada didalam bagasi mobil dan pergi penginapan milik teman Appanya yang berada didekat pantai tersebut, namun sebelumnya Yunho telah memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa ia juga harus mengemasi barangnya yang ada didalam mobil.

"Kim, daripada kau membuang waktumu untuk melakukan hal bodoh" Yunho tampak membuka bagasi mobil itu kembali, yang semula ia telah menutupnya "sebaiknya kau mengemasi barang-barangmu dan ini kunci mobilnya " Yunho melempar kunci mobil itu pada jaejoong 'kembalikan padaku jika kau sudah selesai, aku tidak yakin kau tidak menghilangkannya jika benda itu bersamamu" melenggang pergi, sembari menenteng tasnya yang tidak terlau besar sambil menggandeng tangan Changmin.

"Arasho" Jaejoong mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya yang begitu banyak, dibantu oleh Siwon dan Junsu juga Taemin

"eeiiii Joongie, jadi ini rencanamu? Bagaimana bisa kau mengajak Yunho?" tanya Junsu, sembari mengangkat koper Jaejoong yang lumayan besar, hingga membuat mukanya memerah karena menahan berat "dan sebenarnya apa saja yang kau bawa eoh, berat sekali"

"Aniyo, aku tidak mengajaknya, Minnie yang ingin ke pantai dan Yunho harus ikut"

"Biar kutebak, pasti kau sangat bahagia Joongie, kau harus berterima kasih pada bocah itu, berkat dia kau bisa menghabiskan liburan musin panasmu dengan Yunho" kata Taemin.

"Siaaahhhhhh, apa yang kalian bicarakan, sudah jelas aku yang mengajak kalian berlibur ke pantai dan Jaejoongie akan jauh lebih senang bisa menikmati liburan musim panasnya denganku, bukan dengan Jung sialan itu, kami berdua akan makan malam yang romatis, menikmati sunset kal- li- an tahu" siwon menghentikan ocehannya setelah ia sadar tak ada siapapun disana "Ya! Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku Ya! Tunggu Jaejoongie!" Siwon pun berlari sangat kencang guna mengejar dua temannya dan pujaan hatinya yang sangat ia cintai.

..

.

.

.

"Hyung, kita akan menginap disini?"

"benar"

"mwo? Jadi kita tidak camping seperti mereka?" Changmin menunjuk segerombolan bocah remaja yang kini tengah sangat kesusahan membangun rumah sementara mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak" jawab Yunho seadanya, karena namja manly tersebut kini tengah membereskan barang-barangnya ditambah ia harus membereskan barang milik Changmin juga.

"Hyung, aku akan berenag ke pantai dan melakukan hal menarik" Ujar Changmin dengan nada yang begitu semangat, sembari melepas pakainya dan melemaparnya asal, kemudian membalut dirinya dengan celana pantai.

"Jung Changmin!"

"wae yo? Hyung kau ingin ikut?" tanya Changmin pada Yunho dengan polosnya.

Tapi Yunho tak menjawab, ia hanya diam berdiri memandang Chgangmin dengan mata musangnya yang cukup mematikan. Jujur Changmin tidak mengerti maksud Yunho, tapi kemudian ia sadar akan kesalahan yang ia perbuat setelah ia mengikuti kearah mana lirikan mata Yunho tertuju.

"Sudah berapa kali Hyung bilang jangan melempar bajumu sembarangan Jung Changmin"

"Baiklah, baiklah Hyung~~~ aku akan membe— kau saja yang mebereskan Hyung aku pergi dulu bye" teriak changmin "hahahahaha kau saja hahahaha" ia berlari kencang kearah pantai, meninggalkan Yunho dengan muka yang memerah menahan kesal

"Jung Changmin!" Yunho berkacak pinggang sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan atas kelakuan adik semata wayangnya "Aish selalu saja" gumam Yunho, kini namja musang itu memunguti pakaian Changmin yang berserakan dilantai, belum sempat ia menyelesaikannya, ia lalu mendengar suara pintu terbuka kembali.

"Brak!" seorang bocah manis masuk dalam penginapan mereka. Berhenti tepat didepan Yunho tak lupa dengan cengiran lucunya.

Yunho memicingkan matanya "berubah pikiran eoh? Merasa bersalah?"

"Ani.. Minnie lupa sesuatu" ia lantas berjalan menuju meja dimana tas ia berada, membukanya dan sedikit mengobrak-abrik, Changmin lantas menghentikan pencariannya setelah ia menemukan benda yang ia cari, Kacamata renang.

Yunho tak habis pikir apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin? jangan bilang jika anak itu akan pergi menyelam? ia hanya bisa pasrah sembari mengerutkan dahinya, ia heran tapi juga tak berkomentar apapun, membiarkan Changmin melakukan apapun yang ia suka. Jung Yunho lantas melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang belum ia selesaikan.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Dipesisir pantai, tepatnya dibawah sebuah pohon palem yang tidak begitu besar, terlihat 4 anak manusia yang kini tengah berusaha mendirikan tendanya, panas matahari yang cukup panas, membuat namja cantik kita tak jarang mengusap peluh yang membanjiri keningnya, rambutnya setengah basah akibat keringat. Ia juga sudah merubah pakaianya. Jaejoong mengenakan celanan olahraga panjang serta kaos singlet berwarna biru muda.

Beda dengan Junsu dan Taemin serta Siwon yang hanya memakai celana pantai selutut dan bertelanjang dada.

Junsu sangat kesal, karena hampir sejam mereka belum juga berhasil mendirikan tenda "Siwon! Bekerjalah dengan benar, tak bisakah kau menyelesaikan ini hah" Junsu mengelap keringat yang mengalir dikeningnya "Kenapa susah sekali, Joongie gwenchana? Taemin ah?"

"Gwenchana Suie, apa sebaiknya kita minta pertolongan saja, percuma Siwon sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan"

"Taemin aku juga sedang berusaha" Jawab Siwon, sembari menatap Jaejoong dengan sedikit kasihan.

Jaejoong hanya diam saja, ia terlalu focus dengan benda yang kini berada ditangannya. Mencoba mengaitkan tali tenda dan menalikannya pada penyangga, ia tersenyum senang ketika usahanya berhasil, tapi tak lama kemudian senyum itu pudar saat ia tahu bahwa tali yang susah-susah ia kaitkan lepas kembali.

"Umma! Aku lelah—"

Jaejoong menghentikan pergerakannya ketika ia melihat sebuah tangan yang cukup familiar mengambil alih tali-tali yang sebelumnya ia pegang. Jung Yunho dengan sangat cekatan membantu Jaejoong mendirikan tenda.

'Kalian bisa membantuku, biar aku yang akan memasang tenda kalian"

"Iye.. baiklah Yunho" Ucap Junsu dan Taemin bareng menggunakan Bahasa formal yang begitu sopan.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu, 2 buah tenda telah berdiri dengan kokoh berkat Yunho dan bantuan Siwon, Junsu Taemin dan Jaejoong, yah meskipun Jaejoong tak banyak membantu, ia bahkan lebih banyak melamum menatap wajah tampan Yunho ketimbang membantu.

Yunho sekali lagi memeriksa tenda dan memastikan bahwa tenda yang ia bangun benar-benar berdiri dengan kokoh, setelah yakin ia lantas pergi begitu saja, tanpan sepatah katapun.

"Yunho ya Yunho!" Jaejoong berlari kearah Yunho.

"Hmm"

"Gomawo"

"Iya" Yunho menjawab dengan asal, pandangan matanya sibuk mencari sesuatu, raut mukanya juga terlihat begitu cemas.

"Yunho waegureu?"

"apa kau melihat Changmin?"

"Changmin? Tidak , aku belum melihat Changmin" dan Jaejoong pun mulai panic, perasaanya tiba-tiba tidak enak "memangnya Minnie tidak bersamamu?"

"tidak, itulah kenapa aku mencarinya" Yunho lantas melanjutkan perjalannya, dengan Jaejoong mengekor pada Yunho.

"Aku ingat ia mengambil kacamata renang, aku berharap ia tidak meyelam di pantai"

"Minnie ya~" Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, pertanda ia sangat mencemaskan Changmin.

"Jaejoong, tenanglah Changmin akan baik-baik saja"

"Mwo? Yunho! Kenapa kau bisa begitu tenang, Changmin hilang, bagaimana jika ia tenggelam? pasti Changmin berenang ke pantai" Jaejoong semakin panic saat ia melihat ombak laut cukup deras "aku akan mencarinya kearah sana" Jaejoong menunjuk kearah utara "dan kau mencari kearah selatan"

"Gureu" Yunho berlari kearah selatan, namun sesaat ia menghentikan langkahnya "Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong yang semula sudah berlari agak jauh dari Yunho, kini ia berbalik berhadapan dengan Yunho meskipun jarak mereka cukup jauh "Hati-hati, kuharap kau bisa jaga diri, jangan sampai kau juga menimbulkan masalah!" ujar Yunho dengan tatapan lembut.

"Umm arasho" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya "aku akan hati-hati" Jaejoong tersenyum, pipinya merona 'omo apa itu artinya Yunho menghawatirkanku? Omo omo' melanjutkan perjalannya dengan senyum berseri-seri di rupa ayunya, seketika ia lupa bahwa Changmin telah hilang, aigoo Jaejoongie~

Yunho maupun Jaejoong kini benar-benar berpisah untuk mencari Changmin. Yunho mencari Changmin dipesisir pantai bagian selatan. Ia mencari disetiap tempat, ia bahkan bertanya pada beberapa pengunjung yang ia temui.

"Changmin? Changminnie?" teriak Yunho, ia berharap Changmin bisa mendengarnya dan akan datang padanya, tapi sudah hampir setengah jam ia mencari namun belum terlihat batang hidung Changmin.

"_Permisi, apa anda melihat anak kecil, dia manis memakai celana pantai berawarna merah?"_

"_Maaf aku tak melihatnya"_

"_ah terima kasih"_

Setelah menanyakannya pada beberapa pengunjung ia terus mencarinya, tapi tak juga bertemu, ia bahkan ikut menyelam ke pantai untuk menemukan Changmin. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya nihil.

Namja tampan itu terlihat putus asa, ia lelah "Minnie ya kuharap kau baik-baik saja, aiish Umma benar-benar akan memasukkanku ke Neraka jika aku tak menemukannya" ia kemudian mengusap keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menemukan sang adik.

"Minnie ya.. Changminnie? Odiga?" teriak Jaejoong, ia juga terus mencari kesana kemari namun juga tak ketemu, Jaejoong bahkan juga mencari di kedai-kedai makanan siapa tahu Changmin sedang lapar dan ia lupa karena keasikan makan. Tapi Jaejoong juga belum menemukannya.

Tak hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong yang mencari, tapi Siwon dan Temin serta Junsu juga ikut mencari. Kim Junsu namja bebek imut nan menggemaskan itu sampai menangis karena Changmin menghilang. Junsu ia sangat menyanyangi Changmin, ia bersumpah akan menemukan bocah food monster itu.

Merasa tak menemukan Changmin dimanapun, Jaejoong kini mencoba bereneng ke pantai dan bertanya pada beberapa anak yang sedang berenanag disana "adik manis, apa kau melihat anak kira-kira seusia kalian berenang disini?"

"Maksud eonni, anak laki-laki tampan yang memakai celana pendek berwarna merah dan memakai kacamata renang berwarna hijau?'

"Iya benar, apa kau melihatnya?"

"Itu.. aku melihatnya tadi kami bermain dengannya tapi kemudian ia berlari kearah sana dan berenang disana, tapi aku tak melihatnya lagi"

"Benarkah?" Jaejoong semakin cemas "Gomawo Chaggy, gomapsu"

"Ah ye eonnie"

Jaejoong terus menyusuri pantai yang sebelumnya telah diinformasikan oleh anak perempuan tadi, ia terus berenang ke pantai tepatnya di bagian Zona laut agak dalam hingga ia menemukan kacamata renang yang diduga pasti itu milik Changmin, tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seyakin itu, feeling Jaejoong sangat kuat dan benar ia melihat sepasang tangan mungil yang meronta-ronta meminta tolong dari dalam air, Jaejoong kemudian berenang secepat yang ia bisa.

"Hyung~ hap Hyung, Jae noona, tol-hap hap" Changmin pun benar-benar tengelam.

"Changmin, chamkaman Noona akan menolongmu" Jaejoong terus berenang seperti orang gila, dan setelah Jaejoong berenang cukup cepat ia berhasil meraih tangan Changmin, sebelum anak itu tengelam lebih dalam lagi. Jaejoong kemudian membawa Changmin ke tepi pantai.

"Aigoo Changminnie" Junsu meraih tangan Changmin. Taemin dan Siwon juga ikut membantunya sehingga Changmin berhasil diselamatkan. Tetapi meskipun Changmin telah berhasil diselamatkan, posisi Jaejoong masih berada dipantai, setengah badannya masih teredam oleh air laut. Hari sudah sore dan Pantai Eurwangni jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 16.00 KST akan mengalami pasang, sehingga gelombang air laut menjadi lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Tapi Jaejoong tak menyadari, ia lelah setelah berenag cukup jauh. Jaejoong hanya ingin mengistirahatkan badannya sebentar sembari menikmati cahaya senja.

Jaejoong tidak menyadarinya jika mungkin keberuntuungan kali ini tidak memihak padanya, hal buruk terjadi, ada gelombang obak yang cukup besar tepat dibelakang Jaejoong, yang siap melahap badan mungilnya, dan benar saja bahwa ombak laut tersebut melakukannya hingga Jaejoong terbawa arus gelombang, ia dia kini berada di zona laut yang bisa dibilang cukup dalam.

"Joongie!" teriak Junsu dari tepi pantai "Kau bisa berenang kan? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"ne suie, gwenchana, aku masih bisa benerang ketepi, tunggulah" Jaejoong lalu dengan lihai berenang seperti ikan duyung.

Awalnya Jaejoong bisa berenang dengan baik, karena Jaejoong memang perenang yang lumayan. Namun naasnya kaki Jaejoong mengalami kram mengakibatkan Jaejoong tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya, hingga ia kehilangan kemampuannya untuk berenang.

"Tidak, jangan! tidak untuk sekarang" Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang, ia semakin membelalakkan matanya lebar-lebar setelah ia tahu jika gelombang laut cukup tinggi berada dibelakangnya. Seketika menghantam Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong kembali terseret ke Zona laut lebih dalam lagi.

"JAEJOONG!" Teriak Siwon, Junsu dan Taemin bebarengan. Junsu malah sudah siap untuk menolong Jaejoong, tapi yang lain mencegahnya. Ombak laut tidak bisa dianggap remeh sore itu.

Siwon tak hentinya merapalkan mantra, ia juga sudah sangat ingin menolong tapi— rupanya ia cukup menjadi laki-laki pecundang.

"Yunho!" Jaejoong menerriakkan nama Yunho, ia panic tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, yang ia ingat dikepalanya saat ini adalah Yunho 'Yun hap aaah Yunho! Tol-aaah hap-Long" Jaejoong berusaha menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri tapi air cukuplah sulit diatasi dalam situasi seperti ini.

'Yunho! Tolong aku' Pandangan Jaejoong semakin kabur hingga semuanya menjadi gelap. Jaejoong akhirnya tenggelam.

Semuanya sangat panic, Junsu dan Taemin bahkan sudah berlinang air mata, begitu juga Changmin, sedangkan Siwon, ia tak peduli lagi dengan ombak dan tengah memposisikan tubuhnya untuk meluncur kedalam air bersiap menolong Jaejoong, tapi sayangnya ia terlambat. Jung Yunho dengan gagahnya berenang menuju kearah Jaejoong, menarik Jaejoong sebelum Jaejoong benar-benar tenggelam ditelan oleh laut dan dijadikan istri oleh Poseidon. Yunho tidak mau itu terjadi.

Dengan usaha yang cukup menguras energy, Yunho berhasil menyelamatkan Jaejoong, dengan sangat gagah dan aww begitu Hot dengan air yang mengelir dipelipisnya, menetes dari dagunya dan dengan rambut yang basah, betapa tampannya dia, bahkan semua mata yang ada disana tertuju pada Yunho, semua gadis menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Namja musang itu menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style menuju pesisir pantai setelah ia sampai pada zona laut yang tidak begitu dalam.

"Jaejoongie ya~"

"Joongie Ireona!"

"Ya Kim Jaejoong kau tidak boleh mati" bentak Yunho

"Jae noona, Ireona! Hiks jebbal~ kau masih berhutang banyak padaku" Changmin pun menangis, karena ia merasa bersalah, semua ini salahnya. "Noona" ia pun terus terisak.

Yunho terus menepuk pipi Jaejoong, "Ya Kim! Ada apa denganmu, kau harus bangun Ya! Kim Jaejoong!" Yunho terlihat panic, masalahnya Jaejoong hanya diam saja, ia tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Jaejoong!" demi menyelamatkan nyawa Jaejoong , Yunho berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama pada namja cantik itu, hal pertama yang perlu ia lakukan adalah menekan dada Jaejoong, agar air yang mengisi paru-parunya bisa ia keluarkan.

"Hana dul set bangun lah Jaejoong!" ia terus menekan dada Jaejoong.

Sedikit demi sedikit air mulai keluar namun Jaejoong belum juga sadarkan diri, sepertinya keadaan Jaejoong sudah cukup parah. Bahkan ia terlihat sangat pucat dan hal itu membuat Yunho semakin khawatir. Bagaimana? Apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia bahkan telah memerintahkan Junsu untuk menghubungi petugas pantai tetapi hingga saat ini mereka belum juga hadir.

Satu-satunya cara yang terpikir oleh Yunho saat ini adalah memberinya napas buatan, ya napas buatan itulah satu-satunya cara yang bisa ia coba. Ia tidak mau menyesali keputusannya jika ia terlambat melakukan pertolongan.

Tidak ada jalan lain, ia akan melakukannya. Yunho bersiap memberi Jaejoong napas buatan. Memegang dagu Jaejoong, kemudian ia mulai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Jaejoong yang masih saja indah meskipun bibir itu terlihat pucat

Taemin yang melihantnya hanya melongo 'waah tch Jung Yunho beraninya dia waah' gumam Taemin, ia kemudian dengan cepat menutup mata Changmin agar anak dibawah umur tidak melihat adegan tersebut.

"aishhh mwoga? Ya Jung sialan~ Yunho! Assiihh' Siwon bersiap memukul Yunho 'ya! Apa yang kau lakukan kau men-menci—"

Taemin menghentikan Siwon yang siap memukul Yunho, ia tahu Siwon tidak terima itu pasti. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan sekarang, Yunho lah harapan mereka satu-satunya.

"ck.. kau diam saja! Ya!"

"tapi tapi taemin aah~ aishh Jaejoongieku andweeeee!"

"Kau diam saja, ini keadaan darurat, jangan berpikir yang bukan-bukan iassh" omel Taemin sembari menutup mata Changmin.

Bagaikan adegan Slowmotion, jarak antara bibir Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin dekat.

"Andwe! Noooo! Jaejoongie andwee~~"

Bibir hati dan bibir plum kini telah bertemu, dengan sangat piawai Yunho memberikan pasokan oksigen pada Jaejoong melalui bibirnya tentu saja. Napas buatan plus sesekali memberikan tekanan kecil pada dada jaejoong. Napas buatan Yunho berikan beberapa kali hingga Jaejoong mulai terbatuk. Semua air berhasil keluar dan Jaejoong pun sadarkan diri.

"Uhuk.. aannghh uhuk"

"Gwenchana?"

Jaejoong mulai membuka matanya kemudian menatap sosok yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya "Yunho yah~"

"Syukurlah, aigoo tch aku bahkan hampir gila"

"Changminnie? Changmin? dimana Changmin?"

"ye noona, aku disini"

"Minnie ya syukurlah kau baik-baik saja uhuk"

"ne noona, gwenchana? Noona mianhe" Changmin tertunduk sedih, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong, matanya pun mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Minnie gwencahana, noona baik-baik saja, aigoo baby boy" Jaejoong kini malah memeluk Changmin. namja cantik itu lebih menghawatirkan Changmin dari pada dirinya sendiri, membuat Yunho sedikit salut pada Jaejoong, ia tanpa sadar menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang hangat, khusus ia tujukan pada jaejoong, tapi sayang Jaejoong tidak mengetahuinya.

"Joongie, sebaiknya kau istrahat" ujar Taemin, Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalan setuju dengan kata Taemin.

"Jaejoong Kau bisa berjalan hmm?" tanya Yunho sembari menyibakkan poni Jaejoong yang menutupi matanya.

"Ummmm, gwenchana, aku bisa berjalan Yunho~" Jaejoong berusaha berdiri tapi sayangnya ia kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh, jelas saja ia masih terlihat pucat.

"Hap!" tanp Yunho memapah Jaejoong begitu saja, lalu ia menuntunnya ke penginapan. Ia tidak peduli lagi dengan Taemin yang masih melongo, bahkan Junsu yang baru datangpun dibuat bingung, Siwon apalagi, namja kuda itu sadah mengidap sebuah penyakit kesal kronis.

"Ya Jung!" teriak Siwon sambil menendang apapun yang ada didepannya.

"ah, Taemin bisa kau bawakan beberapa pakaian Jaejoong dan antarkan ke penginapanku, kamar nomo 5" ia melanjutkan perjalannya dengan Jaejoong yang kini berada disampingnya dan Changmin yang kini berjalan mengekor Yunjae.

"Yunho?"

"hmm"

"gomawo kau menyelamatku lagi"

"…." Yunho hanya diam saja, ia sadar langkah Jaejoong semakin pelan, hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggendong Jaejoong lagi.

Jaejoong merasa begitu nyaman jika Yunho memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini.

"Yunho ya.. saranghae"

"tch.. sudah berapa kali kau mengatakannya, apa kau tidak bosan eoh?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong, tetapi ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong jatuh terlelap digendongannya.

"Tidur eoh? Ya! Kim! Kenapa kau selalu tidur saat kugendong"

"hnnghhh Saranghe"

Yunho hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum kecil, sepertinya namja musang itu mulai terbiasa dengan Jaejoong yang terus membuat hidupnya tidak monoton lagi. _Shiawase Iro no Hana_. Bahagia warna-warni bunga.

**To be continued..**

_**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul #5 : Summer Vacation**_

_**Hoshipeia**_

Hellow~ gimana aneh ya, iya pasti aneh kurang greget.. sorryyyy minna aku bingung sebenarnya mau ngetik apa, gini jadinya deh yak.. next chappy adegan Yunjae masak bareng..

Typing fast,, sorry kalau banyak typo dan *srooottttttt hiks maaf karena keterlambatan saya update, sudah sebulan saya nggak update, lagi liburan di Kampung minna banyak gangguan, lappyku dipalak adek buat nuntun drama *malahCurhat. Jeongmal mianhae yoooooooooo!

saya mohon maaf.. T_T jangan lupakah aku nee.. saranghae.

Hug n Kiss mumuaaaachhhhhh :3

Seperti biasa.. Review please ^^v


	7. Chapter 7

**Special thanks to My Love reader and Reviewer *tak bisa sebutin satu2***

Thank you so much to everyone who favourited, following this fanfic and big thanks to silent reader ^^. If there are some typos pls forgive me. And this one is kinda late update I know~ pls Enjoy guys ^^ dozo :3

_**Naughty Kiss Love in Seoul : My Love Jung**_

"_**Chapter 6"**_

_**Itazura na Kiss original Story by : Kaoru Tada Sensei**_

_**Yunjae Version by : Hoshipeia**_

Akibat peristiwa yang telah menimpa Jaejoong akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mensudahi liburan musim panas mereka, Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang lebih awal dari jadwal yang telah ditentukan sebelumnya. Sebenarnya Jaejoong merasa keberatan dengan keputusan Yunho, namun siapa yang berani membantah seorang Jung Yunho? Tentu saja tidak ada. Keputusan Yunho adalah mutlak.

Diperjalanan pulang, mereka menikmatinya dengan sangat tenang, didalam mobil yang telah mereka tumpangi sebelumnya dengan sedikt perubahan formasi. Yunho tetap menyetir, namun yang duduk dikursi penumpang bukanlah Jaejoong melainkan Changmin, Jaejoong tentu saja berada dikursi samping pengemudi karena Yunho lah yang memaksanya. Alih-alih dengan alasan jika Changmin tertidur ia bisa tidur dengan nyaman, tapi alasan sebenarnya ia hanya ingin Jaejoong berada disampingnya agar Yunho bisa lebih leluasa mengawasi sang pria rupawan tersebut. Yunho masih sedikit khawatir dengannya.

Yunho meneliti dibagian _backseat_ dimana sang adik berada, kini Jung Changmin telah kembali ke alam mimpinya, bocah menggemaskan itu tengah mendengkur halus pertanda ia tidur dengan nyaman setelah memakan sepotong kue yang Jaejoong belikan ketika mereka hendak pulang, kemudian mata musang tersebut beralih pada pria cantik yang kini juga telah tertidur lelap disampingnya.

Jaejoong yang awalnya bernyanyi kecil mengikuti lagu yang ia dengarkan dari phonecellnya melalui earphone yang mana membuat Yunho sangat nyaman sekali dibuatnya, ia mersa bahagia dan senang ketika mendengar Jaejoong melantunkan beberapa bait dari lagu yang ia dengarkan kala itu.

"_Jonyok nouri jigo hana dul kyojinun  
Bulbichul taraso noege gago iso"_

"_Gudae wiro toorun taeyangmankum  
Nuni bushin I gasumuro  
Gidaryojun shiganmankum nol naega jikyojulke"_

_Gidohan modun kumi ganjolhan  
"Nae hyanggiro nama uril hyanghae iso  
More than the air I breathe"_

_(*Insert Song : Picture of you by DBSK)_

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian suara Jaejoong semakin pelan dan kemudian tergantikan oleh dengkuran halus dari pria rupawan tersebut.

Yunho tersenyum saat ia menatap Jaejoong yang tertidur dengan damai, dan dengan santai ia melajukan mobilnya.

Ketika berada dijalan tol, ia melihat Jaejoong tertidur pada posisi yang sangat tidak nyaman, berulang kali kepalanya membentur kaca candela mobil, sama halnya yang terjadi dengan Changmin sebelumnya, jika itu terjadi pada Changmin pasti Yunho akan meminta Jaejoong untuk memangkunya kembali, namun kali ini Jaejoonglah yang berada diposisi itu. Oh haruskan Yunho yang memangku Jaejoong, pasti akan sangat menarik aniya?

Yunho akhirnya memutuskan untuk membenahi posisi Jaejoong menjadi lebih nyaman, setelah menghentikan mobilnya, dan Yunho bisa merasakan perasaan aneh yang akhir-akhir ini menganggu pikirannya, perasaan tidak nyaman saat ia berdekatan dengan Jaejoong dengan jarak yang demikian dekat. Yunho mencoba membenahi posisi tidur Jaejoong lalu ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Jaejoong yang begitu tenang, berada diposisi tersebut namja musang itu bisa melihat betapa indahnya kulit Jaejoong yang putih bersih tanpa noda, lembut bagaikan kapas, lama Yunho memandanginya, hingga ia memutuskan untuk menarik diri, karena ia takut jika ia melakukan hal yang diluar pemikiran normalnya.

"Ahh shit!" Yunho mengumpat, ia benci jika dirinya merasa seperti ini, jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat kala memandang rupa Jaejoong.

"Sial Yunho! Ada apa denganmu!"

Yunho kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya, memacu mobilnya dengan sangat kencang hingga ia tiba-tiba mengentikan mobilnya ditengah-tengah jalan tol. Jemari sexy-nya mencengkeram stir mobil dengan erat, ia lalu meoleh ke belakang, memeriksa keadaan Changmin, setelah memastikan jika Changmin tengah tertidur dengan lelap, tidak perlu menunggu kesekian detik ia lantas mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, memegang dagu namja cantik itu dan akhirnya ia mencium bibir plum merah merekah tersebut.

Yunho benar-benar tidak tahan lagi melihat namja Cantik bagaikan malakiat tertidur lelap disampingya, bibir merah merekahnya yang terlihat begitu indah nan menggoda yang pasti akan terasa kenyal dan manis saat menciumnya, hingga membuat Yunho kehilangan akal sehatnya, ia tidak bisa menahan hasratnya, Yunho akan merasa sakit jika ia tidak melakukannya, menghujani wajah Jaejoong dengan ciuman-ciuman kecilnya, namun Yunho juga sudah memperkirakan jika ia harus hati-hati agar sang korban tidak terbangun.

Menyesap bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan sedikit menggigitnya pelan dan diakhiri dengan mengecup bibir plum tersebut lalu mencium kening sang pria rupawan, merapikan poni Jaejoong yang sedikit berantakan akibat ulahnya. Beberapa detik selanjutnya ia memandangi wajah rupawan tersebut sebelum menarik dirinya kembali kedalam pikiran sadar.

"Sial, sebenarnya apa yang telah kulakukan? Apa aku begitu kurang ajar?" mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, sedikit kasar.

"Oke sekarang aku merasa seperti pecundang!"

Yunho terus saja menyalahkan dirinya, kedua kalinya ia mencuri ciuman dari namja cantik yang semula sangat ia tidak menyukainya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia menyeringai, kemudian ia bergumam "tidak masalah asalkan Jaejoong tidak tahu, semua akan baik-baik saja"

Yunho ingin segera melanjutkan perjalanannya tapi tunggu— Yunho mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaejoong saat mereka berkendara melalui Jalur pesisir, saat Jaejoong sangat senang ketika ia bisa melihat laut sepanjang perjalanan, lalu namja tampan itu memutuskan untuk memperlambat perjalanan mereka, ia ingat bahwa sebenarnya dibalik sikap ceria jaejoong, ia menyimpan kenangan yang sedikit kurang baik ketika ia masih kecil, ia begitu ingat saat jaejoong menceritakan kenangan dia semasa Appanya belum meninggal.

Kembali pada scene beberapa menit sebelumya.

Yunho memutuskan untuk melewati jalur pesisir untuk kembali ke Seoul, memang lebih jauh tapi keuntungannya jika melalui jalur ini jalanan yang ia tempuh relative sepi. Pada mulanya mereka berkendara dalam diam, tapi tiba-tiba jaejoong terlihat begitu sangat senang ketika ia bisa memadang laut biru yang cantik disepanjang perjalanan.

"Laut! Aku senang melihat laut~" mata Jaejoong terlihat begitu berbinar "aah bau laut" ia memejamkan matanya seolah merasakan angin yang berhembus lembut kala jaejoong membuka candela mobil.

"apa bagusnya laut, bukannya saat dipantai kau juga melihat laut"

"Beda, saat kau melihat laut dari jauh kau akan melihat warna laut yang begitu biru dan cerah, tapi saat dipantai memang sama sih, tapi entahlah aku merasa itu berbeda"

Hening. Yunho tidak menjawab ia hanya melirik Jaejoong melalui ekor matanya.

Jaejoong memainkan jemari tangannya "Dulu sewaktu kami tinggal di daerah pesisir pantai, Appa selalu mengajakku keliling melihat indahnya laut seperti sekarang ini " mata indahnya tak pernah absen dari memandang birunya laut yang terbentang luas disana "hanya saja bukan dengan mobil, karena mobil adalah barang yang terlalu mahal bagi kami. Keluarga kami bukanlah keluarga kaya, Appa hanya kerja seadanya untuk menghidupiku dan Umma, lagipula Appa juga harus membayar biaya kursus memasak Umma" Jaejoong terus saja mengoceh tanpa memandang Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho laki-laki tampan itu hanya menjadi pendengar yang baik sembari focus menyetir.

"Aku juga ingat waktu itu, ketika suatu hari saat aku menangis karena aku harus tinggal sendiri dirumah, Umma harus pergi ketempat kursus sedangkan Appa tentu saja harus bekerja sebagai nelayan. Appa membawaku bersamanya ketempat kerja, meskipun pada dasarnya aku tidak menyukai pantai karena terlalu panas, tidak jarang Appa menitipkanku pada Halmony yang kebetulan tinggal didaerah sana" Namja rupawan itu menghela napas yang cukup panjang "Aku sudah lama tidak mengingat kisah ini kembali"

"Tidak mengingat? Kenapa?" tanya Yunho, namja musang itu sebenarnya mulai tertarik dengan masa lalu Jaejoong.

"Nde.. aku sengaja tidak mau mengingat kembali"

"Bukannya itu adalah kenangan penting bersama ayahmu?"

"Karena terlalu menyakitkan" Jaejoong kemudian menatap Yunho dengan tersenyum meskipun mata indahnya terlihat sedih "Appa meninggalkanku secara tiba-tiba saat kami tinggal Gurim(Jeollanam-do) saat itu Appa menjadi pemadam kebakaran, dan Appa tewas saat Appa menolong seorang anak laki-laki putra pemilik perusahaan kertas yang datang dari Seoul, anak laki-laki itu bisa diselamatkan tapi" Jaejoong memberi jeda sedikit, wajah ayunya kian menunjukkan rasa sedihnya "Appa tidak" ia bergumam pelan nyaris tidak terdengar.

"Jaejoong" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan tatapan khawatir "hentikan saja jika membuatmu sedih"

"Gwenchana, sudah lama aku tak mengingatnya, aku jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan kisah ini pada siapapun termasuk Taemin dan Junsu"

"Hmmm lalu kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku"

"Itu—" Jaejoong memainkan jemari lentiknya.

"karena kau menyukaiku eoh?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan senyuman setan terukir di rupa tampannya "Kuberitahu jangan mudah percaya dengan siapapun termasuk orang yang kau sukai"

"sudah diam, iya karena aku menyukaimu Jung!" namja cantik itu menggembungkan pipinya lucu, lalu meniup-niup poninya "tapi ada kenangan dari Appa yang selalu kuingat, aku akan mengingatnya selamanya bahkan saat aku sudah mati nanti, saat kami pergi jalan-jalan bersama menggunakan sepeda, appa memboncengku dengan aku membawa kincir angin buatan tangan— Appa yang membuatkannya untukku ketika aku sedih. Kincir angin berwarna merah yang akan terus berputar ketika angin berhembus, aku jadi merindukan kincir angin itu"

"Merindukan? Kau menghilangkannya?" Yunho menggelangkan kepalanya "Kau memang bodoh dari dulu"

"Aniyo, aku memberikannya pada anak laki-laki yang waktu itu"

"Anak laki-laki?"

"Anak laki-laki yang waktu itu diselamatkan oleh Appa, waktu itu ia datang mengunjungiku bersama Appanya setelah kematian Appa. Saat itu karena aku terlalu terpukul aku tidak pernah bicara dengan siapapun bahkan dengan Umma, tapi aku tidak tau kenapa saat anak laki-laki itu menemukanku ketika aku bersembunyi distasiun tua yang kala itu tidak beroperasi lagi, aku berbicara dengannya" mata indah Jaejoong terus memandang kedepan ia juga seperti berusaha mengingat sesuatu hal yang penting.

Saat mendengar Jaejoong menyebutkan anak laki-laki yang pernah diselamatkan oleh Appanya dan anak laki-laki yang berhasil menemukan jaejoong di statiun tua serta anak laki-laki yang menerima Kincir angin berwarna merah, membuat rahang Yunho mengeras, namja musang itu tiba-tiba mengingat sesuatu yang bahkan hampir ia lupakan. Sekecil memori yang sudah lama sekali ia simpan sendiri. Yunho nampak gelisah tapi ia mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tetap tenang.

"aku bisa akrab dengannya dan aku juga menuruti apa yang ia perintahkan, dia anak yang manis"

"Lalu dimana anak laki-laki itu?"

"Molla, aku tidak tahu, sayang sekali ya" Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho "saat itu aku masih kecil, aku bahkan tidak ingat nama maupun rupanya. Jika aku boleh mengajukan keinginan, aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya aah— " ia tertawa keras "Mustahil sepertinya, wajahnya saja tidak ingat"

"Kau salah Kim!"

"Mwo?"

"Seharusnya jika kau boleh megajukan keinginan seharusnya kau memohon agar kau bisa mengingat anak laki-laki itu"

"sudahlah Yun, aku tidak banyak berharap lagi pula—" Jaejoong tiba-tiba tertawa riang, matanya berbinar menatap Yunho "Lagi pula aku sudah menemukan pria yang kusukai"

"Tch"

"ani.. aku bicara yang sesungguhnya, tidak masalah jika kau tidak menerimaku, gwenchana" Jaejoong terus menyunggingkan senyum indahnya.

Dan Jaejoong pun mengakhiri cerita masa kecilnya seiring menghilangnya view laut dari pandangannya. Jaejoong kemudian memasang earphone di phonecellnya lalu menyematkannya ditelinga mungilnya, sesekali bernyanyi kecil mengikuti alunan lagu yang ia dengarkan.

..

.

.

Setelah mengingat sedikit kisah mengenai namja cantik tersebut yang sebelumnya Jaejoong telah menceritakannya dengan cukup detail. Yunho memutuskan untuk segera melajukan kendaraanya tanpa menoleh pada namja cantik yang tertidur dengan sangat damai disampingnya, ia takut jika ia akan melakukan hal yang berada diluar kontrolnya kala mendengar lenguhan lembut dari seseorang yang cukup banyak telah menyeret Yunho kedalam kondisi yang tidak semestinya namja musang itu lakukan.

Yunho kembali memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika sang Umma tahu bahwa putra sulungnya telah mencuri ciuman dari namja cantik dimana sang Umma sangat menyanyangi pria rupawan itu melebihi dirinya. Pernikahan tentu saja. Umma Jung yang cantik akan menyeretnya dalam sebuah pernikahan untuk mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatan Yunho, meskipun hanyalah sebuah ciuman.

Siapa yang berani menentang Umma Jung? No one..

**NIK-LIS : YUNJAE**

**My Love Jung**

**Hoshipeia**

…

Setelah menempuh perjalan yang tidak terlalu lama, karena Yunho memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedikit berda diatas rata-rata, cukup membutuhkan waktu 2,5 Jam mereka bertiga sampai di Seoul. Tepatnya kini mereka telah berada didepan kediaman Jung.

Yunho telah memarkir mobilnya digarasi mobil kediaman Jung, lalu namja musang itu turun, ia membuka pintu mobil yang berada disampinya untuk membangunkan Jaejoong.

"Kim! Ya! Kim! Ierona? Kita sudah sampai"

"Nnnn… ngghhhh nehh" namun Jaejoong sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisi tidurnya.

"Terserah, jika kau tidak bangun, aku akan benar-benar menyeretmu Kim"

"Arasho.." Jaejoong mengusap matanya lalu akhirnya terbangun dan turun dari mobil.

"Minnie ya~ kita sudah sampai rumah, kka! Kau harus bangun juga, Ya~! Minnie! Jung Changmin!"

"Bughhh!" Yunho menerima pukulan diwajah tampannya. Bukan tangan Changmin yang melakukannya tapi kaki bocah menggemaskan itu mendarat mulus di wajah tampan Yunho.

"Bwahaaaaaahahahaha" membuat jaejoong seketika tertawa cukup keras.

"Changminnie!"

"Shirooo! Aku masih ngantuk Hyung~! Yam yam yam"

"yam yam? Makan eon? Hahha aigoo Minnie ya~ anak yang manis" Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho "Sebaiknya kau minggir saja Yun, biar aku yang membangunkan Minnie" kata Jaejoong yang masih tertawa.

"Baiklah, kuserahkan bocah setan itu padamu" ujar Yunho dengan mengusap pipinya yang sebentar lagi akan memerah lalu meninggalkan lebam.

"Minnie jika kau bangun sekarang noona akan membuatkanmu _Croissant_ dan _Crème Brulee_ apa kau mau?" Jaejoong berbisik pelan ditelinga Changmin.

"Arasho Jae noona, Minnie bangun!" Changmin seketika bangun dan berlari menuju rumah.

"apa yang kau katakan padanya Kim?"

"Mwo? Kau ingin tahu?"

Yunho hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Kau sangat pintar Yun, kau coba cari tahu sendiri"

"Baiklah, aku tidak tertarik lagi" Yunho pun pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih saja tersenyum, ia merasa senang membuat Yunho penasaran, Jung Yunho penasaran? Dengan apa yang telah dilakukan Jaejoong? Hahaha lucu sekali.

Yunho akan kabur dan menghindar jika ia merasa kalah dengan Jaejoong, yeah Genius yang mempunyai kelemahan jika berhadapan dengan Jaejoong namun masih saja ia sangat keras kepala untuk mengakuinya. Sampai kapan? Tunggu saja

Sesampainya dirumah, Yunjaemin sangat terkejut dibuatnya. Mereka bertiga mendapati rumahnya terlihat cukup berantakan serta 4 buah koper berukuran sedang tertata rapi disana.

Mereka juga melihat bahwa Umma Jung dan Umma Kim terlihat sibuk mondar-mandir mencari dan menata sesuatu.

"Ige mwoya! Umma!" teriak Changmin.

"Aigoo Minnie ya.. jangan berteriak Umma kaget sekali aigoo bocah!"

"Umma ada apa? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" kini Yunho yang bertanya, Jaejoong hanya diam saja. Namja cantik tersebut rupanya masih sedikit mengantuk hingga tidak focus.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa sampai dirumah dengan cepat? Bukankah ini belum saatnya pulang eoh?"

"Umma terjadi sedikit kecelakaan, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyudahi liburan kami"

"Mwo? Kecelakaan? Ap-apa kalian baik-baik saja? Minnie? Joongie?"

"Kami baik-baik saja untunglah.."

"Jelaskan pada umma apa yang terjadi?"

"Begini umma, Changmin hampir tenggelam lal—"

"Mwo? Minnie? Omo!" Umma Jung kemudian berlari untuk memeluk Changmin memeriksa seluruh bagian tubuh Changmin, memastikan bahwa putra bungsunya baik-baik saja "Omo.. aigoo Minnie-ya anak Umma"

"Umma Minnie baik-baik saja, Jae noona yang menolongku" cengir Changmin sembari menunjuk Jaejoong dengan dagunya.

"Joongie?"

"Ne Umma"

"Tapi Jae noona akhirnya tenggelam saat dia meolongku"

"Mwooo?" teriak Umma Kim yang kini keluar dari dapur, lalu berlari menghamiri putra semata wayangnya "Joongie sweety gwenchana?"

"Umm" Jaejoong mengangguk "gwenchana yo Umma" Jaejoong memeluk ummanya dengan sayang "Yunho dia menolongku dari maut"

Umma Kim kini kemudian menoleh pada Yunhp, menatap namja tampan itu dengan penuh rasa terima kasih "Gomawo Yunho maafkan Joongie yang selalu merepotkanmu nak"

"Ahjumma gwenchana lagi pula sudah seharusnya saya menolongnya ahjumma" senyum Yunho pada Umma Kim.

"Umma tolong jelaskan pada kami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dirumah, kenapa telihat begitu berantakan eoh?"

"Itu.. Umma dan Jae Ann akan pergi ke Busan untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan putri teman kami saat SMP, kebetulah Umma yang menjadi designer busana pengantin dan penata dekorasinya jadi kami berdua akan berangkat nanti sore"

"Lalu Kim Ahjumma juga akan ikut?"

"tentu saja, karena yang mengurusi chateringnya dari restaurant Jae Ann"

"Jadi karena Appa masih diluar kota untuk lima hari kedepan dan kami akan menginap di Busan selama tiga hari, kalian bertiga tolong jaga rumah ne? sweetheart.." Umma Jung tersenyum pada ketiga putranya

"Arasho" Ucap ketiganya barengan.

"Joongie Umma tinggal tidak apa ne?"

"Ne Umma, lagi pula ada Yunho dan Minnie" senyum Jaejoong.

karena kedua Umma harus berbenah , maka mereka menyuruh Yunjaemin untuk beristirahat dikamar mereka. Akan tetapi Umma Jung tampak gelisah. Ia terus saja mondar-mandir diruang tengah setelah semua hal yang ia perlukan telah tertata rapi.

Ia terlihat memikirkan sebuah rencana dan Baannngggg! Snap ia mendapatkan ide cemerlang untuk membuat Yunjae menghabiskan waktu selema 3 hari berduaan saja, yaitu dengan mengungsikan Changmin.

Sebenarnya hal yang terus ia pikirkan sedari tadi adalah bagaimana ia harus menyingkirkan Changmin dari Yunjae, mengotak-atik telepon pintarnya beberap detik kemudian laki-laki paru baya yang masih terlihat begitu memepsona itu telah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

"Bagus sekali semua beres" menyimpan kembali phone cellnya dalam saku celanannya "Minnie ya~ Minnie sweety?" Heechul memanggil Changmin saat melihat Changmin pergi kedapur untuk mengambil minum.

"Wae? Apa yang umma inginkan dariku eoh" Changmin menatap Ummanya yang terlihat sangat menakutkan dengan senyum setannya.

"Changminnie apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Katakan saja apa mau Umma, Umma terlihat begitu mengerikan ck" Changmin sedikit mengabaikan sang Umma.

"ehem.. begini, bisakah kau ikut Umma, kita bicarakan ini dikamar Umma" Heechul menarik kerah baju Changmin dengan anarki.

"Ya! Ya Ya Umma lepaskan Minnie bisa jalan sendiri" bocah malang itu terus meronta ketika sang Umma memanggulnya menuju kamarnya. Changmin tidak habis pikir, untuk kedua kalinya Umma Jung menyandera putra bungsunya yang sangat tampan ini aigoo.

Saat sampai kamar umma Jung menurunkan Changmin dan mendudukkanya di ranjang King sizenya tak lupa ia mengunci pintu kamar tersebut, memastikan tidak ada pengintai ataupun penyusup. Heechul lalu dengan pelan mengenggam tangan mungil Changmin, tangan kanannya beranjak ke pipi gembul putra bungsunya, mengelusnya dengan sayang.

"Aigoo Minnie ya~ Changminnie putra kesayangan Umma"

Sebenarnya Changmin sedikit bergidik ngeri atas kelakukan sang Umma kali ini, menurutnya sedikit berlebihan.

"Wae yoo.. Umma membuatku semakin takut"

"Dasar bocah" Umma Jung menyentil dahi Changmin menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

"aww appo" Changmin mengusap dahinya, ia cemberut.

"Umma harap kau bisa bekerja sama dengan Umma sekali lagi" Heechul menatap Changmin dengan puppy eyes andalanya. "Minnie kau putra umma yang paling pintar dan sangat tampan otte?"

"katakan saja apa mau Umma, jangan terlalu bertele-tele, Umma hanya membuatku pusing"

"Kau cukup meninggalkan rumah ini dalam waktu 3 hari saja bagaimana?"

"mwo? Umma mengusirku?"

"Aniya.. tentu saja tidak, kau cukup pergi kerumah Kyu dan kau menginap disana selama 3 hari"

"Kyu? Shiro.. aku tidak mau jika gratis, kali ini Min minta bayaran yang tidak murah, kali ini Min pasang tariff mahal"

"Aigoo memeras Umma eoh?"

"terserah jika Umma tidak mau, Min tidak akan pergi, TIDAK MAU! Sebenarnya apa yang umma inginkan?"

"Umma hanya ingin memuat hubungan Hyungmu dengan Noonamu semakin erat, jika hanya berdua kurasa mereka akan saling membutuhkan satu sama lain, jadi kau harus pergi"

"Baiklah tapi dengan syarat dan ketentuan berlaku"

"Gureu.. kau ingin apa? Umma akan memberikan apapun yang kau inginkan, asal yang positif"

"Baiklah, aku ingin sepaket Leggo jenis apapun yang kuinginkan, Gundam dalam berbagai jenis dan series lalu aku juga ingin membawa PSP-ku, sepaket voucher makanan gratis selama sebulan di restoran western sama jepang— Changmin lagi gila masakan western, ditambah Voucher makan ayam goreng, es Loli, pergi ke taman bermain, lalu semua Voucher makan di Restaurant favoriteku, bagaimana apa Umma sanggup?"

"Hanya itu? Tentu saja, baiklah sekarang berbenahlah nanti siang saat Umma berangkat dan Lee Ahjushi akan menjemputmu, sebenarnya bisa saja Umma membawamu ke Busan tapi karena kau baru saja menempuh perjalanan yang cukup melelahkan, Umma rasa mengirimmu ketempat Kyu, kau akan senang dan Umma juga sudah memperkirakan kau tidak akan bosan jika bersama Kyuhyun"

"Deal Umma.."

"Aigoo putra Umma yang terbaik"

Dan acara opera sabun Umma dan anak ditutup dengan kesepakan yang saling menguntungkan kedua belah pihak.

..

.

.

Siang menjelang sore Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya lalu ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur untuk melepas dahaga dan mencari makanan yang bisa ia makan, saat ia sampai pada dapurnya rupanya ia menemukan seorang namja cantik dengan rambut yang begitu awutan duduk manis di counter dapur dengan mata terpejam erat, sesekali ia menguap lebar.

Yunho hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya, ia juga bergumam kecil mengatai namja cantik tersebut, meskipun Yunho tau jika Jaejoong kini ada didekatnya ia terlihat tidak memperdulikan jaejoong, ia sengaja membiarkan namja rupawan tersebut larut dalam mimpinya, melanjutkan apa yang ingin ia lakukan sebelumnya. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju fridge lalu menuang Jus jeruk yang sama dengan milik Jaejoong, kemudian ia mengambil tempat disamping Jaejoong duduk bersebelahan di counter dapur, dimana Jaejoong masih belum sadar akan keberadaan Yunho disampingnya.

Ketikan namja Kim dan Namja Jung larut dalam aktivitasnya masing-masing, dari tempat lain Umma Jung terus saja menyunggingkan senyum di rupa ayunya kala melihat Putra Jung dan Putra Kim duduk berdampingan seperti itu, Umma Jung tak kuasa menahan rasa gembiranya, dengan langkah lebar-lebar ia berjalan menuju counter dapur untuk menggoda mereka berdua.

"Kyopta! Kalian benar-banar seperti pengantin baru aigooo" teriak Jung Umma.

"brukk!" Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya di meja counter "Mwoo? Apa apa apa yang tejadi?" mendengar teriakan Umma Jung seketika Jaejoong terbangun karena kaget sembari mengusap dahinya.

"Aniyo. Joongie lanjutkan tidurmu sweetheart kami akan segera berangkat, kalian jaga rumah berdua ne"

Umma Jung dan Umma Kim kini telah siap berangkat dengan beberapa koper yang akan ikut dibawanya, tinggal menunggu sopir mereka datang lalu berangkat. Kedua Umma tersebut sangat begitu antusias bahkan mirip sekali dengan anak Tk yang akan darmawisata, membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kikuk.

Setelah beberapa menit kedua Umma akhirnya pergi, Umma Kin perpesan pada Jaejoong untuk tidak merepotkan Yunho, meskipun itu tidak mungkin benar-benar Jaejoong lakukan.

"Yunho ya~" Umma Kim menghampiri Yunho yang kini berpindah duduk disofa tengah "Ahjumma titip Joongie, dia memang merepotkan tapi kuharap kau memakluminya"

"Gwenchana Ahjumma, aku akan mengawasinya, Ahjumma jangan khawatir"

"Gomawo Yunho"

Setelah berpamitan Umma Kim serta Umma Jung memutuskan untuk berangkat.

Namun tidak lama setelah kepergian Umma Jung dan Umma Kim, Changmin tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya dengan membawa tas ransel kesayangannya yang terlihat sangat penuh, Topinya ia pakai dengan asal, Yunho penasaran apa yang akan dilakukan Changmin dengan barang sebanyak itu.

"Minnie!" panggil Yunho.

"Ah ne Hyung, Jae noona! " Changmin menoleh pada Jaejoong yang kini terbangun dari lamumannya dan menatap Changmin.

"Kau mau pergi kemana manis?" Jaejoong kemudian menghampiri Changmin, ia mensejajarkan dirinya dengan tinggi Changmin lalu membenahi topi Changmin agar tersemanyam rapi dikepala Changmin "Sudah rapi" Jaejoong memberikan senyum terbaiknya, membuat Changmin sedikit blushing.

"Min akan pergi kerumah Kyu noona"

"Mwoya? Minnie kenapa tiba-tiba?" sembur Yunho yang kini menatap Changmin dengan tatapan curiga.

"Hyung~~ karena aku sudah berjanji dengan Kyu untuk battle game titik" Changmin dengan langkah lebar-lebar ia berjalan menuju pintu, tapi dengan gesit Yunho menghadangnya.

Dengan memicingkan mata musangnya Yunho memastikannya sekali lagi "Ada apa sebenarnya denganmu eoh? Kau tiba-tiba ingin kepantai lalu sekarang kau akan kerumah Kyu? Rasanya kau bukan Changmin yang kukenal, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aniyo aku masih Jung Changmin yang super tampan" ia melangkahkan kakinya lagi, tapi Yunho kembali menghadangnya lagi "Benarkah?"

"Arrgh Hyung kau ini besar seperti beruang, kau benar-benar menghalangiku! Lihatlah Lee ahjushi sudah datang menjemputku".

Changmin memaksa menerobs hingga akhirnya ia bisa bebas dari hyungnya. Changmin pun akhirnya berhasil lolos dan pergi.

.

.

Hanya sisa dua orang saja dikediaman Jung, itu artinya Yunjae harus hidup bersama salama 3 hari kedepan, Yippyyyy huraiiii Jaejoong sangat bahagia.

Berdua saja dengan Jung Yunho.

Hening. Atmospere di kediaman Jung terasa sedikit krik krik, Yunho focus membaca koran sedangkan Jaejoong ia hanya melamum tidak jelas. Tapi kemudian Yunho berdiri dan berjalan mengampiri Jaejoong yang masih dalam daydreamingnya.

"Kim! Karena kita hanya tinggal berdua lebih baik kita bagi tugas, kau bersihkan rumah ini "Yunho berbicara sembari mengedarkan pandangannya kepada penjuru ruangan yang sedikit terlihat berantakan dan kotor, karena terlalu sibuk Umma Jung tidak sempat beres-beres rumah.

"Ne.. baiklah, tapi apa yang akan kau lakukan Yunho ya~?"

"Tentu saja aku akan pergi berbelanja untuk makan malam kita nanti" Jawab Yunho, ia kini sudah bersiap pergi yang sebelumnya ia menyambar jaket yang ada disofa dan mengambil kunci mobil.

Namun sebelum Yunho melangkahkan kakinya Jaejoong menahan lengan pria tampan tersebut "Kau bisa berbelanja?"

"Tentu saja, aku cukup berpengalaman pergi belanja dan memasak. Umma dulu sering mengajakku belanja jadi aku tahu apa yang kubutuhkan" ia berbicara dengan pandangan mata tak beralih dari lengannya yang sedari tadi Jaejoong terus memeganginya dengan kedua tangannya, tidak lupa innocent face milik Jaejoong yang tak pernah absen membuat kita semua gemas untuk memakannya.

"Ah mian, aku— bu- ah bukan aku tak bermaksud it— apa kau akan memasak Yun?" Jaejoong sedikit takut mempertanyakan hal ini, ia tahu bahwa Yunho pintar dan bisa melakukan apa saja, tapi jika memasak apa Yunho juga bisa?

"Tentu saja, aku pernah memasak saat ikut berkemah waktu SMP, sudahlah kau jaga rumah sebentar, aku akan kembali sejam lagi dan ingat bekerjalah dengan benar Kim! Kuharap kau menangkap maksudku"

"ck" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibir cherry-nya "aku mengerti Yunho, pergilah! Hati-hati"

Yunho sudah melenggang pergi menuju garasi tapi ia masih menyempatkan diri melambaikan tangan pada Jaejoong meskipun tanpa menoleh pada jaejoong. Dan itu cukup membuat Jaejoong senang.

Setelah berbelanja Yunho akan segera memuali aksinya, yaitu memasak ia sebenarnya tidak yakin jika ia bisa, hanya saja ia sedikit gengsi dengan Jaejoong yang bodoh itu bisa memasak makanan yang enak, apa lagi namja cantik tersebut cukup ahli memasak masakan western, sebenarnya Yunho hanya ingin mencoba saja.

Membolak balik buku resep masakan eropa yang sempat ia beli tadi, setelah membaca dan ia cukup yakin bahwa Yunho paham dengan resep yang tertulis dsiana maka dengan sangat yakin ia bisa memasak masakan yang nantinya ia berharap akan menjadi masakan yang sangat lezat.

Yunho yakin dengan keputusannya bahwa ia akan memasak masakan French, _Soupe à l'oignon_ dan _Baguette_. Memastikan jika ia telah mempersiapkan semua bahannya, lalu ia mulai memotong satu persatu bahannya, pertama Yunho mulai memotong bawang Bombay untuk membuat Soupe, namun Yunho benar-benar telah melakukan kesasalahan, harusnya ia mengiris tipis bawang Bombay, namun yang ia lakukan malah sebaliknya, ditambah lagi ia terlalu banyak memanaskan butter serta terlalu banyak air saat ia mulai memasak Soupnya, parahnya lagi Yunho benar-benar tidak tahu takaran penggunaan bumbu yang ia tetap bersikeras mencoba memasak lagi dengan memasak masakan berikutnya yaitu Baguette Daging Paprika, dan lagi ia melakukan kesalahan, kali ini terlalu banyak kesalahan, dagingnya ia masak sama sekali belum matang, terus rotinya gosong. Bumbunya tentu saja lebih hancur terlalu encer dan namja musang itu rupanya terlalu banyak memasukan garam dan merica hitam.

Yunho telah berhasil menyelesaikan eksperimennya namun apa yang terjadi sama sekali diluar harapan Yunho, ia terus saja memandangi makanan uji cobanya yang gagal total, tidak hanya bentuk tapi rasanya pun sama sekali tidak enak. Mata musang Yunho juga meneliti keadaan dapur, sangat berantakan bahkan kapal pecah pun lewat. Panci, serta peralatan dapurnya berserakan dimana-mana dan banyak sekali wadah kotor, sayuran yang gagal dimasak serta daging yang gosong ataupun belum makan tak lupa asap mengepul tak hanya memenuhi dapur, namun rumah keluarga Jung yang mewah kini penuh dengan asap.

Jaejoong yang sedari tadi asik melakukan aktivitasnya, melipat baju dan mensetrika pakaian miliknya dan milik Yunho, kemudian ikut panik, ia sambil terbatuk berlari menuju dapur dengan raut khawatir menghiasi rupa rupawannya.

Dengan terbatuk Jaejoong masuk kedalam dapur yang penuh dengan asap "Yunho! Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" dan Yunho yang kini berdiri ditengah-tengah asap yang sepertinya enggan meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum terjadi hal buruk rupanya Yunho memang cukup mengerti dengan situasi yang tidak baik, lantas ia berlari ke arah candela lalu membukanya agar asap-asap tersebut bisa segera keluar.

Jaejoong kini mengedipkan matanya dengan sangat imut sembari tersenyum setan sambil memandangi masakan Yunho yang gagal total.

"Hentikan senyum menyebalkanmu Kim!" Yunho berjalan menhampiri Jaejoong lalu merebut piring yang berisi Baguette Dan mangkuk yang berisi French Soupe à l'oignon "Kau tak boleh melihatnya shiro!" bahkan Yunho kini berdiri dengan membelakangi Jaejoong, ia sangat malu berhadapan dengan pria cantik tersebut.

"Yunho ya~ gwenchana biarkan aku mencoba masakanmu, Bisa saja meski bentuknya tidak bagus siapa tahu rasanya enak" tapi terlihat jelas Jaejoong benar-benar menahan tawa ketika ia mengatakannya "Kemarikan Yunho ya~" dengan gesit Jaejoong berhasil merebut masakan yang telah Yunho buat, kemudian ia mencicipnya.

"Asin dan dagingnya alot, sepertinya belum matang" itulah komentar Jaejoong saat ia mencicipi soup lalu "Dan yang ini juga terlalu asin, lalu terlalu kering rotinya, Yunho seh—"

"Cukup Kim! Aku tidak mau kau menghina masakanku lagi" Untuk pertama kalinya, Yunho mengakui bahwa memasak bukanlah keahliannya, dulu waktu SMP sih memang dia mampu, tapi lihat dulu saat itu apa yang sempat ia masak, Kimchi dan telur mata sapi aigoo Jung! Semua orang juga bisa. Dan lebih menarik lagi saat Yunho sedikit mempoutkan bibirnya haha sama sekali tidak cocok. Jung sulung kini benar-benar terlihat sepeti bocah saat ia merajuk.

"Baiklah aku tidak mengatakan apapun lagi mengenai masakanmu, sebenarnya apa yang kau masak tadi? Aku akan memasaknya untukmu?"

"Jinjja? Kau yang akan memasak?"

"Benar, aku berjanji akan hati-hati dan tidak akan membuat dapur ini hancur untuk kedua kalinya" ia lantas berjalan menghampiri Yunho untuk melepas apron bermotif bunga musim gugur lalu memakainya "kau sama sekali tidak cocok memakai apron ini Jung! Tidak cocok sama sekali! Tunggulah selama kurang lebih 2 jam aku akan segera menyelesaikannya" Ujar Jaejoong sembari tersenyum.

"Arasho" Yunho hanya diam saja duduk di counter dapur sambil memandangi Jaejoong yang kini sudah memulai aksinya. Kadang ia ingin membantu Jaejoong dengan memotong sayuran namun tak jarang ia malah mendapatkan teriakan dan tatapan mematikan dari Jaejoong. Menurut Jaejoong Yunho malah berperan sebagai pengganggu ketimbang membantu.

Yunho bisa melihat Jaejoong memasak dengan begitu cekatan, namja cantik itu rupanya bisa memasak dengan sangat baik, rapi dan bersih juga cekatan, hanya membutuhkan waktu 1,5 jam ia hampir menyelesaikan lima jenis masakan Perancis. Jaejoong bahkan hanya melihat resep sekali saja. Namun hasilnya benar-benar diluar dugaan. Bentuknya tidak sama dengan yang ada diresep namun masakan Jaejoong jauh terlihat lebih cantik dan lezat.

_Soupe à l'oignon_ dan _Baguette_ yang mulanya tadi dimasak oleh Yunho, lalu _Confit de canard_, _French Cuisine_, _**Boeuf bourguignon**_lalu Jaejoong menambahkan crème brulee sebagai makanan penutup.

"Jaejoong, bagaimana kau bisa memasak ini semua dengan sangat rapi? Tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun?"

"Ne.. aku hanya memasaknya seperti yang kau lakukan, hanya saja aku mengikuti naluriku, bukan mengikuti apa yang tertulis dibuku resep"

"Benarkah? Apa ini enak?"

"Kau bisa mencobanya Yunho ya~" Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho.

Yunho mulai mencicipi Soupe à l'oignon buatan Jaejoong, seketika ia menghentikan acara menyendoknya, hanya diam saja menikmati masakan Jaejoong bahkan Yunho berkedip pun tidak.

"Umm mashita! Kau juga harus mencobanya ini sangat enak" tiba-tiba untuk pertama kalinya Yunho mengakui bahwa masakan Jaejoong sangat enak. Dengan lahap Yunho terus melahap satu persatu masakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tentu saja ia tersenyum senang, ia bahagia saat mengetahui Yunho menyukai masakannya, hingga ia tidak lagi napsu makan, ia terlalu bahagia. Jaejoong sangat senang selain Yunho yang memuji masakannya ia juga senang bisa menikmati makan malam bersama Yunho, berdua saja. Tanpa sadar ia terus menyunggingkan senyum cantiknya sambil terus memandangi beruang yang sedang lahap makan.

Rasanya seperti pengantin baru saja.

"Aku sudah selesai makan, kau bereskan sianya Kim!" Yunho menguap lebar, sungguh ia sangat mengantuk setelah memakan semua makanan lezat.

"Mwo ya? Kau yang makan banyak Yun, lagi pula aku sudah memasak lalu kau menyuruhku membereskan ini semua? Dapur yang berantakan juga?"

"Kupikir itu tugasmu, aku lelah sekali, bukankah hal seperti ini sangatlah cocok denganmu, menurutku isi otakmu saat ini adalah kau sedang menikmati pertunjukan drama pengantin baru" Yunho menyeringai lantas Yunho pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih tidak percaya dengan yang Yunho katakana barusan.

Dengan cemberut dan kesal Jaejoong berjalan mengejar Yunho yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya pada anak tangga yang pertama, Jaejoong menarik lengan kaus Yunho lalu menyeret Yunho tanpa ampun "Tidak bisa! Kau ikut denganku Jung!"

"wae wae yo… ya! Kim Jaejoong"

Jaejoong menyeret Yunho menuju dapur mereka yang sangat berantakan hingga tak berbentu seperti dapur.

"Kau cuci piring! Aku akan membersihkan sisanya!"

"Baiklah baiklah, lama-lama kau ini seperti Umma ku saja"

"Benarkah? Lalu kau harus menjadi putra yang baik"

"Tch.." Yunho mulai mencuci piring sambil menggerutu "Ini sama sekali bukan gayaku"

"Terserah!"

Mereka berdua rupanya sedikit bermain-main saat mencuci piring— akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa kemudian Jaejoong malah membantu Yunho mencuci piring. Yunho yang menggosok perkakas dapur dengan sabun lalu Jaejoong yang membilasnya dengan air lalu menyimpannya. Tapi rupanya sesekali Yunho mengerjai Jaejoong dengan menempelkan busa pada hidung bangir Jaejoong. Yang kemudian mendapatkan protes dari Jaejoong, namun tak lama kemudian Jaejoong malah membalas atas perlakukan Yunho dengan meniup gumpalan busa yang ada ditangannya ke wajah tampan Yunho, membuat muka Yunho penuh dengan busa. Hingga berakhirlah acara memcuci piring mereka dengan permainan lempar melempar busa sabun. Tanpa sadar mereka berdua tertawa bersama hingga Yunho yang kemudian menyadarkan mereka berdua agar cepat meyelesaikan pekerjaanya.

…

.

,

Setelah semuanya beres, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kemarnya, seketika ia ingat bahwa ia masih mempunyai tugas lain yang harus ia kerjakan, yaitu PR musim panasnya. Ia duduk dimeja belajarnya dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya dengan semangat. Namun tak perlu membutuhkan waktu lama, hanya cukup 3 detik kemudian namja cantik tersebut menyerah.

"Soal macam apa ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti, apa ini bisa dikerjakan? Aigooo!" Jaejoong malah melempar bukunya lalu ia berjalan ketempat tidur lalu merebahkan dirinya dikasur nyamannya, tapi tidak lama kemudian ia bangkit lagi dan membawa semua buku-bukunya ketempat tidur. Dengan begitu semangat ia mulai mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggrisnya "kamus kamus, akan kumulai dengan mengartikan soalnya" tapi lagi-lagi ia menyerah, butuh hampur 15 menit ia harus mengartikan satu soal yang hanya berisi 5 kata dalam Bahasa inggris.

"Aigoo sampai kapan terus seperti ini" lantas Jaejoong melempar buku Bahasa inggrisnya "Aku sudah belajar keras selama musim panas, tapi kenapa aku tetap saja bodoh! Aigoo" ia memukuli kepalanya sendiri dan mengacak rambutnya, ia benar-benar sangat frustasi "Aku tidak ingin Yunho terus mengataiku bodoh"

Jaejoong kemudian hanya diam saja melamum, membayangkan Yunho kini ada disampingnya dan membantu Jaejoong mengerjakan semua tugasnya, tapi mana mungkin ia ingat bahwa Yunho akan pergi tidur setelah namja musang itu tidak punya hal yang harus dilakukan.

Jaejoong rupanya benar-benar sudah menyerah soal pelajaran, sekeras apapun ia berusaha tanpa ada yang membantu rasanya itu mustahil, ia kemudian menatap dinding yang memisahkan antara kamarnya dengan kamar Yunho. Jaejoong sedikit tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan Yunho tertidur dengan lelap dibalik dinding itu. Ketika ia terlalu memikirkan Yunho, ia lalu mendapatkan ide yang mungkin akan sangat membantunya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia yakin bahwa ia bisa melakukannya.

Dengan mental baja Jaejoong mengendap-endap bagaikan maling, tujuannya bukanlah uang tentu saja, tapi buku catatan milik Yunho "Tuhan tolong maafkan aku, tidak ada jalan lagi" dengan pelan Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Yunho. Saking takutnya ia bahkan sampai memejamkan matanya dengan erat sembari komat-kamit menbaca mantra.

Namja cantik tersebut rupanya ia berhasil masuk kedalam kamar Yunho. Ia berjalan mendekati ranjang yang kini Yunho berbaring disana dan malah membuat Jaejoong menahan tawa. Jung Yunho habbit ketika tidur ia membuka mulutnya dengan lebar.

"pfftttt aigoo Yunho yang tampan kenapa gaya tidurmu seperti ini" Jaejoong rupanya tersenyum namun ia juga cukup dibuat terpana oleh wajah tidur Yunho yang sepertinya sangat lelap itu.

Puas memperhatikan Yunho yang kini terlelap, Jaejoong lalu melanjutkan misinya yaitu mengambil buku catatan dan buku jawaban milik Yunho dengan langkah hati-hati ia menuju beja belajar, namun sayangnya Jaejoong tergelincir mainan mobil-mobilan milik Changmin yang kebetulan berserakan disana.

"Buugghhhh!" pantat sexy Jaejoong mendarat dengan sadis dilantai dan Jaejoong mengeryitkan dahinya menahan rasa sakit sambil mengusap bokongnya.

Bukan Jaejoong namanya apabila ia menyerah begitu saja, ia berdiri kemudian dengan sempoyongan berjalan menuju meja belajar dan bam ia menemukannya. Buku yang akan menyelamatkan dirinya dari amukan Seonsaeng-nim

Sesekali mata indahnya melirik Yunho yang saat itu tengah tertidur memastikan namja musang tersebut tidak bangun akibat ulahnya tadi. Tidak membutuhkan waktu banyak Jaejoong berhasil mengambil benda yang ia cari "Tuhan.. aku hanya ingin meminjamnya saja, tolong sekali lagi maafkan Joongie" ia bergumam pelan.

Jaejoong tersenyum puas saat ia bisa menyelesaikan misinya, sekarang waktunya ia kembali kekamarnya secepat mungkin sebelum Yunho terbangun. Namun sayangnya belum sempat ia membuka pintu tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangannya dan menghempaskan tubuh Jaejoong ketempat tidur.

"seorang pencuri rupanya" Yunho menyeringai sambil memandangi wajah Jaejoong, Yunho bahkan mengunci Jaejoong dantara kedua tangannya "apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku malam-malam begini eoh?" Seringaian licik terukir diwajah tamoan Yunho.

Dengan penuh keberanian Jaejoong mendorong tubuh Yunho dan rupanya ia berhasil meloloskan diri "bukan urusanmu, aku tidak mencuri dan melakukan hal yang lainnya" dengan langkah lebar-lebar ia berjalan menuju pintu dan hendak membuka pintu.

Sebelum pintu terbuka oleh Jaejoong, rupanya Yunho telah berhasil memanggul tubuh Jaejoong dan menghepaskannya kembali ketempat tidur. Menahan tangan Jaejoong agar namja cantik tersebut tidak meronta.

"Yunho ap- apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong takut-takut "aku hanya ingin meminjam bukumu saja benar Yunho ak—"

"Aku tahu, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku" Yunho mengusap kening Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya, Yunho lantas juga menyelipkankan rambut namja cantik tersebut ditelinganya "aku tahu kau ingin tidur denganku hmm? Selagi tidak ada orang dirumah dan hanya kita berdua saja, aku cukup tau apa yang ada di otakmu Kim, namja sepertimu mudah sekali ditebak"

"Yunho apa maksudmu?" dengan wajah merona layaknya kepiting rebus Jaejoong memberanikan diri untuk bertanya pada Yunho sekali lagi, otaknya sudah black screen sekarang. Error syntax.

Tapi Yunho justru tidak menjawab ia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Jaejoong, seolah-olah akan mencium namja sangat cantik tersebut.

"Yunho jebbal, lepaskan aku. ~" Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat.

"tidak ada alasan lain untukmu masuk dalam kamarku disaat tengah malam, aku tahu apa yang kau inginkan, aku berjanji padamu akan hati-hati dan tidak membuatmu malu" Yunho mengeluarkan smirk andalannya.

"A-APA?" Jaejoong berteriak, ia tidak percaya bahwa Yunho ternyata lebih mengerikan daripada yang ia pikirkan "Yunho ya~ buk—" namun sayangnya Yunho berhasil membungkam mulut Jaejoong dengan bibir eh maksudku dengan tangannya.

Jaejoong meronta, ia berusaha keras membebaskan diri dari cengkraman Yunho namun sayang tenaga Jaejoong tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Yunho. Bukan, bukan ini yang ia inginkan, memang benar ia sangat menyukai Yunho namun bukan seperti ini caranya, Jaejoong hanya ingin memulai suatu hubungan dengan sehat.

Namja rupawan itu, rupanya kini pasrah, pasrah atas perlakukan Yunho padanya. Jika memang Yunho akan memperkosanya namja cantik tersebut mungkin siap mungkin juga tidak. Percuma saja melawan Yunho.

Sangat disayangkan sekali, Yunho telah melakukan kesalahan besar telah menggoda Jaejoong. Yunho telah jatuh dalam perangkapnya sendiri. Logikanya menolak tapi tidak dengan tubuhnya, ia benar-benar menginginkan Jaejoong sekarang. Demi apapun siapa yang akan tahan apabila didepanmu ada mahkluk yang begitu luar biasa cantik bahkan melebihi dewi kecantikan, ditambah lagi bonus pipi mulus tanpa noda yang sedikit merona karena malu, bibir plum yang begitu cantik, lembut, sexy merah merekah. Oh hell Yunho benar-benar tidak tahan. Kali ini Yunho membutuhkan tenaga ekstra guna mengembalikan dirinya kembali menjadi namja dingin seperti biasanya.

"hahahha Kim Jaejoong aigoo kau lucu sekali" Yunho berhasil menarik dirinya menjauh dari Jaejoong, setelah ia berhasil memenangkan pertempuran dengan pikiran kotornya.

Jaejoong rupanya masih memejamkan matanya erat, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia membuka matanya dan mendapati Yunho memandangi dirinya sembari tertawa.

"Aigoo Kim, rupanya kau benar-benar menyuakiku eoh?" ia berjalan mengambil benda yang semula Jaejoong curi "hati-hatilah meskipun itu denganku, apa kau tahu temanmu yan bodoh itu pernah berkata bahwa genius pun bisa menjadi binatang liar"

"Jung Yunho! Aku benci padamu! Kau mempermainkanku lagi" dengan kesal Jaejoong berlari menuju pintu lantas dengan langkah lebar-lebar ia meninggalkan tempat meyeramkan tersebut dan kembali kemarnya.

"Paboo! Yunho jahat! Aku benar-benar membencimu Jung!" Jaejoong menangis pelan "kenapa Yunho selalu saja mempermainkanku, bodohnya aku mengharapkan hal yang mungkin aku benar-benar tak bisa mendapatkannya"

Jaejoong terisak sembari memeluk lututnya sendiri, hingga ia tidak sadar jika kini sosok pria tampan yang sebelumnya mepermainkannya berdiri disampingnya, memandangi Jaejoong malang kita dengan attapan bersalah.

"Jaejoong!"

Dengan mata sembab Jaejoong menatap Yunho "wae hiks kau mau mempermainkanku lagi eoh?"

"ani.. kupikir aku kemari karena kau melupakan sesuatu hal yang sudah susah payah kau curi" Yunho menimang-nimang buku yang kini berada ditangannya.

"Aniyo aku tidak membutuhkannya lagi, Pergi!"

"Mwo? Aa gureu kusimpan saja kembali Jalja yoo kim Jaejoong!" namja tampan tersebut lantas melangkah keluar tapi rupanya Jaejoong menarik kaos Yunho hingga namja musang tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan dan ambruk.

"Buughh!" butt Yunho kini mendarat dikasur Jaejoong untungnya.

"Kim Jaejoong! Sebenarnya apa maumu"

"Mianhe.. Yunho ya tapi.. itu.. hehehe" dengan cengengesan menampilkan senyuman imutnya Jaejoong melontarkan kembali keinginannya "kutarik kembali kata-kataku tadi setelah kupikir aku membutuhkannya" jedi 2 detik "sedikit" melas Jaejoong dengan kitten eyesnya.

Yunho menghela napas panjang "baiklah aku akan mengajarimu, aku tidak ingin kau menyalin begitu saja tanpa tahu penyelesaiannya"

"Aku mengerti"

Dan mereka berdua kembali belajar bersama untuk kedua kalinya, dengan Yunho yang menjadi tutornya sesekali Yunho akan menjitak kepala Jaejoong, jika namja cantik tersebut jatuh tidur.

Bagi Jaejoong, namja musang tersebut memang luar biasa menyebalkan. Berapa kali pun Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa ia membenci namja musang tersebut namun pada akhirnya Jaejoong terjatuh lagi dalam pesona Yunho. Ia akan terus menyukai Yunho, mungkin kadar cinta Jaejoong pada Yunho malah semakin bertambah.

Tapi bagi Yunho, tanpa ia menyadari meskipun Yunho gemar sekali mengatai Jaejoong bodoh, atapun suka mepermainkan Jaejoong, hati kecilnya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia sebenarnya peduli dengan Jaejoong, Yunho akan berasa bersalah apabila ia telah mempermainan Jaejoong atau setelah membuat namja cantik tersebut lagi saat Yunho teringat kisah masa lalu Jaejoong yang sebenarnya tidak begitu baik. Dimana dibalik sikap Jaejoong yang ceria dan kekanakan tersemayam kenangan yang tidak mengenakan bagi namja cantik tersebut. Kenangan yang akan membuatnya sedih kala ia mengingatnya.

Kim Jaejoong memang tidak bisa diabaikan, sangat disayangkan apabila dilepas begitu saja. Suatu saat nanti jika waktunya tiba Yunho akan bertekuk lutut pada jaejoong. Tak bisa hidup tanpa Jaejoong. Karena sesungguhnya Kim Jaejoong telah diciptakan untyk Jung Yunho.

_**To be Continued…**_

Hallo minna swaaannnnn~~! Are u remember me guys.. T^T sorry for so long hiatus cs lappy aku lagi rusak, nginep di hospital lama bangeettt..

Maaf gk isa bales review satu-satu ya.. but I love u so much udh mau baca dan review ff pasaran ini, dan sekali lagi mohon reviewnya ya guys…


End file.
